No Way Relevent to Anything
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: Again, self explanatory. It's just, House and Cuddy go to the same high school. Guess what, you guys win, I'm continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Cuddy. Perfect cheerleader. Every girl would kill to be her, every guy would kill to be with her. Just because she was a cheerleader, did not necessarily mean bitch. She fought for what she wanted, but she didn't usually have to fight that hard to get it. She took pride in her perfect grades, perfect attendence, and all around perfection. She was nice, pretty, had lots of friends, but no guy could hold her attention.

Greg House. Badass. Girls loved his rebeliousness, and complexity. He rode a motorcycle, played the guitar, and no one really knew it except for teachers, but he got straight A's. That's the only reason he got accepted to so many schools. He caused lots of trouble, and moved around a lot. Very mysterious, something else the girls loved. Rude, abrasive, that somehow attracted them as well, but made the guys want to beat the hell out of him. They never did, he was too fit for anyone to take him on in a fight, and he would completely smear them if they came after him in a group. While he liked that he had every girl on campass' attention, no one could keep it for long. It was a game, and it was always over too quickly.

Lisa was sitting with her friends on a table by the parking lot, "Oh my god, Lise." One of her friends whispered. "Greg House is looking at you."

"He is not." She smiled. Two of her friends nodded. Lisa looked where they were, Greg House was sitting on his bike, arms resting on the handle bars, looking at her. "Oh my god, he is. What should I do?"

"Act natural." She nodded, they went back to talking, not very subtly glancing at him. After lunch was over, Lisa and one of her friends walked to their next class. "Cuddy. Cuddy! Damn girl." House put his hand on her hip. Both her and her friend's eyes went wide. Lisa turned around, "You don't stop when people call you?"

"You were yelling 'Cuddy', my name's Lisa." She corrected with surprising attitude. Cuddy was shocked herself, but House seemed amused.

"Well, _Lisa_, I wanted to know if you wanted to get pizza or something later."

"Sorry," same attitude, "not interested." _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Aw, all the girls love me."

"You need to get over yourself," _What's wrong with me?_ "I don't like you." She turned around.

"Cuddy." She opened her mouth to correct him, but when she turned around, he pressed his lips to her. Her eyes involuntarily closed, _Dammit!_ a part of her brain said. "You like me," he said smugly. "After school?" He asked, already walking backwards towards his next class. "I'll take your stunned silence as a 'yes'." He smirked, then turned so he could see where he was going.


	2. He's Sure

_An: Ugh, because you all hate me, and want me to think, I started thinking about this story, I got... inspiration...Weird. So, yeah, if this sucks, not entirely my fault. Damn you all (With love ;)) I'm just kidding you guys! I did actually get inspiration and once you get more of your idea, you start getting into the story. So thank you peoples who liked the story and told me to write. Since this isn't first priority, updates will be whenever I get bored. Oh! I don't own [H]ouse, if I did, they would have been together a looooong time ago. Wow, I need to shut up and let you read. Enjoy. By the way, 9 days!_

Lisa stood in the parking lot, waiting for her dad to come pick her up. She heard the engine of a motorcycle, her head dropped and she sighed. "What House?"

"So you can call me by my last name, but I can't?" He asked, pulling to a stop infront of her.

"Yes," She answered with the same tone that just came out when she talked to him.

"What makes you so special?" He asked with just a hint of a smile.

"Oh honey," she laughed. "It would take too long to tell you everything, but mostly it's because you annoy me."

House chuckled, "Oh Cuddles," he sat up and put his hands on his thighs, "I don't annoy you." He said plainly.

"Oh, so sure of yourself?"

"OK, maybe I annoy you, but you still want some of this."

"Greg, I can assure you, I don't want a piece of that." _I want the whole thing,_ her brain pleaded her to say, but her mouth had a mind of it's own.

"Cuddy, it's not nice to lie."

"You should probably get out of here, my dad doesn't like me talking to strange boys."

"Good thing I'm here. Don't worry, I'll keep the strange boys away." She raised an eyebrow at him, "If anything, I'm a strange man."

She sucked air in threw her teeth, "I don't know." She looked him up and down, "How do you think you would hold up against my last boyfriend?"

House smiled. God he liked this girl, Cuddy on the other hand had no idea what the hell she was talking about. He pulled her against the bike and his leg, "Do you want to go somewhere and find out?"

It suddenly got very hot outside, maybe it was just hot around him. Cuddy grasped the lapel on his leather jacket, "You really should go," she said quietly, "my dad is coming."

"And I'm sure he's big and Jewish." He answered in the same volume. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, "Trouble is, I don't know what we're doing tonight."

Cuddy smiled mischeviously, "We're not doing anything," she whispered and pulled away from him. "Hi Dad!" She waved over House's head. House jumped when a car's horn honked behind him, "That's you're que to leave stud." She winked at him, he smirked back and started the engine.

"I will get you out and doing something fun."

"I already have plently of fun without you, or anyother boy."

"...Those are some mental pictures I will definitely be holding onto." House smiled when she rolled her eyes, then drove away. Lisa got into her father's car.

"So who was that?" He asked.

"Just a boy that goes to my school."

"He looked older than you."

"Yeah, he's a senior."

Her dad started to pull out of the parking lot, "Senior?"

"Daddy, I think about him that way," _More lies,_ "He's annoying and full of himself."

"OK." Though he didn't sound convinced.

Greg drove home, very pleased his dad wasn't there. He forgot why he left, just kind of stopped listening when his mother said, 'you're father won't be home', so, he was happy. He thought about Lisa, and smiled, he liked Lisa. She was very, not the usual. He liked things that were different. She didn't swoon, OK, maybe he'd seen her get a little giggly, but the fact that she wasn't when she was around him, interested him even more. "Hey Mom." He greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi. What happened at school today?"

"Same." He shrugged

He smiled a little smile, she looked over her shoulder at him, "What's her name?"

"What? There's no her."

"Gregory, don't lie to me. What is the young lady's name?"

"...Lisa."

"Tell me about her."

"You want to hear about a girl you'll never meet?"

"If I know you, and I do, she'll be girlfriend number 75 by the end of the week." Greg's eyes widened a little at her phrasing. "I know you're a heartbreaker Greg."

He leaned against the counter, "I don't know. I don't think I'm going to break her heart. She'd definitely different."

"Do you mean you won't be able to, or you won't break up with her?"

"Well, I'm not with her, but I don't know."

"Did you guys meet in a class?"

"No, she's younger than me."

"How young?"

"Sophomore." His head fell back, and he looked at the ceiling, "Cheerleader. Smart. Zesty bod."

"Gregory." She said in her mom tone.

"What?" He laughed. "You told me to tell you about her, I'm telling you. Trust me, if you saw this girl, you wouldn't be mad at me for mentioning this."

"So I assume you and Donna are no longer together."

"Last week," he nodded.

Blythe looked back at the soup on the stove and stirred, shaking her head, "I don't even want to know why you need so many girlfriends." Greg smirked, "Do I?"

"Depends on you Momma." He walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"You couldn't even wait until you were out of high school?" She called after him.

"What do you want me to say? I could, the ladies couldn't!"

"You were right, I didn't want to hear that!"

Later that night, Lisa was laying in bed, trying to figure out how she didn't melt when she was around Greg. Well, she did, he just couldn't tell. She was sure that all of her friends were aware by now that she didn't get giggly around him, and would be called insane, or something tomorrow. Lisa smiled, Greg House was interested, and she would damn sure keep him interested, _Shouldn't be too hard, he's already pretty hooked._ The giggly teenage girl started coming out, "Eeee!" She squealed quietly. "Greg's into me!" She bit her lip, "I can't wait to see him."

"Greg!" His mom poked her head into his room, he looked up from the guitar. "Go to sleep, it's 11."

"I can't sleep."

"You can see her zesty bod tomorrow," Greg chuckled, "but for now, go to bed." He nodded. She smiled and closed the door. Something made him look back up from the guitar, he smirked. _Perfect. Love ya Momma._

Lisa heard something hitting her window, she blinked a few times, trying to wake up. When she could make out objects to be more than blurs, her eyes snapped opened. "What the hell?" She whispered. Lisa walked over to the window, "House, what the hell?"

"Lemme in, it's cold out here." Greg was rubbing his arms, trying to warm up.

"No! It's the middle of the night."

"Cuddy, just let me in before I freeze my ass off. I wouldn't want to deprive the female population of the priviledge of seeing those sweet buns." She rolled her eyes, but opened the window so he could climb in. He shuddered, "Ugh, it's freez-" His eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little, "I love the outfit."

Her brain told her to cross her arms over her low cut, small shirt, or try pull her shorts down a little. Instead, she put her hands on her hips and sucked in her cheeks, "They aren't generaly seen by anyone, usually more, or less." She whispered. His eyebrow went up, and his mouth opened wider.

"If you wear the in the winter and fall, I would kill to see what you wear in the summer."

"Any specific reason you came to my house at 11:30 at night?" She asked as she got under the covers.

"I missed you," he responded sarcastically. House lifted up the covers and sat down next to her, she looked at him like he was out of his mind, while the girl within squealed with excitement. "I'm cold," he said like that should be enough for her.

"My heart breaks for you," she said sarcastically He stuck out his bottom lip and made a pouty face, Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He smiled.

"Oh, believe me, I'll do plenty of resisting. You really need to go."

He turned on his side and moved closer, "Do I make you nervous Cuddy?" He whispered.

She turned her head to look at him. _You make me hot! _"No. I just want to go to sleep, and I don't trust you."

Greg put his hand right above her knee under the covers, "I'll be a good boy, if you want me to be." She looked at her lap, then at him with a 'seriously?' look. "My hands are cold."

She leaned towards him, so close her nose almost touched his cheek, and whispered, "Actually, your hands are pretty warm." He smiled and closed his eyes, mimicking her. When their lips were about to touch, she whispered, "Don't let the window smack your ass on your way out." She put his hand in his lap, and turned on her side away from him. Oh yeah, he definitely liked this girl.

_An: 'Sophomore' is a weird word. It's spelled like it should be said, 'Soph-o-more'...Weird. Sorry! That was me going off with random thought. So yeah, that was the chapter, aloof Cuddy is fun to write =D_


	3. I Make Them Good Girls Go

_An: So, I updated this earlier, but because I'm an rtard, when I found a mistake, I didn't just fix it, I took down the other chapter and put this one up. I marvel at my stupidness sometimes. Anyway, all you need to know is that stuff, school, new Huddyness, and my short attention span are getting in the way of my writing, and I'll update when ever I can. And this song was written while listening to Good Girls Go Bad by Leighton Meester, who played that one chick Ali, *cough* whore. Also while listening to There's a Party in Your Bedroom by Cash Cash. OK, I'll shut up and you can read. =D_

"House, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked like she was annoyed.

"I came to suport my cheerleaders." He pointed in the direction of the field.

"You mean you came to suport them shaking their asses."

House furrowed his eyebrows, "Is that not what I said."

"You're an ass," she said matter-o-factly.

"And you have a great ass. Together, we could rule the world."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, "I don't even know why I bother. Stay. Don't stay. I don't care, just don't distract my bases." House sat up straighter and put his hands in his lap.

"I told you I'd be a good boy if you wanted me to," he added in a whisper, "but I don't think you want me to."

It took everything Lisa had not to shiver, though she probably could have and blamed it on the weather. "Greg, I don't want a piece of that." _I want the whole thing!_ "Just stay on the bleachers," she said as she turned. When she walked, she swung her hips a little more than necessary. Lisa went on with practice, able to not think about House in the bleachers, watching her. She was tossed into the air and was going to craddle out. When she came down, arms with a jacket on caught her. Cuddy looked at Greg, "You caught me. _Right._" He dropped her legs slowly, not so accidentally sliding up her skirt, then took his arm from behind her. "How'd you that?"

"I'm complicated. See you later ladies, gentleman," he looked at Cuddy, "Lisa." _Why does this keep happening?_ She asked herself. Whenever he looked directly into her eyes, and got close, her body felt way too hot. God forbid he touch her during one of these moments. As he walked away, she wondered if that's how he got when they got close.

_Damn, she's sexy._ Greg thought as took his last look at Lisa before he left. _God damn, those legs are driving me crazy_. His eyebrow went up as his mind started to visualize certain things, involving certain legs, that belonged to a certain, smoking cheerleader. "That girl is worse while driving than alcohol." His eyebrow went up again. House sat on his motorcycle for a few more minutes.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" House looked at Cuddy, "Why didn't you leave?"

"I'm supporting my favorite cheerleader."

"Stop fantasing about my ass." She told him dryly.

"I wasn't." She gave a look that said, 'Yeah right'. "I'm being serious, I would never leave out the rest of your body." He said with a completely serious voice, and a straight face.

"I don't know how I can possibly resist your charm," she said ironically.

"I know, I'm usually so irresistible." He flashed her that damn smile that made her want to smile. "So, are you going to go out with me now?"

"Hm..." She pursed her lips and looked away, "Lemme think-No." He swung his leg back over so he was facing her.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"You're not my type."

"Why," he got too close again, Lisa kind of liked the rise in body heat, and the way her stomach felt like it turned over, "because I'm a bad boy?" A little closer, "Because I'm dangerous." He whispered. "I bet you like dangerous. Don't worry, I'm like a rollercoaster ride. You get the same thrill, but you don't get hurt."

"I know about you Greg House," she said in the same hushed voice, "and from what I've heard, you're more like playing with fire."

"That would explain why your body temperature rises whenever you're near me."

"You must like the chase," he turned his head a little, "you're chasing me...and you're heart beats like crazy when I'm around."

"Maybe I'm just thinking about my favorite form of exercise, and then my brain is putting you into certain variations of said exercise."

Lisa squinted a little, then put her hands on the seat of the bike, her face inches from his, "Does that work, really? Do girls really fall for your cocky 'I could have any girl I want' attitude?"

"Generally."

"I can not believe that my gender has gotten that bad."

"Now do you understand why I don't mind all this extra running."

"Aw," she put her hand his shoulder, "I really hope you can run for a long time. Like, longer than marathon."

"As you may be able to tell, I'm in good shape." _Oh, I know that all too well,_ Cuddy thought. _And I want to know just how good of shape. God, there is something wrong with me._ "I can chase a loooong, time. That's not the only thing only thing I can do for a loooong, time." He smirked.

"Wow, you know, everytime you use an innuendo, I like you a little bit less."

"You're very pretty."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together, "Wh-What's that have to do with anything?"

"Not an innuendo, but still getting my point across. Or, is it everytime I compliment you, like me a little bit less now?"

"No." She stood back up, and took two steps back.

"So, what are you still doing here?"

"Well, unlike some people, I had practice."

"Yeah, I got that." He rolled his eyes. "I meant, what are you _still_ doing here? Doesn't your dad pick you up or something?"

"Well, I'm waiting for Miranda's mom. My dad can't pick me up on the days I have practice. She's supposed to be here by now." Lisa said looking around.

"Do you want a ride?"

Lisa scoffed, "No thanks, I choose life."

"Hey, I told you I'm like a roller coaster. Fun, no harm."

"Mhm, tell that to the people who fall _off_ the roller coasters."

"Well those people are idiots...and short. Are you an idiot, or short-OK, you're short, but you're not an idiot. So it's safe to ride." He held out his helmet to her. She rolled her eyes, but excepted.

"See you later Miranda!" Her friend looked pretty surprised, and raised her hand, waving slowly. Lisa put the helmet on, trying to fix her hair as best she could. House was looking at her, "What?" She put up the visor so she could hear him.

"I'm imagining what you must look like in the right outfit, you know, the one with all the leather, cause, you look hot. That reminds me. Do you have any jeans, or long pants."

"I'm wearing them you idiot."

"Well I'm sorry, you just seem to like it when I look at your face. But if you want me to," he sighed, "I guess I could constantly stare at your legs and ass." He shook his head, "You owe me big." She rolled her eyes, he put his leg back on the other side of the bike, smirking. "Hold on tight sweet cheeks," Lisa slipped her arms under his jacket and clasped her hands. _Oh my god, he's in fantastic shape._ House put on his shades, and reved the engine before taking off. Miranda completely forgot about her boyfriend and watched the bike pull out of the parking lot.

Lisa held on tight the few minutes the ride lasted, partly because she was scared she'd fall off, mostly because she liked holding onto him. He pulled to a stop infront of her house, and she let go and got off. Lisa took off the helmet, and shook her hair out. "Thanks for the ride. Surprisly I didn't die, and it wasn't that bad."

"You're welcome. So, are you gonna go out with me now?"

"No."

"How bout now? I think you want to now."

"But I don't. Night House."

Lisa got halfway down the walk way, "Please go out with me!"

She turned around, smirking, "Night House."

He smiled back, "Night Cuddy." Lisa closed the door, leaning against it, then sliding down to the floor.

She heard the phone ring about an hour later, she pushed away from her desk and answered, "Hello?"

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you and _Greg House_ were a _thing_?" Miranda shrieked.

"Well, mainly, because we aren't."

"Oh my ass you aren't. I saw you guys."

"Miranda, we're not."

"Then what was up with all the touching? You were closer to him than I was to Jason. You know what, we all need to talk to you, because you're going to be getting a lot of calls in the next hour."

"Can't you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"Lise chill, it's just our girls."

"...I'm doomed. Tomorrow, everyone is going to think I'm going out with House."

"That's a bad thing? Honey, I'm taken, and I dream about that piece of ass."

"Wow, I think you've been spending too much time with Ali." Ali was their dirty-minded, foul mouthed friend.

"Maybe a little, but still, mm mm mm mm mmmm. Tell me he's not gorgeous."

"...He's pretty gorgeous." She admitted. "And the muscles on that boy...wow."

"...Did he...Did you-"

"No! I just told you we weren't a thing, we didn't sleep together. And you did see me ride off on the back of his motorcycle, right? You have to hold on to the person driving."

"You think he'd give me a ride?" She asked flirtatiously.

"No." She answered a little too quickly. "I don't think he'd go for something taken."

She sighed, "Anyway, meet us at our place."

"Alright," Lisa decided that this was happening one way or another. Might as well get over with it.

"So spill!" Danielle squealed.

"OK," Lisa sighed, "he's been bugging me, he came to my house in the middle of the god damn night-"

"Oh my God!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Nothing happened. Not really-"

"What happened?" Alexandera pressed.

"He..."she realized how bad this was going to sound, "he came in my window and got in bed with me." She mumbled. Her friends' mouths dropped, but smiled at the smile time. "Nothing happened! He just got under the covers cause it was cold outside, and I kicked him out almost immediately."

"I woulda let him stay."

"Ali," Zoey looked at her, "you would let him do you infront of your parents."

"...Yeah." Everyone laughed at their loveable slut. "So, what made Miranda think that he was currently living in your pants? You tend to exaggerate," she told Miranda.

"Well, we were talking, and he was trying to prove a point or, something, and he just got closer, and Miranda's mom wasn't there, so he offered a ride home, I said yes. And, there was a lot of him talking about sex."

"I bet you could do a lot of fun stuff on that motorcycle," Ali mused. The girls tried to hold in their laughter, but couldn't. "What? Like anyone of you wouldn't kill to find out...Speak of the devil." House had just walked in the diner. "Well, I think I should go put all of our curiosity to rest."

"You know," Lisa started as Ali got off the stool, "I don't think he'll be up for that. He," _This is going to sound very conceited, and stupid._ "He has a thing for me."

"If he has a thing for you, I'm still going, but if you have a thing for him, I'll back off." Ali may be a slut, but she was a concederate slut.

"Are you kinding, no."

She nodded, "I'll see you guys later." Ali may be a slut, she may be a concederate slut, she was also a concederate, smart slut. Lisa had a thing for him, and she wasn't going to be a bitch. Lisa was silently swearing at herself for not telling Ali. The redhead got closer and closer to Greg, then turned left right before she reached him, and started talking to another guy. _Oh shit, she knows. Please, don't tell anyone._ Ali stood up after a few minutes, leaning over the bar for a second, then walked back over. "Good news, Miranda." She sat back on her stool, "Your boyfriend isn't a man whore."

"...Thank you? Cause that was weighing heavily on my mind."

"You're welcome. I know, I'm the best friend ever. I hit on your perfect boyfriend because I wanna squeaze his firm looking ass, but he rejected my fluziness because he loves you, or something."

"...Bitch, stay away from my man. And what the hell is Jason doing here?"

"Waiting for someone to get off work."

"Hey, Lise." Lisa looked at Zoey, "The resident hopeful is on his way over." Lisa turned back, Greg was looking at her, and this time, she didn't frown, sigh, or anything she'd been doing around him. She also didn't revert back to giggly teenage girl. Giggly Lisa and Cool Cuddy arrived at an impass.

"Hey Cuddy." And there it went.

"What do you want?" She asked boredly.

"I could think of a few things." Ali's eyebrow went up. "Mainly though, you wanna go out with me?"

"No."

"You never elaborate. Why is that?"

"Because there's nothing more to say."

"I'm gonna change your mind." He told her.

"Good luck with that."

"Just sayin," House looked at Ali, "you would not have to try nearly as hard to sway me."

He put his elbow on the table and his chin on his fist, mimicking her, "Really?"

"Definitely."

"You wanna go to the dark side of the park no kids ever go? Under the tree."

"You bring the beer I bring the blankets?"

She held her stare. House smiled, "You're good."

"Oh honey, she's not kidding." Zoey told him. "She wants to do you."

"Wow," Ali turned to her friend, "Usually I'm the blunt one."

"You're a bad influence, A."

"Where'd Cuddy go?" House asked, realizing she wasn't there.

"What time is it?" Miranda asked. Ali held her wrist infront of Miranda, she grabbed her wrist, "8:30. 8:30? Oh, yeah she has that prodject. She went home...Yeah. We'll see you later!" She yelled as he walked out the door. "Well, he definitely has a thing for her."

"What's he gonna do if she's already home?" Danielle asked.

Ali put her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Oh, how is it you've retained your innocence around us?"

Lisa walked in the door, she had a prodject due that week, but didn't feel like working on it right now. She went up the stairs to her room and shut the door. She jumped and grabbed her chest, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out." House replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, besides the fact that I sleep in here?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh right, that reminds me," he held up a red piece of fabric, "I love your underwear."

She snatched her panties out of his hand, "You went through my drawers?" She hissed.

"Only the interesting ones," House said like it was perfectly natural to do that.

"I swear to God-" she started in a low, threatening voice, but was cut off by her dad.

"Lisa! Come here for a sec. I need your help."

"Coming Dad!" She yelled back. "Just- Stay here." He smiled. She was going to tell him to leave, but she knew he would go out not through the window. Lisa helped her dad, then went upstairs. House was laying on her bed with a book.

He looked up at her, "So I'm a stud muffin, and 'the hottest thing to hit that high school'?" He smirked.

Her jaw dropped, "You're reading my diary?"

"I learned some very interesting things," he stood up and walked over to her. "I told you, I only looked in the interesting drawers."

She held out her hand, "Give it."

"Are you kidding me?" House held the diary up, "This'll tell me exactly how to get you on a date, if not by romance, then by black mail."

"I see nothing wrong in that plan." Lisa said sarcastically, while similatiously glaring at him. She reached for the book, he turned his body and put his arm back.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's rude to grab things out of people's hands." He smirked as they turned around, her trying to grab her diary.

"It's also extremely rude and ass like to take and read through people's personal things. Now give it back."

"Lisa! Are you hungry? I was going to get pizza." Her dad yelled from down stairs.

"Ooo, I want pizza."

"House, shut up. Do you know how dead I'll be if my dad knows you're up here?"

He looked down at her, she looked pretty pissed, and her arms were wrapped around him, still reaching for the journal, but there was as minimal touching as possible. "Pi-" Lisa cut him off before he could finish yelling, but with her arms around him, she couldn't put her hand over his mouth. So she did the only thing she could. She kissed him. It wasn't a big kiss, but it shut him up. It even made him close his eyes. Lisa went back to her normal height, Greg was looking at her, very intensely. She put her hand on his shoulder, and pulled his lips down to hers. This kiss started out slow, but quickly gained heat. Lisa felt Greg's hands pull her even tighter against him, then lift her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't know he'd moved until she felt her back hit the wall. Then, part of her brain started working.

"House, stop." It didn't hear nearly as demanding as it was meant to, it didn't really sound like a comand at all. He kissed her again, completely ignoring what she'd said, _Typical._ Lisa felt the bed under her, Greg holding himself over her. "House, I barely know you." Still, didn't sound like a straight, 'stop'. Again, Greg ignored her, despite the little voice that was her entire rational brain, Lisa grabbed his hair, and pulled him closer.

"Lise?" Greg listened to that voice, he and Lisa looked at eachother with huge eyes. She pushed him so he would go towards the edge of the bed, he went down to the side of the bed away from the door. Lisa shot up and started straightening her hair, her dad opened her door. "You OK?"

"Yeah," her voice went up a few octaves, she cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you didn't answer, then we heard something hit the wall, or the floor."

"Oh, yeah, um, that was me. I tripped on some thing, and caught myself on the wall."

"OK. Well, do you want pizza?"

"Sure. Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you."

Her dad nodded slowly, his daughter was acting weird. "Alright. I'll be back in a little."

"I'll be here." He nodded again, then closed the door. She immediately relaxed, sighing. House poked his head up, resting his chin on the bed.

"Well that was scary as hell." She laughed, then nodded.

"So, this date?"

_An: You guys like? Well, hopefully the awesomeness of flair on Facebook and the other fan fiction won't get in my way and I can write. Have a nice day/night, tell me what you thought =)_


	4. Bad

_An: I'm sorry for lack of updates, been on vacation with no internet, but I do have a more lengthy chapter and should have another one by the end of the bad. By the way, did you know there's a motorcycle clud called The Hamster? Also, I tweeked their birthdays a little bit._

_"So, this date?"_

He must have asked her out 7 times, but they never went on an official, quote unquote, date. He stayed at school until she was done with practice, gave her a ride home, they went inside, hung out. He helped her with homework, ate her food, and the afternoons always ended with them making out, him trying to slide his hand up her shirt, her pulling it out, and telling him it was time to go home. During school, he'd smile and wink when he'd walk by, never stopping the conversation he was already having with his friend. He didn't hug her, kiss her, or be with her in public. Until today, "Hey."

"Hey," House put his hands on the table on either side of his girlfriend and kissed her. Lisa put her hand on his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Cause you're hot. I thought that would have been obvious. Dammit Alison, have you been putting ideas in her head?" Ali rolled her eyes. "Hey, come here." Greg held Lisa's hands and pulled her off the picnic table. "You wanna come over tonight?"

She gasped and put her fingers over her lips in mock shock, "So he's not ashamed of me?"

He smiled, "Nah, my parents aren't home," she looked at him like, 'I don't know', "I'll make you food."

"Well," she said like that tipped it, "why didn't you tell me there was food involved? You promiss to be good and keep your hands where I can see them?" He put his hands behind his hand and kissed her.

"I surrender."

The bell rang, "I'll see you later, and because my parents wouldn't like me telling them I'll be at my boyfriend's house, just me and him, I'll tell them Ali and I are going out."

"Sounds good. Now who's ashamed?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, Mom," Candice Cuddy looked up at her daughter, "I was wondering if I could go hang out with Ali."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Well, me and Miranda are going to try to get her into a library with promisses of cute nerds." Her mother laughed.

"Of course. Keep the brain in that girl's head."

"We'll do our best." Lisa walked outside, then down the street.

"They buy it?" Greg asked.

"Of course." She scoffed, taking the helmet. "I've give them no reason to doubt me." She sat on the back of the bike, "Unlike my sister." She mumbled.

"Maybe I should meet her then."

"...You try anything, with anyone, I'll slap you back to the womb."

He smirked, "I love it when you talk dirty." He reved the bike to life, and released the clutch. After a few minutes, Greg pulled to a stop in his driveway. He unlocked the door, "Bienvenue chez moi."

"I have no idea what you just said," she told him as she walked past him. She stood in the entry way, her hands clasped behind her back, "So what do you want to do now?"

He took in a deep breath, "You'll slap me back to the womb if I tell you."

"Mm," she put her hands behind his head, "I might let you get away with part of the things you're thinking about." He started kissing her, _Let's see if she kills me._ He pulled her shirt over her head, then looking down at her to see if she was pissed. She smiled an amused smile, then stepped back a little. "Good preview?"

"Excellent." He didn't really say it, speaking requires your lips to move. It just kind of fell out of his mouth. His eyes were completely wide, it was weird, but Lisa loved when he'd stare at her. It was just so obvious what he was thinking about, but she didn't like that attention from anyone else, it wasn't even because he was with her that she liked it. She just liked him liking her. Lisa put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down to her lips. _I cannot believe she just let me do that._ She started pushing his jacket off his shoulders, it hit the floor.

"Don't get any ideas." She mumbled. It was more for herself than him, her brain and her body came to a compromise. His shirt went. Neither of them were quite sure how it happened, but Greg was sitting on the couch, and Lisa was sitting on his lap with her knees on either side of his waist.

Greg pulled away quickly, "We have to stop," he said, breathing heavily.

Lisa sat back on her calves, then laughed, "What?"

"I know you'll only let me to second base, but I also know that if we keep this up, I won't be able to help myself." A grin spilt her face in half, and she kissed him. "So we're doing this?"

She put her hands on his chest, "Oh God no! No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing this. Not now." He nodded.

"...I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but you should probably put your shirt back on." Lisa laughed at the pained look on his face.

"Thank you for being conciderate. Do you absolutely need me to put my shirt on?"

He looked like he was going to cry, "Uh huh."

She smiled. "Why don't you make me food to get your mind off it?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled, "You should probably get off me too." She laughed again and sat next to him. Greg got up and shook his head, mumbling something about Lisa's boobs, and how they were dangerous. Then walked into the kitchen. Lisa sat on the couch, she got an idea, an idea that no one thought she have when she was 16.

Greg was bent down, getting a pan from under the stove, "Greg." He looked up just in time to see the bra fall, Everything in his body relaxed, including the hand that was holding a frying pan.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled when it hit his foot

Lisa giggled, "Are you OK?"

"Dammit! I knew they were dangerous!" He started to straighten up, but hit his head on the counter, "Ow! Son of a bitch!" He felt Lisa grab one of his arms, then his head and pushed him away from the counter. Greg rubbed his head, "So you take the time to put something on before you help your boyfriend? But I am OK with this change." She had his leather jacket on, it was only zipped to the middle of her chest.

"You forgive me for the pan?"

"Oh, you could have run over my foot with a car and I'd forgive you." They smiled at each other.

"Oh, shit! It's 9:30! How the hell is it 9:30? I have to go."

"K, just, get your shirt, and I'll take you."

She nodded and picked her shirt and bra up. Lisa looked at him over her shoulder, "Either avert your eyes, or make sure you don't have any metal objects."

"Shut the hell up," she smirked at him and put her clothes back on. Greg dropped her off at the end of her street. She gave him the helmet, "Hey," he held her hand, "see you tomorrow."

"If you can even walk."

"As long as you don't start pole dancing, I think we'll be good."

"I bet you'd like that though," she retorted.

"Of course I would, and so would every other straight male in that school, but then I would have to kick all their asses." He sighed, "That would make me very sleepy."

"Well, to make sure you aren't exhausted, I will refrain. Do no harm."

"...You're gonna be a doctor?"

"Mhm, I've wanted to for ever."

"Cool. Shouldn't you be getting home, or something? Don't want Daddy to get mad." He said in a baby voice.

"Shut the hell up," she hit him on the shoulder and walked-no, strutted away. "Hey Mom!"

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"...I accidentally dropped a book on a guy." Her mom chuckled, "But he was totally cool, said it was fine, and Ali...yeah, she didn't pay attention."

_How the hell did I not know that?_ Greg asked himself. _Why don't I know what she wants to be? I should know this. I know every other thing about her for Christ's sake...What the hell else do I not know about her? I know she's a virgin, that's no secret. I know she doesn't like her sister, but she loves her sister. She's a Daddy's girl. Athletic. Smart. Lots of friends._ He smirked,_ Likes bad boys. Got amazing boobs-Getting off track. Funny...I can't think of anything else. Why don't I know anything else? Dammit._

Next day, Greg came up to Lisa with a thoughtful look on his face, "What's your favorite color?"

"What? Blue. Why?"

"What's your favorite sport?"

"...Tennis. Why?"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Roses."

"What color?"

"Red."

"What's your favorite-"

"Greg! I'm not answering any more questions until you tell me why you're asking them."

"...No reason."

"Not good enough."

"...You bug me." The look she gave him said, 'Excuuse me' "I don't know these things, it bugs me. OK, I knew your favorite color, but I didn't know the other things. Now I do, bye." He walked away, leaving his girlfriend very confused.

* * *

"Cuddy!" Greg yelled. She turned around, "We're going somewhere to day."

"...OK? May I ask where?"

"No, you'll see. And don't worry, you'll be home before your parents."

"...OK. I won't be required to skip practice right?"

"No, we can leave after practice. Just don't take forever changing."

"Shut up, I never take a long time. Just make sure you come back in time." He stuck his tounge out at her and went to his next class. Lisa changed for practice after school, practiced their new routine that they were going to do at Friday's game, then she changed into jeans and her long sleeve shirt.

"Do you always match?" Greg had his head above the bathroom stall. Lisa jumped, and grabbed her chest.

"Is it your mission in life to give me a heart attack? And isn't it a little creepy to watch your girlfriend change in the _girl's_ bathroom?"

"Nope. Now let's go."

"Bossy."

"Look who's talking," she came out of the stall, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lisa couldn't help but smile, she really liked her boyfriend. They went out to the parking lot, he handed her the helmet, put on his shades, and took off.

Dr. Cuddy was driving to meet his wife for lunch, he pulled to a stop at a red light. He looked to his left, there was a teenage boy on a motorcycle with a girl behind him. Dr. Cuddy looked back at the road in front of him. _Wait,_ he looked back at the girl. He couldn't see her face, but he saw very curly hair sticking out from under the helmet. He didn't get a very good look because the light turned green and the boy drove forward. _No,_ he told himself, _that's not Lisa. Definitely not Lisa._

Greg hadn't told Lisa where they were going, and didn't plan on it no matter how many times she asked. He was currently leading her with his hands over her eyes. "I'm gonna trip."

"No you're not," he insisted. "You don't even know what we're walking through. It could be a field, it could be fjords. You don't know."

"Well, I'm feeling grass and concrete, so I'm going to guess the park."

"...You're ruining this for me." She giggled. "OK, stop. Prepare to be amazed with what 20 bucks and secret knowledge of this park can do." He pulled his hand away.

Lisa smiled, there was a little blanket spread out on the ground with a picnic basket and a box. "I've never seen this place. We're in the park?"

"Yep," he sat on the blanket. "Told you, secret knowledge."

Lisa sat next to him, "But you've lived here like, two years. How'd you find this?"

"You know how you like your dad? Yeah, I don't. Everywhere I've lived, I've found a secret place. OK," he leaned over and grabbed the basket, "I have brought cider," Greg pulled out a thermis, "an extra blanket, two sandwiches-"

"Then what am I going to eat?" She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Like I was saying before I was _rudely_ interupted, I have drinks, food, warmth, and dessert." He pulled out some chocolate.

"What's in the box?"

"Oh, it was just something for you, but I don't know that you deserve it now. In fact, you don't deserve chocolate." Greg put her fingers in his mouth, and took the chocolate. She wiped her fingers off on her pants.

"Mature." She straddled his lap, "What if I were to sweet talk you, would I get it then?"

"Maybe, depends on what you have to say."

"Well," she leaned forward, "I could tell you how funny and smart and hot you are, or, I could just grab the present." Lisa reached behind him, grabbed the box, and sat back on his thighs. She took of the lid and pulled out a tissue wrapped helmet.

"Figured it took me long enough, and so far you haven't made me do the whole meaningless two week, month anniversary thing, and I missed your birthday." Lisa pulled off the wrapping tissue, the helmet was light blue and had roses. It was weird, but all the little things he did, meant more to her than anything her other boyfriends did that was big for their age. The stuff she would have slapped her other boyfriends for saying or doing, she giggled when he did them.

She hugged him, "Thank you." House was never thoughtful with his girlfriends, but damn, he wanted to try for this girl. Lisa moved so she was laying with her back against his chest. They ate, picked up all their things, and walked back through the park. When the two got to his bike, she fisted part of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Greg put his hands on her lower back and pulled her against him.

Dr. Cuddy almost got in a wreck when he saw his little girl kiss that older boy who she 'didn't think about that way'. Oh, they were going to have a talk when he got off work.

"Hey Dad," Lisa greeted when her father came home later that evening.

"So since when do you kiss boys you don't like in parks?" Her mouth started moving like she was trying to form words.

"Th-That, boy, wa-is, my, my boyfriend." She looked down at the kitchen table.

"That was the older boy you didn't think about that way?"

Lisa cringed a little, "Yeah. That's him."

"The older boy you don't think about that way, that rides motorcycles?"

"Yeah."

"The older boy you don't think about that way, that rides motorcycles, that also drives you around on them?"

"...Mhm." She looked up at him, "But he always gives me his helmet, and he just bought me one." She defended.

"You've rode that thing more once?" He looked down at her. He didn't approve of motorcycles.

_Oh shit. _Lisa looked back down, "...Yeah. Yeah, I did." She looked back up with a slightly scared look, "It's kinda fun actually."

Her dad sighed and put his hand on his face, "What's wrong with him?"

Lisa looked a little confused, "Nothing."

"Well, you haven't told us about him, there must be a reason."

"I'm a secretive teenager?" She tried.

"No."

"I don't know. Maybe cause I knew you wouldn't like the motorcycle, I don't know. I really like him though, and he really likes me, or I think he does. I think I'm the longest relationship he's had, so there must be something he likes." She looked away, not really talking to her dad anymore. "Yeah he thinks I'm hot," she looked at him, "but have you _seen_ some of his exs? They're hot, and _blonde_. Why are so many blonde? There are maybe four of his exs that are brunette, and he'd had _way more_ than four exs since he's moved here. He's been here two years. _Two years._ And _all_ my friends think he's the hottest thing to grace the earth, and my god they're right." Her dad was just standing there, thoroughly confused about what was happening. It started out with him asking her why her boyfriend was kept secret, then turned into her talking very fast about said boyfriend.

His wife came into the dining room, "I don't understand what's happening." He whispered to her, Lisa was still talking. His wife nodded and sat across from her daughter at the table. The next half hour continued in this fashion, until all of Lisa's insecurities were out. Then her mom got her milk, told her everything she needed to here, and said that she and Lisa's father would like to meet the young man. Lisa nodded and left the room. Dr. Cuddy came back in from the living room, "How did you do that? How'd you know to do that? Why didn't I know how to do that?"

"You ever been a teenage girl?"

"No."

She nodded, "There you go."

Lisa dialed Greg's number, "Hello?"

"Hey, my parents want to meet you."

"Oh god, why?"

"My dad saw me kiss you, and me on your motorcycle." She sat on her bed, "He wasn't what you'd call 'happy'. You being older is just icing on the frigging cake." She sighed, "So yeah, they want to meet you."

"Damn. OK, when?"

"Tomorrow. They want you over for lunch to make sure nothing's wrong with you. I think I got them to forget the motorcycle thing, but they still want to meet you."

"Dammit, OK, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

The next day went by slowly, strangely, Lisa wanted it to go faster. Just to get it over with. It was Saturday, so she didn't have anything to distract her. Finally, she heard the doorbell ring. Lisa sprinted to the door, swinging it open to reveal Greg shivering and lightly snow covered. "It's cold."

She giggled, "Come in. Here, let me see your jacket." Greg shrugged it off and Lisa wiped off the snow. "I'll go get you a blanket or something." He stood in the doorway, rubbing his arms, trying to get warm using friction. A few minutes later Lisa came back in with the throw blanket from her bed, still laughing softly.

"Shut up," he said through clenched teeth. "I walked for you." She shook her head slightly and led him into the dining room. "Hi," he said when he saw her parents. "I'm Greg."

"He walked here." Lisa explained when her parents looked at him funny.

"Yeah, motorized two wheeled things and snow don't really mix well together."

"Your parents don't have a car?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, but my dad's out of town. Work."

"What's he do."

"Navy." He sat across from her parents, and rubbed his thighs. Lisa grabbed one of his hands and started trying to warm it. "So, Lisa told me you wanted to make sure there wasn't any defectiveness, or anything."

"Well, we wanted to know why Lisa hadn't told us about you." Her father said.

"Uh, well, I can't think of anything off the top of my head that she wouldn't want you to know about, except the motorcycle, but you know about that. And of course I always put her safety first, speed limit, helmet, stop at red lights and stop signs."

"Are you having sex?"

"Dad!"

"No, no we are not. Her virginity is secure with me."

"Well, this was a very interesting way to begin lunch." Mrs. Cuddy said. "I was planning on meeting you, and eating, but we had a wonderful little conversation about my daughter's virginity." Lisa tried to repress a smile. "Good times." She put her hand on her husband's arm, "Nice conversation piece Rich." He turned his hand over, and started trying to form a sentence. "Greg, you want to help me bring out lunch?"

"Oh, Mom, I got it."

"No," she smiled pleasantly at Greg, "I want to talk to him for a second." It became clear this was not an option.

She walked into the kitchen, and Greg leaned down to Lisa's ear and whispered, "If I don't come back, you know who killed me." He followed her mom into the kitchen.

"Can you grab the cups and that pitcher?" He nodded and picked up the requested items. "You seem like a nice boy," Candice Cuddy smiled, "But I'm going to tell you right now, you hurt my little girl, you will be very sorry."

"...You don't have anything to worry about, I'm already scared of her, and I play sports." She smiled, picked up the plates, and pushed the door to the dining room open. After lunch, Lisa walked Greg to the door, "Your mom's kinda scary, I like her." He grabbed his coat off the rack, "Good news for me, it stopped snowing. Damn, I bet we coulda got your parents to let me stay too."

Lisa smiled, "Thanks for coming."

"Well, it was that, or your dad gets pissed at me for not coming."

"Then thank you for behaving."

"Well, it was that, or your dad gets pissed at me for disrespecting his daughter, and you have to lie and sneak out to see me. Or I would have to sneak into your room even more."

Lisa shook her head, "I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll ask," she went up on her toes and kissed him. Greg walked outside, just in time to see his dad drive by, he looked down, and walked the oposite way, _Please keep driving. Please keep driving...Oh, thank god._ Lisa asked her parents if she could go out tomorrow. Her mom imediately said yes, but her dad asked questions, reminded her of her curfue...five times, then agreed.

Lisa came running down the stairs, grabbed a light jacket, and her helmet off the rack by the door. "Bye Dad!"

"Be-"

"Safe!"

"Remember-"

"10! Bye Daddy!" Slam. She shoved the helmet on and jumped on the back of her boyfriend's bike. "Let's go."

"God, you're hot when you're telling me what to do." She smiled against his back. He drove her to the park.

"Is this where we will always go?"

"Maybe, my plans are better than any of the usual activities."

"So what are we doing?" She asked as the started walking to their place.

"We, are going to watch a movie." There was a sheet hanging up, a projector, and a chair.

"Where'd you get the projector?"

"AVid people." He started the movie, then sat in the chair and patted his lap. When she saw what was playing, she giggled. "What? You know you love Snow White and The Seven Dwarves." During the movie, he explained why Happy was always happy, why Grumpy was grumpy, and why Dopey was dopey. "Ah, that was always a good movie, but that pale bitch can't even compete with Sleeping Beauty."

"Wow, I can't believe you're hating on a Disney princess. What are you gonna do with all this stuff?"

"I'm gonna come get it later, after I drop you off." She nodded and they started walking. Lisa folded her arms across her chest, "You cold?"

"A little," she shrugged. "I'm fine." Greg shrugged off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're cold. And I know you want to check out my awesome muscle...OK, now I'm cold, come here." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his side.

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"Did you ever stop and think 'Wow, my boyfriend really cares, maybe I should reward him by showing him my breasts again'?"

"No, I can't say that ever occurred to me."

"Just something to consider. You know, a reward for when I do something sweet, or, just for whatever. Just because you're happy the sun came up."

"Cause that does always worry me. I'm just not sure if it can do it every morning. Thankless job really."

"You're a smartass," he laughed and kissed her cheek. He drove her home, and grabbed the ends of his jacket when she got off, "See you tomorrow."

She kissed him, "Lisa!" Her dad yelled, "Come on in, it's cold out here!"

Lisa and Greg laughed softly, "Wow, my dad has fantastic timing."

"Yeah. Bye." She kissed his cheek and went inside.

Her dad looking at her and the strange, dreamy look on her face, "Everything good?"

"Yeah," she crossed her arms over her stomach, still with the dreamy look, "everything's really good." She looked at him, "How are you?"

"...I'm good. Time for bed."

"OK. Night. Night Mom!"

Richard Cuddy sat down next to his wife in the living room, "He's going to destroy her."

_An: Oh, there are so many ways for House to screw this up. Let's see which one he picks. There are a few options, hopefully he picks D None of the above. (Not just talking about the story). Speaking of which, new [H]ouse tomorow...I've decided my favorite word is fjords._


	5. No I'm Not

_An: New chapter and [H]ouse tomorrow! Lucky ducks._

On Monday, Lisa went to school in Greg's jacket. "Lise," Zoey started at lunch, "what the hell is that?"

"Greg's jacket. I'm not entirely sure, but I think he gave it to me."

"You think he gave it to you?" She laughed.

"Well, it was cold, he put it on me, then when he dropped me off he didn't ask for it back."

"Sure, most guys give girlfriends letterman jackets, Greg gives you a-" Ali stood up and looked at the material. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know, but I love it. Have you guys seen him by the way?"

"Nah, I think he's home, or, pretending to be home." Miranda said.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Lisa waited a few minutes before the door opened. Greg had a red nose, and looked tired. "Why are you always stalking me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up. What happened?"

"Apparently giving you the jacket was bad for my health." He smiled, "But I see it was worth it."

"Oh," she started to pull off the jacket.

"No, you keep it. Looks better on you anyway. Lise, I don't feel good, can I just talk to you morrow?"

"Yeah," she kissed his cheek, "see you later." Greg closed the door and laid back down. He slept for what seemed not like a long time before he heard someone knocking on the door. He decided to ignore them until they went away. After a few minutes, the knocking stopped. After a few more minutes, he heard his window open. Greg opened his eyes, Lisa was lifting her leg over the window pane.

"Alright, that's enough cold medicine for me. I'm hallucinating the sexiest angel coming to cure me of my illness."

"Shut up."

"You're right," he sat up and turned to face her. "Your body's so good, you're more like the devil. Didn't I just tell you I don't feel good?"

"No, that was yesterday afternoon, this is this morning."

"...You skipped school?"

"Maybe, but I'm not missing anything important. Your parents are still gone right?"

"Yeah, they'll be gone til tonight."

"K, I'll go get you some soup. Stay here."

"Oh darn, cause I really wanted to help," he said while turning over and burrying his face in the pillow. The rest of the day, Lisa played nurse, and refused Greg's many request of her to put on a nurse uniform. She also ignored his arguement that it would help the healing process. She left before his parents got home, very happy with the way she spent the day.

Greg chucked another snow ball at Lisa, and again she dodged it. "Aren't you getting tired of missing?"

"I'm going easy on you! I know it would hurt if I hit you!"

"I can take it! I'm a big girl!"

"Fine," he bent down and scooped up some snow. He started running after her, she took off. Greg threw the ball of ice, she jumped to avoid it, but he tackled her. She squealed, then smiled up at him. He smiled back, and sprinkled snow on her nose. "Got you." Lisa wiped her nose off with the sleeve of the jacket he gave her. They were still breathing heavy, their breath turning into fog when it hit the frigid December air. He brushed her bangs out of her face and set his arm on the ground by her head. This was suposed to go away when they got together, but it just intensified when they got close. She wasn't suposed to feel like she was blushing, it shouldn't feel like the snow underneath her should be melting. He licked his lips, and kissed her. It wasn't like their other kisses, those kisses were completely different. Some of them just got them worked up for nothing, others were just goodbye kisses, and others still, were sweet. Both of their favorites by far were the ones that got them worked up, but this took that spot. They pulled back, Lisa rested her head on the ground. A ball of ice hit Greg in the back, "Ow!"

"Stop sucking face!" Ali yelled. "Get your ass over here, and help me! No faternization!"

Miranda ducked the snow ball Ali threw at her head, "Yeah Lise! You're the only one that can throw for a damn on this team!" She chucked ice at her boyfriend. They laughed, and went to their respective teams. After their snow war was over, and Greg's team had claimed victory, Greg walked home. Lisa was the only thing on his mind, it was when he closed the front door behind him that he realized something. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped, _Oh shit._

Lisa curled up under the covers that night, still smiling. She'd been doing that a lot in the four months they'd been dating, there was also a lot more sighing, and rolling her eyes, but there was definitely more of the smiling. She opened her eyes, "Oh my God." She whispered.

The next day at lunch, Lisa came up from behind Greg and held his hand, "Hey."

"Hey," he started flexing and straightening out his hand so they weren't holding hands anymore. She gave him a confused look. "What's up?"

"...Nothing," she said slowly. "How about you?"

"Same old same old."

"Mhmm." She looked at the guy he was walking with, "Could you give us a second?"

"Lise, we gotta go, just tell me later." He started to walk away. Lisa grabbed his hand and was going to kiss him goodbye, but he took his hand out of hers.

"So I can't hold your hand anymore?" She was slightly pissed. "What's your problem? Did I do something?"

"No. No, you didn't do anything," he grabbed her right hand and kissed the back of it. "I just have to go."

She continued to look at him skeptically, "I'll see you later." He nodded and kept walking. Lisa fell into a chair next to Ali, "Something's wrong with him."

"Hello to you too."

"I'm serious, he looked unhappy to see me."

"Maybe he knocked another chick up," she said while looking through some papers. "What does this say?" She held a paper up to Lisa's face, "I can't read your hand writing, it's too loopy. Whatever, I don't have math til 6th, I'll get it from Miranda."

"You know, it's so nice to know I have a friend, that when I tell her my problems, she drops eveything and listens intently."

"What I'm here for...What the hell does this say?" She held up Lisa's English homework.

The next few days, Greg held Lisa's hand, hugged her, and kissed her, but it didn't feel natural to her. It felt like he was doing this just so she didn't worry. Lisa liked this even less than the weirdness he was doing before. After a few weeks though, his weirdness was less noticeable, but they were spending less time together. One day at lunch, Lisa was walking with Miranda and holding hands with Greg.

"I just realized something," Lisa looked at her boyfriend. "You're not going to be here next year. You're not even going to be in the same state." She smiled and asked playfully, "You gonna wait for me?"

"Maybe." Lisa stopped dead. That wasn't the playful, drawn out maybe, it was an actual answer.

"What the hell do you mean '_maybe_'?" She enunciated each word with an icy voice. Miranda knew this would end badly for him if he didn't come up with the correct answer, like now.

Greg shrugged, "Depends on how things turn out." Miranda's jaw dropped, he didn't see the possible outcome of this conversation.

Lisa's eyebrow went up, "Like?"

He kind of shook his head, "How long we go without seeing eachother, if I'm still with you when I leave-"

"Excuse me?"

"What? We're teenagers, we're fickle."

_Oh God he's going to die._ "Lise we got to get to class." She pulled her friend towards their next class, which proved to be difficult.

Later, when Ali heard about it, she bust up laughing. "Oh, he's gonna die! Oh god, thank you for pulling her away Miranda, I wanna see this. Then I want to kick his ass, but damn this'll be fun to watch."

Lisa glared at her best friend, "I'm glad someone can find humor in my pain."

"Oh," Ali immediately stopped laughing and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Honey, I'm sorry. I just, I think it's going to be hilarious when a hundred and five pound shorty kicks the hell out of a muscular hundred and sixty pound jock. Sorry that the hilarious part of the break up came to me first. Next time the sad part will. Promise," she held up her pinky. Lisa rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto her folded arms.

Her head came back up, "You know what sucks? I thought I fell for him, but apparently he just thinks I'm a fickle teenage girl."

"Don't feel bad," Ali sounded sympathetic, "I don't even know what fickle means." Lisa couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious," she looked up at Miranda, "What does it mean?"

"I feel like an idiot," Lisa mumbled as she let her head fall again.

"You wanna rip everything that reminds you of him out of your life?" Ali asked.

She shook her head, then lifted it up again, "I'll do it later. Why did I let myself do this? I knew his type, I knew it would a terrible idea to trust him, but then I let myself fall. I don't even believe in that! There is no such thing as pubescent love, it can only come after, when your hormones are no longer trying to trick you into having kids." She sighed, "Then why the hell do I feel this way?" Her head dropped again. "I want him back." She mumbled. Ali straightened her up and smacked her, "Ow! What the hell?"

"No you don't."

"But I just-" She slapped her again, "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop lying."

"Fine, if it'll get you to stop hitting me." She dropped her head again.

"Do you wanna go out and whore it up?" Ali heard a sigh, Lisa shook her head. "Makes me feel better," she shrugged. "And your sister." Lisa laughed. A few days, yes days, later, Ali decided it was time for Lisa to date. "Come on!" She fell down on Lisa's bed.

"No." Lisa started folding some clothes.

"But he's _hot_, and _funny_, and _hot_, and _smart_, and _hot_, and _athletic_, and _hot_, and a _junior_...and _hot._ Did i mention he's hot?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then, he's _hot._ And if you two do it, Riley is a _way_ better name to scream than _Greg_. What the hell kinda name is 'Greg' anyway? It starts with a 'G', ew." She looked her unconvinced friend over, "Maybe you're not over him."

Lisa scoffed. "Maybe not completely, but I'm over him enough to date." She picked the laundry basket up off her bed, "Just don't want to." Lisa carried the basket over to her closet and set it down, then started hanging up clothes.

"So, if you're over him," Ali reached past Lisa and pulled out a jacket that was way too big for her. "Why you still have his jacket?"

Lisa snatched the hanger out of her hand, "I was going to give it back...I just forgot, I'll do it tomorrow."

"No, you're not supposed to give it back, or supposed to cut it up into a million pieces, then burn it."

"Well, not all of us are pyro maniacs that aren't used to getting broken up with."

Ali sighed, "One time! I do that _one time_, and nobody can ever let it go."

"That's because a pro football player signed it, and you dumped gasoline on it and lit it on fire in a trash can, in the quad, during lunch."

"Well, doesn't someone remember everything? But this conversation is about you going out with insanely hot Riley."

"Al, I'm not going out with him. I just don't want to date yet, but I swear I will. He hasn't ruined me."

She decided to change tactics, "...I heard him and Candi Scott have a date."

"...Really?" Ali nodded. Lisa's grip the back of a chair increased significantly. "Well," she said camly, "he, he can, date, whoever he wants, whenever he wants. I can't get hurt everytime he tries to get into some girl's pants, I mean, I have a date." And that's what did it. Ali called Hot Riley to set it up, him and Lisa were going to have dinner at their group's regular place on Friday night. When Lisa met him Friday, he really did live up to his name 'Hot Riley'. This boy was fine. He was tall, blonde, brown eyes, and a beautiful face. Riley was also sweet, charming, _Damn, _Lisa thought, _he's like a Disney prince. Wonder if he'll serenade me...Once Upon A Dream, right?_ Right there was why she couldn't really enjoy her Disney Prince, her friggin Beast was still on her mind. _Not only can I not get him off my mind, I can't stop thinking about how he stole Gaston's groupies-OK, that's enough Disney, Riley's talking to me._

"You're having a terrible time, aren't you?"

She sat up straighter, "No! No, I...I just-"

"House."

She chuckled softly, "Kind of."

Riley laughed, "I'm sorry, but I have to know. Why do girls get so hung up on him?"

"...I don't know, to be perfectly honest. He's just-Probably because we don't know anything about him..." She looked down at the table, "But I don't think I got the usual 'Greg House' expirience."

"I heard about that. Not the exact details, but I heard the Golden Couple broke up. Obviously," he waved at them.

Lisa laughed, "The 'Golden Couple'?"

"Yeah, you and Greg House seemed good together, but it looks like he messed it up big. So what happened?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear it. I already messed this up, you don't want to hear it."

"No, I do. It's obvious you don't want to date right now, so might as well just make this two friends having dinner.

She smiled,_ Why can't I like _him_?_ "That sounds really nice. And you're sure you want to know?" He nodded, _Damn! Why can't I like him?_ By some cruel trick of fate, Lisa looked at the bar, Greg was looking at her, or at least it looked like he was, then he turned back to the blonde sitting next to him. She stayed facing that direction a few seconds, then looked back at Riley, "Can you excuse me for one-"

"Of course," he smiled. She knew he knew what she was going to do. _Damn it! Why can't I like him?_ Lisa stood up and walked over to the restrooms to get ready to ask to talk to him, then steal him back before that other bitch could blink.

"So things with Hot Riley not so hot?" Lisa jumped when her friend came from nowhere.

"It has been decided that I want my man back, I'm sorry, I can't help it." Ali's head dropped and she sighed.

"Whatever...but, are you sure about this plan?" She nodded in House's direction.

Lisa turned around to see Greg smile and lean closer to the girl he was with. "Well, he doesn't know I want him back. Has no reason to." She tried to keep her voice calm. "He can kiss whoever her wants, including that whore!" Whore came out a little stronger than she meant it to. Before she had time to really think this out, she walked over to Greg, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm talking to Candi right now."

"Well this is important," she insisted.

"Look, Lisa, he's on a date with _me_-"

"I'm not in the mood Scott," she interupted her with a smile that 'Screw off', but in a polite way. "You do not want to get into this with me right now."

"...I'm busy." House answered. Candi smirked at Lisa then kept talking to her date like Lisa wasn't there. _This is very bad idea,_ part of Lisa's brain told her as she grabbed House's face and kissed him. His fingers went halfway into a pocket on her jeans and pulled her a little closer.

She pulled back a millimeter, eyes closed, breathing heavy. She opened her eyes, "Can we talk now?"

House swallowed, then opened his eyes and looked at Candi, "Can you give us a second?" That kiss definitely wiped the smirk off Candi's face, and put it on Lisa's. They walked outside, "May I ask what the hell that was?"

"...I'm not entirely sure." He gave her a confused look, "I panicked alright? I miss you! I shouldn't, I should hate you for thinking that we weren't going anywhere, and in reality, you're right! Alright? We're still in high school, and I'm being irrational, and stupid, and I don't like it! I don't like that you're not getting irrational, and stupid! So it makes me feel even _stupider_! I think I'm in love with you, and then I find out you aren't even considering the idea! It sucks alright? It really sucks! I've never gotten stupid over a guy before, and it really sucks when that guy doesn't get stupid over you! I miss you, I really, really miss you. And it hurts when I think about it, and it's all I can think about when I'm alone." She looked away, "I'm pathetic, I have your damn jacket, and that helmet you gave me." Lisa looked back at him, "I can't throw it away, I can't get rid of it. Ali wants me to rip it up, and throw it away, but I can't...I feel like an idiot cause I sleep in it, I can't enjoy the damn Disney prince Ali set me up with...And now I feel like an idiot cause I just told you all this and you're going to go back in there to your new girlfriend." She put her hand over her eyes, "Go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Lise-" he started softly.

"No, it's fine, just, go. Please."

She felt his body heat, and breath on the top of her head. "I'm stupid too." She took a moment to register what he said, then dropped her hand and looked up at him. "You make me the good kind of stupid, I don't get the good kind of stupid. So I got stupid to try to avoid the stupidness."

"Then why'd you go out with her? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Would you love me if I were any other way? If I didn't get stupid, and I weren't hard headed? Same with you. You're bossy, and stuborn, and I love it. You're smart, and funny, and beautiful. I don't even use that word. You annoy the hell outta me, you tell me what to do, your attitude makes me think you rule the world, and I bet you could if wanted. You're goal oriented, and you think way in the future. You're not like any girl I've ever met."

She grabbed his shirt and hit her head against his chest, "I hate you."

He chuckled, "You forgive me and my assness?"

"Kinda have to, don't I?" He wrapped his arms around her, "We're going to be doing this a lot, aren't we?"

"Hopefully not. But probably." She groaned into his chest.

_An: Be not afraid, see, I don't keep them apart for long. Sorry, I had to, I love Wilson ;)_


	6. Honeymoon Period

_An: My I really suck! My creativeness is broken I think, at least there's new [H]ouse tomorrow to compensate. Also I would just like to say I'm sorry if I'm getting any of this wrong, I missed the 80's. And yes, I do watch Buffy for all those who get that impression._

Ali saw her best friend getting back with her boyfriend, she sighed and put her forehead on the window. Ali turned around, "Riley, she's back with him." He smiled and nodded, "Do you wanna see a movie?"

"Wow," he chuckled.

"Well, if Lisa isn't with you, may as well have someone."

He jerked his head towards the door, "Come on." She smiled a flirty smile and walked ahead of him.

"So what do we do now?" Greg asked Lisa.

"...Will you buy me a milkshake?" He laughed and hugged her tighter. After that, Lisa didn't not let Greg out of her sight for quite time. If another girl even came never him, Lisa was all over him. He kind of loved it. This particular afternoon, when there was no practice for the cheerleaders, everyone went to the park. No reason, just to go. Greg was on the ground, Lisa laying sideways next to him with her head in his lap, Riley was sitting at the picnic table with Ali on the table behind him, Miranda and Jason were laying next to eachother on the ground looking at clouds, and Zoey was sitting with her newly aquired boyfriend, Ian, talking quietly. God bless Ali. "So, why are we all so quiet?" Lisa asked, breaking the 30 minute silence.

"Because all the guys are picturing their girls naked," Greg responded without looking down at her, "and we like quiet when we're doing that." Lisa smiled and hit his stomach with the back of her hand. "I think, bacause Spring Break is almost here, each of the guys has a hotty, and we all don't hate eachother, we're at peace with the world right now." Greg laid back, his hands behind his head.

"Wow Greg, I didn't know there was anything other than sarcasm, sports, narcissism, and naked Lisa in that thick skull." Ali said.

Lisa threw her a glare, "What's in Riley's skull?"

Ali looked up and away, smiling, "Many, many good memories."

Greg looked at Lisa, "Why don't we have memories?"

"Because," she got up and put her hands and knees on either side of him, "you love me too much to need memories, and when we make memories, they'll last a long, long time." She looked up at her best friend, and raised an eyebrow, then back down at Greg. Her hair falling around his head, cutting them off from the other 6 people with them, and creating another one of those moments. Lisa put her forehead on his, eyes closed and lips parted, millimeters from his.

"Lise. Lise! Lisa!" Ali yelled. Lisa's head jerked up, "Eye sex is for later, besides," she leaned forward on her boyfriend and whispered loudly, "Zoey's right there, she doesn't know what all of this is."

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Screw you."

"When and where?"

"Can I watch?" Jason and Greg asked at the same time. Miranda hit Jason on the shoulder, and Lisa gave Greg 'The Eye'. He had come to fear 'The Eye'.

"The only girl you want to see naked, is me."

"Well, you're more of a woman," The Eye persisted, "but there's nothing better out there than you so it doesn't matter because you win out of either groups."

Jason laughed, "Dude, you're whipped."

"Dude, you're high. Seriously Miranda, watch him, you don't want him to behave like this always."

"Like it's any better than how you behave." She returned with.

"Hey, when I get weed, I_ always_ ask Lisa if she wants some."

"Shut the hell up." Lisa sat back on his waist, "I don't do weed and you know it. It smells terrible."

"We went from complete silence, to _weed_." Ali said. "What the hell is wrong with us?"

"Too much weed," Greg answered.

During the break, Greg and Lisa didn't see eachother much. Lisa and her parents went to visit her grandma in New Hampshire, they came back Wednesday, then on Thursday, Greg's dad took him to a military base, still trying to get him into the military. He was gone until Saturday. Lisa heard weirdly spaced out dull thumping noises on the window at 10:30. She put down her diary, and looked at the window from her sitting postion on her bed. "Oh my God," she laughed. Lisa got up, walked over to the window, and slid it up. Her boyfriend's face was a little red, he had his hands on the window sill and his legs were a few feet behind him on the branch of the tree near her room.

"Who the hell decided to cut this tree?" She laughed, "Not funny, this is like the longest pushed up ever, over 15 feet off the ground. Now move," she obliged, Greg took a minute to prepare himself, then pushed himself off the branch and into her room. Only about halfway though, "Oh god! Help me." Lisa grabbed his jeans and pulled him forward. He took a minute to lay on the ground, then stood up, "Thank you. But seriously, when did that happen?" He pointed at the tree.

"While you were gone. Wow, you haven't done that in awhile, like, a month."

"Well it is a little difficult."

"Wimp," she winked. Lisa sat on her bed, laying back so her back hit the wall. "So what'd you come over for?"

"See you," he laid down on her legs, his face on the bed, between her thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sleeping." The bed muffled his answer. "Did I ever tell you what fantastic thighs you have?"

"No. Can you take your head out of there?"

"Where would you like me to put it?" She could practically hear his eyebrows waggling.

"Up your ass." She sighed.

"Stop being mean." He lifted his head, folded his arms on top of her thighs, and put his chin down. "D'you miss me?"

"...Maybe a little." She bit her bottom lip, "Come up here." Greg smirked and used his his upper body to move up to her face, or rather, her lips. Lisa grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her. After about 15 minutes of making out and groping, largely, if not entirely, done by Greg, he started to unbutton her shirt. She let him get away with it, to the point where her shirt was completely open, but when his hand went under her for the bra hook, she pushed him back, "I think that's enough for tonight."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Only a little, but you love me, so you'll do what I ask and get the hell off me."

He groaned, "Fine!" He rolled so her was laying next to her, almost falling off the bed. "People are going to start doubting my abilities if I don't get into your pants soon."

"There's a whole half a closet right over there," she pointed to her closet. "Not sure if you're going to be able to fit though."

"Your ass fits, mine shouldn't be a problem." She glared at him, he imediately put his hand on her ass and squeazed. "D'I ever tell you how much I like your ass?"

Her gaze softened, "You should probably go home. Don't want my parents to find you."

He scoot closer, "I don't want to go home, I wanna stay here."

She looked at him, it wasn't just him being cute, he really didn't want to go home. "What happened, with your dad?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing, I just miss you."

"No, something happened. Tell me."

"Lise nothing happened," he answered harshly.

She cupped his cheek, "OK, just make sure you don't fall asleep." He nodded. She put her forehead against his, "I'm gonna change. Stay outa my stuff." He smirked. Lisa grabbed some pajamas and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Greg was stretched out on the right side of the bed on his side, asleep. _What the hell, he's fine._ Lisa turned around and locked her door. She got under the covers next to him, "What happened to you?" She whispered. She rubbed up and down his chest and stomach. Greg started squirming uncomfortably, and turned more on his stomach, his face scrunching up. Lisa looked at him, then slowly pulled up his t-shirt. He'd gotten in a fight recently, a _bad_ one. She looked at his face, now that she looked more closely, she saw a little line on his bottom lip by the corner of his mouth. Her mouth opened, Lisa got a wet wash cloth, and carefully wiped off his face. She looked at his face, then at the wash cloth, it was stained with make up. His eyebrow and cheek bone were bruised. Lisa picked up his right hand and looked at his knuckles. Slightly purple, "What the hell did you do to who?" She kissed his knuckle, then went to sleep with his hand in both of hers. When Greg woke up in the morning, he was laying next to his girlfriend, she holding his wrist and forearm to her with surprising strength for an unconscious person. He yawned and kissed her temple before closing his eyes again. About 8:30, Lisa was woken up by the light coming through her window, Greg was exactly how he was when she fell asleep. She kissed his hand again, then his lips, he started to blink.

"Is it sex time?" He immediately asked.

She laughed softly, "No. Not yet." He closed his eyes again, "...Greg?"

"Hm?"

"What happened?" He looked at her, "And why'd you try to hide it from me?"

"...Nothing happened. I didn't tell you _because_ it was nothing."

"Your stomach, face, and knuckles are bruised, and your lip is busted. Nothing happened my ass...Did your dad do this?" She asked calmly.

"No, but he sure as hell didn't do anything about it." He looked at her questioning face, "Douchebags at the military base. One's with more muscle than brain."

"What did you do?"

"Aren't you suposed to be on my side?"

"I am, but you did something to piss them off. What?"

"Nothing, actually. OK, so I was reading a book, you're my book mark, said douchebags took the picture. So I asked...nicely, for it back, they didn't give it back. Also they didn't believe you were my girlfriend, thought you were my cousin, or someone I was stalking. The biggest, stupidest one wanted me to introduce you, I repeated that you were my girlfriend...And I may have insinuated that you would never go for a meat head like him even if we weren't together, and there may have been something about his tough guy attitude and over excersised look were trying to compensate for something, or something of that nature. And we had a polite conversation that ended with him trying to beat the crap out of me. Normal stuff."

"...I'm your book mark?"

He laughed, "I just tell you a neanderthal was doubting my ability to get you on a date, and the first thing you ask is if you're really my book mark."

"Well that all was very sweet, but you read a lot," she smiled, "so you look at me a lot. And really, you couldn't just grab the picture and walk away, maybe call me to shove it in their faces?"

"Nope, I had to make a point. I don't like people doubting my abilities."

"So that was principle?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I may have also kicked him in the stomach when he started talking about you. After I had kicked his ass."

"Oh yeah, what'd he say?"

His jaw clenched, "Nothing. I should probably go though."

"...OK. See you later." He kissed her quickly, then went out the window. Lisa didn't ask what the guys at the base had said, but Greg couldn't enjoy the avoidance, because of two words, 'Spring. Dance'. He had no desire to go, but his girlfriend had a very big one. She pleaded over, and over, and over. He still didn't want to go. Then she got pouty, and for some reason, he can't resist her pouty face for more than a few days. Long story short, Greg House was going to a dance. As a sort of revenge, he entered his girlfriend for May Queen. She thought the people that won May Queen were vapid, self involved people. The Dark Side of cheerleading. So Greg went with her, knowing that she was definitely going to win, and many girls were definitely going to hate her. Especially the bitchiest bitch that ever did bitch, that was Greg's little pet name for her, Carly Williams. Carly was dating the douchiest douche that ever did douche, another name awarded by Greg, Jack Tucker, jock extraordinaire. Carly always entered, and Carly always won. Jack always entered, and Jack always won. Greg and Lisa hated them with a firey passion, they were the rival couples. So Greg was much looking forward to the look on Carly's face when Lisa won that title.

"Wow," Jason said when he saw Greg, "I cannot believe she got you even in _that_." Greg was in jeans, a t-shirt, button up dress shirt, and a sports jacket. "What the hell anyway? Why half ass it?"

"I think he looks good," Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist. "Very you, dressy, but casual."

"And you're very hot." She rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to tell her she looked beautiful, breath taking, stunning, amazing, gorgeous, but he thought she was all of that and more. She was wearing a light blue, strapless dress.

She took his hand, "Come on." Lisa pulled him out on the dance floor. He tolerated three dances, then started whining, so they went off, then they danced again after Lisa said please and moved her shoulders so her boobs went forward, immediately distracting him. She took him back out on the dance floor, and they danced until they were about to announce the winner of May Queen and King.

Lisa rolled her eyes and was about to sit back down, but Greg grabbed her hand, "Hold on." She looked at him confused.

"Carly Williams, Lisa Cuddy..." Lisa's jaw dropped.

"You. Didn't."

He smiled, "Oh, but I did."

"I swear to God Greg," she started off in a threatening tone, "if I won-"

"Lisa Cuddy!" Lisa was pissed, until she saw Carly's face.

A smile slowly spread on her face, "Love you." She grabbed his face with one hand and qave him a quick kiss before going up on stage. Jack Tucker was called up for King. It was traditional for the King and Queen to dance, and Ali liked to reffer to Jack as a man whore, so he was looking forward to the dance, but Lisa was not. Greg came to the edge of the stage, and when Jack stepped forward and put his hand out for Lisa's, she turned, put her hands on Greg's shoulders, he grabbed her hips, and set her down on the ground.

"Normally I don't dance," he looked down at her, "but I think I can make an exception for the Queen." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Still smiling, she saidm "I swear, if you ever nominate me for anything like this, I will kick your ass."

He smiled, "I believe you." She didn't make him dance after that.

_An: So yeah, that was the chapter. Omg, Cuddy thinks my mom's name is slutty. If you don't get it now, wait til tomorrow. You'll see. Also, I have this idea for another story, (Don't worry, not starting it until after this is done) Basically, someone's getting relatives, but I was wondering if I should introduce 1 or 2 new people. Tell me what you think if you have an opinion. Oh, and Spoiler for the next chapter, they got problems._


	7. Problems

_An: Yeah, I made this up, I don't know if there's a cheer camp in Ohio, or if this would be how it would work._

Lisa walked up to Greg, "Hey," she beamed.

"Hey, what's goin on?"

"I have news," she was holding back her excitement, but he knew how happy she was. "I got accepted to-Well you aren't going ot care about specifics, but it's cheerleading camp, and guess what, people that get accepted into that almost always get scholarships to pretty much any college they want in the U.S.!"

"That's great." Lisa started letting her excitement out, then stopped.

"But it's for a month. And it's out of state."

"...Then screw cheerleading camp, you have good enough grades for academic scholarship."

"Greg, it's only 30 days."

"Where is it?"

"Cincinnati."

"You're going to Ohio? Who the hell goes to Ohio? Who the hell puts a cheerleading camp in Ohio? Who the hell _goes_ to cheerleading camp in Ohio?"

"Greg, come on, it's a pretty short time when you think about it. Only three weeks. Plus, I won't get out of school or anything, so I'll be just as miserable as you." Greg started grumbling, she smiled and hugged him.

"I'm not participating in this hug," he told her.

"But my ass is sad."

"..." He put his hands on the sad part of her anatomy, "I'm not doing this for you," she laughed, "I'm doing this for the greater good."

She smiled, "I'm gonna miss you." His hands moved up to her back, "Is my back sad now?" She asked through a smile.

"Yes, very. I think your boobs are even sadder though. Maybe I should check." She laughed, she was going to miss him. "So when you leaving?"

"...End of the week," she cringed. He pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders. She smiled nervously, "Don't hate me please."

"Wha-Why did they only give you this much notice?"

"...I-I kinda knew for a while. Please don't hate me," she repeated. "Well, I was kinda excited, and sad, so it was shock both ways."

"But what am I going to do for 30 days?" He smirked. She smiled at him.

"I'm sure you can survive three weeks without me." The bell rang, "I have to go. See you later?"

"Of course," he pulled her against him and kissed her goodbye. After school, she went to practice, he drove her home, stayed there until 5 minutes before her mom came home, then 5 minutes after that, came back.

"Hey Greg," the oldest female Cuddy turned back and yelled, "Lisa, Greg's here!" She opened the door wider and let her daughter's boyfriend in.

"Why did you have to do this to me Mrs. C?"

"Mm, she told you about cheerleading camp."

"I thought you'd be with me, and never let her miss school, or leave the state. Frankly, I'm worried she'll fall behind." He said in mock seriousness.

"I'm sure, you're reasons for not wanting her to leave are purely altruistic." Lisa came down the stairs like Greg hadn't just been there.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm telling her about the new hottie at school." He looked at her mom, "He's studley."

Lisa nodded and said sarcastically, "Yeah."

"I'm serious, she's like my other mommy, I tell her everything."

"I've always wanted a son," she said.

"Mommy!" Greg put his arms out and hugged her. "Nah, but I was asking her why she hates me." He shook his head, "A month." Greg looked down at her, "Maybe I should come too, I bet I could get in."

Lisa laughed, "No."

He looked at Mrs. Cuddy with a pretend hurt look, "You're daughter doesn't believe in my skills."

"It's OK Greg, I know you could get in."

He smiled, "Thank you." Then he looked at Lisa, "Why is your mother more supportive than you, my girlfriend? Maybe I'm dating the wrong Cuddy." He looked back at her mom, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Greg, she's your mom, remember?" Lisa reminded.

"Ah, damn it. I'm sorry Mrs. Cuddy, I'm not into incest." He shook his head and said sadly, "It would never work between us, I'm sorry. Plus I think I need to see someone my own age." Lisa just rolled her eyes, her mom smiled.

"It's alright Greg, and I'm married."

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't be too happy about that. Come on," Lisa tugged on his arm.

"Bossy!" He groaned as he allowed himself to be pulled up the stairs. "Door's open! Not that we'd need it closed!" He yelled back to her mom.

"What I like to hear!" She yelled.

"You're stupid," Lisa shook her head when they got up to her room.

"But I'm your idiot." He pointed out.

She smiled, "Very true."

"And I think I'm a pretty good idiot, as far as idiots go."

"You are a very good idiot." Three hours later, after one check from her mom and numerous from her dad, Lisa and Greg were laying sideways on her bed, not really talking, just staring at the ceiling.

"So your really going?" He asked quietly.

She turned her head to the right, "Yeah, I guess so." He just stayed quiet for awhile, "There will be phones there, it's not like I'm going to a deserted island, never to be heard from again. I'll be back, just be patient."

He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, "You know that's not my style."

She put her hand over his heart, "I have faith in you."

He looked back at the ceiling, "It's naive to have faith, in anything. People let you down, people don't change."

"Then thank God you try to put me first. Technically not changing." He turned his head back to her, she was smiling that small 'Ha, I won' smile.

"Lisa," her dad said from the door, "time for dinner."

She sat up, "K Daddy. I'll be there in a sec." He nodded, still looking at Greg, then walked back downstairs.

"Your dad hates me," Greg said.

"Little bit. Now come on, before he comes back with a shot gun."

"Ugh, now I have to go to _my_ home." He got off the bed and walked past her down the stairs.

"Doesn't your mom ever wonder or worry about you not being at your home?"

"Not really, I'm a big boy, as you well know."

"In appearance, but your like, two on the inside."

"Pedophile." She just rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow?"

"And the day after that, and after that, and the one after that, and after that, then the morning of the one after that."

"Well aren't we good at math. Stop trying to make me feel stupid."

"You need me to try?"

He smiled, "Shut up." Greg bent down and kissed the corner of Lisa's mouth, "Bye."

She smiled too, "Bye." Lisa closed the door behind him and went to eat dinner.

Greg walked through his front door, his mom, as usual, in the kitchen. "Hey Greg, where have you been?"

"Lisa's."

"And her parents are OK with that?" She asked doubtfully.

"No, they were there. Her dad doesn't like me, so you won't ever have to worry about us being alone together for more than a half hour at a time."

"Good," she nodded and looked back at what she was doing.

He sighed, "I think the only reason he let me stay there so long is because Lisa's gonna be gone for a month."

"Where's she going."

"Cheer camp," he said disgustedly. "Why does she need to go anyway?" He looked at her, but she knew he was about to rant. "She's smart, she doesn't need a cheerleading scholarship to get into a good college...good med school. She's not the type to get lazy and coast, she'll kick ass until the day she dies. Possibly a few weeks after. Still don't get why she didn't just want to be a model, she's beautiful. Med school will be hard, and she knows that," he smiled, "and that's why she wants to do it. To kick all the boys' asses. Man my girl is good."

"So, how long have you been in love?"

"What?"

"Come on Greg," she looked back at the stove, "I've never met her and I can tell how much you like her, also, you've been with her this whole year. Longest on record I think."

"...Mom, I think you're starting to lose it in your old age." She rolled her eyes and he smiled, walking forward and putting his hand on her forehaed, "Seriously, are you feeling alright." She hit him in the stomach, "Ow," he laughed. "Apparently you're getting mean too."

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it, go wash up for dinner." He went to the bathroom, smiling until he got to the hall, _Dammit, why can she read me?_

The next few days, Greg was with Lisa more than normal, not saying it was because he was missing her already, but coming up with lame excuses. Not that she was complaining. They still continued normally at school. Went to the same table, hung out with friends. Greg started sneeking into her house a little more often. On Friday, Ali and Riley were sitting at the table, Miranda was sitting on the table with Jason in front of her, Zoey and Ian across from Ali, and Lisa sitting on the ground, Greg laying on her legs with his head in her lap. "Oh my god!" Greg exclaimed. "The sun is gone! Oh, wait, that's just Lisa's boobs. Hi girls," he waved. "Are you gonna miss me? Don't worry, I'll be awaiting your return, and remember that if any other assholes give you unnecessary attention, you tell me."

"Why exactly are you talking to my breasts?" She looked down at him.

"Because I'm going to miss them," he answered solemly.

"Why don't you ever talk to my boobs?" Ali asked her boyfriend.

"Because I know I won't have to miss them." She nodded, like 'Yeah'.

"That is so stupid that you're leaving," Miranda said. "Who's gonna be captin while you're gone?"

"I'll do it," Ali volunteered.

"Shut your ginger ass up," Greg said, "you're not even a cheerleader."

"Lisa, your boyfriend is being mean to me."

Lisa lifted her hand up about two inches over Greg's chest, then let it fall, "Bad Greg." He laughed silently.

"You're best friend loves me more than she loves you, ha." Lisa looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey guys," they heard an adult say. Everyone looked.

"Hey Mr. Walkers." Lisa greeted.

"Walkers," Greg and Ali said in unison.

"Why aren't you two dating?" Miranda asked.

"Mine," Greg said, putting his hands on Lisa's back.

"Lisa," Mr. Walkers came up to them, she hit Greg's shoulder, he sat up. "I wanted to know how the whole school thing was going to work. Are we sending the material with you, or..."

"Oh yeah, um, the camp gets all the curriculum from the different schools and yeah, they just go from there."

"OK then. Remember, we're always watching," he said, half joking, looking at Greg and Ali.

"Mr. Walkers, frankly, I'm hurt." Greg said, clearly not serious. "To think that you would suggest something like that."

"Gregory, just keep your hands to yourself." Greg crossed his arms over his chest and laid back down on Lisa's lap.

She sighed, "Not what he meant."

"We've done worse than this," he mumbled so only she could hear.

"Get up," she pushed his shoulders. Greg sat up, and Mr. Walkers left. Greg started to move towards the table, but Lisa put her hands on his shoulders, pulled him back down and kissed him. "I want you here, just not when a teacher's right there."

"Damn this position-"

"That's what she said," Ali cut him off with.

"'She' or 'you'?"

"Touche."

"It's too bad I'm too lazy to sit up," he told Lisa.

"It is a handicap, but I deal." She bent over him, "I'll always be here to help you through it," she kissed his bottom lip.

"Wow," Jason said. "Usually if I'm lazy, Randa tells me to get my ass up and stop whining."

Greg looked at him, "Nah, that's what Lisa tells me, but she will miss me so she's not going to."

"Yep, as soon as I get back, we're back to normal."

"Good, I like caring Lisa, but I like kick ass Lisa. Cause she's, ya know, she's bad ass. Ugh, damn that bell." Greg got up to walk to his next class, or rather, walk Lisa to her next class, then to his. Jason walked away with Miranda, and the other couples left each other.

"So, do you think you can live without me for a month?" Lisa asked teasingly.

"Yeah. Wait, you're not gone yet?" She smiled and pushed him. "Hey, no abusing the boyfriend."

"Is he delicate?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"Oh darn, and I thought I was dating a manly man."

"Oh I'm all man," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"I don't doubt that for a second, and you know _that_. Now I gotta go, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." She walked away right as Jason walked up.

He looked at her, "You didn't tell her, did you?" He asked his best friend.

"No, and she's not going to find out."

"Well that will be kinda hard with what you plan to do, don't ya think?"

"Don't be so technical," he told him. "I'm the only one that can get away with the overly specific annoying crap."

_An: Tada. What will House be planning? We don't know...Well **I** know, but that's for you guys to find out. Peace out homies, look forward to hearing from you =)_


	8. Separation Anxiety

_An:K, because I'm strange, I was looking through reviews (authors really do love them, sorry if you haven't been feeling the love with me) and I noticed there are a few pretty consistent reviewers. Thanks you you guys! I dedicate this next chapter to you guys._

Lisa was packing, always packing. Finding things she _had_ to have for camp. "Lise, I don't think you need shades," Greg said, "or flip flops." He took the items from her suit case and held them up. "What's next, bathing suit? Ball gown?"

"Extra boyfriend?"

"Shut up," she smirked. "And what the hell is this?" He held something up.

She looked up from her packing, "Shorts."

He just looked at her, "Are there going to be boys at this camp?"

"I think so." He started going through her bags and taking out articles of clothing, then walked to her closet and started hanging things up. "What are you doing?"

"You do not need short shorts at camp. It's bad enough guys are going to be touching you," he grumbled.

She took the hanger with a tank top that he was going to put in her closet, "So you don't trust me?"

He saw the look on her face, not a good look, "No, you I trust, well," he smirked, "not around me, but teenages boys think with a different head than girls."

"You're really not making this better for yourself," she told him. "Are you saying I shouldn't be hanging out with you?"

"No, I can think with my big head, well-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you got a big thing." She took all the things he hung up and put them back into her bags.

"Are you upset about this?" He chuckled. She didn't say anything, he laughed, "Come on." Greg put his hands on her hips, "I have a right to be jealous. Bunch of dudes are going to be touching you and I'm not even there to intimidate." He put his chin on her shoulder, "I can't stand there with my arms crossed, glaring."

"...You gonna be good while I'm away?"

Greg laughed, "So you don't trust me?" He asked in the same tone she did. Lisa smiled, "But I will be good." He lifted his hand up and put his pinky out, "Promiss."

"What kind of man pinky promisses?" She teased.

"The ones that can get away with it."

"And why exactly can you get away with it?"

His hands moved down to her ass, and whispered, "Because I am a manly man and have a smokin ass girlfriend." She laughed, "No one will question my sexuality."

"What's goin on you two?" Greg took his hands off her and turned to face her mom.

"I'm watchin her pack. Supervising. She's terrible at this." Lisa rolled her eyes and put a folded up shirt in her suit case.

"You wanna do it? Wait, nevermind. I would end up with sweatpants and turtle necks."

"Your dad would approve that outfit," her mom said. "I'm actually surprised you would approve that outfit Greg."

"Oh, normally not," Lisa turned around, "but he won't be there to 'intimidate', I believe was the word. So he wants me dressed like an eskimo while I'm away."

"I'm doing it to boost my rep with your dad." He glanced at the clock, "Oh! I gotta go. We on for tomorrow?" She nodded, "K," he put his hand on her hip and kissed her cheek, "see you later. Bye Mrs. Cuddy," he said as he walked past her.

"Lise, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, he wants to hang until we leave."

"You guys are spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"You don't think it might be a bad idea to get so attached?"

"We're dating," Lisa smiled, "we're supposed to get attached."

"Alright, long as you know what you're doing."

"Mom," she laughed, "I'm sixteen, I'm just making this up as I go along."

_

* * *

_

Tink tink tink,

Lisa blinked awake, _What the fuck,_ she got out of bed and opened the window for her boyfriend. She walked back to her bed and sat down where the covers were pulled back, "You look cranky," he said as he climbed through the window.

She put her hand on her face, "I'm tired. What do you want?"

"Hang out." He sat next to her, "Usually you don't mind."

"I'm tired," she laid down, her legs curled underneath her.

"You want me to leave?"

"No," though her answer was muffled by her face being parcially covered with her pillow. "You can stay. Just, keep the volume low." Greg stood up and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "You don't have to go," she mumbled.

He chuckled, "I think I should go." He bent over and kissed her temple, she put her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from going towards the window. He laughed, "I knew it." Greg laid down next to her, "You can't resist me."

"My virginity begs to differ-"

"Shh. No one needs to know about that, no one can know that. As far as anyone is concerned, you are a very naughty girl."

She smiled, "You boys and your egos." They were quiet for awhile.

"Lisa, don't fall asleep." He said quietly.

"Why?" He could barely make out what she said. "Are we gonna stay up late having deep talks about the meaning of life and what the future holds?"

"Smartass."

"What can I say? You're a bad influence." He smirked. This was very unlike him, and he'd noticed. He had never been the attentive boyfriend. He rubbed her shoulder with his thumb, and smiled. Her pajamas were finally season apropriate, a tank top and shorts didn't seem ridiculous. He heard her sigh, then she moved her head to look at him. Greg could barely keep back his laughter, Lisa looked so tired. "Maybe you should go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Liar."

"Oh really?" She asked in that tone she used when she was being cute.

"You don't want to. You want to stay up because I'm here."

"That's ridiculous."

"Liar. And I'm not making this up, you're trying to keep your eyes open," he opening and closing his eyes, mimicking her, "but before I came, you were out. Just admit you want to talk to me, that's my job to pretend I don't like you."

"Well you're not doing a very good job," she said closing her eyes. "Everyone can totally tell you like me. Some may even say you love me."

"Wow, they are masters of perception, or delusional."

She smiled and pushed his chest, "Shut up. You know you love me."

He smiled, "Maybe a little. You're not that bad."

"And what you meant by that is, "Lisa Cuddy, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me," right?"

"Shh, no one needs to know. Besides, 17, I still have a lot of other great things to happen to me." Her eyes opened, suddenly not tired, "Kidding," he said quickly. Lisa closed her eyes again, he heard her mumbled something along the lines of 'You better'. He lightly kissed her lips, "I'm gonna go."

She sighed and put her hand on his cheek, "K, see you morrow." Greg stood up and carefully climbed down the tree. _Oh shit!_ Greg pulled himself into the longest and highest stakes pull up anyone has ever done. Lisa's parents were looking out into their front yard, he couldn't hear what they were saying. _Please go,_ he silently screamed slash pleaded her parents. He was in good shape, but it was starting to hurt. Right when his strength was about to give out, Mr. Cuddy walked away from the window, following his wife. _I love you Mrs. Cuddy._ Greg dropped to the ground, then got on his stomach, _Dammit man!_ He crawled army style towards the side of the house to keep out of his girlfriend's dad's line of vision. Greg hated close calls. When he was out of the Cuddys' yard, he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

He squinted and tilted his head, "Jason?" He hoarsely yelled. The young man whipped around.

"Greg?" He called back in the same voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing here, morron." He walked up to his best friend. "Do they all live by eachother?"

"Uh, I think Ali lives closer to the school." Greg nodded, it did seem like all the girls lived by eachother. "So, how's Lisa?" Jason smirked.

"_Very, very_ good." Jason smiled and socked him in the arm.

"Dude, how did you ever get that?"

"Hey, keep your eyes in your head. And besides, you got your own girl."

"No, I know, very happy with my girl. But how'd you get _your_ girl."

"I'm a stud," he answered plainly. "I'm sorry if it's hard being compare to the pinicle of great manlyness on a regular basis, but it's a burden you'll have to bear for the rest of your life."

"Shut the hell up," Jason pushed him. Greg laughed. "So your girl's leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's gonna suck."

"Yeah, everyone's all paired up too, that usually works, but not this next month. Then again, you spend more time with her than anyone else spends with their girlfriend, so, someone'll probably be free."

"Yeah. Hey, see you later," Greg turned down his street.

"Yeah," Jason waved once and kept walking.

In the morning, well, closer to afternoon, Greg went over to Lisa's, "Hey."

"Hey, come on in."

"If I know what you mean," he gave her an exagerated wink, she responded by rolling her eyes. "So, when are you leaving?"

"12:00."

"That's two hours."

"Yes, I can do math too."

He smiled, "Shut up. So, you being anal and control freaky we're only gonna have an hour before you leave, huh?"

"Sorry."

"Eh, I'll just follow you around and annoy you for awhile."

"I would be worried if you did anything different."

"You're really mean to me, you know?"

"Are you going to tell my mommy?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, and it was agreed, at an earlier time that I would be put in charge of all your punishment."

"I really doubt that."

"You're always doubting me," he whined.

She stuck out her tounge, "Come on, help me go through my checklist."

"Ugh," he followed her up the stairs, "verbal abuse and bossiness."

"Would you rather I physically abuse you?"

"I'm calling the police," she closed her bedroom door behind them. "People know where I am, this is kidnapping-" she pulled him into a kiss. "But I think I can let this one slide." She smiled at him, Greg kissed her again. Lisa backed him up against the door, "Mm mm, no real man gets pushed up against something."

"Really? You're choosing the day I leave to bring out your ego while we're making out?" He grabbed her hands and pulled her while he slid down the door. She was kneeling between his legs, "Not gonna w-" He pressed his lips against hers and laid her on the ground. "Yeah, this could work for me." They smiled at eachother, Lisa put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down. That little voice that constantly screamed at her to jump him, it had got quieter since she'd been with him, now it started getting louder. _You don't want to leave him, so don't._ He slipped his tounge into her mouth, _Greg House is kissing you with tounge,_ she really needed her love struck giggly teenage girlself to shut up. The little amount of thought she was capable of when he kissed her was focused on the unbelievable fact that she was a cheerleader, _this_ was her boyfriend, and the only thing keeping her dad from freaking out about what she was doing, was the thing he would freak out about. Greg's muscular frame was acting as a giant, gorgeous door jam. His hand slid up her shirt, burning her skin. "No," _Yes dammit!_ "Greg, my parents are home."

"I think they'll understand."

"That might, in some alternate universe, be true," she put her hand on his chest. "But in this one, they skin you and me alive." The door started to open, but hit Greg in the ass.

"Ow!"

"What the hell?" They heard her dad say.

_Oh shit,_ they both thought. "Get on the bed," he whispered. "Hold on Mr. Cuddy," Lisa quickly moved and sat on her bed, "let me get up." Greg pushed himself off they ground and opened the door. "Sorry, didn't realize I was leaning on the door."

"Why was the door close in the first place?"

"Oh, I dunno."

"Don't let it happen."

"Yes sir." Lisa thought it was very funny when her boyfriend went around her dad. That was the closest thing to scared that he came, she thought...and that was probably true.

"Lisa, we leave in a half hour."

"K Daddy. Can you stop scaring my boyfriend now?"

"...For now," he said looking at Greg.

He put his hands on the back of his head, "Hands where you can see em. I got it."

He looked back at his daughter, "Half hour."

After her dad had gone down stairs, leaving the door open, Lisa smiled at Greg and said tauntingly, "My dad scares you."

"Shut up," he put his hands down. "I would just like to be able to see you on a regular basis, sorry, I'll be the disrespectful asshole you know and love, around your dad."

She let out a laugh, "Yeah, cause, that wouldn't be lethal and at all."

"Absolutely not, your dad _loves _me," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're like his son," she said in the same tone. "He talkes about you all the time, wants you to ask me to marry you so it'll be official." He sighed, and got down on his knee, "Greg," she gasped dramatically, "this is so unexpected."

He pulled her onto his knee, "Baby, I love you gosh darn it, I wanna be with you always. So whadda ya say? Will you be my girl?"

She put her hands on her chest, "Oh Greg!" She quietly exclaimed. "Of course I will!" They laughed at eachother and their strangeness.

"You know, if this were like, a hundred years ago, we could have been married by now."

"Thank God it's not." She turned so her back was against his chest, "Can you imagine that? Us married, right now I mean. That would be insane."

"Oh, so you don't love me enough to marry me?" He asked, clearly not serious.

She laughed quietly, "If my dad wasn't garunteed to go into cardiac arrest if I got married as soon as it was legal, and I didn't have eight more years of school ahead of me, I would."

Greg chuckled, "Liar. I know you, you're not getting married and having the kids and the picket fence and the dog until you are comfortably at the top. And, unfortunately I didn't mean that in the dirty way. Though that is one way to get the kids...This is starting to hurt my leg."

"Oh," she stood up, "sorry."

"Eh," he looked at the clock, "damn."

"Time for me to go?"

"Almost." She sighed, then put her hands out to him. Greg took them and Lisa pulled him up.

"I'll help with your bags," he took two of them off the bed. She grabbed the little one. Greg passed Mr. Cuddy on the stairs, "Trunk or car?"

"Trunk," Greg nodded and kept going down the stairs.

"See, he's not that bad," Lisa told her dad as she walked passed. They loaded the bags into the trunk, she heard Greg sigh. "What?" He was still looking in the trunk.

"You don't suppose that I could fit in one of your suitcase, then when your dad asks why the bag is so damn heavy, you throw a fit, mumbled something about men, then storm off?"

"Sorry, I don't think it'll work."

"Ah, well, it was worth it to suggest it."

"Yeah," her parents came out of the house. "Time to go?" They nodded and got in the car.

"See you soon," Lisa went up on her toes and hugged him, Greg wrapped his arms around her waist. They let go, Lisa put her hands on the trunk, and Greg smacked her ass before she could close it. Doing it subtly enough for her dad not to notice. She rolled her eyes and slammed the trunk. "See you," he kissed her neck and gave her a quick hug. "Remember, if any guys check you out, I got 2 and a half hours to spare and a tank of gass."

"I'll be sure that the first thing I say at the begining of a conversation with every guy I meet, will be how I have a big muscular boyfriend that gets insanely jealous."

"That's all I ask," he said as she got into the car. He waved one last time to them and walked back home once their car was down the street.

_An: Tada! Well, I can't think of anything spoilery for the next one that isn't too terribly spoilery...Um, we see Cuddy at cheer camp, House does something House like. OH, but there will be MAJOR drama coming up, like soon. And how many people can't wait for Monday? Peace out homes =)_


	9. Camp

_An: Did I do good?_ _I would have had this up last night, but my mom was on the internet. And if anyone asks, cough cough, I'm terribly sick._

Lisa had never really thought about how long the drive was from Lexington, Kentucky to Cinncinati, Ohio, but she came to realize, it took a _long_ time. She had left her house, _Wow, in both senses_, at 12, it was 1:30 and they weren't going to get there till 3. She would have asked just to ship lunch, but her parents still had to drive back and they probably wouldn't get home til around 6. So she was content to eat her salad and talk to her parents. They only had a half hour for lunch, so they got in the car at 2. _Great, 2 more hours of driving. Damn it._ When they finally got to the camp, Lisa jumped out of the backseat, grabbed her bag and went to the sign in area. There were so many people, she couldn't believe it. When she was signed in, they asigned her a cabin and told her who her councilor was. Amy. She was in her mid 20s, a little taller than Lisa was and had curly redish brown hair. Amy took Lisa and her parents up to the dorm. Her father threw her bags on the single bed she'd chosen out of the three sets of bunks. "God, what did you pack?"

Lisa was for a split second going to throw open her bags and check for a stow away boyfriend, but she remembered him watching them leave. She mentally groaned, _Son of a bitch, I'm such a love struck teenage girl. Dammit, 3 hours and I miss him._

She gave her mom and dad one last hug, then they hugged her again, before they left. "You know," Lisa looked at Amy, "someone came here bout, uh, 35, 40 minutes maybe, said he was your brother. Asked where your dorm would be."

"Um, I don't have a brother."

"Oh, we must have another Lisa Cuddy."

"That'd be cool. I must meet this other Lisa," she smiled.

"Well," Amy opened the door, "if any other councilors are talking about Lisa, I'll tell you. Do you want to unpack a little then come down?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Amy nodded and left Lisa alone. She put her tooth brush and tooth paste in a drawer by the sink, put away some clothes in a little nightstand by her bed, and put her bags under the bed. She looked around the room. Amy had her own room, Lisa could see a bed through an open door next to the sink. The shower and toilet were in different rooms, and there was a mirror in front of the sink, _Smart_ she thought, _six __teenage girls and supervisor._ And she thought she saw a bath house when she was walking up. She lucked out, being the first person besides Amy, there was only one single bed. _Time to catagorize the people here. Three catagories, Bitch, Friend, Cool With._ _Hopefully there won't be many that fall into Bitch._ She knew there were going to be a few though.

There were so many girls, they were everywhere, very few guys, but there was a handfull that she could see. "Excuse me?" Lisa looked at the girl trying to get her attention, "Is this Amy's dorm?"

"Yeah. Are you in here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh cool, me too."

"Oh, hi," she smiled and put out her hand, "I'm Michelle."

"Lisa," they shook hands.

"Is this your first year?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Nah, this is my third year."

"How long have you been coming?"

"Sophomore."

"Now way, I'm a sophomore. So this is your last year?"

"Yeah, it's really great here. You'll absolutely love it." Michelle opened the door and set her stuff on a bed against the left wall. "But there are some rich bitches that come here."

"Really?"

"Really," she sighed. "I've seen four, going on five generations of stereotypical cheerleaders. Unfortunately for everyone, especially girls on their first or last year, the richest bitch is on her last year."

"Why's that bad?"

"Means she's a senior, which means she thinks she's better than everyone, especially the newbies, and the girls on their last year because we've known her for that long."

"She sounds really bad."

"Yep, alright," she put her suitcase under her bed. "You want me to show you around?"

"Sure, thanks."

"OK, let's go." The older girl showed Lisa where all the important things were, introduced her to a few people, "And now the most important thing, Boys' Dorms." The brunette pointed towards some buildings.

Lisa laughed, "Thanks, but I already have one."

"Is he here?"

"No, he's into lacrosse, he leaves the cheering to me."

"What's he like?"

She laughed, "He's idiotic."

"Then why do you put up with him?"

"Well he's..." she stopped smiling, "here."

"Finally!" Said boyfriend yelled. "I've been waiting for ever!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked when he stopped in front of here.

"Oh, I see how it is, you don't want me here. Fine," he pretended to pout. He looked down at her smile, he couldn't help it, her happiness was infectious. "To answer your question, I was in the neighborhood."

"Really?" He nodded. "You were 2 and a half hours away from home because..."

"Yeah, see I was coming out here to visit my girlfriend, and saw a whole bunch of cheerleaders, so I decided to skip the visit."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yep. By the way, you are definitely the hottest cheerleader I've seen. By far."

She smiled and kissed him, "Oh, sorry." She turned around, "This is Michelle. Michelle, Greg."

"Hey," he shook her hand.

"Hi. So you really drove almost three hours?" He nodded, "Where do you guys live?"

"Lexington." He answered, putting his hands on Lisa's stomach. "You?"

"Here. Coming here isn't a big trip."

Lisa turned her head, "So what do you plan on doing while I'm at orientation?"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Besides the fact I know you don't want to? It's only for people who are actually enrolled here."

"Parents can't come?"

"No," Michelle said, "we have it right before dinner. That way everyone has had a chance to get here, get unpacked, and possibly found a group to hang out with."

"Damn it. Can't I pretend that I'm one of the guys here?"

"Sweetie," Lisa put her hand on his, "you don't look anything like the guys here."

"...Is that good or bad?"

"Well, they are very muscly, and they show it. You wear big jackets." He unwrapped his arms and shrugged off his jacket. Greg handed it to her and put his arms back around her. Lisa looked at his arms, "They wear tighter shirts." He thought for a minute, then pulled his shirt off over his head. Lisa's, and every other girl in the vicinity's, eyes widened. "Put your shirt back on!" She hissed. He shook his head like a stuborn child. She thrust the shirt into his stomach, causing him to bend forward a little and grunt, "Put it back on."

"Nope, not until everyone sees that I could be here."

"Sorry, you're too much of a jackass to have been accepted."

He smirked and said in her ear, "But you love it."

A small smile came on her face, "Maybe."

"Eh, you love it. You would hate it if I were normal, you would get _extremely_ bored. Good girl my ass."

She elbowed him lightly in the stomach, he just kissed her head. "You two are insane, aren't you?" Michelle smiled.

"Lil bit," Greg answered.

"Yeah, I have friends like that. They're perfect for eachother," she smiled and walked away.

"...I think we were just judged," Greg said as he watched Michelle greet another girl.

"But we were nicely judged," Lisa shrugged.

"True." Greg nodded.

"Are you going to put your shirt back on?"

"Damn, I was hoping you'd forget."

"That'd be kinda hard, you know, considering you arms are around my waist and your bare chest is against my back. And I'm wearing short sleeves."

"Damn it." Lisa smiled and stepped forward so he could pull the shirt over his head. She had never had to tell a boyfriend to put his shirt back on in a public place before...Or, at all, really. "Happy now?" He asked annoyed.

"Socially? Yes." She started walking, but he grabbed her hand.

"'Socially'? What do you mean?"

Lisa smirked at him over her shoulder "You don't think I really want you to keep your shirt on, do you?" He smirked, "Now, when do you have to be home by?"

Greg shrugged, "Uh uh."

"Very helpful," Lisa nodded.

"I know right? Let's say 5."

"Then you'd better get your ass on the move, you might get there in time if you leave now."

"What if I said '5:30'?"

She smiled, "Go you idiot. Call me," she went up on her toes and kissed him.

"Well that was a lot of driving in relation to how much time you were actually here for," he whined.

She put her hands on his biceps, suddenly it got a little harder to think, "Call me." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Lisa!" Michelle called. "Stop sucking face and come over here."

Lisa and Greg laughed softly, "She kinda reminds you of Ali, huh?"

"Little bit," he answered. Greg bent down and kissed her neck, "I'll call you later." She kissed him before he could stand up all the way.

"You better." She laughed, "You turned me into a teenage girl, you know that?" He just smiled, "Bye." Lisa turned towards Michelle, Greg slapped her ass one more time. "Really?" She asked without turning around.

"Yes, really." Lisa walked away, trying to keep her smile from developing fully, trying, but failing. She'd come to speak Housian fluently. And that was 'I love you', also, 'You're hot', but she knew it always meant both.

"You must really like him," Michelle said when Lisa reached her.

"You could say that."

"Aw, you love him," she said in a cute voice.

Lisa pushed playfully, "Shut up!"

"Wow, how long you guys been?"

"Uh, the second time, since December."

"First time?"

"Uh, September to December."

"Wow, well, December is the month of good cheer and all I guess."

Lisa laughed, "So what about you?"

"Currently? My status is single."

"Really? That's, surprising."

"Thank you. So, I haven't shown you everything and you still have to meet all the camp people. This is a very big camp with lots of people, so let's get started." Lisa meet many people before orientation, all of them nice. So far only the Friend and Cool With catergories had inhabitants. She was glad she'd stuck with Michelle, she reminded her little of all her besties. _Mental note, get her number later_. All the girls Lisa had met thus far had imediately liked her, she was just hard to dislike, but someone had found a way to do it before they even met her. It was a matter of envy, and no one got greener than Kelly Prescott. Kelly, as Lisa would later acknowledge as The Original Rich Bitch, had been spoiled. It did not help humanity that she was hot, therefore, she got what she wanted, whether it was an object, or a boy. Now she wanted Lisa's boy, unfortunately for her, she didn't know who she was messing with. Kelly saw a sophomore with a hot senior boyfriend, not _the_ sophomore, with the attitude that would put runway divas to shame when her stuff was threatened, with _the_ hot senior boyfriend, slash possibly nemisis. Yeah, Kelly had no idea what she was going to mess with.

After much walking, meeting, watching Michelle catch up with friends, and some more walking, it was finally time for orientation. It was just welcoming all the new girls, welcoming all the returning girls back, introducing staff members.

"You mean we could've skipped meeting everybody?" Lisa asked, her and Michelle giggled. After the quick welcoming thing, they were told how they excused everyone for dinner, then put that system into effect. The dorms were going to eat with eachother the first week or so, so there were five girls at Lisa's table, not including her. They were all nice, she'd actually met two you them. Most of them were older than her, Michelle told her it was more common to see junior girls in their first year than sophomores, showing Lisa one more thing she kicked ass at. There were two juniors, three seniors. The juniors didn't talk much, and when they did, it was usually to eachother, and the three seniors dominated the conversation at the table. Apparently the red head, Sharon, was dating Micheal, a guy at the camp, and the blonde, Lucy, had a major crush on Steven, one of the councilors for the boys. These girls knew eveything about everyone, so it was kind of fun eating and listening to gossip. They weren't going to start doing anything until tomorrow, so it was sort of free time. Thus far, Lisa hadn't had to add to the Bitch catergory, but that changed.

"Oh _God_," Sharon's head dropped.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"It's here." She told Michelle and Lucy.

"What?" She asked again.

Sharon looked back up, "_That_." She said disgustedly. Lisa turned around and saw a group of four girls, one, she could tell, was obviously the leader. Medium height, tan, blonde, big boobs. The very essence of stereotypical cheerleader. "Kelly Prescott," Sharon's hatred was very obvious. "If you have a current boyfriend, hold tight."

"Oohh," Michelle looked at Lisa, "that's the rich bitch I was telling you about."

"Ugh, why couldn't she just decided not to grace us with her presence this year?" Lucy asked sarcastically. "Remember when she wasn't a bitch?"

"No," Sharon answered bitterly.

"Riiight, you started hanging with us after she made the transition."

"See," Michelle started, "Kelly wasn't a bitch until she got boobs, then she got popular...er, friends, then that lead to boys noticing her, which lead to more bitchyness, which then lead to Sharon hating her with a firey passion. So, we don't talk to her anymore. It's just too bad she doesn't realize that," she sighed when the aforementioned bitch started walking towards them.

"Michelle," she said sweetly, "I hadn't realized that they were going to let you back in this year."

"Yeah," she laughed, "I guess they needed someone that could base for a damn. Or, fly," she smiled wider, Lucy putting her arm on her shoulder. "This camp must've been low on talent, or they just couldn't find anyone as good."

Kelly sucked in her cheeks, "Well, I guess that at the end of this year all the talent will be gone."

"I guess so."

Kelly turned her attention to Lisa, "Have I met you? You look really familiar."

"No, I'm new." This response lacked the courtesy that her voice usually had.

"Oh I know, you were that girl I've seen all around. That guy earlier, he was your brother?" _Boyfriend_, Lisa was about to answer, "Cause, I heard someone say that earlier, and I think I heard him say he was going to come back later to a guy he knew. Tom. And, only family is allowed."

Michelle nudged her, Lisa got that it was true, "...Yeah, he's my brother." She had a very bad feeling about this answer.

"Oh, he's cute, but I don't see the family resemblance."

"Yeah, not many people do." Her voice was more pissed than convincing.

She smiled, then looked at the older girls, "Well, it was good to see you guys again. Maybe we'll get put on the same team."

"Not likely," Sharon said. "You must remember how it works, they tend to keep the talent together."

"I don't like her," Lisa sat down on her bed.

"Hey," Michelle threw a shirt at her, "keep hold on your man. She plays dirty."

Lisa threw the shirt back, "I'm not worried. He's stupid, but he wouldn't cheat on me."

Michelle got in bed, "Yeah." She looked as Sharon angrily pulled herself onto the top bunk on the opposite side of the room.

"Lights go off in a minute!" Amy yelled to them.

"K!" They all replied. Everyone laid back, the lights shut off. "Thought you said we had a minute?" Michelle yelled to Amy.

"Shut up Michelle!" She just smiled. "Nothing to smile about! Go to sleep. And that doesn't mean at 1:00 after you, Lucy, and Sharon are done talking, means now! You start tomorrow."

"Amy's been me and Luce's councilor since sophomore year, then Sharon came in here because of all the times we went to eachother's dorm instead of staying," Michelle said. Lisa smiled and went to sleep.

_An: You will be happy to know that I already started on the next chapter, and who saw A Pox On Our House? How many people thought Cuddy could have gotten him moved? And, that title the Dutch chick gave him, 100%_


	10. How Do We Do This?

_An: Splee, a new chapter, and just in time for Small Sacrifices! I cannot wait for that. Unfortunately, my mom might make me rely on TiVo (shudders) And weirdly, somewhat fortunately, I think I'm getting sick so I may not have to go to the thing. Also, Thanksgiving break means no school, which in turn means more writing._

Lisa woke up in the morning, before Amy's alarm went off, she laughed quietly when she looked to her right and saw Michelle with her pillow on her face. Lucy was to her left under Sharon's bed, on her stomach, and she saw the red head's hand hanging over the side of the bed. Lisa contemplated just turning over and falling asleep, but decided to get up. She grabbed her towel and grooming products and took a shower. She didn't even know what time it was, but got dressed and went outside. There wasn't anyone except her, and she sort of liked the silence. It had been a long time since she'd gotten any.

Greg woke up absurdly early for a Sunday morning, knowing that if he was up and moving, his parents might make him go to church. So he laid there, prepared to feign sleep if anyone walked in. _What do I usually do on a Sunday morning?_ He laid there for awhile, trying to think of what it was he did. It was usually, wake up, eat lunch, play the piano, read, eat dinner, go to sleep. With listening to music sprinkled throughout the day. Greg lifted his head off the pillow and looked at his alarm, 5:30. He had to come up with something to do to fill the empty 6 and a half hours in his schedule. Normally he would go wake up Lisa, but he didn't feel like driving 5 hours round trip right now. He got up, grabbed a book, laid on the floor, and did sit ups while reading. He got tired of this after about 15 minutes. He slowly let the air deflate from his cheeks,_ Why is my house so boring?_ Greg changed into shorts and sneakers, feeling the odd urge to fill his time with exercise. It wasn't that odd really, he had noticed that he usually exercised when he was bored. He jogged to the park, then went by the school. Greg slowed to a stop, "So how's Ali?" He asked Riley.

He jerked around, then relaxed when he saw his friend, "I don't kiss and tell."

"But she does."

Riley started walking with Greg, "Then you'll know just as soon as you ask her."

Greg chuckled and shook his head, "She's more like a guy than you are. Don't you find that weird?"

"Kinda, but I'm fine with her doing the traditional bragging. Just so long as it's getting done," he smiled. "So, what do you plan to do with your month of quote unquote "freedom"?"

"What does that mean?"

"I know you won't survive without Lisa for a month."

"Who says I have to?"

"You're gonna go see her?"

"I do have a motorcycle, and I was using forshadowing. I think Ali is rubbing off on you, maybe you should reduce exposure." Riley shook his head, Greg put his hand on his friend's shoulder and stopped him, "Don't do it for you, do it for me," he told him with a sincere look on his face.

"Of course, because we all live to please you, oh wait, that's Lisa." He shoved him slightly, causing Riley to take a few steps to the right and laugh. "I don't know how, but you both somehow have eachother simultaneously have eachother whipped."

"I'd rather have that than just being straight up whipped."

"Hey, being whipped works for me." Greg shook his head.

When Lisa heard the alarm go off, she went back inside, she didn't want Amy to feak out and she still wasn't completely finished getting ready. Michelle was was rubbing her eyes, "Wow," she said sleepily, "you're up absurdly early."

"Yeah, just woke up I guess. How do we get split up into teams?"

Michelle sat up, but a sleepy, pillow muffled Lucy spoke first, "It's a few days of, evaluation, I guess, then they split us up into teams, different levels of skill, all the teams in a skill level compete."

"Team that wins, wins." Sharon said from the sink. "And we always win," she said as she sat down next to Lisa.

"You have to make sure you make our team," Lucy sat up.

"I do my best, but you guys have to be way better than me."

"Well that's to damn bad," Michelle leaned forward. "Here, we'll bribe someone if we have to. Who's the best one for that Amy?" She called.

"You won't need to bribe, Lisa will at least be in your skill set."

"That is both a relief, and a sock in the stomach," mused Michelle. "Damn," she shook her head, "ladies, we're about to be out done by a sophomore." Her friends smiled.

"Alright ladies," Sharon stood up, "let's get our asses kicked by us from two years ago."

After the four girls were ready, they went down and waited for breakfast to be served. "So when do we start this?" Lisa asked.

"After breakfast," Lucy answered, "they''ll tell all the newbies, aka, you without us, how it works, then they'll tell us to change-"

"And this isn't stated," Michelle started.

"But the girls always come out and strut like they're on a catwalk," Amy smiled.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "it's like, simultaneous. All the girls come out and the guys are already waiting. I don't know how it got started, but we try to keep it going until we get uniforms."

"_That's_ when we do it on purpose." Sharon added.

"It's like, no joke, a runway show." Michelle told her. "We line up, how ever many teams there are that year send one girl to the front of the line, and we strut."

"It's alot of fun," Amy said.

"You did it?" Lisa asked.

"Yep, not so much as a councilor, but when I came here-"

"Like a million years ago."

Amy lightly elbowed Michelle in the stomach, she just smiled, "I did it." They got called to get food, and after, just like Lucy said, they were dismissed to get changed and told to meet on the practice field. Also, like previously stated, the girls all came out at once. Some of them owning the runway walk, and the boys were watching.

Lisa started giggling. "What?" Sharon asked.

"Just, this would be Greg's favorite thing ever. He accuses me of walking like this all the time."

"And the tank top and short shorts probably wouldn't hurt." She added.

"Very true." Then as an after thought added, "We probably shouldn't tell him a bunch of guys were checking me out." Her friends laughed. "So," she started when they got to the field, the eyes of the boys still not fully in their heads, "how do they assess us?"

"They ask us to do jumps one day, then tumbling, also they're probably going to ask you 'base', 'flier', or 'backspot' today." Lisa nodded. "You can do a Harkie, right?" She nodded. "Tuck?" Again, Lisa nodded. "Good." She looked back towards the middle of the field, "Then again, you probably wouldn't be here if you couldn't."

Lisa liked watching the guys, it was really impressive the things they were asked to do, and could. Today it was tumbling. There was lots of whistling and clapping from Michelle, Lucy, and Sharon for some of the guys, "Those are our friends," Sharon told Lisa.

Then when someone named Micheal Campbell got called, Sharon jumped and down and started clapping. Michelle and Lucy did too, they yelled, "We love you Micheal!"

A handsome guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and _very_ muscular stepped out onto the mat, he looked down and smiled when Sharon and the other older girls did that, "That's her boyfriend," Lucy told Lisa. Lisa laughed, then she missed Greg. When Micheal started, Lisa was blown away by his stunts, she had never seen anyone that could do that.

Sharon smiled proudly, "That's my man."

When it was the girls turn to go up, Sharon got called first, "Good luck." Michelle said and hit her butt. They saw her shake her head then jog to the mat. Sharon started doing the jumps as instructed by the judges, they girls knew what they were going to be asked to do, despite them being out of ear shot. When she was done, Sharon jogged back over.

"Kicked ass girl," Lucy held up both hands and her friend gave her a double high five.

"Looks like you're up girl," she said when Lucy's name was called. Lucy also jogged to the mat, but when she passed one of the guys on the boys' side, he looked about his early twenties, she shook her ass a little more.

Lisa leaned towards Michelle, "That's the-"

"Yeah," she answered, knowing the question.

Lucy was really good, better than Lisa had ever seen, better than Miranda, and that was saying something, she had never met anyone better at jumps than Miranda. When she came back, she asked, "How'd I do?"

"You kick serious ass," Lisa said, slightly slack jawed.

She beamed, "Thanks. Chelle, you're up."

Her head dropped and she groaned, "Why can't I go last?" She asked herself more than anyone, then jogged out.

"Michelle hates jumps, she's is an insanely good tumbler though." Sharon said. Despite her hatred, Michelle wasn't bad.

"You two," she said when she came back, indicating her older friends, "shut the hell up, no I was not." They nodded sarcastically. "Not trying to impress him, I'm going to do that tomorrow, when I actually can show off."

"Michelle has an Olympian sized crush on one of the guys, even bigger than Lucy's on Counciler Pedophile." Lisa's eyebrows went up and she looked at Sharon. "No not really!" She said quickly. "But it's a thing here, she's Camper Jailbate, and he's-"

"Oh, I was confused..and slightly alarmed."

"Yeah, sorry." Sharon apologized. "Well think of it this way, this summer, you can actually hit him up for a date," she joked with her blonde friend. While they waited for Lisa to be called, well, in her case, it was dreading being called, they talked, only really paying attention when someone was really good. Kelly got called, and, though she hated to admit it, even mentally, Lisa knew she wasn't bad, she wasn't even OK, she good. Then, it was her turn to go up. Passing Kelly as she went on the mat, she got a disapproving look, and despite the encouraging words of her friends, Lisa was nervous. Until she saw him. Well, she wasn't 100% sure it was him, with the sun in her eyes, but it looked a lot like him. All the muscles in her body visibly relaxed while she exhaled, and when she was told what to do, it wasn't as nerve wracking as she thought it would be. All these tricks she knew, and she had practiced many times since she had gotten into cheerleading. Countless times since she was 13. When she went back to the large group of girls, Michelle was giggling.

"What?" Lisa was worried she didn't do as well as she thought.

"You did good," she said, still laughing, "but you looked like you were going to throw up at first."

"...Well I'm going to focus on, "You did good"," she said energetically, then rolled her eyes. There were only two more girls after her before they said they were breaking for lunch. "Hey, I'll meet you guys over there." Lisa told them.

"Rendezvous with your boyfriend?" Michelle asked. Lisa smiled, "Go on girl, we'll cover, but hurry." She gave them a grateful smiled and power walked over to where she now knew she saw him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I got bored," he replied simply. "Apparently male friends are only entertaining for so long."

"I dunno, I could hang out with the guys here forever."

He got a look, "Not funny. By the way," he looked over her, in the direction of everyone else, "are they keeping their eyes to themselves or other people's girlfriends?"

"Yes," she wrapped her arms around her cutely jealous boyfriend, "there is no need to kick anyone's ass."

"Good," he looked down at her, "cause you know I would, right?"

"Of course. I don't doubt your over protectiveness on your claim to me."

"Good, so what are you people doing now?"

"Try-outs."

"Didn't you have to do that to get in?"

"Yeah, but this is to see what team I'm on."

"Damn, you cheer people are really competitive."

"Yep, so, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me again?"

"I'm always stalking you," he said in a 'Duh' tone. "And it's not stalking, it's...guarding." She laughed and shook her head. "To answer your question, I got bored." He shrugged, "I was hanging out with Riley for awhile, but then he left and everyone else was pulling an 'us'."

"Huh?"

"Hanging out for the day, and I didn't feel like hanging out with Ali."

"So, you decided to drive 5 hours round trip to avoid boredom? Excellent plan."

"Smartass."

"I learned from the best. Hey, I have to go, it's food time."

"You should bring me something."

"Yeah, any suggestions on how to get it to you? I know how much you eat, that much food would raise suspicion."

"You could put it in your shirt," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes, "No, but it's perfect, then I could eat it from there. No plate needed."

The look on Lisa's face made it obvious that she wasn't doing that, "I'll figure something out." She walked away, using her runway walk for his entertainment. She heard a wolf whistle, and smiled.

Lisa managed to sit down, eat, get food to Greg, then sit back down without drawing any attention. Then it was time for the rest of the girls to go. Greg walked nonchalantly to the back of the guys' group, and the four girls went to their respective man, or potential man in Michelle and Lucy's case. "So," Greg whispered, "you wanna make out?"

"Sorry, we're suposed to be paying attention to the people."

"You didn't come over here to pay attention," he put his hands on her hips and moved her in front of him.

She swallowed, "Maybe it's not a good idea to feel me up in public, where you're not suposed to be."

He smiled and bent down to her ear, "But you want me to."

"That goes without saying," she mumbled. This was starting to distract her, _Damn him, and damn my ethics. One of them needs to give up._ "Just not here, that would be very bad."

"Or very good."

She sighed, "You know it would be very back if we got caught."

"'If we got caught', who said that we're going to get caught?"

"We're in a group of people, of course we would be caught."

"I'm not stupid Lise, we could go somewhere else, say, your room, for example."

"And it won't be bad when someone else that lives in there for the next month walks in to find you with your hand down my pants."

"Fine, you can put your hand down my pants, _or_, I could put my hand up your shirt. Would that work better?"

"No, no I can't say it would."

"Damn. Alright, how about you show me the least used building, and we make out behind it?"

"No, I think they're almost done, we can hang out when they dismiss us. Just have to make sure no one sees us," she said, remembering Kelly.

"Why you worried?" He asked her, _Of course he can tell_.

"There's this girl," she shook her head, "it's nothing."

Greg turned her around, "What happened?"

"Well, you're really not suposed to be here, and this girl is a bitch-" Lisa put her hand on her face, classic stressing out sign.

"We're not gonna get caught." He wanted to cut off her ramblings before they started or she would keep going until she threw up thinking about all the things that could go wrong._ Wow, I really know her don't I?_ "And, whoever that bitch is, you'll kick her ass in..." he waved towards the mat, "this."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"But you haven't even seen her, she's-"

"You're better. Wanna know how I know?" Lisa nodded, "I only date the best, I'm picky that way." He admitted. She smiled, he knew how to make her feel better, even though he'd never admit to it.

"Is that why I'm the only girl you're dating, or is it possible that Greg House has principles?"

"Lil bit of both, but mostly it's cause you kick ass, I think."

"So I'm your favorite girl?"

Greg shook his head, "No, that'd be my mom, then you. Although, if we're talking dateablity, you're my favorite."

"Good, I would be weirded out otherwise. And I can live with being second in respects to your mother." They heard that everybody was dismissed until dinner, and Greg walked quickly away so no one noticed the extra person. Lisa laughed and walked after him, "You're a spazz."

"Well excuse me, but someone made it seem like a big deal that no one see me." She smiled, then fisted his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. _I think I'm addicted_, she thought. This seemed to be all she could think about around him, kissing him, a few other non G rated things. Unlike Lisa, Greg knew he was hooked. He would never say it out loud, but she was pretty much all he thought about all the time.

"I think this would be a good time to revisit the room idea," he said, opening his eyes, when she went down to her normal height.

Her head fell back, "You are impossible," she looked at him, "you know that?"

"I like to call it persistent."

"That's because you're an ass."

Greg wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her pressed against him, "You insult me a lot," he said, clearly not caring, "I don't know if I should stay in this abusive relationship."

"But you wouldn't like if anyone else was abusing you," she dismissed.

"Damn you and your knowledge, there went my bargining chip."

"Do you know what is insane?" Lisa asked him awhile later. He was laying on the ground with his feet up, and she was laying on his chest, looking up.

"That you seem to ignore everyone when I come around?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I know you well baby," Greg said in a voice that made her smile.

She turnned her head so her cheek was on his chest and sighed, "What time do you have to be home?"

Greg exhaled and put his head back on the ground, "5. You'd think I would be able to miss dinner, you know, being seventeen and all." He put his hands on her bent knees, Lisa read his watch.

"You have to go soon." He rubbed her knees, "How are we going to do this?"

"What?"

"We've become so dependent on eachother we couldn't go one day. You're not going to be able to come during the week, and I highly doubt you want to spend 10 hours in two days riding a motorcycle for just a few hours with me, if that, and even then we have to hide."

He shook his head, "We'll figure it out."

"Sorry to break up this oh so adorable moment," Michelle said, "but you're needed."

Lisa got up, but Greg pulled her back on the ground, "This is kinda the opposite of what I was trying to do," she pointed at them.

He simply told her, "You worry too much."

_An: House wasn't even supposed to be in this chapter, but I missed him =)_


	11. You Made It!

_An: OK, how many people are pissed with how they left-hold on SPOILERS- Wilson. You. Cannot. Make. Wilson. Sad. That's right up there with offending Huddy. You. Don't. Do it. And Cuddy freaking left her fiance, but House can't trust her with his happiness? Even after he knows she makes him happy. God damn it whoever wrote that episode. David something, I didn't see. And damn it Shore for approving it. That's not nice to do to a sick girl. (Hands on hips, exhales, and shakes head) Anyway, enjoy the chapter._

Lisa picked up the phone that was handed to her when she got to the office, "Hello?"

"Hey." The voice on the other side said.

"Julia? Hey, what are you calling for?"

"I can't just call my baby sister to say 'hi'?"

"Maybe."

"Well, Ms. Suspicious, I'm coming home for awhile and Dad said that was when they were gonna come see you-"

"You're coming?"

"If you don't mind, nope, I'm coming anyway. I will tie you down and force you to sit in a room and talk with me." Lisa laughed, "Either you don't believe me, or you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I haven't seen you all year after all."

"So who was it?" Lucy asked when Lisa came back out.

"My sister, she's coming home from college for awhile, she's gonna come up with my parents at the end of the month." She looked around then asked, "Greg's gone, right?"

"Yeah," Michelle answered. "He said to give you his love, and that he's counting the seconds until he returns," she said sappily.

"Did he by chance leave a poem as well?"

"No, but he did mention a song, ballad possibly."

"Aw, I told him to stop, but he insists. Also, he's always buying me gifts." They all laughed. The night went normally, some more, not so subtle glaring by Kelly, but normally otherwise. "What did I do to earn her hatred?"

"You're good, she's jealous." Sharon answered. In the morning, everyone got ready and ate, then given schedules. Sharon, Lucy, and Michelle immediately started comparing. There were 'Yesssss'es, there were 'Damn it's, and there was even a 'Lucky bitch'.

"Damn it Lise," Michelle said. "Why can't you age two years? Let me see," she put out her hand. Lisa handed her the schedule. "OK, you have...3 awesome teachers, 1 alright teacher, and 1 asshole. I'd know," she gave it back, "I had them." And after breakfast, and through the course of the day, Lisa found out Michelle was right. Her Science, Spanish, and Math teachers were awesome, her History teacher was OK, and she already hated her English teacher. There was no P.E. because they were at cheer camp, and strenuousphysical activity was a daily requirement.

"Thank God to whoever said that," Lucy said at lunch. After the school part of the day was over, complete with, as close as it could get, homework, it was time for two hours of more evaluation, that were still to be continued the next day. For the girls, it was tumbling, for the guys, it was basing. Again the guys went first, and much to Lisa's relief, she wasn't going to be called until tomorrow, her friends also were the next day...and so was Kelly. After dinner, Lisa went up to her room, deciding to finish homework early. No one else followed by example.

"Finally," she finished her math, Spanish, and started on her English assignment and hour later...Then decided to put off her English assignment. The next day passed as a blur, except for lunch, and when they started practice again. And Lisa knew Greg wasn't going to show up and make her nerves go away, which sucks. The girls came out of their rooms, guys watching of course, and Michelle was called first. She smiled and ran out.

"Get ready for some hot dogging," Lucy told Lisa with her eyes on her friend.

After watching some of the things Michelle was doing, Lisa asked, "We have to do that?"

"Nah," Sharon answered. "You'll get a much better feel for what you have to do after watching us. She's showing off, remember?" Lucy got called up next. "See, that's what you have to do."

"We have to do a back hand spring?"

"Yeah." Sharon looked at her, "Can't you do one?"

"I can," she nodded, eyes on Lucy. "Don't like them though, I like being able to see what I'm doing and be able to catch myself when I make a mistake. You know, before that mistake means a broken neck."

"You ever mess it up?"

"No, but I really would like to keep that accomplishment. I know they say practice makes perfect, but it also leaves room for error." Lisa got called up next. One handed cartwheel, handstand, front hand spring, all of those things, and ones like it, she did easily, and then came the back hand spring.

Lisa exhaled a few times. "Take your time." Someone with a clipboard said. _"You worry too much" _She breathed out one more time. Lisa pulled it off, barely, but barely was good enough for the judges. If Greg or any of her close girl friends had been there, they would have known what she was going to for the next week. Kelly got called up, and again, Lisa got the disapproving glare.

"Why do the Cheer Gods hate me?" She asked when she was back in the group.

"No they love you," Sharon corrected, "it's just that the Bitch Gods love her more., and so do the Plastic Gods." Lisa laughed. Sharon was the last to go, then they were dismissed for dinner, then free to do whatever the hell they wanted.

"You gonna abandon us for homework again?" Michelle asked Lisa.

"No, I think I will follow the accient and honored art of procrastination."

"Sweetness. You guys wanna watch t.v.?"

"Sure," Sharon answered.

"Jim, he wouldn't happen to be over there," Lucy looked at Michelle, "would he?"

"...Shut up. Why don't we go find Steven?"

Lucy smiled, "I'd love that, and fortunately for you, I think he's over there too." She pushed Michelle's shoulder and walked past her.

"If the guys are already in there, it's their remote, if girls, it's ours," Michelle said. By the time they got in the rec room, Lucy was talking to Steven, tall, blonde, muscular, gorgeous, _Yeah, I could see why she's in love with him._ Lucy was very obviously flirting, and he did not seem to mind.

"Finally Steve gets to enjoy her attention." Sharon said. "Make sure to call me for their wedding," she told Michelle.

"Will do." She turned towards the couch, "Preston, move it." A guy on the couch looked at her, then instead of moving, pat his lap. Michelle walked over and sat down. She leaned back, "So what's been up?"

"Nothin, except, ya know, being used to get a certain someone jealous."

"I do not know whatever that could mean," she said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah," he nodded, then put his hands under her and pushed her off his lap into Jim.

She turned around, "Asshole."

"Hey Michelle," Jim greeted.

She smiled, "Hey. I didn't know you were here this year," they started walking.

"Yeah." Lisa shook her head and smiled.

"Come on," Sharon grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to Preston. "Preston, Lisa. Lisa, Preston." She sat down on his lap.

"Hey. Kelly really hates you." He told her.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that."

"No, I mean, she really, really hates you. Like, more than this one," he nodded, indicating Sharon. "Wants to steal your man."

"Share!" Micheal called from across the room.

"Sorry," she told Preston, "my man awaits." He helped her up and she walked over.

Preston moved over so Lisa could sit down, "What grade are you in?"

"10th."

"Damn, you're really good."

Lisa was about to thank him when Kelly sat on his lap, "Hey Preston." She looked at Lisa, "Hello." Lisa just smiled. "So who's your coach?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're cheer coach. I have a few tips I want to give him." Lisa bit the inside of her cheek, "Well, it's just that I've never seen anyone here that can't do a back hand spring right away."

"And I've never met anyone that has an immense problem with someone else, just because they couldn't get a senior boyfriend when they were in their sophomore year," Lisa said with that insincerely sweet smile that Kelly gave. "Green really isn't your color sweetie." Preston had to fight the smile coming on his face.

Kelly got an irritated look on her face. "And wouldn't it be sad if your senior boyfriend hooked up with a senior girl?" She leaned forward, "Because anything you two do after this year is illegal."

"I swear, you go anywhere near Greg, I will personally reverse the effects of your..." she looked at Kelly's nose, "dental work."

"Afraid of competition?"

"No, but you should know something." She leaned forward a little more, "Pay back's a bitch, and so am I." Lisa stood up, "See you later Preston," and walked away.

"I don't think you should test this one," Preston told her, smiling.

"Shut up."

A few hours later, the girls went back up to their room. To do homework of all things. Lisa laid down on her bed, "So we get split up tomorrow?"

"Yep," Lucy answered, flipping through a text book. "Don't worry, k. You'll for sure make our team, and if you don't we'll throw a major hissy fit and get you on our team."

"That sounds like a plan." Sharon agreed. Lisa smiled and shook her head.

The next day, everyone was standing next to the people they wanted to be with, "Team One," Amy started.

"Not us," Michelle said. "We don't come until the end." None of the names called were any of them. Lisa had lost track of how many teams were called, just paying attention to names, when Amy yelled "Kelly Prescott", Lisa felt Michelle tense. "Moment of truth," she told her.

"Lisa," all of their jaws dropped, "Donovan."

"Oh my God!" Lisa whispered. When the names for that group were all called, Michelle hugged her youngest friend.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"Preston Hannigan."

Sharon put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, "Whoo!" He smiled and got his uniform.

"Michelle Parkins. Lucille-"

"Lucy!" Everyone yelled.

Amy smiled at the clipboard and continued, "Lucy Young. Sharon Greenstead. Lisa Cuddy. Micheal Finley." There were lots of other people Lisa didn't know. "And your supervisors are myself and Steven."

"Damn you both," Michelle whispered to Lucy and Sharon. "You both get your guy, but I don't."

Later, Lisa's group was talking and Jim walked up, "Hey."

Michelle stood up, "Hey."

"That sucks we weren't picked for the same team."

"Yeah, now I have no choice but to mop the floor with your guys' routine."

He chuckled, "So sure are we?"

"You know it." She smiled back.

"Well, maybe you'll have to demonstrate something sometime. You know, to show your superiority."

"I think I could squeeze you in, I'm much superior to many people, but you have priority."

"It's good to know you still care about the little people. See you later."

"Bye."

"See," Lucy said when he was out of ear shot, "you not being on his team has still brought you together."

Michelle through popcorn at her friend, "Shut up."

The next day, as per tradition, the girls were going to formally show off their uniforms. Lisa's team had gotten the red, black, and white uniforms. She liked it. The skirt was black with red underneath, slightly showing. The top looked like a black tank top, with alternating red and white v's going to about her belly button. She was certain Greg would like it. It was decided that Michelle was going to represent their team. The runway thing was really fun, her only regret was Greg wasn't here to-She looked around really fast, _OK, he's definitely not here_-witness it. Then it was the guys' turn, some of them flexed when they came out, some did an over exaggerated model walk, either way, loads of fun to watch.

Friday afternoon, Lisa got another call in the office. "Hello?"

"This is your devilishly handsome boyfriend," she smiled, "with some rather unfortunate news."

"Devil came to collect you soul?"

"No. You're at camp, remember?"

"Then what is your rather unfortunate news?"

"I can't come tomorrow, my bike's not working and mechanics said it won't, at least til Monday."

"I thought you knew how to fix your bike."

"I know how to change the oil, not fix an engine."

"Quitter."

"You wanna come do it? That would actually be kinda hot."

"Hey, keep the blood flowing to your brain, we're talking."

She heard him groan, "When are you coming home?"

"Two-ish weeks. See, not that long."

"That's not what she said. And by 'she', I mean 'you'."

"Actually that is what I said."

"Lie."

"Truth. You can ask Ali."

"Nah, if you had told Ali that, I would never hear the end of it. Just like how you'll never see the end of it. Also, she would be begging to see it and mentally compare to everyone she's ever seen. So it would be whipped out for awhile."

"Hey, stop being mean. She's my best friend."

"Then tell her to stop asking to see it."

"She never asked to see. That was in your mind, remember?"

"Oh, right. Lise I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"OK. Good bye Quitter."

"Good bye She-Devil." Greg hung up, she just smiled at the receiver before putting it back in the cradle. When Lisa went to bed that night, she was so looking forward to sleeping in, not doing anything for the whole day, except she wanted to keep practicing her back hand spring, but nothing mandatory. The next day, at about noon, Lisa and Michelle were walking around. Michelle was expecting her mom in awhile, so they were near the office.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lisa turned to her right. She ran and jumped on her boyfriend, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Are you trying to knock me over?"

"Maybe. What are you doing here? I thought your bike was broken."

"Yeah, your parents brought me. Which is why you should probably get off me like now." She unwrapped her legs and he set her down. "Hey," he looked at Michelle, "it's Ali 2." He waved, then looked down at Lisa when Michelle waved back, "Why do you look like that? You're all, smiley."

"You're here a week earlier than I'd thought you'd be."

"Lisa!" Her mom yelled.

"Mom!" She side stepped Greg and ran to her mom.

"You like your surprise?"

"Very much so," she beamed.

"Good, I think that was your birthday present from your dad."

Lisa cringed slightly, forgetting that Greg was Greg, "What'd he do?"

"Greg was fine. Pretty quiet."

The youngest Cuddy let out a huge sigh of relief and put her hand on her chest, "Oh thank God."

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"...Greg can put his foot in his mouth sometimes."

"Are you saying I have bad breath?" He came up behind her. "Cause I have minty fresh breath." He blew at her, "See?"

She shook her head, "So where's Dad?"

"Parking." Mrs. Cuddy turned around, "He's right there."

"Hi Baby Girl," he said when he reached them.

"Hi Daddy," she hugged him. "How was the drive?"

"Long."

"Yeah, well I'm only here for like, two more weeks. So are you guys bringing Julia the last day?"

"Yeah, we're going to stay the night before your, competition."

"Cool," Greg said. "I get to see your sister. At the competition of course," he added.

"Oh!" Lisa exclaimed. "That reminds me, we got our uniforms."

"Let's go see it," her mom said. "Is it in your room?" Her daughter nodded. Unconsiously, Lisa grabbed Greg's hand and started running towards her room. "Rich, relax." Candice told her husband. "She just wants to show it to him. And what are they going to do in two minutes, under pressure? They know we're coming."

LIsa pulled her boyfriend into her room and shut the door. She pulled his hand down and kissed him, Greg put his hand on her lower back, her shirt riding up a little, and pulled her against him. After about thirty seconds, before their hormones got anymore control over them, Lisa stopped. The kissed left them both breathing heavily. Greg opened his eyes, "Just wait til it's my turn to say 'Welcome home'." She smiled, _Wow, I missed him._ Lisa lightly kissed him, with no tongue. They immediately put three feet between them when they heard the door open.

"Ready?" She asked her parents, Greg walked over to her bed. Lisa pulled out the two parts of her uniform and held them to her body. She could tell her parents liked it by their reactions, and she could tell her boyfriend liked it by his subtle non reaction. He was holding his breath, the exhaled slowly, looking away.

"Are you OK?" Mr. Cuddy asked.

Greg looked back at him, "I'm fine." _Just trying not to visualize your daughter in that outfit and the many things I want to do to her in said outfit._ Greg and Mr. and Mrs. Cuddy stayed for a long time, Lisa showed them around, and then they just sat in the rec room. At 3, her dad said it was time for them to go. She hugged her parents and walked with her boyfriend to the parking lot.

"So I see you like my uniform," she smirked.

"God, please tell me you'll wear that when you come home."

"If they let me keep it, I will wear it."

"You _do_ love me." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Go. Bond with my parents." He chuckled and walked back to the car for a long drive home.

_An: Wow, after I was done bitching, I realized me being sick makes me creative. I think there will only be a few more chapters after this one, but I'm still trying to figure out how to end it._


	12. Oh My GOD

_An: Oh my _GOD_, hey, hehe, anyway, this has taken me forever, not even kidding. Writer's block sucks major ass. But this is nice and long for you. Also, at the endish, there is some strong T, you'll understand. And I believed I promised drama, happy birthday all._

Lisa had noticed a pattern in her days. Wake up, eat, class, lunch, class, get changed, get glared at by Kelly, pratice while being glared at by Kelly, change, hang out in the rec room, while Kelly glares from across the room, Sharon make fun of Kelly for glaring, do homework, go to sleep. So her week had gone accordingly, all the while waiting for Saturday and Greg's visit. Jim had finally asked Michelle out after camp was over, that had caused much giggly behavior in the brunette when she was alone with her friends. "I can't wait til next week," Lucy said as she laid back on Lisa's bed.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"Because we wear our uniforms all week." The blonde answered.

"Builds spirit, good luck," Michelle added.

"More tradition," Sharon said.

"And I can't wait to fully show off my uniform. We look pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself."

Lisa giggled, "I showed Greg the outfit when he came with my parents, he was trying so hard,_ not to_."

"Poor him," Lucy laughed. "Are you gonna play dress up later?"

"Ah, no." She smiled. "Unfortunately for him, he has not been in my pants."

"See," Sharon looked at Lucy, unamused, "it is possible to have self control."

"Like you should be talking. Mike's not excluded from the dominant male bragging gene."

"I will kill him," she said.

"Don't worry," Lucy grumbled. "He didn't go into any detail, the guys were upset by that, and just said he loved you. So I have nothing. Thanks a lot Micheal," she said sarcastically.

"Aw, I changed my mind about killing him."

"I do that sometimes," Lisa nodded.

"He drive you crazy?" Michelle, half said.

"To the brink of insanity," she nodded. "Him and those damn eyes," she mumbled. "I go from screaming at him to kissing him. It's all very confusing."

"Well it must not be that confusing if you're not worried about Kelly," Michelle leaned forward and put her chin on her fist.

"Oh, it is. Just, I know he's a one woman kinda guy, as strange as it may seem if you know him really well. He's got a reputation as a player at my school." Lisa explained. She smirked, "I got his ass to chase me for, considering the effect he has on me, and the willingness every girl at my school to accept a date, awhile."

"Lemme guess," Sharon looked at Lisa upside down from her spot on the bunk above Michelle, "you get that tingley feeling in your tummy? It kinda hurts, but you like it and don't want it to stop?"

"Yes, but my body heat skyrockets, I start breathing heavy, or not at all, and it gets _very_ hard to think."

"Ooo, you got it bad." Sharon told her.

"Yeah. And I didn't expect this to happen til my mid to late twenties."

"Well that came way ahead of schedule," Sharon mused.

"Yep." Lisa looked at her upside down friend, "Sharon, you'd better sit up before your face turns as red as your hair."

Greg had called earlier in the week and said, 'Because I love you, and it's the only possible way I'll get any action with all those damn cheerleaders around, I'll be there at seven.' _He's always so charming,_ Lisa thought as she silently got ready. Everyone slept in on the weekends, so breakfast wasn't served until later, making their little rendezvous possible.

Lisa was sitting on a table at their dessignated meeting place by the practice field, there were lots of trees and buildings. Lisa had her suspicions as to why Greg remembered and chose this place. Non of them G rated. She nearly screamed when he put his hands on her hips from behind, she sighed a frustrated sigh, then proceeded to turn around and hit him. "Ow," he laughed. "That's not nice."

"It's also not nice to scare the hell out of people!" She whispered, so no one would hear her.

"What are you whispering for?" He asked in the same volume. "Everyone's asleep."

"And I'm trying to keep it that way," she said. "Now, did you pick this spot because there are lots of things to hide behind for an extended period of time?"

He smirked, "Maybe. Are you opposed to this?"

She looked at him, "Depends."

"Our normal stuff," she raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, "Our normal stuff in the beginning."

"Oh, then no, not opposed." Lisa grabbed the ends of his jacket and pulled him between her legs. "I'm coming home next week," she smiled.

"Yeah, bout god damn time too," he got closer and smiled. "Why you keep me waiting so long? Selfish," he shook his head.

"Yeah, but wanting me to come home to spare you boredom, and so you can stick your tongue down my throat and grope me isn't at all."

"No, I can down that here."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, you want me to come home so it's more convenient."

"That would be part of it, yes."

"Oh yeah?" She bit her lip and pulled him closer by his lapels, "What would the other part be?"

"It's possible that maybe I might miss you a little bit."

"Little bit?" She nodded.

"Little bit." He nodded back. "So, people still have their eyes and hands to themselves?"

"Yes, I'm still all yours."

"Good," he pulled her completely against him, "I don't share nothing with nobody, specially not my woman."

"So how's everything at home?"

He groaned, "You wanna talk? But we could be making out, and I could already have, my hand up your shirt."

"Tell me how my friends are, or I will hurt you and not kiss you until I come back." She threatened.

"Please," he rolled his eyes, "you couldn't go that long without putting your lips on me," he dismissed.

She looked at him, biting her bottom lip, "Alright, maybe, but you know I would hurt you."

"Yes, I don't doubt that. You'd probably also emotionally scar me."

"Yep," she answered pepily.

"They're doin good, Ali's annoying as hell...and she insists on being annoying as hell while we hang out. Everybody misses you, oh, they wanted me to say hi, like, two weeks ago. So, hi."

Lisa laughed softly, "Tell em I said hi, and make sure you don't wait two weeks, I'll be home by then."

"I could imagine that," he said. "We're sitting at our table at lunch, 'Oh, and by the way, Lisa told me to say hi when I went to visit her'."

"I could imagine that as well."

"Why haven't you just called them, or have them call you?"

"Cause, we're either in class, or practicing, or their not home, you know, scheduling conflict."

"Oh yeah, I remember when we had that." She looked up at him with a slightly confused face, resting her arms on his shoulders, her hands behind his head. "Remember, you were hot for me, and I was asking you out, but you couldn't admit your feelings for me?" She laughed and looked down, "You remember," he smiled.

"Yeah," she looked back up at him, "I think I do, vaguely recall." They talked awhile longer, Greg occasionally stealing a kiss, before he went back home.

Lisa walked him back to his bike, "You sure you can't come?" He asked, putting his helmet in his lap after sitting in postion. "I got your helmet in my saddle bag." She laughed, "I'm not even kidding, it's right there."

"Oh, I believe you," and she really did, "but I can't. One more week, then you get to come and see me shake me ass in my cute little uniform."

"I will enjoy that," he agreed. "What time is it, what day?"

"3 on Saturday. Oh, that reminds me, I have to tell my parents we mixed up the day. Aw, Julia won't be able to see me preform."

"That sucks."

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I guessed it's for the best, I get nervous when my family watches me anyway."

"Sorry she can't see you," he said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," she kissed him and stepped back while he pulled out of the lot. Lisa walked up to the office.

"Lisa," she was greeted by Mrs. Franklin with a smile. "You're up early, well, for the weekend."

"Yeah," Lisa smiled back, "just a morning person I guess. Hey, do you think I could call my parents? My dad should be up and I have to tell him that we're doing the competition a day earlier than we thought."

"Sure hon," she pushed the office phone toward the teenager, "here you go."

"Thanks," she picked up the phone and dialed her parents house number.

"Greg!" Ali yelled. He looked to his left, "I'm bored. Entertain me."

He stopped walking and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm not getting into your pants, I don't have to spend any time with women that I am neither sleeping with, or related to." But he waited for her to catch up before continuing anyway. He was bored as well.

"You and Lisa haven't slept together. She's my best friend, we tell eachother those things."

"Wow, her eight grade graduation must've been severely dampened." She shoved him playfully. "Lisa says 'hi' by the way."

"She's coming home next week, huh?"

"Yep, then you can go back to annoying her instead of me. Thank god."

"Said the athiest."

"You may not be able to tell, but I said it with a lower case g, doesn't count."

"Shut up."

"Are you trying to get me hot? You so sounded like Lisa right there."

"Maybe," she winked, then laughed. Greg laughed and shook his head.

Lisa was talking to Lucy and she felt someone sit down behind her. Lucy smiled, Lisa slowly stopped her sentence then turned around to look at what she was smiling at. "Greg!" She jumped on him, pinning him to the ground with her entire body.

He hugged her back, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She put her hands on his chest and looked at him.

"We had a day off for school, decided to sneak away."

"Oh yeah, cause your parents won't notice that you've disappeared for at least six hours." She said sarcastically.

"Well, it's more like at least an hour and a half. I'm up here with my dad, he won't mind. Long as I'm back by lunch he won't care...I think you should probably get off me now."

"Oh, sorry." Lisa sat down next to him on the grass, and Greg sat up.

"Hey," he nodded to Lucy.

"Hey," she replied.

"So, am I having the best halucination ever, or are you guys really in cheerleading uniforms?"

"Really in them," Lisa answered. Greg did a fist pump and mouthed 'yes'.

"You're missing it," Lucy said. "We're wearing them all week."

His jaw dropped, "So there's was a whole week of scandaly clad women running around? And I missed it? Daaaaaamn. I'm not sure if coming here was good or bad. I get one more day of seeing Lisa in a sexy outfit, but I have knowledge of how much I was missing."

"Despite what they say, Ignorance is Not Bliss. It's always better to know."

"I'm proud, you're learning."

"Oh God, does that mean I'm a cynical anti-social genius."

"Not yet, but if you try really really hard, maybe by the time you 30, possibly twenty-eight."

"That was very specific."

"Yep," he nodded, "I can see the future, that is when you get passed over for promotion and get pissed at me."

"Why am I pissed at you?"

"Cause the promotion went to me," Greg explained.

"Ah," she nodded, "of course." Lisa laughed, "So we're together when I'm twenty-eight?"

"Yes. Possibly twenty-nine, you get _pissed_ when I get that promotion," he explained. "But don't worry, I get fired, you get the job, plus a raise."

"That sounds sweet. Do you see anything else, Oracle House?"

His face scrunched up in thought and he put his fingertips to his temples, "Golden retriever, black lab." She smiled and laughed.

When everyone was at lunch, Lisa snuck away and she and Greg were currently enjoying their favorite past time, she was against a tree and they were making out. She felt his fingers brush her stomach, Lisa put her head back, taking her lips with her, and pushed Greg's hand out of her top. "No."

"Come on," he whined.

"No, it's bad enough we're making out in relatively no cover. What if someone comes along and sees you with your hand up my shirt?"

"Ugh, fine."

Lisa bit her bottom lip, "Everyone's gonna be gone, if you want to stick around tomorrow..." she took a breath, "and, I don't get picked up til Sunday, cause my parents and sister are going to be in a hotel tomorrow night..."

Greg's face went serious, "Really?"

She put her head against the tree and smiled, "I figured I made you wait long enough." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a light kiss. Lisa put her arms around his neck. Thanking God that he had a tight grip on her waist, she knew she would have fallen to a heap on the floor if he hadn't. "So," that small kiss left her breathless, "you'll just hide?"

"You won't fall down if I let you go?"

"Can't promise anything."

"Well, I'll do the thing you said anyway," he stood up and opened his eyes.

Lisa bit her lip nervously, "Don't, go home and tell everyone, alright? I don't..."

He shook his head, "I won't tell anyone." He held up his pinky, "Promise." She laughed and hooked her pinky with his.

"You guys ready?" Michelle asked while their team was waiting to be called. Lisa was peaking out of the curtain, she didn't see her parents, which was expected, they had to wait for her sister. Lisa was hoping they'd get here before her team was up, she didn't care that she didn't do as well with her family there. Lisa smiled when she saw Greg leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, and a bored expression, tinted with disgust at the excited parents and siblings, and most likely at the whole event.

Lisa turned around, "Let's do this." They were the third team up, Jim and Kelly's team were first. When they were preforming, Lisa turned to Michelle and whispered, "I thought you said we were way better than them?"

"We are," Sharon said.

"But Jim is one hell of a choreographer," Michelle continued. "He knows what everybody can and can't do, then plans accordingly."

"Hence having Lucy as ours," Sharon put her hand out in Lucy's direction.

"Well," Lisa turned back to look out the curtain, "whoever did it, they're good." After their routine was over, the cheerleaders came back. Kelly immediately took the long way to the seats in the audience. Lisa kept watching the group that they were going to follow, occasionally glancing at Greg and his never changing bored expression. She saw him looked to his left, then Kelly stand near him, smiling, leaning so her chest was out and ran her fingers through her hair. Lisa's face went blank, she turned around and said much louder than she meant, "That bitch is hitting on my boyfriend!"

Lisa pushed back the curtain, but was pulled backwards, falling into Michelle, "Think about what you were going to walk through." she told her. Lisa took a breath, preparing to say something, but stopped.

Sharon nudged her, "Hey, we'll kick her ass later, but, we're up, like, now." The younger girl bit the inside of her cheek, hard, but nodded. While they were preforming, Lisa tried to forget the girl hitting on her boyfriend and focus on what she was doing. Greg had no trouble forgetting the blonde talking to him, and focusing on his beautiful, jealous, brunette. The routine finished with Preston holding Lisa up, her holding Lucy's foot who was being supported by Michelle, and holding Sharon's foot, their last minute flyer. Lisa smiled when she saw Greg looking at her, doing a slow, directed clap.

She nearly dropped Lucy and Sharon. As soon as she craddled out and was caught by Preston, the teasing started, "Looks like someone's gonna run off into the sun set with their prince." Preston slowly let her down.

"Totally," Sharon nodded and they started walking, "she hasn't dropped that doppy smile since she saw him seeing her."

"Maybe she's stuck like that." Michelle grabbed Lisa shoulders when they were out of sight of the audience. "Lisa," she said loudly and slowly, "can you hear me? If you can, stop smiling and go get your man." Lisa smiled and hit her hands off of her, following her advice.

"Hey!" She called. Both Greg and Kelly looked at her, "Get your ass over here."

Greg smiled. "S'cuse me," he told Kelly without taking his eyes off of Lisa.

She made a clicking sound with her tounge, "I don't think you're supposed to be here." Greg smiled at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"I'm sure you can let it slide officer." She looked at him, then tapped her cheek with her finger. Greg leaned forward and before he could kiss her cheek, Lisa turned her head, his lips landed on hers. Yeah, she was doing this because Kelly was there, but who cares? _That's right,_ her little voice said, _he doesn't want you. Back off. _When Lisa pulled back Kelly was gone. "What?" Greg asked, seeing the smirk on her face.

"You like me," she replied simply.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think we've established this much. What makes you smirk now?"

"You like just me."

"Yeah," he told her honestly. "But, I mean who wouldn't?" He asked, his playful tone back, Greg didn't like things to be too serious for too long. "I mean," he leaned so he could see her ass, "with that outfit, I'm sure even a few girls like you." Lisa smiled, he was cute when he deflected.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Michelle asked as she put on her jacket. It was time for all the people that wanted to go get dinner, or see a movie, or go shopping with everyone else to go, and Lisa had decided to stay at the camp, for personal reasons.

Lisa laughed, "Yeah, I need to pack," she threw a shirt into her suitcase. "See? Not even close to done. You go. Have fun. Kiss Jim."

Michelle smiled. Lucy giggled and said, "We'll make sure it happens." The three older girls left. As soon as Lisa was alone, she threw her clothes into her suitcase in a pile and tossed it under the bed.

The Cuddy's were getting out of the car, Julia could not be happier, "That was way too much sitting in one day." She stretched. "So, where's Lise?"

"Uh," her dad looked around, "I don't know where her room is."

"S'cuse me!" Mrs. Cuddy called to a blonde girl, she stopped walking. "Do you know Lisa Cuddy?"

"...I do."

Candice turned to her husband, "Then let's ask her." They walked over to the younger girl, "We're her parents and sister, and we can't remember what room she's in. Do you know?"

The cheerleader opened her mouth to say something, but thought of something, and one corner of her mouth went, "Yes, yes I do. She's right next to me," she pointed to the dorms behind her. "I'm Kelly by the way," she introduced when she started walking. "A whole bunch of people went out with all the councilors, you know, for like the last night here," she explained, "only a few people stayed back. You're lucky," she looked her shoulder, "Lisa was one." Kelly had seen Greg go up to Lisa's dorm about an hour and a half ago.

When she turned back around, Julia put her hand by the corner of her mouth and mouthed to her parents while pointing behind her hand, "She looks like a whore."

Her mom gave her a look that, if accompanied by her voice, would have included, "Julia!"

Julia put her hands up in a "I'm just sayin" pose.

"She's right there," Kelly pointed. "Upstairs, the one on the far right."

"Thank you," Mrs. Cuddy smiled.

Kelly smiled back, "No problem."

Julia ran up the stairs, but when she got to the little deck area, she stopped and quietly tip toed to the door. She stopped for a second, she thought she heard something inside, but dismissed it, _She's probably doing her homework like the good girl she is._ Julia quietly pushed open the door, she saw the bunk beds first, and heard moaning, and male sighs. Julia completely opened the door and saw a guy's bare back, and the guy half under the covers, moving. "Oh my GOD!" She yelled when she realized that that guy was on top of her sister.

Both Lisa and Greg screamed and scrambled when they heard a girl scream, they moved and somehow Greg was behind her, and he had his arms wrapped around her chest. Both of their wide, and hearts pounding, but now out of fear. Julia ran down the stairs and her father was immediately at the door. Lisa thought from the look on his face that he was going to have a heart attack. She felt paralyzed, and had the feeling that Greg was too, but his arms tightened over her. Mrs. Cuddy appeared by her husband, nearly driving Lisa to hyperventilate. "Oh my God." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her husband remained silent, but it looked like he would blow at any provocation. His expression was one of profound shock, and outstanding rage. Mrs. Cuddy wanted to keep that bomb from going off, at least as long as that was possible, she knew she couldn't stop it. "Uh, Rich," she started quietly, "let them get dressed-"

"What the hell is going on here?" That was it, the mention of his little girl being left to get dressed in the same room as her boyfriend set him off.

"Rich!" His wife, pulled on his arm, "Later." He was breathing heavy, but allowed himself to be pulled from the room.

Lisa was still frozen in fear, and maybe for the first time in his life, Greg was going to face the problem. He released the tight grip he had had on her, and got up, pulling on his boxers, then jeans. This movement made Lisa blink out of her paralyzed state, "Don't," she sounded terrified. "Don't, just, just sneak out the window. Leave."

He didn't say anything, just bent down and gave her a light, reassuring kiss and put her shirt in her lap. "This is the only way I have a snowball's chance of ever seeing, speaking, touching you again." He straightened back out and pulled his shirt over his head, before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

The yelling started almost immediately.

_An: How many people think Cuddy's dad rips House a new one? (Raised hand immediately) I have already started on the next chapter, and I will personally send a cyber cookie to people that review this chapter (adorable smile) Come on people, you know you can't resist this face._


	13. The Aftermath

_An: Holy crap I wrote this fast, well, I was told I had to get it up by the end of the week ;). OK, so it jumps around a little, I wanted to get everyone's perspective. Julia Cuddy is modeled after my sister, her her with brown hair basically. Hope you enjoy. And to Interpolwildebeest, ha, sorry, I dunno how to write that._

_The yelling started almost immediately_

She didn't hear everything, and couldn't move for a long time. What she did hear, made her stick to her decision to tell him to just leave. "What the hell happened to "Her virginity is safe with me"?" She heard her father yell. Lisa heard Greg's voice, "I didn't know we'd get this serious-" "OH, so that's your excuse, "I didn't _know _I lying to you'?" Lisa heard a pause, she knew Greg was trying to be calm and not start screaming at her father, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but we have very strong feelings for eachother, and I care about her very much. I will never do anything to hurt her." She could tell that if her dad didn't calm down soon, Greg was going to go off. "Yes! I can tell! You only broke her heart once, but she's a big girl," her dad said sarcastically, "she bounced back. Didn't effect her at all." Lisa grabbed her bra off the floor and started get dressed. She flinched whenever she heard herself mentioned in her father's angry tone. Lisa had to use every ounce of will power she had not to do two things. One, run away with Greg on his motorcycle, or two, cry. Lisa sat on the side of the bed, completely ridgid, taking in, and releasing slow shaky breaths. Silent tears rolled down her face as she listened to her father give her boyfriend a tongue lashing. Lisa heard her father say icily, "I don't think I want my daughter putting her faith into a smug smart ass that has probably been sent to juvenile hall, and most likely has more time to spend there." Greg lost it, "Would you like to know what I will _most likely _inhabit more than juvy? Your daughter! You think I can make you scream?" He asked in a very low, angry voice. "You should have heard her." "You son of bitch." "Daddy's little girl just insinctively knows how to do some _very _naughty things, _very _well." "Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that again." Surprisingly, not now, but would be later, to Mr. Cuddy, Greg immediately stopped talking, and would later reflect on Greg's look as slightly regrettful. Lisa heard her dad yell at Greg to leave, and he wasn't allowed to see her. Richard opened the door to his daughter sitting with her hands in her lap, staring at the floor. He really didn't like his baby girl sad. "Baby," he stopped in front of her, and his wife and older daughter had come back up the stairs when Greg had come down them, not at all disrespectful, actually apologized to Julia for messing up her visit. Candice sat on the bed next to Lisa on the bed, Julia leaned against the doorframe. Richard sighed, "I'm sorry you heard that. He's a teenage boy. Only wanted one thing, he used you to get it-"

"No he didn't," she shook her head, her voice was a little choked. "I told him to, I wanted him to...Daddy," she looked him in the eye, "I love him."

He shook his head, slightly in denial. "No," her told her, "you're a teenager, you don't know what love is-"

"Yes I do, it's him."

"Lisa," he started, "in a few months, you'll forget about him and find someone-"

"There is no one else." Tears started coming up again.

"Lisa, you're 16, you have your whole life-"

"I don't _want_ anyone else. I just want him. He loves me, he told me."

"Lisa, he was-"

"No he wasn't. He could get that from almost any girl in my school, without having to tell her that, but he wanted me. I wanted him to do that," she insisted.

"Lisa, you heard what he said-"

"Daddy, what happens when you poke at a scared dog protecting it's territory? It bites back. That's what he was doing. He gets stupid, I know, but he does love me."

"Lisa-"

"_Stop,_" she cried, "doing that. Stop, saying my name like that. I'm not a child that's throwing a tantrum, and needs to be passified. I just need to know that you aren't completely disapointed in me." Her dad took a deep breath and stepped outside, closing the door. Lisa looked back at the floor.

"Well," her mother released a breath, "this has certainly been a...that was a lot to take in."

"Does he hate me?" Lisa asked quietly, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No Sweetie," she answered, "like I said, it's just a lot to process." Her mother put her hand on her shoulder before standing up and walking passed Julia to go find her husband.

The older sister sat down next to the younger one. "...Sorry."

Lisa let out a laugh that showed she was going to cry, "For what?"

"Messed you up," she nodded. "You see, no matter how much the older sister tries to keep the younger one from having a love life," she looked at the side of Lisa face because her head was hung, "because you know that I will never think anyone on this earth is good enough for you, right?"

Lisa laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"Good, cause it's true. Back to my point, even though you're not supposed to have a love life, I knew it was gonna happen, but I wasn't supposed to walk in on it and ruin your first time. I was supposed to be in another state, completely unaware of it."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Oh God, are you pregnant?"

Lisa giggled, "No stupid."

Julia smiled, "Sure. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"Lise," Julia rolled her eyes at her sister, "when have I ever told them anything?"

She smiled, "Never...You didn't actually walk in on our, _first, _first time."

She laughed, "Wow, that is insane, and also more than I think I wanted to know, given the current situation...Really?" Julia looked at Lisa sideways, she couldn't resist. "How long was he here before we got here?"

"Uh, hour and a half?"

"Daaaaamn. Wow, I must say, for a newbie, damn." Lisa laughed softly. "You know he's never going to let you see him again, right?" She asked seriously.

Lisa immediately got quiet again, "Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Me too."

Mr. Cuddy was going to bring Lisa home, well, to the hotel they were staying at, that night, but Julia begged and pleaded for him to let her stay, and at least say good bye to her friends. "Dad, he's gone, she will be in a room filled with girls. _I'll_ stay if it'll make you feel better." She didn't end up staying, but Lisa was allowed to. Lucy, Michelle, Sharon, and Lisa all piled onto Michelle's bed and stayed up way late talking about how much the events of the older girls' nights was way less heartbreaking. They'd come back into the dorm laughing, and holding shopping bags and a tub half filled with popcorn. The cute top and bracelet they had gotten her had lost their awesomeness at the moment. Even kissing Jim had lost it's awesomeness momentarily.

Lucy had the flash light pointed at the bed so they could see, but it wasn't too bright and didn't keep the other girls up. "So, your sister just walked in, and you guys were..."

"Yeah, then my dad and mom walked in. I think my favorite part was when I asked my dad if he was completely disappointed, and he just walked out. That was spectacular."

Her head fell sideways on Michelle's shoulder, "I think you need chocolate." She announced. "Luce, go get one your boxes." The blonde unfolded her legs from under her and retrieved a box of chocolates she had bought. The first piece went to Lisa, she nibbled on it while they discussed how in the hell she could possibly fix this. They all fell asleep around 2 am, they didn't get in their own beds, they didn't even get under the covers, they just fell over from their sitting position.

Ali was walking down a path in the park with her hands in her pockets. Her head tilted sideways, then she walked towards the tall guy laid out on the bench part of a picnic table. "Greg," she leaned over him and leaned her head to the right so it was parallel to his, "are you drunk?"

His eyes were drooping, "No." He reached under the table and gave a big glass bottle to her, "Hold this." He grunted and pulled himself into a sitting position.

Ali read the label, "I didn't know you met Jack Daniels." She sat down next to him, "You better not spend too much time together, Lisa's not gonna like that."

"Yeah," he sighed, "well, I don't think I'll be allowed to listen to Lisa's disapproval."

Ali twisted off the cap and took a swig, and grimaced slightly, "Why?"

He rubbed his face, "They walked in on us."

Ali took the bottle away from her lips, coughing up some of the liquor, swallowing the rest. "Like," she cleared her throat, "her _parents_? Like, they saw you deflowering their daughter? Like, _Richard and Candice Cuddy?_"

"And Julia Cuddy." Ali coughed up some more of the beverage, she put the cap back on.

"Wow, that really, _really _blows. Sorry dude."

"Yeah, me too."

"Come on," Ali stood up, "let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"My house," she unscrewed the top of the bottle and tipped it to the side, emptying the contants before aiming and throwing the bottle into the trash. "You've had enough to drink."

"I don't wanna move," his words were slurred, "and beside, I don't need to be caught in the room of my girlfriend's best friend."

"My parents are out of town."

"Yeah, that's what _we_ thought." He said, still not moving.

"My parents are in Prague," she put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him up. "And besides, we're not going to be naked, and you are going to sleep on the couch until you're over your hangover." She groaned, "House, you're going to have to work with my here, you weigh like, 70 pounds more than me." He stood up a little and followed Ali to her house. She took the key out of her pocket and pushed open the door. Greg had his eyes closed, so he just knew it was taking longer to get to her living room than it should.

He opened his eyes, and whistle, "This is a big house." They passed to bedrooms, "Which one's yours?"

"Upstairs, those are guest rooms. Alright," she led him into a room and threw him on the couch, "I'll be upstairs. Kitchen's down the hall, left, nother left."

Greg rolled over and put his face on the pillow, "How many rooms you got?"

"Je ne sais pas," she sighed, "let me get back to you on that."

The wake up call was when Amy flicked Michelle on the nose, and she jerked awake, kicking Sharon in the thigh, making her elbow Lisa, making her accidentally push Lucy off the bed. Not the most graceful awkening they'd every had. Pick up was at noon, but Lisa had a feeling she wasn't staying til noon. All fun was going to stop as soon as she was picked up. The girls all exchanged numbers, and Sharon told her, "Call me when you're no longer in hell." The ride back home was a very, very long and quiet one. Not even a remotely comfortable one. Lisa was thinking about how she could not wait to get back home and just go to Greg's house. _Oh, _she thought, _right._

Greg groaned and opened his eyes, "Damn." He was on a nice couch, in a nice living room, with nice furniture, and a giant headache. He got up, _OK, where was the kitchen? Down, left, left._ Greg followed the directions earlier given to him, and found Ali sitting at a granite counter top with a glass of orange juice and a book.

"Riley called your parents, you're at his house. Cereal in the pantry, milk in the fridge." She told him without looking up from her book.

Greg opened the fridge and looked at her, trying to see what book she was reading, "Thanks." He grabbed the carton of orange juice and walked over to her.

"It's in French," she said without looking up, "doubt you'll be able to read it, but if you know Pride and Predjudice by heart, be my guest and try."

Greg scanned the page, "Mr. Bingley has a thing for Jane, Darcy likes Elizabeth's eyes, he so has a thing for her." Ali looked up at him, "Lived in France and other French speaking countries. What's your excuse?"

Ali looked back at her book, "Went to a french speaking boarding school til the middle of eighth grade."

"How come I never knew you were loaded?"

"Only Riley and Lise have been to my house. Don't advertise it."

"So, if you have two guest rooms, why was I on the couch?"

"I'm too lazy to make the bed."

"So," Lisa started when they got out of the car, "I'm grounded for a month?"

"Two," her dad said and slammed the car door and walked inside without looking at her.

"Right," she slammed her door. Lisa went up to her room and shut the door, she opened her suitcase and unpacked everything. When she was hanging up the last of her shirts, she heard the door open and her dad greet someone.

"Sorry Ali, Lisa's grounded."

"Come on Mr. C," she whined, "you're only punishing _me._" He raised his eyebrow at her, "Think about it Mr. C, she's my bestie...and the only one that can tolerate me for extended periods of time. But you know all about that."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I think the Cuddy's have a special something in their blood that make them more tolerant to me."

"I think maybe."

"Cause you guys have put up with me since me and Lise were 13. Damn Mr. C, you are certainly benevolent." He just looked at her and nodded slightly. "I guess it's like 'Anything for my little girl', huh?"

"...You can come in for a few minutes."

Ali beamed, "Thank you muchly." Ali went upstairs and opened Lisa's door without knocking.

"How..."

"I flashed him. No I'm just kidding, the art of guilt is one that comes in handy." Ali sat on the bed with her right leg under her. "So, I'm springing you from this joint."

"I don't think so," Lisa closed her closet and turned to face her best friend, "I was just grounded, I don't think sneaking out is the best idea."

"I think it's a very good idea."

"What about when my parents want to talk to me?"

"You know you have a sister, _and_ a best friend that will run interference? He's at my house," then she said dramatically, "go to him!"

"How would you like me to do that?"

"You _do_ have a window you dumbass. Use your imagination."

"...I love you." Lisa opened the window and climbed onto the limb of the tree, it had grown more, making it easier to reach. Lucky for her, no one was in the kitchen, so no one saw her bolt. Lisa knew where Ali hid the key, she picked up the potted plant and opened the door. "Greg?"

"Lise?" His head popped out from behind a wall, making her jump. "What are you doing here?"

"Really? You're asking _me_ that?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "You're the one that is in _my_ best friend's house. What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey, _I _was invited."

"I was too, she told me to come see your dumb ass."

"Well, if it was because she wanted you to, you've seen me, you can leave."

"Well maybe I didn't come see you just because she told me," she said slightly louder.

"Good! Cause I wanted to see you." He volume also rising.

"Good! Cause I wanted to see you too!"

"Good! Cause you're here now!"

"I know! I came here to _see_ you, yah dumbass!"

"God dammit you're hot when you're yelling at me!"

"Then kiss me you idiot!" He grabbed her ass and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, his free hand holding her thigh. Lisa grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth to hers, his tongue had no problems finding hers. Greg shut the door and pinned her against it. He kept her there without the use of his hands, those he used to take off the shirt she had on over a tank top. "Greg," she pushed his head back, "we just got in trouble for this."

"Then we have nothing to lose," he kissed her hard. Lisa kissed back, like it was the last kiss she'd ever get, or if she wasn't as close as she could possibly be, he would get taken away, which was secretly a fear.

"Greg," this was not the type of 'Greg' he wanted to hear, it wasn't a moan, it was the 'hold on' type of 'Greg'. "I should go."

"No, don't go." This time he gave her a slow kiss, lessening how tight she was pressed against the door, not trying dominate, trying to persuade.

"Mm," Lisa put her hand on the back of his head. "I have..." kiss, "to make..." kiss, "sure..." kiss, "my parents..." kiss, "don't..." kiss, "find Ali." Kiss.

"She can handle it."

Greg started planting light kisses on her neck, her head hit the door. "House," she moaned. "Mm, stop."

He mumbled against her neck, "You're lips say 'no', but-No," he kissed below her jaw by her ear, "your lips still say 'yes', the responsible part of your brain says 'no'." He started flexing and relaxing against her. Lisa bit his bottom lip, Greg pried her teeth apart tongue. Lisa flicked the end of his tongue with her own. "Told you your lips said 'yes'."

"Shut up, or I leave." Greg couldn't have that, so he put his lips to use.

_An: Just to let you in on a secret, they don't get caught this time. Also, I just couldn't ruin their first time, I couldn't do that to Cuddy. So, this was a pretty good day, I got to hear the Miser Brothers sings, I watched My Cousin Vinny, _and_ I posted. Go me. _AND, _this is very exciting, 3 weeks off. Dontcha love Christmas._


	14. Jackasses

_An: Je ne sais pas what is up with this chapter. But I wanted to give you a lil something, cause if I had totally completed this tonight, I wouldn't be able to post til tomorrow night. Well, enjoy, and thank you for the many reviews. Wasn't sure how people would react to all that._

Lisa sighed contentedly, "This was much better."

"Are you critiquing the sex that took away your status of 'Virgin'?" She and Greg were in one of the guest room beds. Her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, and his hand on her hip.

She giggled, "Of course not. Just, we didn't immediately jump back into it-"

"Actually, I think I was the one that did the jumping into." Greg corrected.

She smiled and hit his chest lightly, "Not what I meant. What I meant was, we decided to just lay here."

"Yeah, it's not that bad. Hm, I don't think I've done this before."

"Don't," she held the sheet to her chest and sat up, looking at him. "Please," her thumb rubbed his chest lightly. "I don't, I don't want to hear about it. It's just me and you. You're still my first, I don't take sex lightly yet."

"Lise," he ran his hand over her shoulder and down her back, "I know this is big. Not just to you."

Lisa leaned over and kissed him lightly, resting her forehead against his and her nose against his. "I have to go, and we have to wash these sheets."

"I'll take care of it," he volunteered. "Anything to put off the inevitable return home. No doubt your dad called my house." Lisa took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.

"Finally," Ali said when Lisa came through the window, "they've been trying to talk for a long time. Lucky for you, I can cry on que and made it sound like you were upset...What were you two doing?" She asked suspiciously.

Lisa brushed her hair back behind her ear, "Nothing."

"Uh huh, that's what you would've told your momma if she hadn't walked in on you."

"Never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Nuh uh." Ali shook her head.

They heard a light knock, "Girls," Mr. Cuddy called, "can I come in?"

"Turn around, pretend you're upset," Ali whispered. Lisa sat on the bed and turned around, her friend sitting next to her. "Come on in Mr. C."

The door opened, _Wow, he looks guilty._ Lisa was surprised at this. "Ali, time to go, but my daughter wants to talk to you real quick, other one."

"Julia's here? Bitchin, I mean, cool."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm sure you did." Ali smiled and walked passed him, then down stairs. Richard looked at his daughter uncomfortably, then sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "Lisa, I'm not completely disappointed in you, you...you're just growing up too damn fast. I don't know why, but I thought you were going to stay six forever. Then you turned seven, and I thought 'I can deal with that', but then you turned eight, then nine, and you just kept going." He took a breath because this was going to be a sensitive topic for both of them. "You bring home an older boy that just _looks_ like trouble...Main point being, you weren't supposed to grow up and start dating."

"What about Julia? You didn't get like this with her."

"I didn't know a lot of the things I know, and I'm still in denial and telling myself she's waiting til marriage. Like every parent does," Lisa smiled a little. "But now I can't do that with my baby, you know, the last one I had. Plus your boyfriend's a jackass."

"Dad-"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"So, besides me not being let out of my room on nights and weekends, we can still be, you know, together?"

"Oh God no. No, no, no," he shook his head. "No. He still said what he said, and did what he did."

"And I still feel the way I feel."

"And so do I." He stood up.

Lisa looked away from him again, "I should go to bed now. School tomorrow, long day."

"...Alright sweetheart, night."

"Night." Her father left her room, closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" His wife asked when he came downstairs and into the living room.

"She's going to bed," he sat down.

"What?" Julia sat up, turning her attention away from the tv. "It's 6:30."

"I know," he sighed.

"...What'd his parents say?" She asked.

"His mom answered, his dad was out, but she said she'd talk to him." Julia nodded.

Ali passed Greg on her way back to her house. "You wash the sheets, couch cusion, counter top, or wherever you guys landed?" She asked without stopping.

"Yep." He kept walking. Greg walked to his house, fairly slowly, he knew his parents had been called, he knew _another_ _dad_ was going to start yelling. But when he finally walked up the path to his house, and opened the door, his dad looked up, then back at the tv. _Okaaay._ He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom turned away from him, if his dad didn't feel like yelling, Greg sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to remind him. "Hey Mom." She just sighed. "...What'd I do?"

"Think hard Greg." She was using her disappointed mom tone, she very rarely used that.

"Oooohhhh, he called you..."

"Yeah," she nodded, her back still turned, "he called me."

"That would explain why Sergeant Sunshine in the living room isn't having and aneurysm."

"That would explain it." She turned around and leaned against the counter, "You're not going to see that girl anymore."

Normally, Greg would be yelling and screaming, and basically throwing a fit not unlike a five year old would, but his mom rarely prohibited him from doing things, so when she did, he didn't argue. He just looked at her and said barely above a whisper, "OK. Bit late though, already got yelled at by her dad."

She nodded once. "Go wash up for dinner." He bit his tongue before walking out of the room.

The two teenagers, surprisingly, stayed away from eachother the next day. Instantly worrying everyone, especially those who didn't know about what had happened. No one was even told except for Miranda. Ali sat down across from Lisa at lunch. She was sitting by herself, her head on her fist, reading. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lisa brought her eyes up, "Excuse me?"

"You have not talk to Greg all week. That is _the_ longest I have seen you away from him. Cheer camp not included." Her friend looked back at her book. Ali sighed, "It's been three days. _And_ you're moody. You are like the _one_ teenager that has been excused from the moodiness that comes with teenage hormones."

Lisa put her hand down on the table and looked at her best friend, "We were both told to stay away from eachother. I don't feel like getting in more trouble."

"You know that risking it is the only way you will ever see him, right?"

Ali saw her jaw clench, "Yeah."

"Then why are you being so dense? I didn't think I'd have to suggest you two to break the rules and sneak out."

"Some people's parents don't pay attention, but mine will dismember me on the second offense." She snapped.

"Wow, it's a good thing things came easy to you and you kept those hormones in check, cause you turn into a real bitch when you don't get what you want." Ali stood up and left. Lisa sighed and put her face in her hand, she was irritated, and angry, and she was one of the few whose state of mind Ali cared about, making her the most open to shots. After school, Greg was laying on his front lawn. A backpack hit the ground to the left of his head, then a readhead by his waist, "Your girlfriend's being a bitch. Get back with her before I'm forced to do something that'll get my tossed into jail for the night."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," he said, his jaw twitching.

"Personally, I think she's going through withdrawel," Ali continued, ignoring him. "Would it make you both feel better if I let you bang her at my house again?"

"Not unless you can get her dad to let me legally see her." He moved his head uncomfortably.

"...Give me a week." She put her hand on his chest and pushed up, taking her backpack with her. "With any luck, you'll be allowed out in public in daylight before school's out," she shoved her arms through the straps of her backpack. "Peace House."

"Good luck with all that."

"You know what?" She stopped walking and looked down at him. "You're pissing me off." For the first time, he looked her in the eyes. "That is my best friend, you have made her the most happy, and the most miserable that I have ever seen. So you will make her happy again goddamn it. Stop acting like you don't give a damn what happens between you and her, or I swear I will get my daddy's shot gun off of his study wall, and well, you really don't want to know what I'll do with it. All you need to know is it won't be pretty. So get you're shit together!" Greg grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Thank you."

She nodded, then when she walked away, mumbled, "That's more goddamn like it. Bust my ass to get you guys alone. What do I get? Your bitch asses quit."

Lisa walked out of the store and over to Ali's house before she went home. She knocked on the door and waited. Ali swung open the door, Lisa pulled a box of chocolates from behind her back and held them to her chest. Ali sighed and rolled her eyes, taking the box, "I forgive you, but I can't talk. Later?"

"Definitely."

Ali nodded, "Good. Now, I'm gonna go get my man, you should do the same." She closed the door before Lisa could say anything else. But she didn't go get her man, she went home before her parents got home. By then, she had her homework done, and was laying on her bed. At first, her dad thought she'd snuck out.

"Oh, hey there." His daughter was laying on her bed with her hands on her stomach.

"Hey," she replied.

"What are you doin here?"

"Uh, well, you told me to come home after school, I did that. Did you have new instructions that I missed?"

"Nope, you were supposed to be here."

"Then why are you surprised?"

"Well, it was quiet."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Where was Julia today? She wasn't here when I got home."

"Went in with your mom." He answered.

"Oh, OK." She looked back at the ceiling.

"Mom's working on dinner."

She looked at him, "OK." He nodded and shut the door.

"Is something wrong with Lisa?" He asked as his wife chopped carrots.

"I'd imagine so," she slid the carrots off of the cutting board into a pot. "We told her she couldn't see Greg anymore. Wouldn't you have behaved differently if you had been told you couldn't see me anymore?"

He just leaned backwards against the counter top, "We did the right thing, right?"

"Mhm," she answered absently.

"You heard what he was saying about everything, Lisa especially."

"Mhm," she said in the same tone.

_Tink tink tink._ Lisa groaned. She rubbed her eye and blinked a few times. She groaned again and threw the covers back before getting up and unlocking the window. Lisa started walking back over to her side of the bed, "What do you want Greg?" She stopped and immediately woke up. "Greg?" She felt his hand on her hip.

"Hey."

"What are you-What are you doing here?"

"Ali told me to stop being emotionally challenged." She laughed and put her head forward, "Those weren't her exact words, but pretty close. Decided to listen. Woulda listened earlier, trouble was, mom woulda killed me...You gonna look at me? Woman, if you don't turn around, I'm gonna do it, and it won't be nearly as gentle."

She smirked, "Maybe I don't want you to be gentle." Greg smiled and turned her, slowly, to face him. "Thought you weren't gonna be gentle."

"Yeah, but then you woulda made some noise, alerting the fuzz."

Lisa smiled, "You're still scared of my dad?"

"Oh god no." He answered seriously. "I'm scared of your _mom_. I'm actually surprised I've woken up every morning this week. You think she'll let me live?"

"I think so. I think it was less surprising to her that I no longer have my virginity than it was to my dad."

"...Your mom thinks you're a whore?"

"No," she hit him playingfully on the chest. "She just didn't think I was gonna be six forever, that I actually turned 16. I don't think she hates you either."

"Well, I got one of two, I guess I'll have to live with it."

"Wanna stay the night?"

"Uh, nah, then I'll have to get up early to get dressed. Morrow?"

"OK." She gave him a quick kiss. "Go, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and climbed back out the window. "Finally," Lisa said as she laid back down, "universe is how it should be."

_An: Ha, get it? When House and Cuddy are together, the universe is at peace. It was sort, I know. Probably the shortest one since the first chapter. Funny how things don't happen the way you thought they would. (Looks away in thought) First it was gonna be a chapter thing, then it wasn't, now it is. There was going to be no cheer camp, Julia was gonna walk in on them in Cuddy's room. AND a first, I thought Cuddy was gonna rebel big time...Interesting how things things happen._


	15. We Already Did This

_An: I know, short chapter. Which reminds me, do you guys like the short chapters or long ones? Also, Monty Python is refferenced. John Cleese and Eric Idol rule!_

After Ali saw Lisa and Greg together the next day, she nodded and said, "Damn right you listened to me." They just smiled and kept walking. After school, Greg drove Lisa back home, but didn't go in the front door incase Julia was home. She wasn't, so he came in.

"We should probably stay in my room, just in case she comes home early. And it'll be easier to hide when my parents come home. We won't have to make a mad dash for a rarely used area of my house."

"Sounds good," he nodded.

"Want a soda?"

"Sure," Lisa went into the kitchen and Greg went upstairs. When she came into her room, Greg asked, "Have you been sleeping with this?" He held up his jacket.

"No." He gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Seriously, I didn't feel like walking around in a towel, or naked when I got out of the shower this morning." She gave him his Coke, "Took it off when I got my clothes."

His eyes went wide, "This thing has touched your naked body?"

"So have you," she dismissed.

"But this touched your _wet_ naked body," he clarified. "Can I have this back?"

"Hell no," Lisa answered immediately, reaching forward for it. Greg leaned back, putting his arm with the jacket back. She gave him a look, but leaned over him.

He dropped it on the floor. "Oopps," he said sarcastically.

Lisa gave him a fake glare, "What the hell I'm I supposed to do now? If I move you're gonna pin me underneath you, and I don't get my jacket back. If I don't move, I stay like this, and I don't get my jacket back."

"Well, the question you have to ask yourself is, 'Top or bottom?'" She smiled and settled more comfortably on him, his hands going to her ass, before kissing him.

"Wait!" She said almost as soon as she started. "Not here. It's one thing that you're here, but if we have a repeat of those events..."

"Fine, we'll do like we did before that." Greg said.

"I know you, once we get into it, you _will _take off my shirt, I _won't _think anything of it, you _will _take off my bra, and you _will _do something to distract me from that fact." She said certainly.

"Damn you woman. See, that's one of the things I tolerate about you."

She entertwined her fingers on top of his chest, then put her chin down. "What?"

"Your brain," he said in a mock annoyed tone. "Always thwarting my plans. _Before_ I even make them." She smiled. "So whadda wanna do now?"

Lisa shrugged, "Whatever you want to do."

Greg put his head back on the bed and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "How do you do yourself?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Stop thinking about sex."

"Hey, Lise, it's not my fault. They've done studies, something like, every 4 seconds the average male thinks about sex. And I'm above average! So if the average male thinks about sex every 4 seconds, how do you expect me, an above average teenager, to not think about sex every second I'm with you? Especially now that I've seen all of you."

She giggled, "Wow, I am so sorry Greg, I didn't realize how much being around me effected you."

"Thank you, I just wanted a little support and sympathy."

"Maybe you should go home and take a rest from the plaging images."

His hands tightened on her ass, "They don't bother me that much. Plus, it's only like, 3 more pictures than average."

"But it's 45 more times a minute than average," she pointed out. "It'll wear your brain out."

"God you're sexy when you're smart."

She smiled, "And you're kinda cute when you compliment me, also when you're not listening because you're visualizing the many things I will never do."

A goofy smile spread over his face, "Yeah-Wait. What?" She smirked. "But, you haven't even heard it yet. Any of them."

"Should I be worried that you spend that much time imagining what you'd like to do to me?"

"No." He shook his head. "But, one of them just involves you in a cheerleading uniform," he whined, getting back to the topic most troublesome to him. "Something you wear all the time." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of him. He followed her down to the kitchen. "Cheerleading outfit! That's all!"

"I'm sure it is," she said sarcastically, opening the fridge and taking out the ingredients for a sandwich. "Want one?" Lisa held up the mustard and bread.

Greg nodded, but continued to talk, "One of em just involves my motorcycle."

Lisa spread the mustard on the bread and asked, "How could we even do that? We would fall."

"Nuh uh! I would kept us up." She just shook her head. "How bout the one where-"

"Greg," she looked up from the sandwich in progress, "I don't want to hear about the perverted things you think I might be willing to do while I'm making a sandwich."

"Fine," he grumbled.

When she was done with both sandwiches, he tried to start again, "Greg! Talking about the perverted things while I'm eating is even worse. Let it go. We'll talk about when I'm older."

He sighed over dramatically, "...Are you older enough now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Nope."

"How about now? Bet you're old enough now."

"Greg," she looked at him and said calmly, "I am not old enough now, nor will I be anytime in the next week."

"...So what you're saying is you'll be old enough next next week?"

"Greg," she put her hand on his, "I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready to hear and maybe try you're ideas."

"Swear?"

She held up her pinky, "Swear."

He completed the Pinky Promise and picked up his sandwich, "Good. Now you are bound to tell me, that was more binding than a contract."

"Of course it is," Lisa nodded. He stuck his tongue out at her. "You still coming over tonight?" She asked awhile later when he was leaving.

"Are you screwed if you go into tachycardia when you're by yourself at home?"

"Yes," she nodded, "yes you are."

"Then there's your answer."

"See you later." Then she smacked his ass and closed the door. Greg walked away smirking.

15 minutes later, her mom and sister came home. "Lisa!" Julia yelled when she walked in. "Come bond with me! I'm leaving tomorrow while you're at school." And Julia didn't release Lisa from their bonding session until 11.

Greg was already sitting on Lisa's bed, leafing through a magizine. "Finally, I've been waiting for damn near ever. What the hell took so long?"

"My sister wanted bonding time."

He immediately put the magizine on his chest, and looked at her with wide eyes, "Did you just say 'bondage'?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "She's leaving tomorrow, wanted to spend time."

"Oh," he relaxed very visibly. "I was about to say, 'One fantasy off the list'." She raised an eyebrow, "What? She looks like you, but you're hotter of course."

"Uh huh." She snatched the magizine out of his hand.

"Hey," he looked at her with a serious face, "you are the only one whose pants I would like to inhabit." Her eyeborw arched more, "...You are the only one I look at." More. "...You are the only one I like? You are the only one I love!" He said like it was a revelation. "You are the only one I love," he waved his finger at her and nodded.

"Nice," she said sarcastically, "only took you four tries.

"Good thing my sport's not baseball." Lisa just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Greg grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, she fell on him, and she almost squeeled. "Shhh," he laughed. "Don't want anyone to hear you. Hold on, I got an idea to fix it." He turned his head sideways and caught her lips with his. Greg ran his hand up her side then to her back. "I promise I'll behave." He mumbled, just incase she was thinking about telling him no. They hadn't made out on her bed for, he wasn't entirely sure, and if at anytime he couldn't say the last time they did that was last night, it had been way too damn long.

"OK," she breathed, cupping his jaw, and turning on her back. To keep himself from getting to worked up too fast, Greg didn't immediately sick his tongue in her mouth. He kept it just open mouth for awhile, and when he was about to introduce it, he felt her wiggle impatiently. It took everything he had not to smile, then he decided to torture her. Not only did he not move forward, but he took a step back. After a few minutes she pulled back and looked at him in frustration. "Are you gonna do anything?" Then realization dawned and she smiled, "You son of a bitch. You wanted me to get impatient and tell you to kiss me right."

"Was I doing it wrong?"

"Yes. You're a good kisser, but I don't like just that, and you know it. Are you gonna do it right now?"

"Will you help me if I mess up?"

Lisa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Knowledge is pwer. And how are you supposed to learn if I don't teach you? Cause you are sure as hell not going to ask anyone else."

The next week, reminded Lisa greatly of the begining of the year. She and Greg were sneaking around, he came over every night and afternoon, and her friends still watched him closely. Ali, Lisa, and Greg were walked to their table at school, Lisa and Greg holding hands, not something he usually did, but he was OK if she wanted to. "So, what college are you going to?" She asked, he sat on the bench in front of her, Ali sat on the table next to him.

He shrugged, "Haven't decided yet."

"What? It's almost the end of school."

"I didn't say I haven't applied, just don't know."

"Wow, you really put stuff...Wait, how many schools did you apply to?"

He shrugged again, "Few."

"Name some."

He looked off, "Uh...Hopkins, Standford, Michigan, Santa Cruz, few others."

"Wow, and you wrote essays for all of those places?"

"You sound so surprised."

"Well...Now that I think about it. How in the hell do you find time to do homework? Cause you watch me creepily while I do mine."

"Ha, ha. I do it in the morning."

"Like, before you get to school?" He nodded. "Damn."

"Damn Lise," Ali looked at her, "you're datin a genius. Quick," she nudged Greg's shoulder, "what's the air speed velocity of an unladden swallow?"

"African or European?" Ali smiled.

Miranda and Zoey walked up to them, talking about something or other, and Jason was behind them with Ian. "What are we talking about?" Miranda asked and sat down next to Greg.

"British people."

"Ah, but of course." She said like it should have been obvious.

"Also, what Lisa's gonna do without me."

"Psh," the aforementioned girlfriend rolled her eyes, "yeah, I'm gonna be the one with the separation issues. Coming from the man that drove 5 hours, and stalked me, the _day_ I left for camp."

"That was to keep you from having a panic attack from being in a new area around new people." He excused.

"Sure, sure it was." She cupped his face in her hands and said in a baby voice, "Was it because you missed me?"

He just rolled his eyes and took her hands off his face. "Stop being mean to me."

"I can't help it. Sorry."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Cause I put up with you," she responded immediately.

"Touche."

"And that's why they're perfect," concluded Miranda.

"What are you thinking about?" Greg asked Lisa when they were laying on her bed late that night.

She looked at him, "Huh?"

"You have that wrinkly face, you're thinking about something. What?"

She looked back at the ceiling, "...I'm not sure, but I think my dad's gonna rescend the grounding." Lisa looked back at him, "He's been acting kinda weird, like he was regretting grounding me. Probably cause it's just weird to him. I've never been grounded before."

His eyebrow raised. "Oh, so I'm a bad influence?" He asked, amused.

"Yes, very bad one."

"I kinda like the sound of that," he pulled her against him and smirked. "I'm corrupting you."

"You would see turning a good girl bad as a good thing."

"Oh, you're not quite bad yet. I still got time to completely convert you. And I will take so much pleasure in doing so."

"Well, I don't know how you plan on corrupting me more," she smile and played with his collar, "but as long as I don't go completely evil, do whatever you want."

"Man, I like the sound of that."

Her smile lessened a little bit, "...What college are you thinking you want to go to the most?"

He sighed, "Why do you have to bring that up? Just forget about it for right now, and let _this_ be nice."

"Well, _half_ of the colleges you named are on the west coast, you can't exactly hop on your motorcycle and come here for the weekend...I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be, we'll expirement with phone sex." She smiled, but it looked a little like a grimace.

_An: Damn, even in _my _head House can't say the right thing. Oh well, I guess that's the price I pay for being annoyed with OOCness. And, was it just me, or did that take an aweful long time for a shortish chapter?_


	16. Sneakin

_An: (Giggles) Sorry, I was just thinking about House singing Lollipop and Lil Wayne's voice coming out. That is a _dirty_ song. So I have a new chapter, and warning, shit's about to get dramatic up in this biznitch._

Lisa came to school, looking pleased. "What's up with you?" Greg asked. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're looking all pleased with yourself."

"My dad is putting me on probation."

"...Right, cause that gets me excited."

She sighed, "Probation means not quite as grounded...Which means..."

"...You don't have to go straight home after school?"

"Well, yeah, but think later."

"...You can go out at night?"

Lisa smirked, then nodded slowly. "Which means..."

Greg smirked, "We're goin out tonight."

"Very good. Think of what you wanna do, as long as I'm home by 9, we're good."

"Wow, you musta been on very good behavior, or your dad must be a sucker for those not quite so innocent blue eyes."

"Lil bit of both, but I don't think he likes to think about the 'not quite so innocent' part."

"That would make sense." He nodded.

Lisa walked into the living room, "Mom, can me and Zoey go to the movies? We're celebrating my probation."

"Sure," she answered. "Remember your new curfew though."

"K. Thank you Mommy." Lisa ran up stairs, grabbed her jacket and helmet, wrapping the helmet in the jacket, and walked back down stairs. "Bye." She closed the door behind her.

"Where's she goin?" Richard asked his wife.

"Movies with Zoey." He nodded.

Lisa walked around the block and hopped on the back of Greg's bike. "We good?"

"Of course we are," she flipped her hair and put the helmet on.

"Super," Greg put on his as well as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They did go to the movies, Greg making dirty jokes and throwing popcorn at unsuspecting people then looking back at the screen before they turned around through out. "Stop giggling," he whispered to Lisa. "You're gonna blow it." She regained composure and apologized. He looked into the tub of popcorn, "Ugh, what are we going to do with this? I didn't start throwing it soon enough." Greg looked at her, "Open up." He shook the popcorn when she looked at him questioningly. Lisa opened her mouth, but instead of putting a few kernals in her mouth, he got a fistfull and threw it at her.

She got an annoyed look. "One went down my shirt." She pulled her shirt forward and shook it until the popcorn fell out. "You did that wrong."

"Sorry," he smirked and place a piece of popcorn on her tongue.

She chewed it. "You still did it wrong." He looked at her questioningly. Lisa smiled and put a kernal on her tongue. Greg smiled and leaned forward, but before he could kiss her, he got hit with an MnM. He looked up a few rows, then rolled his eyes.

"Boo!" Ali yelled, Miranda and Zoey laughing. "Too much gushy stuff! Either start taking off clothes or just stop!"

Lisa turned around, "You are so annoying!"

"But you love me anyway."

"SH!" A lady a few rows in front of Greg and Lisa hushed.

"Turn around old biddy, we'll be quiet," Greg said, the woman getting an indignant look. "Come on," he stood up and climbed over the seats until he was at the empty seat next to the empty seat next to Ali, with Lisa following. "What's up?" He sat down next to Lisa.

"Well, we _were _enjoying the movie," Ali answered.

"Until we saw you two bout to get it on," Miranda finished.

"You _know_ I wouldn't jump him in a movie theatre."

"Second base maybe," Ali mused. Earning her a sock in the arm from Lisa. "Ow," she grabbed her arm, "Greg, control your girlfriend."

"Sorry," he popped popcorn into his mouth, eyes on the screen, "but I don't want the same treatment. I'm delicate."

"Yeah," Lisa said sarcastically and leaned on him, "my sensitive, wears his heart on his sleave, man. Poetic, and all that."

"Totally." Greg continued to eat popcorn and watch the movie. After the movie was over, the teens said goodbye, and Greg and Lisa mounted the bike and drove off. Greg dropped her off a block away.

"Thank you," she smiled and held onto his collar. "See you tomorrow," she pressed her lips to his, his hands going to her hips.

Greg ran the tip of his nose up her neck and underneath her jawline, her eyes involuntarily fluttering closed, "You sure your parents need you right now?"

Lisa almost whimpered. "Mhm." She really didn't think it was fair he could do that to her by barely touching her. Hell, he could do that to her _without_ touching her. And she loved that feeling. Still, it was very unfair. _Lisa, life isn't fair._

He kissed her collarbone lightly, almost sighing. "Then you better get going. It's 8:56."

Her eyes immediately flew open. She gave one last quick kiss, "Bye!" Lisa grabbed her jacket and ran. Greg sat there, smirking, until she was out of sight, then drove home. Lisa caught her breath before opening the front door. "Hey." She greeted her father.

"Hi, how was the movie?"

"It was good. There was laughing, kissing, punching. Interesting combination right?"

Greg pulled into the driveway, taking his keys out of the ignition and puttinging Lisa's helmet under his arm before walking inside. His dad was in the living room in his favorite chair reading, and his mom, as always, in the kitchen. "What could you be cooking at this hour?" He stopped next to her.

"You know I always bake when I'm bored."

"Or happy, or excited, or upset."

"So I see you didn't listen to me."

His eyebrows drew together, "Huh?"

She nodded towards the helmet on the counter, "You have Lisa's helmet."

Greg lifted his hand, then put it back down, "She gave it back today."

"Mhm," he could tell she thought he was full of crap.

"Seriously. Her dad wasn't too thrilled when he heard slash saw me giving her a ride," _in all senses,_ he thought, "so she wasn't going to have use for it. Plus, people don't usually hold on to things from exs."

"Right. Hey, where's that jacket that dissapear a few months ago? You went out with Lisa, and came home with out it."

"...She was impressioned by Ali and they cut it up and set it on fire?"

"Greg, I can tell when you lie to me." She looked back at the cookies she was taking off of the cookie sheet with a spatula. "Always have, don't know why you think that would be any different now."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes." She sighed, "But I'm just upset, you have no actual punishment."

"You're just gonna be really pissed huh?"

"Yep. I won't inflict any physical harm if you _keep your hands to yourself_," she told, pointing at him with the spatula.

"Promise."

She gave him a scutinizing look, before concluding, "You're lying to me."

Greg looked at her, then slowly started nodding his head, "...Yeah. But you've seen her, right?"

"Hands to yourself." She repeated.

Greg started grumbling as he walked out of the kitchen. He stopped and said, "You're punishing her too ya know." Then kept walking. He decided he was going to go bother Lisa tonight, not because he liked watching her sleep, or how she always curled up next to him and used him as a pillow. Certainly not. He just liked annoying his girlfriend. He was not completely in love, he was just, plain old in love. Teenage love. Not the real, 'I'd do anything for you, ride or die' love. He really didn't mind being in love, it was nice being with her. Most enjoyable girlfriend he'd ever had. Not just because she was super sexy. She was very smart, and sassy, and she called him on his crap. He even kind of liked jumping through hoops to get her attention in the beginning. _Teenage love_ he told himself later, when he was climbing the tree outside her window. _Then why do you spend so much time with her, and not nearly enough time sleeping?_ A voice in the back of his mind asked. Greg tried to ignore it, and knocked Lisa's window. He saw her move, then slowly open her eyes, _Que groan, there it is_. Lisa walked, half asleep, to the window and opened it. "You should just leave that open." Greg said as he climbed through. "It'd save you a lot of time."

Lisa laid back down, "You'd also take that opportunity to scare the hell outta me. Besides, how else am I gonna keep the riff raff out?"

He bent over and kissed her neck, "Not nice to insult your boyfriend."

"Mm," she turned, eyes still closed, and put her hand on his neck, "I thought you weren't coming over tonight."

He laid down next to her, she rested her head on his bicep, "Yeah, but then I got bored at my house."

"Well," Lisa squinted and glanced at her clock, "it's 12. You coulda waited til tomorrow, or, and this is crazy, have gone to sleep."

He draped his arm across her waist, "But annoying you is much more fun than sleeping."

"You coulda dreamed about annoying me."

"Yeah, but imaginary you doesn't hold a candle to the real thing." That sounded way too sincere, it was completely true, but he didn't mean for his tone to be so serious, but he felt her smile against his chest. Lisa fell asleep not long after that, but Greg stayed til around one. When he started to nod off. He wanted to stay there and sleep, it semed like a very nice idea, but the thought of someone coming into Lisa's room before either of them were up, was not a pleasant one. He replaced his arm with a pillow, Indiana Jones style, then felt the need to put on a fedora and swing out the window on a whip, but settled instead for sleepily climbing onto the tree, then down. Admittedily, staying until he was half asleep, then climbing out a window was not his best idea. Then he was tired the next day in school, he'd actually fallen asleep in a few classes.

Greg was sitting in math, he had his cheek on his fist, and was asleep. His teacher, Mrs. Walsh, stopped walking around the room by him. "Gregory." She said sharply.

He jerked, causing his arm to fall, his head almost following. "Hm, yeah?" He rubbed his face, "What can I do for you?"

"Answer the question on the board."

Greg looked at the front of the room, his finger moving like he was mentally moving the numbers. "Uh," he put his face in his hand, "x=32. Go-go on with whatch you're doin teach."

"Greg, don't make me throw you out of my class with only a few days til graduation."

"But then I would be here with you next year," he answered pleasantly. He saw the look on her face, "Nah, we both know I could've graduated awhile ago, but I'll try to be good." She nodded and continued her lesson. Greg dozed in a few more classes, and actually turned Gym in_to_ nap time. He was there when roll was taken, then laid down on the bleachers out of sight and went to sleep. Near the end of the period, he felt someone light sit on his stomach. He jerked, "I'm up! Oh," he looked up at the person on him, "I thought those thighs felt familiar. Wanna come down here and be my pillow?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "No."

"But you have two perfect ones right here," he lifted his hands, but she pinned his wrists to the benches before he could grab anything.

"No grabbing my boobs at school." She told him deadpan.

"What about your ass?"

"No."

"So I can hug you, but I can't grab your ass?"

"That would be correct. When did you decided to make Gym nap time?"

"Uh, probably 2nd period."

"Why are you so tired? You not sleeping enough?"

"Probably Mommy. I think I left your house at like, 1."

"Why'd you stay so late? I couldn't have been awake for more than a few minutes." He shrugged sleepily. "You'd better get up before your teacher sees you."

"Well, I cleverly picked this spot so that wouldn't be an issue, but _someone_ is sitting on me. Giving away my position." He saw her start to get up, so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on him. "I didn't say you had to get up," his voice that dangerous low that told her she had to get up or he was going to start getting adventurous.

"I told you you have to keep your hands to yourself at school."

"But Moooooom," he whined.

"But nothing. Get up, do gym, go on with the rest of your day, then go home and sleep til tomorrow." She told him in a no nonsense tone.

"You can't set my bedtime," he protested.

"Weren't you the one that just called me 'Mom'?"

"...Maybe."

Lisa cupped his cheek, and she ran her thumb over the purple bags under his eyes, "You are tired. Stop being an idiot and sleep at night, you know, when the time doesn't end with 'am'."

"That mean we're not hangin out today?" He asked, his eyes closing.

"Yep, you're going home and going to sleep." Greg did as he was told after school, but during, he slept through History, and Science, and laid with his head on Lisa's lap at lunch. And, when Lisa told him to go to sleep as soon as he got home, he literally drove home, mumbled something that sounded like 'hello' to his mother, then went to his room, fell on his bed, and slept until 11 when he heard his window shaking like someone was trying to get in. Greg tilted his head back, "Well this is new...ish. And Jewish." He scooted back and unlatched the window, Lisa climbed through, "Mind the bedspread."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure you care," she responded sarcastically, sitting down next to his spread out figure.

"So to what do I own this honor?" He asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep. I missed my pillow."

"You're the one that told me to stay home," he reminded.

"I know." There was a pause, then he felt her lips on his.

Greg opened his eyes, "What was that for?"

Lisa's face was right above his, she was holding her hair back, "It's been too long since I kissed you."

He smirked, "Dude, you're screwed if I get sick."

She got that, slightly wrinkly forehead look and bit her lower lip, then kissed him, this time more deeply. When they broke for air, she rested her forehead against his. "Do you have to go to college?"

He put his hand on her hip, "Yeah, application's accepted and everything."

"Where are you going?"

"Maryland."

"That's far."

"I know, but they really want me there."

"Which, which college?"

"Hopkins."

"That's a good school," she sat up and looked down at his chest. Supportive girlfriend and responsible teenager were fighting against sad love struck teenage girl, and despite it being two to one, responsible and supportive were sorely losing to sad.

Greg sat up and lifted her chin up, "I'm right here if you need me." He was so sincere, and caring right then, Lisa couldn't help what she did next. She pulled his lips to hers, kissing him slowly, and straddled his lap. Greg was a little confused, but didn't say anything, just kissed back. She pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at her, "Lisa?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Greg kissed her, but this just didn't feel like her. "My parents are down the hall."

"Greg," she pulled off her shirt, "I don't care." _Good enough for me,_ he thought before kissing her again and rolling so he was on top.

"That was unexpected," he told her later when she was using his chest as a pillow.

"I just didn't want to talk-think, about you leaving."

"So," he slightly tilted his head to the side, "every time I bring up me leaving, you'll jump me?" Greg looked back at the ceiling, "Cool, I think I can use that to my advantage."

"Haha, very funny." She sighed, sex was great distraction, when you were having. Not so much after.

"Thank god you're quiet," he said. "We'da been screwed...you know, in the not good way." One corner of her mouth was pulled up and she shook her head.

She put her chin on his chest and looked at him, "You're really not worried about this?"

"No," he shook his head and brushed a curl behind her ear, instinctively she leaned into his touch, causing him to smile. "Why are you so worried?"

She shrugged, "You're gonna be really far away, and I'm never gonna see you. Not exactly a pleasant thought, but it's true."

He shrugged, "We'll make it work."

Lisa put her arms around his waist as best she could, "Really, this doesn't bother you?"

"Nope, it'll be way easier to go philandering if you're not in the same state." She glared at him, Greg just smiled, "I'm kidding. No philandering. Promise." When her glare didn't let up, he put both arms around her and his hands on her ass, "Like I've told you, your ass is the only one I want. Besides, I know you're gonna be calling me none stop, at like, midnight so your dad doesn't know. Hell," he turned on his side, "maybe by then you'll finally tell the world we're together."

Lisa moved up level with his face, "I will, you know I will. Just, later, when my dad can't tell you to stay away from me because you will be _very_ far away. Then again he'll probably just tell me I should break up with you because of that reason." She put her hand on his cheek, "No winning with him really."

"Where in there do you tell him, 'Up yours'?"

She smiled, "Those will not be my exact words."

"How bout this?" Greg cleared his throat and said overly dramatically, "You can't stop our love!"

She started giggling, "Sh! Don't wake up your parents."

He sighed and shook his head, "I knew it, you are ashamed of our love."

"Exactly, that's why I was so giddy when you showed interest and when you touch me. Also why I'm always near you."

"Yeah, well, at least you can admit it."

She kissed his chest, "I should get dressed."

"You don't have to go yet. It's only," he looked at his clock, "...OK, it's closer to 12:30 than 12, but you don't have to go right right now."

"But I'm keeping you up."

"Nuh uh, I've been asleep since I got home, I won't be able to sleep."

"Aw, that's cute, you want me stay here."

Greg rolled his eyes and put his hand over her face, "No I don't." Lisa giggled. "I don't want you here. Leave." He felt her smile, "Don't smile, I'm not here for your amusement." She grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her shoulder, revealing her smile. "OK, I might be here for your amusement." She let go of his hand so she could get up and get dressed. "Noooo," he whined. "Don't. Just stay."

Lisa chuckled, "Can't." She pulled up her pants, then put her shoes on. "Wish I could though," Lisa dropped to the floor and looked under his bed.

"Just stay til like, six. I'll walk you home." He proposed.

"I take some time to get ready." Her head popped up, "Do you know where my shirt is?" It was the only article she was missing.

"Uh," he lifted the covers and started looking. "Ha! Here it is." Greg pulled her t from it's place wedged between the matress and boxspring.

"Thank you," she took it from him and slid it back down. Lisa put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Hold on, I'm walking you home." Greg got up and pulled on his jeans. "Let's go out the slider," he pulled open the sliding glass door that led into his backyard. "Easier than climbing through my window, but just by a little." She walked passed him and he followed.

They walked down the sidewalk in the direction of Lisa's house. She looked at him, "Any reason in particular you didn't put on a shirt _or_ shoes before we left? You're not going to get service anywhere."

"Not wearing any boxers either," he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," she looked down and blushed a little, "I noticed that." Lisa linked her arm with his, "Aren't you gonna get cold?"

"It's late May," Greg wrapped his arms around her waist, "and I have a hottie pressed up against me." Lisa actually thought his skin was very hot, "I think it's working, don't feel a thing." She smiled and held him tighter. She heard him let out a deep sigh, "Week and a half til school's out."

"I don't wanna talk about that." She shook her head. "Find something else."

"OK...Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?"

She giggled, "I think we've already established that I am."

"No, I mean, do you want to go see a movie or something you jerk."

Lisa smiled, "Yes, I would. _If_ you come over tomorrow and help me with homework."

Greg sighed over dramatically, "Fiiiiinnne."

"Shut up, you love helping me and proving superior knolwedge."

"You don't usually need my help."

"Yeah, but this is due by the end of the week, and it's a bitch."

"K," he nodded. "And we are at your house milady, you know, the one you live in, and not the other-"

Lisa looked at him and shook her head, "Don't even finish that sentence. Don't make me regret showing you off in public. So far I haven't had to say I don't know, or that you're my brother, and therefore stuck with you."

"That's sweet babe." She smiled. "See you in the morning," he kissed her.

She kept him at her level by keeping her hand on his neck and shoulder, "I think we should maybe rethink the whole, you leaving thing."

"Sorry babe, gotta get home and do that whole beauty sleep thing, I was kept all night."

"You loved it." She accused.

"Yes," he smiled wide, "I did. Wanna boost up?" He nodded at the tree.

She nodded. Lisa grabbed a branch and asked, "Are you doing this so you have an excuse to-" Greg put his hand on her butt and pushed, "That."

"I have to have an excuse to grabbed your ass? I thought I just did it at will."

"Hey, easy up on that." She looked down at her, "I only got one of those."

"Oh, my apologizes. I have to be careful with my toys."

"Greg, shut up." She pushed up, lifting her ass away from his hand, and climbing to the branch next to her window.

"Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair."

Lisa smiled, "Goodnight Greg."

"Bye Julliet." He turned around and walked back towards his house.

Richard Cuddy put the kettle down and looked out of his kitchen window at the shirtless teenage boy in his front yard. "What?" He turned around and walked up the stairs quickly and quiet, then cracked his daughter's door enough so he could see inside. The shirtless teenage boy looked strikingly like Greg. Lisa was sitting in bed, a small smile on his face.

He knocked. "Uh, come in." He heard his daughter say.

"What are you doin up?"

"Can't sleep." She got under the covers, _Pleeease don't come over here._

"Yeah," he sat down next to. _I'm screwed._ She thought. Right now she probably smelled like sweat and sex. "I'm congested, I was making tea to try to help it." _OH MY GOD! THANK GOD! THANK GOD! THANK GOD! YOU ARE TRULY MERCIFUL!_

"Well that sucks," she said calmly. "Did it help?"

"I didn't pour it yet, I saw someone in our yard."

Lisa almost let her dad see the scared as hell face she wanted to display. _Now you're just fucking with me__._ "Who was it?"

"I don't know. I thought it was House at first."

Lisa laughed, "You thought I snuck him up here? Is that why you came up?"

"Well, you weren't anywhere close to pleased, or even OK, when we told you you couldn't see him anymore, and your light was on." He excused. Lisa leaned against the wall and looked down like she was upset. "...So, how's school been?"

"Interesting time to ask." Her dad shrugged. "Uh, after school's kinda boring without cheer." She looked at her lap and smiled when she thought about gym, but she wasn't going to tell him about her sitting on her "ex" and scolding him for not sleeping at night. "Greg's being sweet."

"Thought you weren't talking to him anymore?"

"I tried not to, but I can't help it."

"Why?"

"Cause he cares about me, and I love how he is."

Richard got a confused look, "He's a jerk."

"Yeah," she nodded, "he is." She smiled, "We like to call the way he does things, "The Housian Way", or we say, "That's House for...". My friends like him. Not even just acceptance."

Her smile widened. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, still smiling.

Her dad smiled, "Come on."

"You're not gonna like it," she warned.

"Try me."

Her smile widened, "I remembered The Housian way to say 'I love you'."

"How's that?"

"There are a few ways. 'Your ass is the only one I want', 'Your ass is the only one I stare at', 'My woman, I don't share her with nobody', 'I might sorta love you maybe a little bit'," Lisa leaned back against the wall, trying not to smile like an idiot, " and there's how he holds me. Not like that!" She said quickly. "I mean," she started gesturing with her hands, "you know, cute stuff."

"That's amazing, I didn't know Gregory House was capable of being cute." Lisa giggled and pushed his shoulder. "That's just an amazing thought. He's over six feet, a smartass, and you think he's adorable."

"I do," she got quiet, actually upset. _Wow,_ she thought, _I'm really good at this, now I'm actually sad I can't be with him around my dad._ "He thinks I'm beautiful. I think that was another I love you." Lisa looked at her dad, "He told me all of this, well, he told me I was beautiful months ago, like, when we got back together. And just, sprinkled the other ways throughout. Even the classic 'I love you', was used. He was really patient with me, not the typical teenage boy. Well, he really wanted to get into my pants, I don't deny that. But, nine months? Is that really so bad? I mean, I know, you think it's bad, but he wouldn't have told me I was beautiful, or that he loved me, then controlled himself...OK, don't get pissed, but when we were making out," she took a breath, and said slowly, "I took off his shirt and he took off my shirt, then he told me to put it back on so he wouldn't get carried away. He didn't want to do it til I was ready. Greg told me, if I wasn't ready, I had to put my shirt back on."

"...What-Wh-Where, were you when this happened?"

"Dad, not the important thing, important thing, my boyfriend loves me, he didn't take advantage of me... and I would really like it, like, it would be better than giving a pony to a five year old, if you would take the restraining order off of us."

_An: You tell him girlfriend! Whew, that was a long chapter. So how'd y'all like it? _And_ did you guys see that one new promo? Can't wait!_


	17. Dinner

_"...and I would really like it, like, it would be better that giving a pony to a five year old, if you would take the restraining order off of us."_

Lisa walked into the library and looked around, when she found him, she walked over to Greg and put her palms on the table in front of him. He looked up at her, "Hey."

"You're coming over tonight." She told him.

He leaned over and crossed his arms on the desk, "Oh really? We gonna practice the horizontal mambo?" The librarian walked passed him and flicked him in the ear. "Right, sorry," he apologized to her. "Language." Greg looked back at Lisa, "So, what time you want me over?"

"6:30."

"But, you're parents'll be home." He reminded.

"I know, that's why you're coming over."

"...You're dad doesn't want to kill me anymore?"

"Yep. I started the persuasion, then he talked to my mom this morning. You are very lucky that she doesn't completely hate you."

"I wonder why."

"Cause...I don't know." She replied honestly.

"OK," he nodded, "I'll be over." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the library.

Miranda put her books on the counter in front of Greg, "Don't screw it up."

He scanned the books, "Well, with those words of encouragement, I don't see how I could. You think I'm being invited over so I can be poisoned?" He handed her the books.

"It's a very distinct possibility," she nodded, grabbed her books and walked out.

Lisa went with her mother to the store when she got home. They were walking through the refrigerated section and Lisa saw Greg's mom. "Hi Mrs. House," she greeted when the woman looked at her.

"Hi Lisa."

Mrs. Cuddy looked up, "So you're Greg's mom?"

"Yes," she smiled. "And you'd be Lisa's." She held out her hand, "Blythe."

"Candice," she shook it.

"So Greg said something about coming over."

"Yeah, Lisa's father and I want to talk to him." She looked at her daughter, who looked down, "We decided to talk now that we're more calm about what happened." She looked back at Blythe, "Lisa was very persuasive with her case to my husband. Apparently your son means more to her than a pony to a five year old." Blythe smiled at Lisa, who smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Teenage love."

"You got that right." Candice once again looked at her daughter, "He's left quite an impression on her."

"Greg tends to do that." She looked at Lisa, "No one's ever left an impression on him before though. I swear, this girl keeps him in shape." That made her feel very giddy. "Well, I have to get on with my shopping. Goodbye ladies," Blythe pushed her cart forward.

"Goodbye," Mrs. Cuddy responded.

"Bye Mrs. House."

"Well she seems nice." Candice pushed the cart, looking at the shelves.

"She is, Greg gets his sweet, human side from her."

"And the other side?"

"I think that was self aquired." She smiled.

As instructed, Greg came over at 6:30. Lisa opened the door, and looked at him funny. "What?"

"Nothing. Just," she ran her fingers through his hair, "you look weird with your hair brushed." She messed it up a little, then smiled, "Much better. Come on." She stepped back and opened the door wider. "I'm just glad to see you didn't come in a tie."

He stepped in, and scoffed, "No girl is worth the hell that is a tie. Jeans and a t-shirt as always."

"Good, that's how I like it. And, what was this about no girl being worth a tie?"

"Except you of course. Pft, what'd you think I meant?"

She pursed her lips, "Mmmhm."

"I was kidding, you know that."

"It's a good thing no girl is worth ties, or I'd strangle you with it."

"And _that's_ why I'd wear tie for you."

She arched an eyebrow, "You have a death wish?"

"No. You're willing to threaten me with bodily harm even though you're about this big," he put his pointer finger and thumb about an inch and a half away from eachother.

"At least I'm not freakishly huge."

"That's mean."

"What is?" Mrs. Cuddy came into the entryway, wiping her hand on a dish rag.

"Mrs. Cuddy, your daughter's being mean. She said I'm freakishly huge."

"Well Sweetie," she put her hand on his shoulder, "you are."

"Man, now everyone's aginst me."

"Yeah, well, that tends to happen to the relationship between mother and boyfriend when mother walks in on boyfriend banging her daughter." Candice said this so smoothly, if they had not been paying attention, they would have missed it.

Lisa's eyes widened and her mouth opened. "I was invited here so you could posion me, wasn't I?"

"That all depends on what you say honey." She was almost sure she heard him gulp.

"I will try imensely to not say anything stupid."

"That would definitely help your case." She nodded and left the room.

Greg bent down to Lisa's ear when they walk into the dining room, and whispered, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry," she wrapped her arm around his waist, "I helped make the food, and I didn't see anyone slip anything into any of the dishes." Greg bypassed Mr. Cuddy and went into the kitchen, grabbing plates and whatever else Mrs. Cuddy told him to get. Lisa was setting the table and her dad set down the drinks.

"Wow," Mrs. Cuddy was already seated at the table, "I don't think I've ever had such eager helpers, or so much help. We should really put your relationship on the line more often."

Lisa rolled her eyes and sat down next to her boyfriend, "Ha ha." They all served themselves.

"You know, it would be really nice if the only two times you've come over for dinner was not because we wanted to talk to you two about sneaking around," Candice told Greg as she spooned greenbeans onto her plate.

"That would've been nice," he agreed.

"Speaking of that, let's get to our main topic of disscussion for the night," Mr. Cuddy said. He folded his hands on the table and looked at the teenager in front of him, making Lisa immediately regret sitting in front of her mother, "So, tell me why I should allow you in my house, and around my daughter?"

Greg felt Lisa's hand on his the one he had under the table, "Honestly-"

"That would be nice," he said coldly.

Greg released a breath, "I don't know. And, by that, I mean, I don't what to tell you, that doesn't make me sound like I'm full of it, or like my hormones are talking for me." He looked down at the table and smiled a little before looking back up, "While I'm more important to Lisa than a pony," Lisa shook her head, wondering if that will ever be forgotten, "she means so much to me, that I try not to stuff my foot so far down my throat that I regret something later. And while I can't always control my mouth, she's the only one that has ever made me regret anything. So I think she makes me better...and I think if you do something to help keep Gregory House reigned in, the world will send you a fruit basket. You might get the medal of honor. And she puts up with me for some reason," he glanced at Lisa, "I'm at a loss there. Seriously, your guess is as good as mine. That's why I think seeing her should not be a capitol offense."

"She must not be doing a very good job of keeping your mouth shut," he replied, seemingly unfased by Greg's reasons.

"Yeah," he looked down at his plate, "I, I wanted to apologize. Lots of emotions that day, and, I knew I had to go out and be yelled at or I would never even get the chance to beg and plead you to let me see her. Just because you know you have to do something, doesn't make words any less stinging." He looked Mr. Cuddy in the eye, "I'm sorry about what I said, it won't happen again."

Lisa put her other hand on his and pulled it onto her lap, leaning on Greg more, "Please Daddy. He promises not to be stupid anymore."

He looked at Lisa, then at Greg. He pointed at Greg, "When you take her out, I want you to bring her back at 8:00, I don't care if you have to leave the movie early to get back on time, you are here at 8 on the dot, any later, you don't go out at all. If you come over, you are in the living room, or kitchen. Anything disrespectful comes out of your mouth, about anything, what's on tv, Lisa, _the weather_, you are out of my house. Any touching between you two, if your hand somehow makes it to her legs, chest, anything other than her shoulders and arms, you are out of my house. If your lips go to anything other than her cheeks or forehead, you are out of my house. Your tongue is to stay inside of your mouth at all times Do we understand eachother?"

Greg nodded his head, "Yes, Mr. Cuddy."

"Good." Lisa could tell he was not happy about even those conditions about allowing her continue dating Greg by the way he said it, and immediately reached for the nearest alcoholic beverage.

"So Greg," Mrs. Cuddy began, "what colleges are you thinking about?" There was an immediate smirk on her husband's face at the mention of him leaving.

Greg noticed, but answered, "Uh, I'm gonna go to John Hopkins in Maryland."

"Really?"

"Yeah, scholarship and everything."

"How much?"

"Full ride."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm kinda smart," he smiled.

"Don't you dare follow him," Mr. Cuddy told his daughter.

"Dad, really? That's two years away. And a really good school by the way." She looked down at the food she was pushing around with her fork, "Jackass had to pick a school so far away-"

"Lisa," her mom said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, the _jerk_ had to pick a school so far away and one that won't accept me."

"Pft," Greg rolled his eyes, "yes they would, you get straight A's. And you're really telling me if you got a full ride to Standford or something, you wouldn't them my aaaa...butt, on the east coast?"

"...Shut up."

"Mmmmhm," he nodded once, "that's what I thought."

"So do you plan on staying together?" This sort of made everyone stop, even Mr. Cuddy. While he loved the idea of Lisa dumping her boyfriend, he had thought his wife wanted them to do what teenagers do. Be stupid and make dumb decisions that would either make them stick together forever, or realize that being together was brought on by them being stupid teenagers making stupid decisions. "Cause, you two are either fighting so that you can break up in a few months, or you're fighting to be in a long distance relationship. Either way, doesn't make much sense."

Lisa looked at her mother, surprised, and slightly hurt. "Why?" Some of that hurt came through her tone.

All eyes were on Candice, "Well, you're either fighting a battle you know you're going to lose, which means you are both incredibly stuborn, which I wouldn't put passed either of you, or you're teenagers with raging hormones, that will make all you want to do is, well, we've seen what teenagers with raging hormones do. If it's not one of those, then you're fighting for a long distance relationship, and let's face it, you're teenager, you're not going to be able to handle only seeing eachother at Christmas and summer," she looked at Greg, "if you do come back home for those occasions. So I would like to know if the rules Richard has set in place will even be necessary." She put the piece of lettuce on her fork into her mouth and chewed, looking at them expectantly.

"I'm staying with her until she tells me to get lost." Greg responded, not dumbstruck unlike his girlfriend. "Hopefully that won't be for awhile."

"You're going to stay faithful while you're away?" She asked, her voice still void of any emotion.

Lisa felt like she should say something, but didn't. At first she didn't know why, but then figured out, she wanted to know the answers to the questions her mother was asking. "Yes." He answered, his full attention on her. "Like I said, I'm staying with her til she tells me to get lost."

"Good." She nodded. "Now I have a question for you," she turned her attention to her daughter. "Both of you actually. Why, when we told you not to see him anymore, did you keeping seeing him?" It was unnerving because she didn't sound angry, she didn't sound like anything. When Lisa didn't say anything, just got this look that made everyone, including herself, think she was going to be sick, Candice said, "You know that saying, 'Mother's have eyes on the back of their heads'? Turns out I don't need those, just the ones on my face. I saw him walk off my lawn shirtless, I saw you two out, and when I drove passed your school, I saw you on the bleachers. So don't you dare try to lie to me young lady," that's when she started showing anger. They could see all the muscles in her jaw tensed, her glare was ice cold, even worse than Lisa's pissed off glare. _I was right_, Greg thought, _she does scare me._ "Well?"

"...I told you I needed him," was all she said.

"You're moving to Julia's room for the rest of the year, and summer." Lisa nodded.

"Question Greg," she looked at the boy responsible for her daughter's loss of innocence, "why exactly were you leaving my house without a shirt?"

"...I was walking her home." He knew no answer was a good one, but leaving out the whole thing about them being naked was his best bet of not being castrated.

"From?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"...My house."

"What was she doing there?"

"She couldn't sleep, and when she left, I didn't want her walking home alone. So I put on some jeans and walked her over."

"What were you two doing?"

"We were talking, about college. She pretty much called me a jackass, told me to go to a school not so far away, and she came back."

"You felt the need to talk to him about this at 12:00 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake you guys with my light, and I knew he'd be awake."

"So you decided to walk to the boy's house, who we told you to stop seeing?"

She bit the inside of her lip. "...I told you I needed him."

"Yeah," she looked away and nodded, "obviously." She looked back at her daughter, "But what I need to know, which is not as obvious to me, is what do you need? That way I can decide whether to kick you out of my house," she adressed Greg.

Immediately he answered. "She's funny, beautiful, and smart. She has attitude that I love, she makes me happy and hopefully I make her happy. I love her mother, I know exactly where she gets the looks, attitude, and sense of humor. Brains are spread out. She makes being social not stupid. And she is _the_ longest relationship I've had. That's why I need her. And as for what I need, just her."

"That, is a very good answer. I will tolerate you being with my daughter. Right Rich?" She looked at her husband, who had just been staring at her, slightly amazed.

He blinked and shook his head, "What? Oh, yeah, OK. Wait, what happened here?"

"We're allowing them to see eachother under your previously stated conditions," his wife explained.

"We are?" He asked, genuinely confused. He thought his wife wanted that boy as far away from their girl as possible. Clearly he missed something here.

"Yes."

"...OK."

Lisa smiled, but her hand to her mouth. They heard a quick, "I'mgonnabesick." She pushed her chair out and ran out of the room. Greg stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He heard Lisa throw up. Greg knocked on the door, "You OK?" He didn't get words, instead he got wretching. He turned the knob and saw Lisa with her back to him, knelt down over the toilet, holding her hair back.

She spit in hopes of getting some of the taste out of her mouth. "Bleh, that was nasty."

"You OK?" He sat down next to her.

She made a displeased noise, "Yeah. I don't know what the hell that was about."

"You got anymore coming up?"

"Uh, no," she shook her head. "I don't think so." She spit once more in the toilet, "I'll tell you, that meal was not nearly as good coming up." She stood up and gargled water from the sink before spitting it into the sink. "OK, let's go, but it's probably time for you to go, go."

"Yeah, probably, what with my appetite being ruin from watching you empty your stomach into your downstairs toilet. Very unsexy I might add."

She pushed him with one hand, "You're the one that followed me."

"True, but what else was I gonna do?...So, what's up with you movin to Julia's room?"

"Oh, it's on the second floor next to my parents' room, and it has a screen on the window."

"No tree huh?"

"Nope." They walked back into the dining room.

"You OK Lise?" Her father asked.

"Yeah," she sat back down. "That was just weird. Oh," she stood up, "what am I doing? Greg has to go," she told her parents and walked her boyfriend into the entryway.

"We'll figure it out," he said in a low voice, meaning how he was going to sneak in at night.

"I'm sure you'll be the one that plans the perfect entry point-Don't smile at that," she shook her head. "You're so dirty. Let me rephrase that. You'll probably think of how to get into my new room, or possibly stage a coup, or kidnap me, or something. Whatever it is, it'll come from you," she assured him.

"...Yeah," he responded after thinking a second, probably. I'll see you later," he bent down and kissed her cheek. "You're dad's watching me," he whispered in her ear.

"Bye," she said when he straightened back up. Greg walked out the door and Lisa closed it behind him, rather pleased with how things had turned out.

_An: OK, what did ya think? Does anyone know where I'm gonna go with this? Oh, and thank you to Interpolwildebeest, you know what you did. Random non secquitur, I was watching the Closer, Flynn has the same jacket as House._


	18. Do I Have To Spell it Out?

_An: OMG! Did y'all see the new promo? Monday needs to come toute suite!_

Lisa didn't feel like moving any of her things into her sister's room, she decided just to get pajamas at night, clothes in the morning. She still didn't understand why she threw up, but thought maybe after not eating anything all day, something had not agreed with her stomach and forgotten about it. She didn't say much around her parents, a little too much honesty and unpleasant thoughts at dinner, and some confusion about what her mother thought about her relationship. Before she went to bed, she took a shower and grabbed her pajamas. A towel wrapped around her, and towel drying her hair, looking around her room for the next few months, laughing silently at the fact that she had to change rooms in an effort to keep her away from her boyfriend. She laughed out loud because she knew it wouldn't work. Lisa still could not believe that she had being sneaking out, and allowing her boyfriend to sneak in. Greg had definitely loosened her morales. Her hand fell to her stomach, thinking of how he _was_ going to sneak. The reason there was a screen on her sister's window, was for the same reason Lisa was there now. She walked over to it and put her hand on the frame, it moved to the side. Lisa smiled. One screw was holding the screen on, allowing it to swing to the side. Far enough from the window, for say, a boy to fit through. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe her sister was a genius. Now, the only problem was getting his sarcastic ass up to the window. She opened the window and looked down, it was completely useless for climbing. They didn't even have the trellis anymore, it got too old and rotted. Leaving their ladder up all the time would be very suspicious. She put her chin on her palm and leaned over. If she could figure out anyway for him to get into this room, it was going to be strenuous. After much consideration, she deemed it impossible for him to get into this room. Lisa laid down and picked up her diary, that and Greg's jacket were the only things she brought into Julia's room. She hadn't been writing in it regularly seeing as her nights had been busy.

When Greg got home, he announced to his mother that he won. When asked what, he got a very self satisfied grin, "Lisa." She rolled her eyes and left the room, sarcastically congradulating him on the way out. He decided not to go to her house until they had a enterance strategy. He internally laughed. And was completely sure that if he were talking to Lisa, she would roll her eyes and ask him why his mind was so dirty. He blinked and shook his head, then felt like he needed a shower after that day. Talking too much about Lisa led to that small smile he got when he thought of something that he thought was cute. He walked into the bathroom and started taking off his jeans. Yeah, he was in love. Yeah, he admitted it. Yeah, he thought she was cute. _No,_ he did not admit it.

His mom knocked, "You takin a shower?"

He pulled off his shirt and turned on the water. "Yeah!" He called over the sound of the water running. "I was havin dirty thoughts about Lisa."

"Gregory," she said in an unamused tone, "watch your mouth."

"Sorry Mom." He couldn't always keep his mouth shut, as previously stated.

Lisa came down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Hey Mom."

"Hey." She looked over her shoulder at her daughter stuffing papers into her backpack.

"I don't need a ride today, Miranda's picking me up."

"You want something to eat?" Lisa pushed the kitchen door open.

"No thanks, I woke up in the middle of the night and got something from the fridge. That dinner was so good by the way." She walked out, pausing almost immediately and running into the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door, just throwing herself onto the floor in front of the toilet, and deja vu of last night.

"Lisa?" Her mother said from the doorway. "Are you OK?"

She groaned, "Yeah." She didn't feel like she was going to hurl, so she got up, slinging her backpack over one shoulder. "Just have to brush my teeth again. What is with this?"

"Do you want to stay home today?"

"No," she got her tooth brush and tooth paste out, "I'll be fine."

"OK..." She walked away.

A few minutes later they heard someone honk, Lisa grabbed her stuff and ran outside. She slid into Miranda's SUV. "Hi," she smiled at her friend's mom.

"Hey Lisa," she looked at her in the rear view mirror when she started driving. "So, Miranda tells me stuff has been goin on with you."

Lisa turned to Miranda, eyebrows raised with and 'Oh really' face. "Well! She asked what was goin on, and I didn't have anything." Miranda excused.

"Nothing non incriminating."

"What does that mean?" Her mom looked at her in the mirror.

Miranda did not take her eyes off Lisa, giving her a 'What the hell' look, "Nothing."

"I'm sure it does," her mother told her sarcastically, turning towards the school.

"I didn't tell her everything," Miranda clarifed. "I literally said 'Stuff's been going on with Lisa and her boyfriend'. Hence her very vague half question."

"It's true," she stopped by the curb in front of the school.

"Oh look," Lisa laughed, "it's school," she opened the door. When she was getting out she said, "Bye."

Miranada's mom smiled and shook her head, "Bye Lisa." Miranda followed her friend out.

"Don't ever tell anyone over the age 18 what I've been up to." Lisa told her.

"It's more like what Greg's been up to." Lisa stopped abruptly, with an annoyed look on her face. "But, I will keep your shenanigansto myself." Lisa nodded and they continued walking.

Lisa, Ali, and Miranda were waiting for their men at lunch. Lisa and Miranda on the bench and Ali on the ground in front of them. "Hello ladies," they heard, acompanied with the thud of Jason jumping onto the table, then sitting next to his girlfriend and Lisa.

"Hey," she heard Greg say, "watch it. If you damage her, not only will I kill you, but her mom will kill me, after her dad breaks my face." He kissed the back of her head and sat down in front of her.

She smiled, "Hey." Greg glanced over his shoulder at her. Lisa felt him grip her thighs and start pulling, "What are you doing?" He readjusted his grip and lifted her over his head. "Greg!" She had a grip worthy of a python on his wrists, "I swear! If you drop me, I will kill you!" He got an evil smirk only Ali saw, and dropped her, making her scream, then caught her right before she hit his lap. "Oh my God," she said through her teeth. Lisa hit him on the shoulder, "Not funny!"

He laughed, "I don't know, that was pretty funny. Wasn't it Ali?"

Lisa looked at her best friend, who was silently giggling, then stopped when she saw Lisa's glare. "Absolutely not," there was a hint of laughter in her voice that she got rid of with a cough. "Shame."

Greg smirked, "I apologize." His hands moved to Lisa's knees, "So, am I coming over today?"

"No." She turned her head so she could see him. "Ali and Miranda are coming over." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey," Ali said, getting his attention, "you're not missing anything, her mom's there today."

"Miranda," Lisa leaned back, "can you throw me my backpack?" She reached behind her and tossed the requested item at her. Lisa caught it, "You didn't actually have to throw it at me."

"But I wanted to," she answered and leaned against her boyfriend.

Lisa shook her head and pulled out a container. "Didn't we have that last night for dinner?" Greg asked when he saw the contents.

"Yes, yes I did."

"I thought you were on a diet or something," Ali saiddisgustedly.

"I am, but as my mother said, and I quote, "Lisa, you're too young and pretty to be on a diet, also I'm not going to make you something completely different when I already made this, so deal with it"."

Ali smiled, "I love your mom."

"Oh! Greg, we gotta go."

"Oh, right." He waited for Lisa to get off his lap, then stood up.

"Where are you guys goin?" Miranda asked.

Greg walked back backwards, "...No where." Then turned around and ran after Jason.

"Don't do anything illegal or stupid!" Lisa yelled.

"Don't count on the last part!" Greg yelled back, making her smile.

"Your boyfriends are idiots," Ali said as she leaned over and took some of Lisa's food.

When school was dismissed, the three girls were walking out of their class. Lisa put her hand on her stomach, and grimaced. "You OK?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, just," she exhaled, "been feelin kinda nauseous. Don't know why though."

Ali stopped, and got a puzzled expression, "Really?" Lisa and Miranda turned around. "Seriously? You really don't...Do I have to spell it out for you? Think of it like math. Add Greg to you. Subtract your cloths. Divided your legs. You hoped you didn't..."

Lisa's look turned to one of horror. "Lisa, you're not a virgin?" Danielle had walked up to her friends and overheard Ali explaining sex. Now her mouth was wide open. "You guys never tell me anything." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Lisa didn't say anything, or react in any way. She just stood there, her eyes wide, mouth open, blinking. "_Shit!_"

_An: Short chapter, but at least Cuddy got with it. Already started on the next chapter, so don't freak out on me. Though, as everybody knows, school hates fanfiction =(_


	19. Babies Babies Babies

_An: OK, there's drama, cuteness, then...not sure what to call it. And did you guys see Larger Than Life? I love her mom! Minus the whole slut thing, that wasn't cool._

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Lisa said.

"Well, yeah, when you're preggers-" Miranda elbowed Ali in the side, hard. She grunted.

"Come on," Miranda linked arms with her and turned Lisa around, "we gotta get going. You're mom's at home."

"Oh my _God_!" Lisa's legs stopped working, so Ali and Miranda pushed her along. Lisa started breathing rapidly, "What the hell is she gonna say?"

Ali clapped her hand over her friend's mouth, "Sweetie! You're gonna hyperventalate." Lisa took deep, long, slow breaths through her nose, and Ali took her hand back when she was completely calm. "Now, speak calmly. And most importantly, _breathe_."

"What, in the hell is my mother going to say if I have a little person growing inside of me? What the hell am I gonna do? I can't be pregnant!"

"Well, if you-" Ali was cut off by Miranda's elbow. "Ow! What the hell? Stop hitting me! I was gonna _say_, "If you are," she enunciated each syllable, looking at Miranda, "then we can get a pregnancy test"." She looked back at Lisa, "You can do it at my house if you want." She looked at Miranda again, "Member what Mrs. Moto said, 'Don't _ass_ume.' Cause then I end up with bruised ribs."

"Well, can you blame me?" They started walking again, "You always say the wrong thing, or something dirty."

"I do not! I'm very helpful most of the time! Aren't I Lisa?" She looked at her friend, who was completely out of it. Ali leaned forward more to see Miranda, "I think maybe we should continue this later." Ali opened the door and waited for her friends to walk in. "Hey Candy."

"Hi Mrs. Cuddy," Miranda greeted, giving Ali a look.

"Hi Miranda, Ali." Lisa's mom replied. Lisa just went straight upstairs, without looking at her mother or talking. "What's wrong with her?"

While Miranda was trying to think of something to say, Ali said, "Weird day. Come on chica," she started jogging up the stairs.

Lisa leaned against her bedroom door, her thoughts going a mile a minute, but Greg, a baby, and her mother were the center of each and every thought. She took long, deep breaths, trying focus on one thought at a time. She only had a moment to herself before she was almost thrown onto the floor when the door was opened. "Knocking is good."

Ali walked passed her and sat on the bed. "We have to tell your mom we have to go to the store or something." Lisa shook her head. "Yeah," the redhead nodded, but her friend just shook her head again.

"Why not?" Miranda asked.

"What if," she swallowed, "what if I am? What do I do then?" She just shook her head, "I don't think I can handle knowing that I am."

Ali looked at her for a second, then said, "It's always better to know." She didn't know why, probably because she had just been reminded of her possible baby daddy, but Lisa felt like crying. "Come on," Ali got up and steered her best friend down stairs. "We're going to the store," Ali explained when she saw Lisa's mother, "I feel the need to eat an absurd amount of chocolate. Do you need anything?"

"Can you guys get me milk?"

"Yezma'am. Later," she saluted and closed the door after everyone was out. They were walking down the street towards the store, "Lise you need to calm down."

"I can't. And easy for you to say, you're not scared for your life, relationship, and future. That's a lotta damn things for a 16-year-old girl to be worrying about!"

She opened her mouth to reply, but instead yelled "Riley!" And started waving to her boyfriend.

A car pulled over next to them, "Hello ladies." His face got a look of concern, "Lise, you OK?"

Ali pulled open the backseat and climbed in, "Bad sushi, we're going to go yell at the place that sold it to her."

"Wait, why am I driving you?"

"Cause I don't feel like walking three blocks, then carrying the milk we're getting for her mom."

"If they sold you bad sushi, why do you want to buy milk from them?"

"...Sweetie, you are so much prettier with your mouth closed." Riley smiled and shook his head. "You're not getting paid to think, just drive."

"Well," he pulled into the parking lot, "go buy your poisonous food. You want me to wait for you guys?"

"Nah," his girlfriend pushed open the door and got out, "we're good." She walked around the car to his window and gave him a kiss, "If you see Greg, tell him, Lise needs to see him."

"OK." He lowered his voice, "She OK?"

"Not really." She stepped back, Riley knew that was his que to leave. "OK, let's do this." This was incredibly weird to Ali. Lisa was hardly ever this quiet. Miranda walked slowly with Lisa, but Ali threw open the door, walking with purpose, grabbed a test and put it on the counter, looking the cashier directly in the eye, as if she was daring him to say anything, "Oh! Wait, need this," she got a milk and set on the counter. "But if I get a little plus sign I guess I won't anymore...Though I will need this," she grabbed a chocolate bar. The clerk just looked at her, then nodded slowly and rang it up.

Lisa didn't want to go in, so Miranda stayed out with her. There literally were no words of comfort she could give her friend, so she stayed quiet. "God, nothing goes to plan when he comes around."

"What do you mean?"

Lisa looked up, "I wasn't sposed to fall in love in love til I was out of high school, I was sposed to get a prince charming, I _wasn't _suposed to get pregnant when I was 16."

"Well, you don't _know _you're pregnant. It could be a stomach bug, or you could be alergic to something you ate."

"And I'm praying for that. If it's not...college's the least of our problems." Ali came out with two plastic bags and a chocolate bar sticking out of her mouth. She extended the little grey bag that had a pink box in it to Lisa. She tentively took it, still holding it away from her body.

"Ali, what could you be giving my woman that she holds it away from her with fear?" Lisa looked at him with a look of shock, and a little bit of **horror** that he didn't see because he was looking at the transparent bag. It was completely obvious when he figured out what was inside the box. His face dropped. "...Please tell me Riley or Jason knocked one of them up."

"...Well, Riley or Jason are gonna find out."

Miranda put her hand on Lisa's shoulder and said quietly, "We'll see you later."

"No," she said without taking her eyes off of her boyfriend, "my mom's gonna wonder why I'm by myself, or why Greg's with me...Bye," she said to him and walked away, Miranda immediately following her.

Ali hung back and said, "She's just freaked. Come talk to her later."

"How?" He asked when she turned around.

She looked at him, "Come in through her window, then go into her new room. Take right at the stairs, for the love of god, do not open the door you come to, that's her parents, it's the door next to them on the left, the right's a closet." She kept walking.

"Wow, should I be worried that you know the layout of her house?"

"That's what happens when you're best friends with someone for over three years. Been goin there since we were 13."

Lisa really wanted nothing more than to go to the park with Greg, and forget everything. But being with him really freaked her out, though she didn't let herself realize that. The reasons she gave herself were that they had milk, and it would be weird if Miranda and Ali dropped it off without her. "Don't alienate him Lise," Miranda said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Seriously, it's not going to help anything."

"I'm not."

"Then how come you didn't want to be near him for longer than 30 seconds? Sweetie, he's freaked out, you are too, but he's not gonna bolt on you."

"Everyone says he's a jackass."

"Well, yeah, but not with important things, and not with important things with you, and you know it."

"...What's he gonna do then?"

"I dunno Lise, you know him better than anybody."

"Well, I think he's gonna go to college and my life's going to be ruined." Miranda didn't say anything else after that, even Ali kept her mouth shut until they got to her doorstep.

"You ready to do this?"

"No." She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Mom, I put the milk in the fridge," she told her when she went into the living room.

"Thanks girls." Lisa smiled and went upstairs. Ali sighed and followed her up.

"You need to do it," she told her.

"Not right now," she shook her head.

"Lise-"

"If I am," she turned and faced the red head, "the longer I put it off, the less time I have to live with the knowledge."

"And if you _aren't_, the faster you do it, the longer you're relieved. It's like when you present a project in school. Scary as hell, but you feel better after it's done."

"If you can't live with the answer, don't ask the question."

"Sweetie, you're getting the answer whether like it or not."

"Then I'll get the answer later."

"That is incredibly stupid."

"Well I need to be incredibly stupid right now. I'm responsible all the time, it's really stupid, but I want to push this to the back of my head for two months and wait for nature to tell me." She crossed her arms over her chest and sat on her bed, closing the discussion. Lisa looked around, "Damn, we're not in the right room. Gonna take time to get used to that." Ali stood for a second, just looking at Lisa, then walked out for less than five minutes before coming back in. They talked for awhile, pushing things to the back of Lisa's mind. Her dad came up when he got home and said hi to the girls, asking if they were going to stay for dinner. Ali of course said yes, but Miranda decided it was time to leave. Lisa and Ali walked her to the door, and then went back up to her room.

Lisa jumped when she saw Greg sitting on her bed. "We need to talk."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he repeated.

"I do have a phone."

"You wouldn't have answered."

"Of course I would've."

"No," he told her. "You wouldn't have. You're scared, I don't know what of, but it feels like me."

"...I'm gonna go." Ali backed out of the room.

"Why would you think I'm scared of you?"

"Well, you didn't say anything to me, and the look you had looked like you were terrified. And Ali told me you were just acting scared."

"When'd you talk to Ali?"

"She called me. Now you talk to me."

"Wow, Greg House wants to talk."

"Don't do that. It's my job to be a closed off jackass."

"That's kinda my point, if you're not doing it, someone has to."

"We can leave that part out for right now. So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you get a little pink plus?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

"I didn't do it yet."

"Why?"

"...I'm scared," she said quietly. "I don't even know how this happened."

"Well, I took off your pants-" she got and annoyed look and pushed him onto the bed. Greg sat up immediately, "I, I mean, we used a condom."

"Of course! We're not idiots."

"Then you need to take the test."

"Greg," she took a step forward and put her hands on his shoulders, "I can't."

He put his hands on hers, "You are woman, you can do anything. Lisa, avoiding the question doesn't change the answer."

"...Go wait outside. If you're telling me avoidance is bad, then it's time to get to it," she answered his questioning look with. Her hands moved to the back of his head and she kissed him lightly, "Go." He kissed her once more, then climbed out the window. Lisa grabbed the grey plastic bag from earlier, took a deep breath, and walked to the bathroom.

When Greg hit the ground, he went around to the side of the tree facing away from the house. His heart was beating unhealthily fast, and not from the exertion. The possiblity of him being a father was freaking him out. Lisa not wanting to be around, that had scared him all day. He couldn't be a dad, not only would it completely ruin everything, but he had decided he didn't want kids. How the hell was he suposed to do this?

Lisa was pacing her bathroom, constantly looking at the little plastic thing in her hand. In three minutes, she must have looked at it 60 times. On number 61 one, she stopped abrutly. Walking, breathing, thinking. "Yes! Yes!" She started jumping and down, then turning in a circle, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes!_" She cleared her throat and stopped jumping when she saw her dad standing in the doorway. Her hand whipped behind her. Her dad raised an eyebrow, "...I..." she smiled, "just realized, that...Greg, is taking me out tonight."

He shook his head, "That's not it is it."

She shook her head, "No, it's not."

"You gonna tell me why?"

"No," she shook her head. "Personal." He nodded once, then walked away. Lisa gave one more squeal and jump, then ran outside.

Greg stuck his head out from behind the tree and stood up when he saw his girlfriend on the porch, looking around. She beamed and shook her head. His head fell back and he let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He felt her arms wrap around his waist, "There will be _no_ House babies running around." Greg looked down at her. "Also, I told my dad that you were taking me out, so, let's go."

"Can we just go to my house or something? I really don't feel like doing anything."

"I am so fine with that, just one second." Lisa walked over to her garbage can and threw away the pregnancy test. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on him. She giggled, "I'm not pregnant. But from now on, you get two condoms." Greg smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They walked into his house, "Hey Mom."

"Hi Mrs. House."

"Hi Lisa, been awhile, since you've been over here."

"Well, as I'm sure you know, we've been having some issues."

"So, how was he really at dinner? I didn't get a bunch of the details. He walked in, said he won, then took a shower."

Lisa looked at Greg, "Have you ever considered a career as a writer?"

"And rob the medical comunity of this? Never." She smiled and shook her head. "Mom, we'll be in my room."

"Door open." She told them.

Greg bent down a little and mumbled, "Like that'd stop us." as they walked down the hall. Lisa hit him in the stomach with the heel of her hand. "Ow," he grunted.

"Behave."

Mr. Cuddy walked outside with the trash bag from the kitchen, and if you asked him, he was not doing this because his wife had nonchalantly asked him, he was doing this of his own free will thank you very much. He lifted the lid and swung the bag. It hit the side of the can and fell to the ground when he saw the pregnacy test in the can.

"What?" Greg asked her when he saw her face. She looked at him, "You have that thinking, confused face. Why?"

"I wanna know why I've been throwing up, it really sucks. Ever since last night."

"...You been on a diet, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've been livinn on rabbit food and dew for a long time, your bodies not used to it, so your stomach got rid of it. Maybe your alergic to the food. Could be either."

"Look at you, being all doctory."

"The correct term is 'diagnosey'. Got to get the termanalology right if you're gonna get accepted into any med schools."

She smiled, "And I'm sure that is the propper word."

"Of course it is, I always know what I'm talking about...Do you wanna watch tv?" Greg asked Lisa.

Lisa chuckled, "Sure." She got up and walked towards the living room.

"I'll be in there, got to go pee." Greg walked in the opposte direction. "Pick whatever you want."

Lisa sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, but before she could change the chanel, Greg's mom came in and sat down next to here. "So, I hear that when your son has a serious girlfriend, moms are suposed to show the girlfriend embarrassing photos. Do I have that right?"

A huge smile spread across Lisa's face, "Yes you do."

"Great," she opened an album. "This will be his punishment for not listening to me."

"Can we please start with the baby pictures of little Greg, especially the ones of him in the bath?"

"Are you going to put them up around school?"

"It's a distinct possibility."

"Then here you go," she slid the book into Lisa's lap.

She laughed. Her hand cover her mouth, "Oh, my God." It was a picture of House when he was little, he couldn't have been more than a year and a half. He was standing in grass, his face was all scrunched up in happiness. He was also naked.

"He was a little blonde thing, eyes as blue then as they are now."

"What are we talking about?" Greg asked and leaned over the back of the couch,

"Your punishment." Lisa answered as she continued to look through the pictures. "I get to look at baby pictures. Now," she moved over on the couch to make room for him, "sit down. It's much more fun if you watch me look at the embarrassing photos." He sighed, but moved around the couch and sat down next to her. "Oh! Look at youuuu." She pointed to a picture of him when he was three in a suit and tie. "You are so cute! You never wear a tie. Look at your chubby cheeks!"

He looked at his mother, "Why, why would you do this to me?"

"Your punishment for not listening to me. Now let the girl enjoy."

Lisa had so much fun looking at his pictures, lots of laughs, lots of 'awwws', a few times, when something was so ridiculously cute, she'd make fun of him. One of him when he was at a piano recital, one was him when he was about six, beaming, he was missing a front tooth. Her secret favorite was one she saw before Greg sat down. It was on the page after the one where he was naked. A diaper had been added, and his dad was holding him up, they were both smiling. "Well, I have loved each and every minute of this magical night, but I have to go. See you later," she kissed Greg's cheek and stood up. "Bye Mrs. House."

"Bye Lisa. I'm sure I'll see you later."

She smiled, "Most definitely."

"You want me to walk you home?" Greg asked her.

"No thanks. It's not far, only 7:30."

"You sure?"

"Yep, see you later." Greg got up and closed the door after her.

"I like your girlfriend," his mom said.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I could tell."

Lisa walked up the path to her house and opened her door. "Hey! I'm home!"

"Are you pregnant?" Was the first thing out of her dad's mouth.

It took a minute to recover, "...I'm sorry?"

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash can outside. Are you pregnant?"

"...No. Didn't you see that?"

"Well, it was broken. Are you lying to me?"

"No. That would be kinda dumb, cause you'd be able to tell in about four months."

"Why'd you take the test? Camp wasn't that long ago...Had that happened before?

"No! Give me some credit. 9 months," she said quietly, "I told you. He waited for me for nine months. And the reason I felt the need for the test is because I've been hurling for no reason, and I freaked. He also told me it was because I broke my diet, or was alergic to the food, that I was throwing up. And to answer your next question, we had a nice time, at his house, with his mom. I know, weird for two teenagers, but she showed me embarrassing baby pictures and we had fun. Now I'm gonna go up to me room. God, why am I always angry after I talk to you about Greg?" She asked when she started up the stairs. "Accept that I don't hate him, because I'm really tired of acting like a teenager."

_An: So that's the chapter, the last line was put in there cause I'm tired if writing her as a moody teenager. One draw back of this universe. And of course she is not pregnant cause that would completely ruin her life, and that would infere with what I am planning._


	20. Sex

_An: Man, feels like I haven't updated in ever. If that's true, I apologize, but at least there's new House tomorrow =) Also, this chapter is kinda filler. Entertaining and insightful, but filler._

Ali and Miranda were sitting down, waiting for school to start, they immediately stopped talking when they saw Lisa. She smiled and ran towards them. They jumped up, "No!"

"Oh my God!" Miranda sighed loudly. "Thank God," she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Can you imagine if Greg had knocked you up?" Ali asked, a thoughtful look on her face. "That child would take over the world. And it would be adorable."

"Well, even though it would be the damn cutest thing ever, I am so glad it's not coming."

Ali looked her over and said, "You look mad."

"What? I'm not mad. I thought I made that clear with the whole, 'I'm glad I'm not getting a baby' thing."

"No, it's not about you not being preggers." After a scrutinizing look, Ali asked, "Did your dad say something stupid?"

"Are you and Greg related?" She asked incredulously. "I swear, nothing hidden, ever."

"Guess that's just what you're attracted to." She shrugged. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "He just does not in any way shape or form approve of my boyfriend. Wants me to hate him."

Ali started laughing, "Well that's not going to happen...Well, maybe, but not by anything that your dad'll say. That will take skill only Greg posses."

"Yeah, well hopefully he won't do that."

"What's the verdict?" Riley asked Greg when he saw him.

Greg threw his fists in the air, "Not pregnant!"

Riley chuckled, "Well congradulations."

"Thank you," he nodded. "Me and Lisa have been trying to get not pregnant for a long time. Feels good not being a daddy." Riley smiled and shook his head. "And Lisa's _glowing_. Really, it's amazing what not being pregnant can do to a woman."

"Well I'm happy for you man." They walked towards their homeroom when the bell rang.

During Lisa and Ali's history period, they were given time to study for the test they were going to be given. A final for the year. "Pst," Ali nudge Lisa with her elbow. Lisa just raised her pointer finger to her lips, their teacher was, for lack of a better word, a bitch. It was a man, and everyone described him as a bitch. The impatient girl rolled her eyes, scribbled something on a sheet of paper and pushed it towards her.

Lisa stopped taking notes and pulled the paper closer.

_Why is it you never told me how Greg is in bed?_

She rolled her eyes and pushed it back to her, just in time for their teacher to walk by their table. He picked up the paper, then looked at Lisa and said, "Office." Rather than argue, Lisa just sighed and gathered her stuff, throwing Ali a look, who smiled sheepishly at her, and walked out.

Lisa walked into the office and showed the note from her teacher to one of the ladies. She was told to go into Mr. Walkers' office. She wented into the empty office and sat in the empty chair in front of the desk. Her back pack was set on the ground next to her and she picked up his name plate. _Mr. Walkers Guidence Councilor._ Mr. Walkers was one of those rare adults that everyone loved. All the students, parents, teachers, janitors, lunch ladies, everybody. Which is what made him such a fantastic councilor. Lisa heard the door open and saw him walk past her, "You know, I don't think I've ever been in your office."

He held up a paper and said, "What in God's name is this?" He sat down in his chair, "And why are you passing it to Ali?"

"I didn't. Ali passed it to me. I just figured it was better to come see you, than try to argue with my teacher."

"That makes sense." He nodded.

"Exactly," she put her hand out, "that's why I talked to you. She passed it to me, I passed it back."

He held up the paper again, "Anything you want to talk to me about?"

She pretended to think, then shook her head, "I'm good. My dad had an aneurysm, but I'm good."

He closed his eyes and just kind of shook his head, "If you do need to talk...come see me, I guess."

"Will do."

"OK," he picked up a pen and scribbled something onto the note Ali passed her, and handed it to her. She took it, "Go back to class."

"Thank you," she swung her backpack over her shoulder again, and walked out, just in time for the bell to ring.

"House!" The gym teacher called.

He turned his attention from his friends, "Yes coach?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what? Life? Find a smart, beautiful girl, that doesn't put up with your crap, get money, and live happily everr after in a big house, or overdose on strong narcotics. Whatever tickles your fancy."

"Not what I mean."

"Oh. Then what? Cause I promise I didn't do it."

"I got a call, office wants you."

"Did you tell them I'm not into cougars?"

"House," the coach said in a stern, tired voice. He could not wait for the kid to be out of this school and, more importantly, his class. "Go to the office."

"Do I change or am I good like this?"

"I don't care." Greg nodded and walked away.

He opened the door to the office, "Hello ladies." He leaned against the counter, "Susan, did you call me in here so you could get me alone and have your way with me?"

The middle age secratary rolled her eyes, "Yes Gregory, that is exactly why you were called in here. Go into Mr. Walkers office."

"Does he know what we're going to use it for?"

"Get!" She called after him. He smiled and went into the aforementioned administrator's office.

He opened the door and fell into a chair across from the older man, "So, what'd I do now?"

"Nothing, or, at least, that's what I'm telling myself. This particular visit is about college."

"Hopkins."

"You got accepted?"

House nodded, it looked like, sadly, "Scholarship and everything." He got his usual tone back, "Come on man, you're the guidence councilor, you're supposed to know this stuff."

"In my defense, you only ever come to my office when you get in trouble."

"True. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I was just worried that you hadn't come to see me about college yet. You can go."

"Alright," Greg stood up, "thanks for getting me out of gym at least."

"No problem."

Greg walked back out and made his way to the door, "Wassup Greg?"

He looked at Ali, "What are you doing here?"

"Runnin something in for my drama teacher. What about you?"

"No one has faith that I planned any part of my future."

"Oh, I thought he was going to want to talk to you about you banging Lisa."

"What?"

"Yeah, there was this whole thing, he now knows that you and Lisa hooked up, hooked up."

"That's what he meant when he said he was telling himself I didn't do anything."

Ali laughed, "Nice."

"OK, there is way too much estrogen in this group!" Jason announced to Greg and Riley during one of their passing periods. He stopped and moved in front of them, "We need to defend our manhood."

Greg looked at him, then said to Riley, "This seems more like something I should be saying."

"It does," he nodded.

"We need to go see a sports event or something," Jason continued.

"How about we just take a day off from our women?" Greg suggested.

"They'll just go to Lisa's house and hang out," Riley agreed. And as Riley predicted, the group split up exactly like that.

"Do you guys want to go to the park?" Miranda asked as they were walking down the street.

"Sure," Lisa shrugged. They redirected their course and a few minutes later, they were there. Ali put her hand on top on a picnic table and jumped. Lisa sat on the bench in front of her, "Would you mind explaining to me why in the hell you would pass me a note saying, "How's Greg in bed?", during our uptightest teacher's class?"

"Well, it just occurred to me, and it happened like, a long time ago."

"Not really," she shook her head.

"Oh whatever. Tell me anyway."

"He's..." she turned so her back was against the edge of the table, and a smile pulled at her mouth, "amazing." She looked up at the sky and remember their _first,_ first time.

"No!" Ali yelled, pulling Lisa back. "That's all you're going to give me? Hell no. No, you will give me details woman. Details."

"Well, I don't want to get into it. Can't give you a blow by blow."

"Just-" she made a frustrated noise. "Tell me!" She pleaded.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm thinking about jumping him and would like to know if it's worth our friendship."

"Oh, then yes." Ali nodded, then blinked a few times, making sure she heard right.

"What?" She laughed. "He's really that good?"

Lisa shook her head, "Yes, God help me yes."

"See, I knew it," Miranda said. "I knew it. At the beginning of the year, I said it. I knew it."

"How good is he?" Ali pushed herself off the table and onto the bench between Lisa and Miranda, nearly crushing Miranda. "What happened?"

"Well, he was, patient. And, sweet. He knew I was nervous, told me to take a breath, and stop being the anal control freak that has to make everything perfect. It was, perfect. Then the second time was amazing. So...scary good."

"...What?" Ali laughed again.

"I mean, he's 18, it doesn't seem like he should be that good."

"He's 18?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, just about. I'm a little over two years younger."

"Lisa," the redhead smiled, "you are a felony."

"What?"

"He's legally an adult, and you're a minor."

"Well, he's not that much older, it's not like he can go to jail."

"I dunno," Miranda shrugged, "but I wouldn't do it in front of a cop."

"I wouldn't do that anyway."

"Wow, you guys are boring." She heard Ali mumbled.

"So how's Lisa-"

"No." Greg cut off Jason, still looking through his book.

"Why not?"

"Cause, she's hot, I don't want you to have to take a cold shower after I tell you about it. And don't even try to tell me different."

"Come on man, you know I wouldn-"

"Didn't I just tell you to not try and tell me different? We both have brunette girlfriends," he started counting on his fingers, "they're both short, they're cheerleaders. The only difference is, my girlfriend is _way hotter_. And Lisa talks like someone from the east coast."

Jason rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

"Yeah," Greg nodded, "she really is."

"I'll tell Miranda."

"Oh, you're going to tattle to your girlfriend?"

"Who will tattle to Lisa."

"Who will be delighted that I think so highly of her, and will reward me by taking off her shirt."

"Greg, you'd also being offending her best friend." Riley pointed out.

"And not rewarding you with taking off her shirt, probably adding more layers, would be the result."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Greg said. "But I could tell Miranda that you want to hear about her best friend naked." He suggested innocently.

"That's not what-"

"No, absolutely not," Greg agreed sarcastically and shook his head. "You want to hear about _me_ naked...Though she might be concerned about that too..."

"Go to hell." Greg leaned back and opened his book again. "Why don't you want tell me?"

He sighed, frustrated, and set his book back in his lap, "Why do you want to know?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"God damn it, somebody just answer someone." Riley pleaded. Greg and Jason stared at eachother, waiting for the other to talk. Riley closed his eyes and sighed, his friends, all of them, were very frustrating. "Jason does think that Lisa is hot, and under different circumstances, would love very much to sleep with your girlfriend. Why? Not only is Lisa a very beautiful girl, but men are, on average, morons who are obsessed with sex, yes Greg, I am including you in that. He wants to know even more, because you will not tell him. Another flaw in men, they want what they can't have, if you'd have told him, he would have forgotten it in a week. Greg does not wish to share will you what Lisa looks like naked, and what having sex with her is like, because he loves and respects her too much to tell you, _because_, in his mind he's demeaning her. Casting her in your mental porno. Doesn't matter if you really only want to be with Miranda, with those intimate details, your sex craving teenage male brain will have no choice, _because,_ evolution tells you to go after the fittest. Which, is Lisa. Not for me, no offense Greg, but for almost every other male, definitely. She's smart, pretty, independent, athletic. He has decided that Lisa is for his eyes, hands, and thoughts alone. She is, I mean, of course, but, she is strictly his. And he wouldn't be able to bear one of his best friends fantasizing about her, so, he's decided to just steer away from the subject by mentioning _your_ girlfriend in hopes that you'll feel guilty for wanting to know, and when that didn't work, threatening to tell your girlfriend that you want to know what Lisa looks like without clothes."

Greg looked at Riley, then adressed Jason, "You were right about the guys' day. He has been spending way too much time with the chicks."


	21. You Wanna?

"Are you gonna ask Lisa to prom?" Ali asked Greg while they were walking to his house after school.

"What?"

"Cause it's almost prom, and unless you plan to drive down in two years, she's not getting her prom with you. So you get to ask her to yours."

"But I don't want to go."

"Oh," she chuckled, "yes you do."

"No," he shook his head.

"Look Greg," she stopped walking and stood in front of him, "I like you, I do, but Lisa wants you to ask her, and if Lisa wants you to do something, I don't give a crap if you don't want to do it."

"Lisa doesn't want to go," he said. "She knows that I don't want to go, which means I won't dance, and I know she likes dancing, so if we went, we would either be sitting at a table talking, or making out in the bathroom. Though I don't know, with those stalls we could really do more."

"That could be true," she nodded. "Or, Lisa does want to go, and she's counting on the fact that she has you wrapped around her finger to get you to invite her."

"I think you have that backwards."

"Oh haha, you get an all access pass to my best friend's love rug. Congradulations. But, I know Lisa will be all quiet and 'not in the mood'," she put air quotes around the phrase, "for a few days, if you don't invite her. So, here's the plan I have devised. Ask her. Take her. Dance a few times. Mock people when you aren't dancing. Spike the punch, do it for me," she pleaded. "Then depending on how good you've been, either take her home, or accept her offer of taking a detour."

Greg sighed and his head dropped, "Fine."

Lisa was walking down the downstairs hall to the living room with a bowl of cheesy puffy things when the phone rang. She wiped her fingers on her pants and answered it. "Hello?"

"Are you alone?" Came her boyfriend's voice.

"Are you about to tell me to touch myself?" She asked tiredly.

"Only if you're not alone. If you are, I'll come over and do it for you. Please tell me you're alone."

"Sorry stud, my mom's home."

"Damn. OK, I'll be over in 10."

"Wait, my mom's home."

He scoffed. "She thinks the only reason I would want to see her is for naughty stuff." He pretended to choke up, "You should be ashamed."

Lisa rolled her eyes and responded sarcastically, "I'm sorry I hurt you're feelings, I know what a delicate flower you are."

She heard him sniffle, "Thank you. I just want a little compassion, that's all. My mom was right, that's all girls your age want."

It was her turn to scoff, "Yeah, this is _my _issue."

"I'm glad you can admit it."

"Greg, shut up."

"Fine. I'll be over in 10."

"Why do you want to come over?"

"Cause I want to hang out. Why don't you want me to?"

"I never said that."

"But you refuse to accept that I want to come over."

"Why do you sound suspicious?"

"When do I not sound suspicous?"

"When do you ever sound suspicous? You always think you're right, therefore no need for the suspicion."

"Well do _you_ want to come over?"

"Why do you want me to come over?" She asked suspicously.

"God! Will you shut up and come over?" Ali's voice came through the speaker.

"Why are you at Greg's house?"

"Why do you ask so many god damn questions?"

"Knowledge is power Ali," Greg told her.

"That's right Greg, stick up for your girlfriend, demonstrate your lack of stones."

"Go to hell Ali," Lisa said.

"That's right Lisa, stick up for your girlfriend, demonstrate that you got his stones. They're in a nice little pouch aren't they? Conveniant for travel."

"She does not have my stones!" Greg defended. "I got em right here. You wanna see em?"

"Yes!"

"Greg keep your pants _on_!" Lisa ordered. She knew he would really unzip his pants, he was just that insane. Ali started giggling uncontrolably. "What? Did you see how small it actually is?"

"Hey! That's a lie and you know it!" Her boyfriend exclaimed.

"I'm sure it is Greg," Ali assured, barely able to keep from laughing.

"That's it, the pants are coming off." Lisa heard a zipper.

"No!" Ali put her hands over his. "Keep those on, I believe you." She whispered loudly so Lisa could hear, "Wait until we hang up on Lisa."

"Oh screw you," Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I can't!" Greg insisted. "Because you won't come over.

There was a pause, "That makes no sense at all Greg. She said screw me. Wow Lise, thanks, but I think Riley may have a problem with that. Actually I have to get home. Come over so your man doesn't get lonely. Boys do naughty things when they're bored."

"It's true Lisa."

"Isn't your mom home?"

"God woman, why do you think that we can't keep entertained unless one or more of us is naked?"

"So she's not there?"

"No she is not," Ali answered. "She went to the store, said she'd be back in an hour. Please come over, I wanna go home, but Greg has me tied up to the bed. Seriously, Lise you have to help me."

"Lisa she's lying. She's got _me_ tied up to the bed. Lisa it's aweful, she made me take off my clothes, all I have on is a thong she brought with her for some reason. I think she makes Riley wear it."

"No, I make him wear leather." She corrected. "Are you coming over or not?"

"Fine, just make sure everyone is clothed and untied by the time I get there," Lisa instructed.

"But Mooom," Ali whined. "We're having fun."

"I don't care, I want to make sure you two aren't scarred for the rest of your lives, and that I don't have to kill you."

"Fine," Ali said sullenly.

"See, this is why I called her," Greg said. "I don't like being tied to the bed...Unless of course, Lisa, you wanna-"

"No."

"Oh come on."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Fine you ice queen."

"That makes no sense," she told him then hung up. Lisa walked into the living room, "Mom, I'm going to Ali's house. We're gonna hang out."

"OK. No homework?"

"Nope. Last week of school and all."

"OK, see you later."

Lisa walked out the door and closed it behind her. She was a few blocks away from Greg's house when she heard a horn and a car drove along the sidewalk next to her. "Hey Lise," Riley greeted.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Goin to pick up Ali. I assume you're going to Greg's house."

"You are correct."

"Want a ride?"

"Yes please." He stopped the car, and she went around to the passenger's side door. When she closed the door, Riley stepped on the gas. "So how have you been Riley?"

"Good, and you Lisa?" He looked over and they smiled at eachother for the social niceities that were so often ignored in their group.

"I've been good. Boyfriend and best friend are insane, I bet the same with you, but in reverse."

He chuckled, "Yeah, pretty much. How did we end up with these crazy people?"

"I don't know. Maybe we're crazy, you know, in our own, less obvious way."

"Maybe," he turned the steering wheel and pulled into Greg's driveway. "Can you send Ali out?"

"Sure." She got out and closed the door. "Thanks for the ride." He nodded. Lisa walked up the path to her boyfriend's front door, knocked, and waited for him to answer.

She heard hurried footsteps after a moment, then silence, and Ali opened the door, wrapping a robe around her. "Lisa, what are you doing here? This is such a surprise."

Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed, "Ali, I can see your jeans." She nodded towards her friend's legs, her jeans starting at the knee were shown by the knee lenght blue robe.

"Son of a bitch!" She said quietly and stomped her foot.

"You know, it's not a good idea to make your best friend think you just slept with her boyfriend."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me if I somehow got my hands on naked pictures of him," she dismissed as she shrugged off the robe.

"He in the back?" Lisa asked, accepting the garment from her friend, folding it over her arm.

"Yep. My man outside?"

"Yep. Have fun."

Ali stepped past her, "We will. You as well." Lisa smiled and closed the door.

"Ali, quick, you have to leave," she heard Greg call, his voice getting louder as he came down the hall towards her, "Lisa will be here soo-Oh Lisa," he exclaimed in mock surprise. "I was not expecting you-"

"Yeah yeah," she nodded and kept walking to him, "you slept with my best friend, very amusing."

"It was all her idea," he defended, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You poor baby," she said, her mouth in a sympathetic pout. She cupped his cheek, "Are you scarred?" He nodded. She smacked his face softly, "I told you." She turned and slipped out of his embrace. "How long do we have before your mom gets back?" She hung the robe over the back of the couch.

"Probably an hour," he answered and put his hands on her ass.

Lisa looked over her shoulder at his hands, "Are you obsessed with that thing?"

"Yes," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's awesome." Greg's hands move to her boobs, "It's one of my favorite parts of your anatomy."

"Then why are your hands on my boobs?"

He brought his voice down to a whisper, "Because I don't want them to think I play favorites." Greg's hand left her chest and went to her hips, "I love you girls." Lisa rolled her eyes and turned to sit on the edge of the couch. Greg bent down and said to her chest, "Do you love me too?"

She cupped his cheeks and pulled his face up to her, "I'm sure they do." Lisa kissed him and leaned back, pulling him over the back of the couch with her. "How bout some exercise?"

John House came opened his front door and looked through the mail. He heard his son groaning. He started down the hall. "Ow, ow, ow. Ah, you suck at this."

"I'm sorry!" He hears Lisa apologized in frustration. "You know I'm new at this."

"You are not."

"It's not my fault you're giant." John pushed open the door. Greg was sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless, Lisa was kneeling on the bed next to him, one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his forearm. They both looked at him, "Hi Mr. House." He gave them a questioning tilt of the head, "He was teaching me how to play lacrosse, and, well, he kinda fell and hurt his shoulder."

"Leave the door open Greg."

"OK."

"Where's your mom?"

"Store. She should be back in a few minutes."

"How long has Lisa been here?"

"A little after she left, but Ali was here until a little while ago."

"Who's Ali?"

"Crazy, out spoken redhead."

"Ah," he nodded. The lock turned and the front door opened. "Come help your mom with the groceries." He walked into the hall, but stopped and looked back, "And put on a shirt."

When he was out of sight, Lisa put her head on Greg's shoulder and laughed, "That scared the hell out of me. We weren't even doing anything and he scared me." She sat back on her calves, "That takes talent."

"I know." He pulled his shirt on, "Come on, let's go help my mother." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed.

"Hey Lisa," Blythe greeted when the teens came into the kitchen.

"Hi," she smiled. "Do you need any help putting stuff away?"

"Sure, thanks." Lisa and Greg started helping his mom put groceries away. "You two are liars." She said, facing a cupboard.

"Are not," Greg denied.

"Don't lie to me Greg, you know you can't."

"Then what are we lying about?"

"Ali being here until awhile ago." She turned and moved passed her son to the fridge.

"Whaaaat?" Lisa asked innocently, chuckling.

"We didn't do nothing Mama," he assured her.

She gave him a disbelieving look, "Then why are you sweating?"

"We were playing. Really, sports are our thing." He looked down at Lisa, "Though she got lacrosse confused with football."

"It's not my fault you're a wimp," she took the milk from him and put it in the fridge.

"Mom, she tackled me, and pinned me to the ground with my own stick."

"Greg, she weighs 120 pounds, if she got you to the ground, maybe you need to start working out again." Blythe pat his stomach and walked out of the kitchen, all the groceries having been put away. Lisa smiled sweetly at him.

She leaned against him and slipped her hands under his shirt, "You are getting kind of soft. Maybe you should enter Lisa Cuddy Bootcamp."

"Please tell me that's a euphamism. And you weren't complaining-"

"Greg," his mother interupted, "if you want me at all to believe you two were angels while no one was here, stop looking at her like you look at a reuben after practice, take your hands off of her behind, and put at least 3 inches of personal space between the two of you."

Lisa smiled and drummed her fingers on his stomach and put her hands back to her sides. He put his hand on her hip and said in her ear, "If that's not a change in roles." She smacked his stomach with the back of her hand. "Ow. Mom, Lisa's abusing me."

"Again Greg, she's 120 pounds, if she can hurt you, you need to man up." Blythe once again walked out of the room.

Greg stared for a moment in disbelief. "My mother just told me to man up."

Lisa laughed, "Have I ever told you how much I like your mom? Oh damn, speaking of which, I should probably get home."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. I told my mom I was at Ali's."

"It's like, 4:30, 5, you're mother must think that you and Ali can keep entertained for more than an hour."

"Aw, you don't me to go."

He rolled hiis eyes, "I thought I made that clear."

"Do you really want to hang out with your parents home?"

"Yeah," he grabbed her left hand, "we can just go somewhere else. The park?" His tone was surprising. It wasn't laced with a suggestive tone, or accompanied by exaggerated eyebrow movement. It was sincere.

"OK, let's go. Well, let me call Ali first, just in case my mom calls." She picked up the phone he had in his kitchen and spoke to her best friend. Not much was said on her end, mostly a lot of eye rolling, their location, and 'thank you' before she hung up and said, "Let's go. Is my helmet here?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll go get it." He went to his bedroom, leaving Lisa by the front door.

"You two goin out Lisa?" John asked from the living room. He was facing away from her reading the newspaper.

"Yes, we're going to go to the park or something."

"You takin his bike?"

"Yes, he's getting my helmet right now."

He put down the paper and looked at her, "You let him drive you on that thing?"

She chuckled uncomfortably, "Yeah."

She thanked God when Greg came back with their helmets, "Ready to go?"

"Mhm," she took her light blue helmet from him.

"Be careful Greg," his dad told him.

"I will." He promised. Greg opened the door and Lisa stepped out onto the porch. "So, do you want to go to the park or somewhere else?"

"I don't mind." She put on her helmet and fastened the strap. "I just want to go somewhere with you," she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"Let's go to the park then." He put his helmet on and they got on his bike. Greg started his bike and drove to the park. Lisa loved going there with him, especially at night. There was literally no people there, and he got very un-Greg. Quiet. Lisa took off her helmet and hung it from the handle bars. Greg took his off as well and put it in his saddle bag. He swung his leg over and sat on the seat. "Where to now?"

She bit her lip and thought a moment, then grabbed his hands and pulled him up, "Come with me." He followed her through the park and she stopped at the playground by the swings. She let go of his hand, and pushed the swing towards him and looked at him expectingly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Sit down." He sighed, and shook his head, but sat down.

"Why in god's name are you pushing me on a swing?"

"Why not?" She smiled.

"Because, I am a man, and men don't swing. Or at least, we don't get pushed." He started pumping his legs, and would have hit Lisa if she hadn't moved. She moved in front of him, out of the range of his legs. He smirked, and when he swung back, he pumped his legs hard and pointed his feet so that when he came forward, he parted her legs and she fell onto his lap.

"Oh shit!" She grabbed his shoulder, and wrapped her legs around his. "Oh my God. Don't ever do that again," she scolded.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up more and settling her knees between his thighs and the chain of the swing. Greg stopped swinging, he put his feet on the ground and gently pushed back and forth. "I have something Ali wants me to ask you."

Lisa rested her arms on his shoulder, "And what is that?"

"Prom. Do you want to go?"

She smirked, "Do you want to?"

"No," he shook his head, "but I figure you might want to."

"That is very sweet." She looked down at him fondly."

"So...is that a yes?"


	22. Prom

_An: Oh my god! I'm back! I'm so sorry, my laptop was broken and I just got it back like 6 hours ago. I missed it so much! Anyway, I hope this long ass chapter (9,948 words) will make up for the lack of updates. Also, you are going to wonder what I've been smoking, but it wasn't my fault. Enjoy!_

"Why are you smiling Lisa?" Candice asked her daughter. They were in the kitchen and Lisa was helping wash vegetables for dinner. Ali and Riley had come to get her and Greg when her mother called and asked for Lisa to come home.

"I'm not smiling," Lisa smiled.

"No, you're showing your teeth as a challenge. Ask your dad, I'm tough, fought a lot of girls for him."

Lisa smirked at her mother's sarcastic tone. "Greg asked me to prom," she admitted. "He hates dancing, and," she shook her head, looking for the appropriate word, "being normal."

"Then why did he ask you? Give me that bowl," she nodded to a bowl next to Lisa.

She handed it to her and leaned against the counter, "He's going to be in Maryland for my senior prom, and he knows that I'd like to go with him."

"What are you two going to do if he doesn't dance?"

"I don't know, take pictures, drink punch, talk to people. I could probably get him to dance a few times. I don't know, I just think it'd be fun."

"Do you want to go shopping for a dress tomorrow?"

"No thanks. Going with Miranda."

"Really? Not Ali? Well, Miranda is one of your best friends."

"Yeah, and if I go with Ali it'll take forever, and even if I find the perfect dress, Ali will pick out something much, much shorter, and much lower cut. Miranda will be reasonable."

"How bout this one?" Miranda tossed a dress over the dressing room door, but held onto the hanger.

Lisa looked at the green dress, but decided it wasn't her color, "No, I don't know what I want, but I just don't like it." She looked down at the pink dress she had on, "I'll just come back out and look around. These aren't working for me."

"Hold on, I see one I think you'll like." The dress disappeared, and Lisa heard her friend's footsteps get quieter.

Lisa pulled the zipper down her back and shook her hips to let it fall to the ground. She turned around and put it back on the hanger. She saw a flash of red and felt the fabric hit her face. She grabbed it and held it in front of her. Her eyebrows drew together and she looked at it in confusion, thinking her friend had gone crazy. It was red, and might cover her ass, if she sucked in her stomach really far, and the neckline was pretty low. "I was thinking a dress for prom, not the hooker ball. Something a little less slutty please." She tossed it back over.

"But I could go as your pimp."

Lisa jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to see her satisfied boyfriend's face. He had his arms crossed over the top of the door and his chin resting on his arms. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Greg, stop looking at your girlfriend in the dressing room," Miranda sighed. "That's creepy, even for you." His head disappeared. "Now Lise," she threw another dress over, "try this."

She grabbed it, "Oh my God, this is perfect."

"What?" Greg's head popped back over.

"Get out of here!" She hid the dress behind her back. "You don't get to see it till prom."

Greg groaned, "Fine." He leaned forward.

Lisa fisted his shirt and went up to on her toes to kiss him. She pushed him back, and his feet hit the ground on the other side of the door, "Go."

"Fine." He scoffed. "Bitch."

"You know you love it."

"And so what if I do?" His voice was distant, and she heard the bell on the door ding. She smiled and slipped on the dress Miranda gave her, she looked in the mirror and her smile widened. She was just imagining how to do her hair, and her make up.

"Lisa!" Miranda interupted her thoughts. "Come on. Let me see." Lisa unlocked the door and pushed it open. Miranda's jaw dropped, "Oh my God." Lisa smoothed out the dress. "That is perfect. Where do I get my medal?" Lisa smiled.

"Hi Daddy," Lisa greeted as she practically skipped through the front door.

"What's up with you?"

"I found the perfect dress." She hugged the plastic bag it was in to her chest.

"Let me see."

"Nuh uh," she started up the stairs and looked back at him. "You will have to wait a few days for it to be unveiled."

He leaned to the side and looked after her, "Is it really short or something?"

Later that night, around 11, Lisa walked back into her temporary room from the bathroom. She found her boyfriend on her bed, again, he was reading what she could safely assume was her diary. He couldn't have been there long, she was only out of the room for about fifteen minutes, and he still had his shoes and jacket on."I must say, I really like the growth of the characters in this book."

She shook her head and closed the door behind her. Lisa got on the bed, her knees on either side of his right thigh, "Yeah, the guy isn't as much of a jerk, huh?"

"I kinda like him actually. Though I did read something troubling," he frowned at an open page.

"Where the main character cheats?" She asked and arched her neck to look at the book.

"What?" He asked, alarmed, and flipped through three pages before seeing Lisa trying to hold back a smile. "That's not funny," he told her with a straight face.

She smiled and moved forward a little before putting her hands on the pillows next to him, "Come on, if I were cheating on you, I wouldn't say it."

Greg crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, pouting. "Correct answer is, 'I would never cheat on you, because you are very stud-muffinly, and the only guy I want to bang'."

Lisa looked up to the ceiling, she adjusted her leg so she was straddling his lap, then sat back on his thighs and put her hands behind his head. "What was the disturbing thing you read?"

"Does Zoey really pull out a camera the last few days of school?"

"Yep, she always takes it out the first and last days of school and summer, and has since forever."

"And what about the other thing?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are very stud-muffinly, and you are the only one I want to bang...mostly."

"Nuh uh," he shook his head. "Just me." He grabbed her hips and pulled her lips down to him, catching her by surprise, but she wasn't lost for long. She laid on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. She didn't know how long they had been making out, she didn't care. There were two things she knew. One, kissing him was, for lack of a better word, awesome, and two, right now especially, he really wanted into her pants. Well, right now she was in shorts, but the metaphor was still valid. She knew the second, because she felt his hands move from her thighs, to her ass, and start to slide her shirt up her back. It was subtle, but she knew what he was going to do.

"Mm," she pulled back slightly. "My parents are in the other room."

Greg rolled over so she was beneath him, and obviously either didn't listen, or didn't care. He kissed her again, _Damn, he is a persuading man,_ Lisa kept his head closer with one hand while the other starting taking off his jacket. "Where are they?" He asked, only separating their lips for a second.

"Nightstand. My side, top drawer." Greg kept himself supported over her with one arm, while the other blindly groped for the handle, then when he got that open, reached in for, in every teenagers opinion, the greatest thing ever invented.

Greg stretched one arm over the side of the bed, his other under Lisa's head, "Thank god you're quiet." She smiled and turned her head sideways to lay it on his chest. "Which is kind of ironic, considering how much you yell at me."

"Shut up." Even though her couldn't see her face, he knew she was smiling. He could hear it in her voice. "You should probably go home," she sighed. "It's late, we have school in the morning."

"Yeah, but it's not like it's important." He turned his head so he was talking into her hair. "It's the last days of school, we don't learn anything. Therefore not important to be conscious."

"What about that whole thing where you don't have any clothes here, and you'd have to get ready in the morning, and you're mom finding your bed empty?"

He sighed, "You have to ruin everything. Why can't you just let stuff not make sense sometimes?"

"I do. I'm dating you aren't I?" She smiled up at him. He rolled his eyes. "And you never let stuff not make sense, so, hypocrite."

"Sh, Lisa, don't use big words your infereior female brain doesn't comprehend."

She narrowed her eyes and sat up. Lisa straddled his hips and pinned his arms above his head, "If my brain is so inferior, how come I can control you?" She dipped her head and kissed him deeply.

After a few seconds, Greg started to kiss his way down. Her chin, jaw, throat, then shoulder, "But I can use your own weapon against you," he mumbled.

"You sure about that?" She almost moaned, her eyes closed.

"Positive."

She bumped his chin with her nose so she could kiss him again. He gladly obliged. She slid her hands into his and he held them tight. It was times like this one where Lisa was utterly astounded she could function at all without him touching her. Though, when she thought about it, not many coherent thoughts, or words could be formed when he did. Then she remembered what she was doing. Lisa pulled away from the kiss that was getting rather heated, and after taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she said, "Go home." Greg smiled and his head fell back on the pillow. When she got off of him, Greg did get dressed and leave, because, the way she played him was perfect, and he knew it. She made him think he won, then proclaimed victory, which is exactly why he listens to her. When she deserves it of course, when she has won the right. Not necessarily fair, but she did do it. And that was a hell of a lot more than he could say about most of his other girlfriends. He bent over and kissed the corner of her mouth when he was dressed and ready to go, then quietly tip toed out of the room, down the hall, and into her room, where he climbed the tree down. Lisa smiled and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into his pillow. She was completely content. All was right in the world. She was going to prom with her boyfriend, and, well, after the activities of about a half an hour ago, she was totally relaxed.

When she woke up in the morning, she realized she was still naked, and thanked every deity known to man that her parents didn't wake her up in the morning. While she was getting ready, she smiled at her dress laid out on her bed. Tonight was going to be fun, she just knew it. When she was dressed and ready, she went down the stairs, and said good bye to her parents and walked to school. "Hey," Miranda hugged her.

Lisa returned the hug suspiciously, "What'd you do?"

"Uh, I accidently reminded Zoey bout the, camera, thing." Ali smacked the back of her head for what Lisa could only assume was the 10th time in the last 15 minutes.

"Oh fantastic." Lisa sighed.

"You know, I love the girl, and that is the only thing that makes me want to strangle her." Ali said.

"But Ali, if you strangle me, you'll be sad, then sent to jail," Zoey put her arm around Ali's neck and snapped a picture of them.

The redhead sighed, "Fuck you."

"Not my type. So Lise, Greg's actually taking you to the prom?"

"Yep, please tell me you're not going."

"Nah, Ian's a junior, don't feel like crashing."

"I do!" Ali raised her hand. "What about you Miranda?"

"No, don't feel like it, I'll wait my turn."

Jason bounced a basket ball a few times and shot, he missed of course, because his sport is football. "So, you're really taking Lisa to prom?"

"Yep," Greg caught the rebound and shot. "Swish. Are you going to crash?"

"Yeah," he tried the shot again, and again it bounced off the rim. Riley caught the ball and rolled his eyes. He bounced it back and forth between his hands. "What about you Riley?"

"Yeah, I'm making Ali go." He shot and it went in perfectly. Though that was not the reason his friends were looking at him in amazement. Riley didn't notice because he was dribbling the ball between his legs. He shot, once again making it, then looked at his friends, "What?"

"You're, making, Ali go somewhere?" Greg asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah," he threw the ball to him. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Well," Jason tried to figure out a way to put it delicately, but Greg did not.

"Ali has the boy parts in the relationship."

"Thank you Greg."

He shrugged, "Just saying." He shot, it hit the rim and barely made it in.

"Greg, are you trying to beat my boyfriend in basketball, don't even try." Ali and Lisa came up to them. Ali wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's neck.

Greg grabbed Lisa's hips and pulled her against him and started kissing her neck. She started giggling and squirming, "Stop! We're at school!"

"It's not like we're learning anything," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her body.

"Greg stop," she laughed.

"Help!" Ali called. "Rape!"

"House, Cuddy, Benuelos!" The girls' teacher yelled. "Take a lap." Greg let go of Lisa and the three started jogging towards the field.

"Why is it that you were the one feeling her up, but I have to run?" Ali asked.

"Cause your teacher hates you." Greg answered.

"We should just walk this," Ali suggested. "What are they going to do, suspend us?"

"Nope." Lisa ordered. "You guys are running with me."

Ali whined, "Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes?"

"Cause my socks will get dirty otherwise. You people suck, I don't want to run."

"How is this my fault?"

"You yelled 'rape' at school." She rolled her eyes.

"I put the blame on Greg, he was the one trying to get into your shorts."

"How could you expect me not to try?" Greg asked. "So I'd like to blame Lisa's gene pool and whoever made these gym clothes. But, if you want, I'll carry you."

"Thank god," Ali slowed down a little ran faster and jumped on Greg's back.

"Get the hell off of me Ali."

"No thanks." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms more securely around his neck.

"Lisa, tell your orangutan to get off of me."

"Lisa, tell your giraffe to stop being mean."

"Ali get off of Greg."

"But Mom-"

"Off." She repeated sternly. Ali sighed and dropped off of Greg's back. "I swear, by the time I have kids, it'll be a cake walk compared to you two."

"Why is your last name 'Benuelos'?" Greg asked. "Last time I checked, Mexicans aren't pale with red hair."

"My dad's Mexican. Mi mama es blanca."

"Mhm." Lisa nodded. "I can see why Ali's white, her mother's skin color probably acted like white out."

"She's really white?" Greg asked.

"Oh yeah," Lisa nodded. "Like, Snow White, white."

"Damn."

"Shut up about my mama," Ali said as they came to the end of their lap.

Lisa ran her fingers through her hair. The bell rang, "See you later," she kissed her boyfriend. "Are you going to come over after school?"

"Nope, I want my present to be a surprise." He bobbed an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that be more the wrapping? Cause, you've already seen the present."

"Yeah, but I like wrapping paper, and I promise to do the anal unwrapping where you slowly take off the tape and pull out the present." He smirked when he saw the slight blush on her cheeks.

"I appreciate that, otherwise my dad would question why the dress is in shreds."

"Has he seen it yet? Then keep it that way and he'll be none the wiser. Cause by that blush, you want me to rip off the wrapping." Her cheeks burned hotter, and they got redder. He smirked and walked towards the boys' locker room.

"Well I learned something today." Ali announced as they walked back to their own locker room. "That is the first time in years that I'll have an answer when my dad asks me what I learned in school today. That should be interesting."

"Shut up," Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Why is it that I rarely come up in this thing?" Ali called to Lisa. She was laying sideways on Lisa's bed, her head was hanging off the side and she was holding Lisa's journal above her face. "I swear, you sound like a love drunk teenage girl."

"Stop reading my diary," Lisa told her tiredly as she came back from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her and her hair dripping. "I swear, you and Greg. So," she held up two different sets of heels, "which ones do you think?"

Ali moved her arms back to look at them, "Black." She moved the book back so she could read the print, "Oh my god. You have an M rated chapter." Lisa put her hand on the bed to steady herself, then calmly took the book from her hand. Ali put her hands on her stomach, "Fine, I don't care. You don't go into nearly enough detail. You would never make it as a writer," she informed her.

"I didn't plan on selling it," Lisa hit Ali's side and she rolled to the side so Lisa could get her dress. "It's a documentation of my feelings."

"Journals are stupid. So, lemme see the dress."

"Let me put it on, and then I have to do hair and make up."

"Ugh," Ali rolled her eyes, "if you're going to make me do girl stuff, at least give me something to read." Lisa tossed her a book after examining the small bookshelf she had in her room. "But I don't want to read this," Ali whined. "Give me the badly written smut."

"It's not smut," Lisa insisted. She put the diary down on the night stand, "It's just how I feel when he...you know."

"Well, if that is true, I need to get one of him." She looked back, and once again, Ali was hanging over the side of the bed reading her diary. "Hm, "When he touches me, it feels like my skin is on fire. When he kisses me, he replaces oxygen. And many times, I feel the over whelming need to hyperventilate." Lisa, this is the sappiest crap I have ever read in my life."

"Then don't read it," she knelt on her bed and tried to grab it, Ali leaned back.

"But I haven't gotten to the good part yet."

"I thought you said it wasn't good?"

"Well, I've decided to give it a chance. And I plan to make like notations on where you both could improve."

Lisa glared at her and snatched her journal back, "Leave."

"Fine, I have to get ready anyway." She sat up and pushed herself off the bed. "Just need a little reading for the walk," she tried to subtly take the book from Lisa, who jerked her arm behind her back and glared.

"_Go,_" she stressed sternly.

Ali let out a whine and half stomped, half dragged her feet down the stairs. "Candice," she whined, "Lisa won't let me read her diary."

"Well I would make her let you if I thought you'd tell me what it says."

"Well, Lisa has been doing lots of drugs, sex with multiple partners, she's getting D's in every class, she thinks she might be a lesbian, and," she dropped her voice low, "she doesn't eat her vegetables." Ali put her hand to her mouth and whispered loudly, "She gives them to the dog, but don't tell her that I told you."

Lisa, who was on the bottom step, rolled her eyes. "We don't have a dog," Candice whispered back.

"Are you sure?" Ali asked in the same hoarse whisper.

"Positive."

"You're not going to tell her to let me the rest, huh?" She asked in a normal volume.

"No, but I am going to tell her to stop walking around my house in a towel."

"That's too bad," Ali sighed, "I'm pretty sure she was going to wear that to prom. Easier access for Greg." She nodded.

"Alison, don't ever bring up my daughter's sex life." She told her calmly. "I have never ever wanted to know."

"OK, see you later." She opened the door.

"Bye sweetheart."

"And that's who I surround myself with," Lisa shook her head.

The doorbell rang too soon, and not soon enough. Lisa's head jerked up and pulled on her heels quickly, checking her hair, and grabbing a small clutch before running down the stairs as fast and best as she could in heels, which was pretty good. Richard Cuddy opened the front door, with a slightly pissed off look. He already knew who it was. Just because he allowed his daughter to date him, did not mean he was at all happy about it. The only reason he let her, was because he didn't like how she acted when she wasn't with him. She was happier when she was with him, which made no sense at all to her father, and he didn't see what the big deal was about him, he didn't see why Lisa said all the girls wanted her boyfriend. The only bright spot in all of this mess was that House was leaving at the end of this summer, somewhere far away hopefully. Maybe Alaska. Though the prospect of Lisa being unsupervised all day and with nowhere to be during the summer was troubling. Lisa's heels announced her arrival as her father swung the door open to reveal 6 feet of aggravation. He actually looked decent, which was a complete let down to one of the Cuddies, the other would have said that was a complete understatement. Lisa stopped breathing when she saw him. She had never seen him in a tux. That's right, he was wearing a tux. Sans the tie, but that was besides the point. Greg couldn't help but let his eyes trail over his girlfriend's body. His eyebrows went up. Lisa was wearing a strapless black dress that came a little above her knee, or would have if she weren't wearing the heels. They made the dress come up an inch or two higher. Showing off her legs nicely. The dress wasn't exactly tight, but it wasn't exactly loose, there was a simple black satin belt below her bust, the same material her dress was made of. She had a little make up on, just some mascara, eyeliner, light blush, and glossy pink lip gloss. She slowly descended the last few steps, watching where she places her feet, her curls bouncing slightly as she did so. She thought she felt herself blush slightly as Greg stared at her. "So what do you think?" She turned and walked towards them.

"What the hell is that?" Her dad asked. Every reason that Greg loved that outfit, her dad hated it.

Lisa looked away from him, "Dad."

Greg didn't seem to hear her father's objections, at least the look on his face suggested as much. His mouth was open, and his eyebrows still raised. "You look..." She looked up from her arm that was crossed over her stomach. Greg's cheeks puffed up and he let the air slowly escape. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, it looked like his eyes were trying to roll back in his head, "I'm sorry," he looked back at Lisa, who was smiling, "what was the question?" Greg's train of thought started to take a path her father would neither appreciate nor approve of as soon as he saw her.

"I'm going to go get your mom," Richard announced, he figured he could leave them alone for approximately 8 seconds before Greg's hands found places they didn't belong.

When he was gone, Greg mumbled, "They're not gonna want pictures are they?"

Lisa chuckled, "Ah, no. They'd want pictures if I were going to prom with my first cousin, but not with you."

"Oh," he sighed in mock relief, "good." Lisa smiled and tried not to laugh, Greg smiled as well, he couldn't help it, she was infectious.

Her parents came back in, "It's kinda short." Was the first thing her mother said.

"Mom," she sighed and looked down again.

"I'm sorry Lisa, you look very pretty."

"Thank you," she mumbled and pressed herself to Greg's side.

Her dad eyed Greg's hand suspiciously when he put it on Lisa's waist, then a thought popped into his head. "Are you taking Lisa on that bike?"

"No sir," he grabbed the edge of the door with his free hand and opened the door wider to reveal a car parked by the curb out front.

"Why do you drive Lisa around on a motorcycle if you have a car?"

"It's my dad's. He uses it. I asked to borrow it, figured Lisa would be wearing a dress." _And even though it would be completely sexy to see her straddling my motorcycle, I knew it wasn't the best way to travel,_ he continued in his head.

"OK," Lisa pushed Greg a little towards the door and continued quickly, "well we'll see you at 11:30, OK, good, bye." She literally pushed Greg out the door and closed it behind them before her dad could say anything.

"What the hell is she talking about?" He asked his wife. "That's an hour and a half late."

"I told her she could, prom ends at 11. And Ali's going too."

He stared at her for a moment, "What the hell kind of solace is that?"

"Riley's going."

"...Who the hell is Riley?"

In the car while they were driving, which was a totally new experience for Lisa, she noticed Greg staring at her. She kept her eyes forward but smiled, "You should probably look at the road."

She looked at him and her smiled widened slightly at his pretty slack jawed stare. "Can we skip prom?" His eyes fell to her legs, the dress had ridden up even more and went to her thigh.

"But, what would we do til 11:30?" She asked in mock confusion, with an innocent frown to match. He smirked and put his right hand on her thigh and turned his attention back to the road. Lisa's breathing became shallow when he started drawing circles with his thumb, and her eyes followed when his hand flattened out and his fingers got closer to her no no square. Hell, to him it was just a "not right now" square. "I don't think you should be doing that while you're driving." She found it very hard to speak when all of her vain effort was focused on breathing.

"I don't think I should do any of the things I do to you," he smiled at her briefly and she felt her face flush.

He took his hand back and put it on the steering wheel. "God, we really need to talk about something else." She pulled the dress as far down her legs as possible. He smirked, damn him, and they drove in silence til they got to the school. "You think you can keep it in your pants til we leave?" She asked when he deliberately walked behind her, she of course moving her hips more than neccessary.

There was a pause, "I don't know, but there are many a bathroom available if I cannot." He mumbled the last part in her ear and put his hand on her lower back.

"I'm not doing you in a public bathroom," she said back in a low voice.

"Uptight." She smiled and they walked into the gym.

When they got in, the music was turned up loud, some people were dancing, and they saw Ali, Riley, and Jason were by the punch bowl. Riley looked good, suit, _and_ a tie, which worked well with his adorableness, Jason looked kinda like Greg with the lack of tie, and the top buttons being undone, thought he did look more casual and did not pull it off nearly as well as Greg did, Ali had a short, backless halter top dress with her hair kind of piled on her head, held back by a clip.

It looked kind of like she and Riley were arguing about something, he looked mildly annoyed, and she had a frustrated look. "Why...?" They heard her whine.

"Because."

"Not an argument."

"Lisa, talk sense into her."

"Oh, you should know by now that that's not happening." They smiled at each other. "What do you need?"

"She wants to spike the punch."

"See?" Ali held up a little flask. "I came prepared and everything."

"This is probably the first time you've been ready in advance for the first time in your life," Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Please Lisa," she intertwined her fingers, the flack between her palms, and pouted her bottom lip. "Don't take this away from me."

She rolled her eyes after a moment of consideration and turned her head away in silent consent.

Ali beamed and up ended the flask into the punch bowl. She stirred it a few times with the ladel, then picked it up to pour herself a cup. "Well Alison, may I say that you look lovely tonight." Greg complimented. Everyone but Ali looked at him funny, "You look like a very high priced call girl."

She put her hand on her chest and got an emotional look, "Really? Thank you."

"Absolutely," he nodded.

Lisa and Riley rolled their eyes almost instantaneously. and Jason chuckled. "Pour me one," he told her.

Ali spooned out four more, and raised an eyebrow in surprise when Lisa took a paper cup and drank from it. "Alright Lisa, get down whitchya bad self."

"Lise, are you going to get drunk tonight?" Jason asked.

"You wish."

"I know she's hot," Greg pulled Lisa against him, "but mine."

"Yeah," Ali stepped next to his unoccupied side and put a hand on his lower back, "me and Greg don't share Lisa with nobody."

"Dammit Alison! We told you not to tell anyone!"

"Oops, cause I already told Riley that he might be able to get at you."

"I might be into that," Lisa nodded. "You wouldn't mind a night alone," she looked up at Greg, "would you?"

He just stared down at her. She smirked and looked back at her friends. Ali exclaimed, "This is my song! Come on," she grabbed Riley's hand and bolted.

"Well that was sudden." Jason watched them go, his attention followed a girl walking passed them. Seeing the outraged look on Lisa's face, and to keep his friend from being seriously injured, he smacked Jason upside the back of his head. "Ow!" His head jerked around, "What the h-" he saw Lisa and shut up. "I'll be over there," he put his hand behind him. He knew better than to say anything. So he just left.

Greg felt every muscle in Lisa's body tense, and he decided that it would be best to get her outside and away from Jason. He led her out the back door. "What the hell does he think-"

"Do you want to dance?"

Her mouth snapped shit. "What?"

"I like this song, and it's likely the only chance you'll get. So decide fast, it's not a very long song."

"But, we're outside, how do you even hear that?"

He shrugged, "Just can."

Greg put his hand on her hip and pulled her against him. He looked down at her with that half smile she loved so much, and moved her hips until she got the hint. Lisa put her hands on his biceps and rested the side of her head against his chest. "Frank Sinatra," she said.

_"Just the way you look tonight,"_ he sang barely above a hum.

She smiled and nestled her head in his chest, "I like your voice. I didn't know you could sing." He didn't say anything, just enjoyed how she felt in his arms, then took a few seconds to reflect on how whipped she had him for even allowing that thought to pass through his head. "It's a good thing we're outside," she said as the song ended, taking him out of his thoughts. "No chaperone would let us be this close." Lisa let go of his arms and looked up at him. "I can't believe Jason would do that." Greg rolled his eyes. "Do you think that's OK?" She asked indignantly.

"No, but he's not gonna do anything. He knows who her best friends are. Ali will leave him beaten and bloody in a dark alley, and then you will mentally destroy him."

She smiled, despite her attempts not to. "That may be true, but-"

"You need to forget about it. Riley will make sure he behaves. I think you need to relax." He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. "Tada."

"Where did you get that?" She hissed.

Greg smiled fondly at the joint in his hand and said, "God bless Ali."

"I cannot believe you two."

"Seriously? Cause," he glanced behind him and waved his hand at the door, "she just poured booze into a beverage to be enjoyed by many teenagers and teachers."

"OK, I can believe you two," she agreed.

"So whadaya say?" He held it in front of her. "All the cool kids are doing it," he said in mock seriousness. Lisa looked at him for a minute, then said, "We're not doing this here."

His mouth closed and his face fell in shock. "Seriously?"

"Do you want me to say no?"

"Nope, just surprised."

"You're a bad influence," she smirked and shook her head as she walked away to get to the car.

"I can't believe we drove to the park to smoke a joint."

Lisa smiled at him, "Well, there were adults all over that school, smokey windows kind a give away."

Greg climbed into the backseat with her. He pulled out his lighter and held it to the end of the joint while inhaling. He exhaled slowly, then looked at Lisa, holding it out to her, and smiled. She took it from him, and bit her lip. "You're a terrible influence."

He smiled again, "I know."

Lisa giggled, she wasn't sure exactly, or even remotely if she thought about it, how long they had been in Greg's car, but she really didn't care.

"What," he chuckled.

"My dad would kill you if he knew we were doing this."

"Then don't tell him," he hoarsely whispered. She closed her eyes, and hummed contentedly with a goofy smile on her face. He looked up from her lap, "You're pretty." Lisa opened her eyes and looked down at him, "Especially your boobs...I like them very much. So how you feelin?"

"Mm," her eyes closed, "really good. I see why you wanted me to try it." Her words were slow. Her head dropped forward and she opened her eyes, "You look pretty tonight."

"Thank you, I try."

"I still think I look better."

He sat up slowly, "No duh."

Greg turned so he was facing her and leaned back against the door. He pulled Lisa so she was straddling his lap, she put her hands on his chest to keep herself steady. One of her hands slid up his chest to his cheek. She leaned in closer, "You have pretty eyes."

"Well I'm just beautiful tonight now aren't I?"

"You are beautiful."

"I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and-"

"Sh," she put her thumb over his lips. "You need to stop talking now."

"Wow, apparently you _are_ high, cause, normally, you know that that will never happen..." He seemed to get distracted by his thumbs rubbing archs on her thighs. "You're kind of amazing."

Lisa smiled, and looked at her hands, that were both on his chest, "I know. I've always had that suspicion," she put her lips next to his ear, "you're lucky to have me."

"Of course," he whispered into her neck. She shivered slightly when his lips brushed her neck. She was feeling remarkably good, maybe a little sluggish, and maybe it was all the smoke in the car, but she really wanted him. "Did I ever tell you how much your dad would kill me if he knew all about the naughty things I thought about doing when I first saw you coming down the stairs? Cause they are actually pretty bad."

"Do you ever stop thinking about sex?"

"Not around you babycakes. Do you want to go back to the dance at all tonight?"

She shook her head, "No."

She leaned back, "You getting another hit off the magic stick of wonder?"

"Mhm." When she turned around, he took it from her and placed it in his mouth. "You stole that."

"Yep." She laid on his chest again and smiled, "You have pretty eyes."

He chuckled, "You already said that."

"I know, but I love your eyes. They tell me everything I need to know."

He stared at her, then started laughing. "You're stoned."

She started laughing too, "Yeah, I am. But you are too."

"But I'm not the one talking about how you're eyes are the windows to your soul."

"Mm-mm," she sat up, "I said they tell me all I need to know. There's a difference."

She took the magic stick of wonder", turned around and laid on top of him. He rested his hand on her stomach and watched the smoke rise over her head. Greg felt Lisa pick up his hand. She started drawing random designs on his hand. She stopped and just looked at his hand for awhile. Then sat up and returned to Greg's favorite position, bringing his hand with her carefully. She had a concentrated pout on her face. She separated her pointer finger and thumb about an inch apart. She started at the tip of his middle finger, and slowly went down to the heel of his hand, measuring with her fingers. "What're you doing?"

"Sh, I have to start over now." And she did.

The nshe got distracted and started drawing with her finger again. Greg laughed again, "You're stoned."

"Shut up," she grinned. Later on, she would reflect on this, and think yes, she was completely high, especially because when she looked in his eyes, she could swear she saw waves...and a little dolphin breaching. And on his hands, the lines were freeways with little cars driving along. "I remember what I was doing!" She exclaimed suddenly. Lisa went back to measuring his hand, her mouth moving as she counted. Then she did the same to his palm width wise After she was done, she wiggled back on her knees down his lap. Lisa looked down and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes squinted close.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember."

"What?" His eyes trailed over her.

She put her pointer and middle finger of both hands in his waistband, "Was it nine, or ten? I'm trying to prove or disprove a theory."

"Being?"

"If you can tell how big it is from measuring his hands."

"I don't think this," he held up his fingers the same way she did and closed one eye, "Is an approved way to measure something." He took his remaining open eye off of her and looked at his fingers. It looked like her head was small enough to fit in his fingers. He lifted his pointer finger and let it thump against his thumb a few times. "Ha ha, I'm squishing your head." Greg put his hand out and tried to fit her head between his fingers, and was disappointed when it didn't work. He settled for turning his hand and pinching her nose. He smiled, satisfied, and did it once more.

Lisa giggled, "You just giggled."

"Did not."

"Uh huh."

"Men don't giggle."

"Well you did."

"Shut up."

Lisa giggled again, "I won't tell anyone." She looked down and put her hands facing palm up, "Have you ever noticed that you can do a lot with your hands?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "For example, I can do this..." He moved his hands up to her ass and squeezed. "It annoys you, _and_ I get to grab your ass."

She shook her head, "It doesn't annoy me, I like when you do it."

He let his head fall back against the window and smiled, "You shouldn't have told me that." Greg's eyebrows drew together and he frowned in confusion, when she put her hands over his head and leaned forward. His face relaxed and his head tilted to the side when he realized what was in front of his face. He heard the window squeak, and tilted his head back when she sat back on his lap, grinning. "Whoa, the window has a heart." The windows had fogged up, and Lisa had drawn a heart behind his head with her fingers. He put his right hand to the window and started writing with his thumb. Which proved to be difficult, he was upside down, attempting to write upside down, and right now, despite his athleticism, his coordination was not the best. But when he finished, it said, in a script that looked like a five-year-old, and in the traditional format of these things, "Greg + Lisa's Boobs 4ever" "It's beautiful," he sighed. Greg felt her lean forward, then her lips on his neck. He closed his eyes and kept his head back, and slid his hands up her thighs and squeezed when he reached one of her favorite parts of her anatomy. "Hm, I cam't believe I forgot to put this in the heart."

"Are you going to shut up, or am I going to have to stop?"

"You won't stop," he challenged, tightening his grip none the less. He felt her smile and kiss him on the lips. He kept his eyes closed and kissed back gently. Greg kissed along her jaw, then to her neck.

He felt her go still, and her heart pounding. "I think I will."

"Stay. Tell your parents you're staying at Ali's house." Then they heard a knock on the window. It was light and sounded like metal...Or a flashlight. Greg stopped what he was doing and looked back. There was infact a light pointed at the window, he couldn't see through the window, but he was 68% sure that it was a cop, 2% sure that their friends were screwing with them, and the extra 30% went to drug induced trip. "Get off and roll down the other window," he told her. All trace of buzz was gone for both of them. Lisa wiggled back on her knees to roll down the window, and sat down. It wasn't going to do shit, but they had to do something. Lisa grabbed the "cigarette" and put it by her side. Greg rolled down the window. He coughed, "Hello officer. How may I help you this evening?" He asked politely.

The cop bent down and shined his light through the window. Greg and Lisa squinted at the brightness. "May I ask what you two are doing out this late?"

"Talkin," Greg shrugged. "Prom tonight, deciding whether or not we should go back."

"Why are you out here in the first place?"

"I don't do so well in social settings, my girlfriend's giving me a break."

He turned his attention and flashlight to Lisa, "You look a little young for senior prom."

"Sophomore," she answered quietly. "He took me cause he wasn't going to be here for mine."

"College?" He asked Greg.

"Yes sir."

"Where to?"

"John Hopkins, in Maryland."

"That's a good school," he nodded.

"Yes sir."

The cop's face was in a serious frown, but he smiled after his inspection was done. "Well I must say you two are the most put together appropriately scared stoned people I have ever met." Their jaws dropped. "I can still smell it," he reminded. "Good way to celebrate the end of school I guess." The cop pointed the flashlight at the ground and put his arm on the car door to lean more comfortably.

Greg, was, speechless, but he regained his voice after a moment of stunned silence. "So we're not in trouble?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "you guys aren't hurting anyone, you're not distributing to kids, and you're young. Just tryin new stuff. Do have to confiscate it though."

"Oh," Lisa blinked a few times to shake herself out of her shock, "yeah."

She handed him the weed. He took it from her, "And if you guys plan to do anymore celebrating, I don't want to know about it. Well we might as well pretend that this wasn't a terrible influence on you." He cleared his throat and point at them with the joint, "Don't do drugs. Stay in school. No sex before marriage."

Lisa had been trying to keep a straight face, but she broke. She grabbed the sleeve of Greg's jacket, and put her forehead on his shoulder and tried to keep it together. Greg also tried to keep his smile contained. The cop smiled at them and walked away, just as Lisa got it together, and looked up, she saw him put the joint in his mouth like it was a cigarette, and she fell apart again. "That has got to be the coolest police man ever," Lisa laughed.

"I like him, and I don't like police."

"That's because you're a bad person Greg," she giggled. When they finally stopped laughing, and regained the ability to breathe, Greg suggested that they go home for the night. Lisa bit her lower lip in thought, then said, ""Why don't we go to your house?"

"What about your dad?"

"That's exactly why I want to go to your house." She raised an eyebrow.

"Ooo, does that mean I'm succeeding in turning you bad?" He asked slightly sarcastically, rubbing his hands together, "Usually the bad boy boyfriend turns the good girl, innocent girlfriend against the parents, namely, the dad." He explained.

She smirked at him, "Now we both know I'm not innocent.

A noise came out of the back of his throat that sounded like a whimper, and his face made it look like he was going to cry. Tears of joy, no doubt. She gave his lips a quick kiss and climbed into the driver's seat. Greg's head fell to the side and just watched her. "Where are we going?" He asked as she turned the key and started the ignition."

"First Ali's, then the liquor store for snacks, then I will attempt to sneak into you house, and where it goes from there," she looked at him in the rear view mirror, "we'll see now won't we?"

Then came the strangled whine, Lisa smiled. While Lisa drove, Greg talked to her from the back seat and talking really meant that he criticized how she drove, while telling her that if she wrecked his dad's car, he would be found in a ditch somewhere. Oddly he used the phrase "sleeping with the fishes" as well. Lisa pulled into the school parking lot, stopping Greg's comments that would make anyone feel like they need a shower, "Whoa, I thought you said Ali's house?"

"Her car's still here," she pointed to Riley's car in a spot close to the entrance. "I'm going to ask her if their leaving soon, and if they're not, can she cover for me." He groaned and got out of the car. "You don't have to come if you're going to whine about it," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I wanna see how completely smashed Ali is. That girl is going to do well in college."

"Why do you look so proud?" Lisa smiled.

Greg pretended to choke up, "I just can't believe I won't be there to see my little girl's first mixer. Or yours for that matter," he said, suddenly serious. "I only give you permission to do body shots off of hot girls."

She sighed sadly and snapped in disappointment, "And Riley and I promised to be each other's first."

He pulled her infront of him by her hand suddenly and backed her into the wall by her hips. She hit the wall softly and looked up at him. Her mouth opened slightly as he got closer, he could feel her heart beating faster. He leaned in closer, so close that his forehead rested on hers, he felt her breath on his lips, and even her eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. "Mine." He told her. She closed her eyes. "I only allow cheating when it plays into my fantasies," he said quietly, "and no where did Riley come up."

Her hands ran up his chest and held onto his collar. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "Then I have bad news," he got an alarmed look, but he didn't pull away, "no doubt making out with the entire cheer squad does not play into any fantasies."

He felt her smirk next to his ear, then she pushed him back and showed him her smirk over her shoulder as she walked away. "Aw," she heard Ali whine, "and just when it was getting good." Lisa's head whipped back around, embarrassed by what her friend had most definitely heard. "Does that include Miranda? Cause, I feel dirty if so."

"Something makes _you_ feel dirty?" Lisa asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"So how was your night?" Lisa asked, Ali and Riley started walking with her towards Greg and their respective cars.

Ali chuckled, "Fun. We got kicked out."

"Excuse me, you got kicked out," Riley corrected.

"Fine, then you followed, is that really any better?"

"I'd rather be an accessory to murder than a murder."

"I would never!" She denied in mock outrage.

"Just an analogy." He told her.

She had an annoyed expression and changed the subject, "So what'd you guys do?"

Greg pushed himself off the wall, "We smoke weed in my car, a cop knocked on the window, pretended to scold us, and took the joint."

The other couple stopped walking, even Ali was speechless. "Give me the number of that guy, I wanna get arrested by him."

"Don't get arrested," Riley told her.

She sighed dramatically, "Fiiiine..." A slow smile crept on her face, "I can't believe my Lisa smoked her first joint. So how'd you like it?"

She was practically bouncing in excitement. "You are way too excited about all the bad things I've been doing lately."

"Speaking of bad things you've been doing, Greg, you can't leave. Who will get Lisa to do bad things? I've been trying for three years to get her to blow off homework, less than a year, and you got her into sex, drugs, nad logically, the next step will be rock and roll. Also lying to her parents." She stopped and put her hand on Greg's arm, "Greg, you are my hero."

"I am to most people," he nodded.

"Oh, Ali," Lisa stopped their progression again, "could you call my parents, or let me call from your house to tell my parents that I'm staying at your house? It would probably help if you were to loudly say obscene things in the background."

"Well, I was already going to do it," she said over the roofs of the two cars, opening the passenger side door of Riley's car, "but now I get to say things? Awesome!" The girls smiled at each other. "So Greg," Ali put one foot into the car, "you _don't_ fantasize about my man?" She sighed and looked at her boyfriend over the roof of his car, "Sorry Riles, feeling's not recipricated." He rolled his eyes and got in the car. "See you guys there." She got in. They drove to Ali's house. Greg pulled up next to the curb and Riley pulled up into the driveway next to a black Lincoln.

"Huh," Lisa took off her seat belt.

"What?"

"Ali's parents are home."

"Oh I gotta see this," Greg started taking off his seat belt, but Lisa stopped him.

"Mm-mm, they're cool with Riley dropping off their daughter, but they've never met you, so they don't want you in their house at 11 o'clock at night. Just stay here, I'll be back in five minutes. Greg put his seat belt back on disappointedly. A few mintues later Lisa came back. "All systems go." She told him. "I'm staying the night at your place, and coming back in the morning."

"What'd you tell her parents?"

"That I needed to call my parents to ask if I could spend the night at my boyfriend's."

"And they were cool with that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Between me and Ali, pretend you don't know what I've been up to the last couple of months," she clarifed, "who do you think is more responsible, and less likely to do something bad, person, or activity?" He shrugged and nodded, and started the ignition.

Greg drove home and pulled into his driveway, careful to avoid his bike. He walked to his front door and carefully slid they key into the lock, and slowly turned it. He applied the same caution when opening the door, then stuck his head inside to make sure his parents were asleep. But his mom was in the kitchen, not cooking, just getting some water. "Hey Greg."

He stepped into the entryway, "Hi Mom."

"How was the dance?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Fine."

She waited for him to continue, but he remained silent. "Whoa, Greg, slow down."

He smiled, "I don't know, I mean, we danced, we talked. I'm tired I guess."

"OK, go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

He nodded, "Night Mom."

"Night Greg."

Greg walked down the hall to his room. He closed the door behind him and started to slowly take off his jacket. He listened for the sounds of his mother's footsteps getting louder, then quieter as she got further down the hallway. When it was silent, he quickly shrugged off his jacket and threw it on his bed, Greg walked over to the sliding glass door and slid it open. He whispered loudly, "Ca-Caw! Ca-Caw!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Lisa whispered back. She came around from the side of the hosue holding her heels.

"I'm signaling you," he told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I'm not a bird, you can just say "Lisa". And besides, I heard you opening the door."

"But then I couldn't demonstrate my awesome signaling skills."

"Whatever," Lisa rolled her eyes and walked into his room. He turned around to see Lisa sitting on his bed with her arms behind her. "Hi."

"Hey."

"So, while I was at Ali's, I did not think to borrow pajamas. What do you have?

"Why can't you sleep in your underwear?" He asked with a smile.

She chuckled softly, "No. Give me a shirt."

"I don't get why you can't sleep naked, it's not like I haven't seen it."

"No Greg."

He sighed, "This goes against my religion you know."

"You don't have a religion," she reminded.

He bent over and started looking through a drawer, "Well I made one up, and keeping your body covered while we're in bed is a sin." He straightened up with a faded red t-shirt, "It barely even allows clothes while you're in public." Greg tossed her the shirt.

She set her shoeson the floor and stood up. "Help me with this?" She turned so her back was to him, but looked at him over her shoulder. So Lisa saw his smirk.

Greg walked over to her and swept her hair to one side. "I told you I love this dress, right?" He pulled the zipper down, and helped the dress over her hips, it pooled on the floor.

"You may have mentioned it." She smiled. He kept his hands on her hips for a moment, then a devious smile came on his face. His fingers moved to her bra hook, but she turned around quickly. "Hey!" She hissed.

"What?" He asked through his quiet laughter.

"Leave my underwear alone." She warned.

"Fine," he put his hands up in surrender. "But I don't understand the strapless bra."

"You don't need to understand it," she excused and turned her back to him, "you're a boy." Lisa pulled on the shirt and went to his closet.

"Suits suck," he complained while kicking off his shoes.

"then why'd you wear it it?" Lisa laughed.

"Cause I thought you'd like it." He started undoing his buttons, "Can you get me some pants? They're in the bottom drawer."

"Wow..." she bent at the waist and started digging through the bottom drawer, and seemed completely oblivious that Greg was checking out her ass. "Greg House isn't going to sleep pantsless."

"Eh," he turned back around when she stood back up, "also part of my rituals, don't sleep naked unless I've gotten some, since you made it clear that that wasn't happening, no need to break that ritual."

"Mm," she nodded understandingly. "Of course."

"Hey..." He smiled at her over his shoulder as he dropped his pants, "That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

She smiled and shook her head at him, "Your powers of observation astound me."

"Hey..." he smiled again. "That's..." he waved his finger at her. "You again." She gave him his pants, which he pulled on. Greg walked over to her, haind hand went to her hip, "You sure you don't want to..." he ended the sentence with a smile.

She stepped closer and put her hands on his shoulders, "You're parents are down the hall."

"Didn't stop you before..." he reminded persuasively.

"That was different," she excused. "I was sad, cause we were talking about you leaving, and I wanted to forget about it."

"It's going to be so sad when I leave," he sighed.

Lisa tried to hold back her smiled, "Shut up."

"Ugh," he rolled his eyes and climbed into bed, "you're so mean to me all the time." He turned on his back just in time to see her hands come out from behind her back, and her bra come down infront.

She tossed it to the side of his bed and warned, "This won't lead to anything other than making out."

"What about second base?" He immediately inquired.

"You have yourself a deal mister." She agreed and laid down on top of him, immediately initiating the first part of their deal.

_An: I have never smoked weed, I don't know if that's how'd they act, but I did read the Thunder Roadtrip script after I'd started this...Cuddy smoked a joint. Me and one of my buds freaked out._


	23. The Last Day

_An: Tada! I even got the next one started, but it's a bitch transfering as much writing as I did. In the mean time, enjoy._

"Hey Lise," she heard Zoey say from behind her.

She stopped talking to Miranda and turned around. First, she saw a camera, then she heard a click. "Damn it!"

Zoey laughed, and put her camera behind her, because she knew Lisa's next move. And she didn't disaapoint. Lisa reached behind her friend, who started turning. Lisa was silently asking herself why she was always in this position. True, she was usually trying to get her stuff back from Greg, but still, it was ridiculous. "Ooo, what's this?" Ali relieved Zoey of her camera. Both girls looked at her, just in time for her to snap a picture."I hate you," Lisa told her.

Ali smiled, "I know. Lisa let get of Zoey. The red head looked down at the camera, "I still don't see why you don't like getting your picture taken."

"It's not that I don't like it," she gave Zoey a look, "it's that it gets annoying having 50 pictures a day snapped of you for two weeks every year for...however long you've had that damn camera."

"Randa!" Ali called. That brunette stopped her conversation and gave a cute smile, Ali took the picture.

"Can I have my camera back now?" Zoey put her hand out.

"Hold on," she moved in between Lisa and Zoey, held up the camera so they would all be in the shot, gave them time to smile (which they did) and took the picture.

"I thought you didn't like the camera." Lisa said.

"I don't, but seeing you annoyed is endlessly entertaining," she smirked.

She was about to give it back, but a large hand took it from her. "Ooo, fun." Greg held the camera up to his eye. "Say cheese Lise," he told her, smiling himself. The cheerleader smiled like a giddy teenager. "That's it baby, work it!" She rolled her eyes, but didn't quit smiling. She'd woken up before him this morning, and felt the very strong urge to stay there. She smiled when she felt his arm under her head, going across her chest and stomach, and coming to rest on her hip. But she did leave.

"Greg, while you're doing fabulously at this, I need that back."

"Hold on," he turned the camera around and gave, what years later would be named by Ben Stiller "Blue Steel", to the camera. "You need a picture of me," he explained. She nodded her head. Zoey reached out for the camera, and he started to give it back, but a thought struck him. "Wait a minute, you need another picture." She rolled her eyes and let her hand drop to her side.

"No!" Lisa practically jumped on him when he started to put it down his pants.

He laughed and put the hand holding the camera behind him, and put his other hand on her lower back. "But she needs a picture of Little Greg," he argued.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Ali asked Zoey.

"No!" Lisa wrapped one arm around his neck and the pther reached for the camera. "Only I see Little Greg," she scolded.

"Little Greg greatly appreciates the attention, and accepts these conditions." He bent his head slightly and caught her lips with his. Lisa relaxed and kissed back, she rested her hand on his wrist. Greg put his hand out to Zoey, and she took back her camera. Zoey smiled and snapped a picture. Greg and Lisa continued to make out in the middle of the quad for another few minutes until Zoey cleared her throat.

Lisa reluctantly pulled away. "Oh," Ali said in surprised realization, "today's minimum."

Lisa kept her eyes on Greg's and sighed almost silently, she turned in his arms to face her friends. "Yep, and the last day. Seniors graduate tomorrow."

"I can't _wait_ to start summer," Ali groaned.

"See you guys later," Zoey waved.

"Peace out," Ali put her arm around Zoey's neck and walked away with her.

Lisa felt her boyfriend's lips by her ear, "See you later." He kissed her neck and let go of her.

Miranda smiled sadly at her when he was gone. The disappointment and train of thought going through Lisa's head was evident. Even though he wasn't leaving right after graduation, everyday that passed was one less day Lisa had with Greg. Mirandad walked over to her and linked their arms. They started to walk, "I'm sorry Lise."

For two periods and homeroom, Lisa talked to whatever friends were in her class. Much of even that was spent looking at the clock, waiting for third period to start. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous about Greg leaving, he wasn't _leaving _leaving for three more months, and he's probably come over to her house even more over the summer, or they'd be doing something at least. "Lisa!" Her snapped to the person calling her name. It was Ali, and Lisa was surprised that Ali let her get away with ignoring her for that long. "I've been talking to you, and you've been staring at a desk." The bell rang. "Time to go," she waved her hand towards the door.

Lisa stood and they walked towards the gym. They bypassed the actual building, they had come into the beautiful period of time at the end of the school year where none of the teachers had the students do shit in class. Ali and Lisa walked over to the bleachers where Greg was stretched out on a bench with his eyes closed. Lisa sat down next to his head, and Ali sat on his stomach with her legs bent on either side of him, facing the basket ball courts and her boyfriend. Greg opened his eyes in alarm and lifted his head. "Why are you sitting on me?"

"You looked more comfortable than the bench," she answered absently.

Greg tilted his head back to look at Lisa, "Why are you allowing this?"

Lisa chuckled, "Cause it's funny to watch you uncomfortable." She raised an eyebrow, and the humor left her face, "But if you get a hard on, I will kill you."

He smiled, "You're cute when you're jealous." The disturbed look returned to his face, "Though can you tell her to move her hands away from my junk?"

"My bad," Ali moved her hands from his stomach to her thighs.

"Ali, I think you're making Greg uncomfortable still."

"Yup," he affirmed immediately. She sighed and stood up, Lisa moved away from his head and Greg slid out from under Ali. Who sat down as soon as he sat up. "Only you sit on me," he told Lisa with a very serious face.

She smiled, "I could be OK with that." He nodded his approval. "So can you hardly wait for graduation?" Lisa asked with a smile.

He grinned, "I can't wait to get out of this hell hole."

"Feeling's mutual House," his lacrosse coach told him as he walked passed.

"Nice," Ali put out her palm as he went by, he gave her a high five.

"Oh, don't worry Coach!" Greg called after him. "You'll see me plenty over the summer! Not leaving for awhile!"

The coach gave a thumbs up visible over his head. "Awesome." Came his sarcastic response.

Greg smiled sweetly and looked at Lisa, "He loves me."

She nodded, "I can tell."

She slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. "Something wrong?" He asked her.

"No," she shook her head.

"She's been pouting about your impending departure all day." Ali informed without turning around.

"Thank you Alison," Lisa said sarcastically.

"What I'm here for Lise."

Greg ignored Ali and looked down at his girlfriend, who was looking at their hands. "You worry too much."

"Don't wanna talk about it here," she responded quickly. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. Lisa brought her eyes up to his, almost sheepishly.

"I don't like sad Lisa," he told her. "I want my confident, sexy, bossy Lisa back."

"You're surprisingly good at this you know."

He shrugged, "Man of many talents."

"And _sooo_ humble."

"That's why you love me," he stated confidently.

"Smallest ego of any man I've ever known."

He pulled her onto his lap and said in her ear, "Though I have many reasons to have a large one." She rolled her eyes. "D'I ever tell you how hot you are when you roll your eyes?" Greg kissed below her ear. She smiled and he did it again...and again.

Her eyes closed, just as she was about to tell him to stop, Ali said without looking, "Greg, as entertaining as live porn would be, I don't think this is the best time for it." Lisa felt him rest his forehead on her jaw line, and the tip of his nose on her neck.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and agreed with her friend, "Yeah, it probably wouldn't be good if the school called our parents."

Greg lifted his head and looked at Ali, "How did you even know? You're not looking."

"True, but I know you two, and you were quiet too long for someone's lips not to be on someone else's somewhere."

Lisa put her arm around his neck, "Well, she knows us. That's for sure."

"Known you a long time Lise," she reminded. The bell rang not long later. The periods were shorter, about 40 minutes, because school was out at 12:30. It went directly to fourth period, then fifth, sixth, and freedom for juniors and down.

"Greg," Lisa walked up to him, he had her helmet extended to her, "I got bad news. Miranda's keeping me hostage."

"That's dastardly!" He exclaimed in mock outrage. "Unless you guys plan on having an evil pillow fight, I'll save you. Quick, get on," he told her urgently, holding out the helmet and turning to face the handles.

"Oh..." she said disappointedly. "I think Miranda has one planned, also a massive lesbian orgy."

He stared at her, then said, "Lisa, don't toy with my emotions."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck, "See you later." She kissed him lightly. "Make sure you eat all of your dinner before you eat your sweets, wash behind your ears when you take your bath, and go to bed at a good time." She smiled sweetly and told him patronizingly.

"Will you come and tuck me in?" He asked, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

"If you're good," she smirked.

"God I love you."

She smiled and kissed his temple, "I know." She walked away, moving her hips more than necessary in that confident strut he loved so much. He put her helmet away, his on, and drove away. Lisa waited until he was gone, then tried to get MIranda's attention discretely without drawing Jason's. "Miranda," she whispered, but her friend was too far away. So she tried again when they started walking towards her.

Ali stopped behind Lisa, she looked at her, then at Miranda, accessing the situation. Deciding that Lisa's way was not going to work, she took a few steps forward, surprising Lisa. Ali put her arm out, grabbed the back of Miranda's shirt, and pulled back. "Oh my God!"

The red head caught her when she fell back, her arms were bent at the elbows and hooked under Miranda's arms. "Sorry, need her for a minute," she told Jason as she pulled his girlfriend backwards, Miranda's heels dragging on the ground. "Come on Lise," Ali said when she passed her. Lisa shrugged at Jason and followed.

"Why are you doing this?" Miranda asked when Ali continued to drag her alond the sidewalk, even a block away from the school.

"It's what you get for being deaf." She finally stopped and pushed her friend forward slightly so she was on her feet.

"So," Lisa put her hands together, "let's do this."

Greg sat on the edge of his bed, strumming random notes on his guitar. His mom opened his door, wiping her hands on a dish towel, "Dinner's ready."

"M'kay." He set the guitar down next to him and stood.

"I'm surprised, you actually came home this afternoon. Lisa busy?"

He smiled and walked passed her, "Maybe." She shook her head and walked down the hall with him. "It's such a new experience that her friends want to spend time with her," he said sarcastically, looking through the fridge for something to drink. "I feel funny."

"I can only hope that you aren't doing anything that would make me disappointed."

"I generally stick my tongue down her throat," he told her nonchalantly, "but yeah, that's mostly it."

"So glad to hear it," she rolled her eyes.

"What are you glad to hear?" Her husband asled as he took a seat at the dinner table.

Greg sat down at the other end of the table, "That I'm thinking about doing summer lacrosse." He smiled his signature half smile at his mom, "Gets me out of your hair for awhile at least."

"You're going to be the reason I go grey."

"Aw, you're gonna make me blush."

"Hey Mom," Lisa opened her front door and Ali and Miranda walked in behind her, Miranda toting a small shoulder bag.

"Hey girls. How was your day?"

"Come on Candy, it was the last day of school, what do you think?"

"Your parents never taught you how to act in public, did they?"

"Course they did, but this is home." She wrapepd an arm around her friend's mom.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky you don't call me Mom."

"I could, if you're missing Julia," she offered.

"Hate to burst your bubble sweetheart, but Miranda looks more like she could belong to me."

"How is it that you're super blonde, but both of your kids are brunette?" She held up some of Lisa's hair and let it fall. "I mean, look at that. And you hubby is like that one Jew without curly hair...Those he did give Lisa the Jew nose."

Lisa's mouth opened and she gave Ali an offended look. "Alison, stop insulting my daughter, my husband, and his heritage, you ginger little annoying thing."

"Way to go Mama Bear." Ali nodded. "See, this is why only I have the stones to mess with you even a little. That, and you have many, very large knives."

"That would be an excellent reason to leave someone alone." Candice agreed. "Why don't you start?"

Ali smiled and started up the stairs, "Still love your mom Lisa."

"Obviously we'll be in my room," Lisa said, and she and Miranda followed up the stairs.

Ali stopped and turned around, "You know, you're very Jewish for only being half. You're like, Super Jew." She turned around as everyone else rolled their eyes. "Shiksas rule!"

Greg walked into his room after getting out of the shower. Towel wrapepd around his waist, and using a smaller towel to dry his hair. He had his head down and was scrubbing his head with the towel. He heard a whistle, and his head jerked up. Lisa was sitting on his bed with her legs crossed. He smiled and closed the door. Greg stopped drying and hung the towel around his neck. He put his hand backwards on the door frame, "Like what you see?" He asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah, but I was right." He tilted his head to the side questioningly. She stood up and pushed his chest so he fell back against the door, "You are getting out of shape."

He scoffed, "Excuse me?" He put his arms out and brought them up to flex, "Look at this. How can you say this is out of shape?"

Lisa bit her bottom lip, she trailed her finger down his still wet chest and put both hands on his stomach. He thought the water droplets were going to start boiling. "Well," one of her pointer finger began tracing the lines in his stomach, "you used to have a very well defined four pack. Now it's kind of..." she looked up at him, "faded."

He quirked an eyebrow, "'Faded'?"

"Lack of a better word," she smirked.

"Well let's see how your pack is doing." He tugged the hem of her shirt over her head, and she lifted her arms to assist. "Oh yeah," his voice sounded distracted. He grabbed her hips gently, "We gotta work on this."

"Greg," she pressed herself against him after following his gaze. She shook her head, "those aren't my stomach."

"Oh," he kept his eyes on her not stomach, "then these are perfect. Good work."

Greg put the hand holding her shirt on the small of her back and pulled her against him. He bent his head so when she hit his chest, her lips met his. She gasped and her hand gripped his shoulder, he put his other arm out so when her knees hit his bed, and she fell, he didn't crush her. Greg pulled her even closer to him. Lisa could not believe how hard he could make it to think. Especially when all he made it possilbe to be aware of was the bruising kisses by his incredibly versatile lips, his muscly arms around her and under her fingertips, the _bare_ muscles, the oxygen deprivation wasn't helping either, and the impossible proximity of their bodies. The only way they could get any closer was if she pulled the towel out of the way and...oh God. Lisa put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. She laid her head back on the bed and tried to catch her breath...as well as trying to form coherent thoughts. The latter was proving difficult, especially since Greg didn't seem to get that she wanted him to stop, and instead started to show the same attention to her neck. He really was too good at this. She moved her hand up to the back of his head and threaded her fingers through his hair to the point of pulling it out, she wasn't entirely sure if she was encouraging him, or getting ready to pull him away. So, she went for the not as popular middle grounf. "Greg," she half sighed, half moaned, "stop."

"Your lips say "no", but pretty much everything else says, "Oh my god, Greg take me now." And who would I be to ignore the majority vote?" He started to move down her body, "Go democracy."

Lisa gasped the lower he went, but swallowed and tried to continue normally. "Well," she failed miserably, "as I soon learned, my body is not a democracy, it's a dictatorship. And while you're very good at starting riots," she grabbed his face and made him look at her, "this is still Cuba." He sighed and slid a little more off the bed so he was on his knees in front of her. She sat up and pulled her shirt out from under her. She pulled it on, "Are you even asleep?"

"...Maybe not"

She chuckled, "That's what I thought, it's only 10."

"So what are you doing here? I told you not to toy with my emotions, and you sitting on my bed, waiting for me, is pretty toying."

"I came to get my bra," Lisa defended. "I caught hell from Ali when I asked her for a bra and to turn around this morning. I had to borrow clothes this morning," she explained. "Couldn't exactly wear my dress, and I guess I left my bra here."

He shrugged, "I haven't seen it."

"Really?"

He shook his head, "I don't know where it is."

"Hm..." she looked away in thought.

"I thought your clothes were different, not revealing enough."

She smiled. "I have to go," she put her hands on his shoulders.

"No..." he whined amd put his hands over hers.

"Have to, I've got two girls waiting at home." He sighed and leaned back so she could stand up. She sidestepped between him and the bed. He felt her hand cup his jaw from behind, and she said next to his ear, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know...What am I doing?"

"Sleepover," she kissed his temple.

He smiled, "Sounds good."

She took her hand back and started towards the door, he put his hand on the bed to get himself steady to stand up. "Greg," Lisa said about halfway to the door, he looked at her, "you don't miss anything, and I know I walked to Ali's without a bra." She turned around and walked back to him, She out her hand on his jaw and mumbled against his lips, "Where is it?" He grinned, loving how well she knew him. He shuffled along on his knees to his night stand, he wasn't careful about keeping his towel tucked in, so it got left behind. He didn't seem to notice, or mind. But Lisa definitely noticed, though she didn't mind. He opened the night stand and dug through it until he found it. Greg turned around and held it out to her. Lisa walked over to him, she grabbed the bra without actually taking it from him, she put her free hand on his shoulder and leaned over. "Thank you," she said quietly and kissed his lips.

"I still think you should stay," he said again.

"I know, but Ali would bitch about it for the rest of our natural lives." He sighed when she walked away, winking on her way out the door. He was definitely in love.


	24. Graduation

_An: I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT! JE VAIS ETRE UNE TANTE! IDK HOW TO SAY IT ANY OTHER WAY, BUT STILL! XD OK, sorry, but I was excited. I had to tell someone. OK, here's a new chapter, and to reviewers, I'm feeling the love and greatly appreciate it, but my review reply thing is being stupid._

Greg swatted the tassel out of his face for the hundreth time since putting the damn thing on. "Dude," his friend Bill said, "you gotta leave it. You look kinda retarded." Bill was pretty much the only senior he didn't hate, and the only senior that didn't hate him. Him and his girlfriend. She was to his left. The blonde held the ends of the tassel and moved it to where it was supposed to be, "Just leave it for ten minutes. When everybody gets their diplomas, you can chuck it."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How does she put up with you?" Bill asked in amazement.

Greg looked at him, "Who?"

"Your girlfriend. She's way hotter than you."

"Are you going to allow this?" He asked Sarah.

"He knows he only has eyes for me," she answered dismissively.

"And just so you know-"

"Hey," someone behind them interupted Greg quietly. The three looked behind them, "Someone's talking."

"So were we," Sarah told him.

"And do you have any idea how much we don't care?" Greg asked before they all turned back around and continued their conversation. "I'll have you know that Lisa thinks I'm incredibly hot." Bill hummed, unconvinced. "Oh shut the hell up Bill. Like Sarah's not hotter than you."

"Well at least he's not an ass," Sarah countered before getting up to get her diploma.

"Hey," Bill nudged him with his elbow. Greg looked at him, and Bill nodded behind them to the section for relatives. He saw three girls looking down at their legs so they didn't trip over the chairs. Two brunettes and a red head. The first brunette stopped when she got to the third open seat, and held her skirt to her thighs and looked up. Bill pushed Greg up when his name got called, he stood up and walked across the stage.

Lisa smiled and sat down. Miranda waved and Ali gave him the peace sign. Greg took his diploma from the principal and shook his hand. Lisa, Ali, and Miranda stood up and started clapping. Drawing the attention of everyone there. Lisa cupped her mouth, "Whoo!"

"Go Greg!" Ali yelled. "Take that diploma!" He turned towards the audience, tilted his head to the side and did an almost salute with the rolled up sheet of paper. Lisa smiled and sat back down.

"My girlfriend ladies and gentlemen." Greg said to Bill and smiled.

He clapped him on the shoulder as he stood, "Congradulations my man."

"Lise, this is soo boring," Ali whispered to her.

"Well what did you expect?" Miranda asked.

"Did you think they were just going to say Greg's name, then everyone was going to go home?" Lisa asked sarcastically.

Ali paused for a second, "Yes!" Lisa rolled her eyes. She faced the stage and crossed her arms over her stomach, "I vote we steal Greg and leave."

"You can wait."

After all the seniors had been called, they went down off stage so they could see the principal while he gave them an inspirational send off speech. Greg started walking towards Lisa, but only got as far as the back of the group before it was time to throw the cap. He messed up and it flew backwards, not that he really cared. And he continued on his way. Lisa met him halfway, "Hi," he greeted.

"Hey. Congradulations," she put her hands on his chest, "you're officially out of high school. How could you leave me?" She asked playfully and went up on her toes.

He put his hands on her hips and accepted her light kiss, "Sorry. But it's partially your fault for not using your overachieving skills to skip two years. Though, this is an interesting hat for not graduating." He tapped the bill of the graduation cap she had on.

"It's yours. When you threw it, you know, for an athlete, you suck at throwing, it hit me in the face."

"Sorry. It hurt?"

"No, it's fine."

"Greg," he heard his mother's voice. He let go of her hips and turned around, "Should I be worried that he comes to see you before me?" She asked Lisa. She smiled.

Ali came up behind Lisa and put her arm on her shoulder, Miranda stood next to Lisa. "Hey," she gave his dad the dude nod. He still didn't like her that much.

"Hi," Miranda waved as Greg's mom congradulated him, and said how proud she was, the typical speech. "I'm Miranda, I belong to her," she nodded her head towards Lisa.

"Sister?" John asked.

"Best friend." Ali cleared her throat. "One of her best friends," she corrected in annoyance.

He nodded, then nodded at Greg, "He's mine. He doesn't tell me much."

The conversation between Greg and his mom seemed to end. He started to put his arm out to his side, then narrowed his eyes at Ali. He pushed her off Lisa and wrapped his arm around her instead. "So, Greg insists that he doesn't want to do anything special for graduation, so I'm relinquishing control of my son to you ladies," Blythe announced. "Please return him in this condition." She turned her attention to the red head, and said with a slightly acusatory tone, "Ali."

"What?" She laughed. "Lisa's the one that-" Miranda elbowed her in the stomach, Ali grunted. "Made him shirk his school work. Seriously Greg," she looked at him and shook her head disapprovingly before looking back to his dad, "as soon as she came along, school went out the window. People say _he's_ the bad influence." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Lisa's the bad seed. Behind that cute, innocent exterior," she threw Lisa a glance, "evilness."

"You never shut up, do you?" Lisa asked, shaking her head.

Ali also started to shake her head, "No, I think I like to hear myself talk."

Lisa chuckled, and shook her head fondly. She looked at her boyfriend's mother and pat him on the chest as she assured, "We will take good care of him, promise. He will be returned no worse for wear."

"Lisa would know," Ali mumbled.

"What?" John asked.

Lisa smiled sweetly, and pushed Ali's shoulder so she faced away from the adults, "Well we'd better get going. See you later Mr. and Mrs. House." Greg bit his cheek, trying not to smile, and followed when Lisa turned, still gripping Ali's arm. Miranda smiled out of amusement, but turned it into a polite smile, and also left. "Are you insane?" Lisa hissed.

"Maybe, why?"

"No hinting about sex. To _anyone_."

"Come on Lisa, everyone knows anyway...Well, my dad isn't 100%." The girls looked at him.

When he opened his mouth to explain, Lisa waved her hand and said, "Don't wanna know."

"So what are we doing?"

"We're gonna go get baked in the park," Miranda stated.

Greg stopped walking and looked at her with an almost slack jawed stare, "Serious?"

"No," she shook her head, causing a slightly disappointed look to come over his face. "Though we are celebrating your graduation. Nothing big."

"I don't want to spoil the surprise," Lisa glanced around once, "but we got you a cupcake." He nodded like he was impressed. "We were too lazy to cook on such short notice, and Ali somehow managed to eat 11 cupcakes."

"Mhm, I brought you the last one." Ali said proudly.

"So where is my cupcake?"

Miranda opened the car door and Lisa held up a blindfold, "We could tell you, but then we'd have to kill you."

"Are we going to try bondage Lisa?"

She laughed, "Ah, no. It's actually not necessary, just wanted to do it. Get in." He opened the backseat, and she smacked his ass when he started to crawl in. He smiled, and pulled her through onto his lap. She gasped in surprise at being pulled backwards. She smacked his arm and he started laughing. "I could have hit my head! And I did hit my arm," she looked at him over her shoulder and held up her arm and pointed to her elbow.

"Right here?" His fingers held above her elbow and kissed it. Her anger immediately vanished.

"Aw," Ali said from the passenger's seat, "it's so cute I could throw up."

"I was gonna drive," Lisa told him when she saw Miranda in the driver's seat.

"But now we can make out." She smiled at him.

"Nope!" Miranda said. "No making out in the backseat."

Lisa leaned forward and pulled the door closed. "But Mooom."

"No Greg."

He sighed, "Fine."

"We're not going far." Miranda said.

"Park?"

"We do go there a lot, don't we?" Ali asked no one in particular.

"We do indeed," Greg nodded.

"Good guess, but no." Lisa answered. They drove the few minutes to Miranda's house, and pulled to a stop infront of three bored looking teenage boys. Ali and Miranda got out first, then Greg put his hand on Lisa's ass and pushed her out, he followed after her.

Greg slammed the door, and his eyebrows drew together when he saw a blonde chick peddling her bike down the sidewalk. When Zoey was about 15 feet away, she swung one leg over while the bike was still going, then stepped off the peddle. The bike fell on the ground and she kept running. "Did I miss it?" She panted, her hand keeping her camera pressed safely to her chest. She saw Greg, "Oh good, I didn't miss it." She pulled her camera over her head and shook her hair out, "Say cheese." She snapped a picture.

"What didn't she miss?" Greg asked Lisa.

"Well," Lisa wrapped her arm around his waist, "since we all have such little money," she squeazed his hip because she knew he would say something, "for your graduation present, we decided to get you something that'll make you think of us everytime you see it."

"And by "we", she means her, Ali, and Miranda." Jason informed.

Miranda walked over to the plastic table and back handed his arm, "Shut up." He rubbed his arm and obeyed.

"Anyway," Lisa glared at Jason, "we have presents."

"Me first!" Ali exclaimed and ran to the porch. She came back with a large bottle that must have contained hard liquor. It also had a small bubble gum pink bow on the neck. She held it out to him with a smiled, "I picked it out myself."

"Nice." He tilted it back and looked at the label. He chuckled, instead of the actual label, it was a piece of white paper taped to it that said "Ali" with a star as the dot over the "i". "This definitely will make me not forget you, very subtle as well." She nodded.

"The only things Miranda knew you liked were Lisa, lacrosse, and music. She doesn't know crap about the last two," his girlfriend glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice and continued, "and she really didn't think that she could gift wrap Lisa. So I decided to get you this," he tossed him a football. Greg caught it with one hand and looked at the signature scrawled in black marker. "There, now when I become a famous football player, you can sell that for a lot of money."

"He's being a jackass." Miranda said. "I also know you like food, I made you a pizza." Everyone except Greg and Zoey's boyfriend groaned. "God," she huffed, "my mom oversaw." Then everyone groaned again, but this time in jealousy. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You lucky bastard," Jason sighed.

"It's in my oven," Miranda said, very pissed off. Greg smiled and just nodded at Jason until he got the hint.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "Babe, you're a great cook. Pizza's just not your thing."

"Save it," she put her hand on his face and pushed him away. "I'll go get it."

"Smoothe Jason," Zoey nodded.

Miranda was only gone a minute or so before she came back out with a cardboard box. "Here," she handed it to him.

Greg put the bottle on the table and opened the box, "Sweet."

He grabbed some of the crust, but Zoey slapped his hand, "Ah! No. I need pictures of you and your presents."

He sighed. "So where's your present?"

"You get it later," she smiled.

"Does that mean what I think it means? Cause I think Lisa may have a problem with that."

She glared at him, "Oh haha. No, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

He smirked, then looked at Lisa, "I can't wait to see your present." Greg hopped onto the table. Lisa smiled, she stood between his knees and reached behind her. She held a small envelope out to him, he smiled and opened it. Zoey leaned to the side so she could see his face around Lisa, and was absolutely loving the fact that she had his shocked face in a picture. He flipped through the few pieces of paper and just stared, slack jawed, when he had gone through them all. She kissed the corner of his mouth lightly and walked away.

Jason stood infront of him and tried to look at what he was holding, "Did she give you naked pictures or something?" He held the papers to his chest. Jason put his hands up and stepped back. Greg put the check sized pieces of paper back into the envelope.

"M'kay," Zoey stepped forward, "hold up your presents. Pizza on your lap, box open, liquor in hand, label facing me," one side of her mouth went up, "envelope up." Greg smiled and did as he was told. "Now I need your lady in the shot." Lisa dutifully got on the table behind him and put her chin on his shoulder. After Zoey had her picture, Lisa kissed his cheek until Zoey got another picture.

"Can we tell everyone to leave?" Greg asked Lisa.

"Yes," Ali answered.

"Nope, need you and Miranda next to him." Ali was going to protest, but Miranda grabbed her arm and hauled her to Greg's side. "Miranda's right side, Ali left," Zoey instructed.

"Why was that necessary?" Ali asked after the picture was taken.

"Cause you guys planned it."

"Speaking of which, where's my cupcake?"

"Oh, that was yours?" Jason asked. "My bad."

"Lisa, he ate my cupcake." He said quietly, with a slightly hurt tone.

"I'll get you another one," Lisa told him.

"OK, we can all leave now?" Ali asked.

"Yes," Lisa dismissed,

"Bye," Ali and Jason said together and started walking away.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Congradulations Greg."

She and Riley started walking after their significant other and Riley waved, "Nice outfit." Greg sneered at him.

"Happy graduation," Zoey smiled. "Come on Ian."

"Zoe," Greg called, she turned around, "what was with the bike thing?"

"I was in a hurry. Taking pictures. Oddly at your graduation. Yearbook." She put the strap on her neck and kept walking.

"I love our friends," Lisa smiled.

"Their pretty cool," Greg nodded. "Though I should probably take this off."

"Let's go to my house."

"K, can you carry the pizza? There is a large, heavy container of liquor I must carry. And, the weight of my dreams in my pocket." She smiled again.

"Wow!" Lisa called from the bathroom.

"How's it going in there?" Greg asked from his lying position on her bed. Yet again, thumbing through her diary. Lisa had long given up on trying to stop him from going through her stuff.

"How's it possible that one human being can use this much fabric."

"Imma big guy," he replied. He scanned over something that talked about Julia and her dad. It was from awhile ago, probably from the cheer camp incident, he kept going further back.

_Greg House broke into my room tonight. And, God damn it, he's a fantastic kisser. _Greg smiled. _Wow, I am quite possiblle a thing with Greg House. Did not think that was going to happen._

"I mean, seriously," she came out of the bathroom in his graduation gown, she pulled at the sides, "I'm drowning in this thing."

"That's because you're tiny."

"This is beyond how big I am, I have to hold this thing up like I would a ballroom gown if I want to walk."

She fisted a bunch of the gown and walked to her bed. She sat down next to him. "I gotta say, looks good on you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "You think everything looks good on me."

He sat up, "Is that a crime?" He smiled and put his hand on her hip. "Though, the only thing that would look better on," he looked down at the gown, "is the ground." Lisa bit her bottom lip, Greg sat up more, "I love when you do that."

She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, "We need to come up with a different excuse." His eyebrows drew together slightly in confusion at the seemingly random statement. "If I keep telling my parents I'm at Ali's when we're together, they'll start to wonder what happened to me and Miranda."

"Tell them you're at her house, then come over."

"But her mom verifies whenever I come over."

"Tell them Zoey then."

She smiled, "You're smater than you look."

"Shut up."

"I should take this off."

"I agree completely," he grabbed some of the fabric and started pulling it up.

Lisa smiled and put her arms down to keep the garment where it was, "Not what I meant."

"Can we know it's not, and pretend it was?"

"No. Love the enthusiasm though," she kissed him chastely and stood up. He sighed and fell back against the pillows. Lisa pulled the gown over her head and tossed it on the end of her bed, "So did you like your present?"

He grinned, "Oh yeah."

She smirked and bent down to his ear, "Wait til you see what I have planned for your birthday." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

Greg sat there for a minute, just grinning and thinking about how awesome his girlfriend is. He jumped up and ran down the stairs, he got to the bottom only seconds after she stepped off the bottom step. He put his hand on Lisa's hip, and when she turned around, he grabbed the other one and backed her up against the wall. She gasped silently. Well, she wasn't sure if it was silent, or if it was just that any sound she may have made was caught in his mouth. God, she hated him when he did that. He introduced his tongue. Did she say "hate"? "Hate" was such a strong word. It was more, annoying...maybe.

Sort of.

OK, inconvenient, that was what she was going with. Inconvenient.

"I want my present now," he mumbled in her ear.

It took her a minute to realize that he was talking, and a second longer to realize how tight she was hold ing him. Lisa relaxed her grip and moved her hand to his chest. His heart was pounding as hard as hers. Which surprised her, she knew she got him going, but he always seemed like her pretty much had it together. She was surprised she never noticed before. "You don't even know what I have in mind," she said breathlessly.

"I could guess."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you you can't open your presents before it's time?"

He pulled back and looked at her with a serious expression, she opened her eyes, "Does that mean I can't unwrap at all?" She didn't say anything, he did a mental shrug and brought his lips back down to her neck.

"What's up with you lately?" She asked before he could be distracting again.

Greg looked at her, "Well, I know what my present looks like, and I really like what my present looks like..."

"You can't keep your hands off of me recently."

"I can never keep my hands off of you," he corrected.

"Not like this," she shook her head. "It borders on sexual harrassment."

He pulled her hips closer to his, "It has come to my teenage boy hormones' attention that we have not been having nearly enough sex lately." She arched an eyebrow at him. "We're sposed to be screwing like teenager," he whined. "There must be a reason for that saying."

"We have sex whenever we can," she reminded, partially amused.

"You haven't done me the last two nights," he countered.

"Would it make you feel better if I did you tonight?" Greg smiled and nodded. Lisa cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb over it, "Then it sucks that that's not happening."

Greg smirked, "Bitch." He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him there.

Until she heard a lock turn.

Lisa pushed her boyfriend off of her and down the hall, "Get in the closet," she whispered. And he did exactly as he was told. Lisa half jogged into the kitchen to make herself look less conspicuous. Standing in the front room wasn't exactly she did often of course. When the door opened, her dad walked in.

_Oh shit_. Lisa saw the pizza box and giant frickin bottle of probably whiskey on her kitchen table, also her dad walking towards her. "Hey Lise," he greeted. She smiled and took a half step to the left to hide Ali's gift. "Where's your mom?"

"Uh," she shook her head, "I don't know. She's not here." _Shit, she was supposed to be here?_

"Oh, we were supposed to have lunch."

"Maybe she's at the place," Lisa suggested.

"Maybe," he nodded. "What's with the pizza?" He nodded at the box.

"Oh, that's Greg's." He gave her a look. "He just dropped this stuff off," she lied flawlessly. "We all got him like, a graduation present. Miranda had her mom help make a pizza. Speaking of which, I should probably take this stuff to him. Told him that you wouldn't like him to be here without adult supervision," she smiled.

"You want a ride?" He offered.

"Oh, no thanks Daddy, I'm probably going to call Zoey, we were going to hang out is she wasn't too busy. Darkrooming or whatever photographers do."

"OK," he put his hand on the back of her head and kissed the top of her head, "bye baby. Be safe."

"I will. Have a nice lunch."

He sighed, "As nice as it can be with your mother." Her dad started towards the door.

Lisa repressed a giggle, "You know Mom, she'll know you said that, and immediately start nagging."

He turned around when he reached the door and put his finger to his lips, "Sh..." he continued in a hushed whisper, "she hears all." He smiled at his daughter and walked out.

Lisa stood there a few seconds longer before going to release her boyfriend from the closet. When he walked out, she pleaded sarcastically, "Please tell me this is literal and not metaphorical."

"Hah ha, shut up. And if I'm gay, and I can get it up for you, then that means you're a guy." He looked her over, "Crossdresser."

"It could mean that," she nodded. "_Or,_ it could mean I'm so hot I can turn a gay man straight, at least for one girl."

"Ah, touché." He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the table, "So you're dad isn't a jackass all the time."

Lisa put her hands on his thighs, "Don't call him that. He just doesn't like you," she smirked on the last part. "See, for some reason, dads seem to like daddy's girls, but not the older smartasses that took their innocence. The girl's, not the dad's." She clarified.

"He had to know that it was coming,"

"He knew my innocence was going to be lost, just not to you, and he didn't think he was going to see it happening."

"Is it weird that I really want to do you right now?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Yes, yes it is." She grabbed his pizza box, "Let's take this stuff back to your house."

"Can we do fun stuff?"

"If "fun stuff" involves something other than you with your hand up my shirt, or down my pants, then yes."

"You're no fun," he grumbled like a large five-year-old.

"Then why do you reffer to my boobs as "fun bags"?"

He paused for a beat, "I never said _parts _of you weren't fun."

"Well unfortunately for you, the only way to get to the fun bags, or any of my fun parts for that matter, you have to keep the rest of me happy."

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed the liquor and football, "Let's go."

They walked to his house, she had his pizza in one hand and her other arm linked with his. The whole walk, they messed with each other. Saying playfully hurtful things, an activity that often had Lisa questioning their sanity. Especially since they both found it so normal, and oddly relaxing. When they got to his front lawn, he stopped her. "Lisa," he said, looking over her head at his kitchen window. He held Ali's present out to her, "here, put this in your shirt." She looked at him like he was insane, "What? My mom will never see it in the depths of your cleveage. Even I get lost sometimes."

"Greg, please don't make me hurt you."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, then Plan B. We put it in my saddle bag." After his gift was safetly hidden, they walked up to his front door, and he announced, "Mom, I'm home, and Lisa isn't with me." When they got inside.

"Smoothe," Lisa rolled her eyes. "She won't expect a thing."

"No way, I'm a flawless liar."

"Especially when you lie to me," his mom nodded when she walked out of the hallway.

"You can't even tell. Member when I told you Lisa wasn't going to go out with me? I lied."

"Oh my God," Lisa looked up at him with a shocked expression, "you're ego allowed you to think something wasn't possible?" She smirked at him, and he fought a smile.

"Mom, she's mean to me."

"Get used to it." Lisa said. "So, as promised," she put her hands out towards Greg in a presenting manner, "I have returned him safely. And with food."

"Mommy, can Lisa babysit me again?"

"If she wants to voluntarily spend time with you," she pat her son on the arm, "go for it." She walked out of the room, Lisa smiled at Greg.

"Why is everyone so mean to me?"

"It's just the effect you have on people."

"I've noticed guys aren't this mean to me."

"Then maybe you should go hang out with them."

"...But they're idiots."

"Girls are better," she agreed.

"And that's why I tried so hard for you."

"You recognized how superior I was, didn't you?" She asked knowingly as she walked down the hall.

"People say _I_ have a big ego."

"Competetive by nature," Lisa shrugged.

They stayed in his room for a few hours, door open, they just listened to music and talked. Greg was schooling her on music, he claimed that the only thing he could work with was that she liked Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, and the Beatles, everything else disgraced him. Lisa could not believe how many albums he had. And every single one of them good. Lots of rock n roll, some jazz. Every Stones album out, but she'd figured that. After awhile, it occurred to her that she could tell her mom that she was at Greg's house because his mom was there. She told him to pause the Cream album playing and called her house. She told her mom where she was, and that she'd be home by curfew.  
_An: I would have had this up earlier, but my thing was being stupid. I think there are only like...3...? more chapters left._


	25. Night Time

_An: OK, I may have lied, 3 more AFTER this. This is just a cute beginning of their summer, next chapter will be little bits from their summer, cause, I'm probably not going to give them lots of drama, and after that, my lips are sealed. And SOPILER but Lisa Edelstein's leaving this season! I was so sad, fingers crossed Katie Jacobs can get her back X_(_

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Greg exclaimed. He looked down at the pizza slice in his hand like he'd just discovered electricity. Lisa started laughing, and tried not to choke on the bite of pizza she had in her mouth. They were sitting on his front lawn, the sun was starting to set, Lisa was leaning on Greg, and he had the pizza box in his lap. "You know what, screw this. I take it back," he grabbed her wrist and tried to eat the slice she had in her hand. He managed a bite before she got her hand back.

"Hell no," she laughed.

He didn't seem to mind, and continued to devour his food. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me she could cook like this?"

Lisa giggled, "I'd swear you were in love."

He looked up at the sky, "I am! Why didn't you tell me? This would have been _gone_."

"Greg, you need to calm down," she said, trying to calm down herself, "if you don't, you're going to orgasm."

"Mm," he hummed after taking a giant bite, and said over the pizza, "I could be OK with that."

"Well, then I guess you don't need me," she annouced playfully and stood.

"Mm-mm," he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. She fell onto his lap, luckily Greg had moved the box further down his legs, so it didn't become ass pizza. He held a piece up to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "So now you're gonna share?"

"Shut up before I change my mind."

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her and took a bite. It really was good pizza. "Greg, never tell a woman to shut up." His dad got out of his car and slammed the door.

"She was rejecting my peace offering," he defended. "She said I was in love, and that she was no longer needed here. I was showing I value her enough to let her eat my present."

"It's true, I feel valued now," Lisa nodded. Greg looked down at her outstrecthed neck, and smiled, then back up at his dad.

"See? I'm nice to her."

Lisa looked up at him,"Most of the time."

"Liar."

"Fine, then I'm always nice to you."

"Lying is wrong, Lisa."

"And I'm always lying," Lisa said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"See," he looked at his dad, "she admits it. I win."

Lisa smiled at her boyfriend, "Yeah Greg, you win."

"It's good that you can admit it."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head back to look at his dad, "How is it you've put up with this giant entity of frustration and annoyance for nearly 18 years? I've only been with him less than a year, and I'm exhausted."

"It gets easier with age," he assured and walked into the house.

"That's you lying again," Greg shook his head. "You love me."

"Well that goes without saying," she smiled. "Doesn't mean you don't exhaust me."

He grinned at her, she really did love when he smiled. "You staying the night?"

"Oh," her head fell back and she looked away in thought, his eyes traced up and down her throat, "I have to call my mom and tell her something different. Told her I'd be back by curfew," she sat back up and saw his gaze was down her shirt. "Greg, I'm up here."

"You're down here too," he argued with a distracted tone.

She grabbed his face in one hand, with her palm under his chin, and lifted it so he looked at her face, "Me down there doesn't talk. And me up here wants your attention."

"But you down there wants my attention, or you up here wouldn't have worn that shirt. And how dare you say they can't talk. They were the reason I got with you in the first place." She glared at him. "Seriously, you should use them more often, they're very persuasive." He put his hands on the sides of her ribs and put his ear over her heart. She looked down at him, again questioning their sanity. His face had a look of intense concentration, like he was listening closely to a fascinating conversation. "Mhm," he nodded and lifted his head to look at her up there, "They also said, and I quote, "How dare she, and after all we've done for her." You hurt their feelings."

"I'm terribly sorry," she said sarcastically. "I had no clue."

He nodded and put his head back down to her chest. He started nodding again, "Yep, they said it's OK, and they would just like for you to be a little more sensitive in the future."

They heard the window open, "Greg, get your head off of her chest," his dad ordered.

Greg smiled and lifted his head up. He looked at him, "Just listening to her heart, I was worried that it might have been beating too fast."

"Next time, put your fingers on her neck." He leaned back and closed the window.

"Really, you put your ear to my boob while we're in your front yard?" She asked incredulously.

"Well duh. I don't know what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Now go tell your mom that you're staying the night that is somewhere that's not here."

She sighed dramatically, "Fine..."

He blinked, "You sound like me. Lisa chuckled and stood, with Greg's hand on her ass as assistance.

"Wait, we should wait til later when your parents aren't by the phone, so they can't hear me blatantly lying."

"They're not going to know." He reminded. "It's like when I come over to your house in the afternoon, leave for ten minutes, then walk through the door after your mom is there."

"Good point. Be right back." Greg smirked and laid back on the ground to watch his girlfriend's ass as she walked away. Screw the Effel Tower. The tops of mountains. And the Pyramids of Giza. This was the best sight in the world. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out to his sides. After a few minutes, he heard the door closed, and a noise that suggested her almost jogging down the two steps to get from his porch to the sidewalk. Then it was quiet for two seconds as she walked across the grass. Greg felt her sit next to his hip, leaning on him, and propping her elbow on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw her with her head on her fist, her curly hair falling to the side, just looking at him. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"As far as my mother knows, I am going to Zoey's after I leave here. And as far as my father knows, I'm already at Zoey's." Greg chuckled.

"Did you tell them what time you were going home in the morning? And would Zoey let you borrow clothes, or would it not be weird if you came home in-"

"Stop being so damn logical," she ordered softly. Lisa crossed her arms over his chest and leaned forward to rest her chin on her arms. "They're not like you Greg, the don't pay that close attention. They don't analyze every move I make like a stalker."

He put his hand over his heart, "Hey, that's how I show I care." She smiled. He put his hands on her hips, and pushed her shirt up a little with his thumbs, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Something."

He rolled his eyes, "You are so helpful."

She smiled sweetly, "I know."

"OK, let's start small," he said slowly, like he was talking to a small child. "Would you like to stay in my room, or _not_ my room?"

"Not your room all night. We do need to sleep though."

"OK...My living room?"

"Not a good idea, just in case someone comes into the kitchen or something."

"My house?"

"Not all night." She shook her head.

"The park?"

"Hm," she thought a moment, then shook her head, "no. Let's go somewhere we don't go every week."

"Damn, now you've forced me to think." He tilted his head back and looked at the sky. "I don't know," he rubbed the small of her back, "I'll think of something."

"Please don't suggest something totally ridiculous," she pleaded. "Pick something that I can actually say 'yes' to."

"You are _so_ _boring_," he groaned.

"Maybe you need a more exciting girlfriend then," she teased.

"No," his hands moved to her ass, "you'll do."

She rolled her eyes, "Wow, that makes me feel so special."

"OK," Greg whispered awhile later when they were sitting on his bed, "I think they're asleep." Lisa smiled and looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was 11:30. She was sitting against the wall at the head of his bed with her arms around her bent legs, they had been talking in his room since 9:30, when she, "went home". He was at the foot of his bed, which, when he thought about it, was a ridiculous amount of space between them, his legs were off the bed, and he had to turn to see her. "We can have sex now." He smiled and leaned forward. She smiled and let him kiss her. He turned more and moved up the bed closer to her. After awhile, his eyebrows drew together in confusion. He slid his hand up her leg as a test, then pulled back with the confused look still on his face, "Seriously?" Her smile grew. Greg sighed and rolled his eyes, "You bitch, you knew that'd weird me out and I'd stop."

She smiled sweetly and leaned forward to give his lips a quick kiss, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She got up on her knees and straddled his lap. She bumped the bridge of his nose with hers so he tilted his head back, and she could kiss him again. Lisa felt him smile slightly and start to kiss back. She smiled and held his face as she kissed him slowly and deeply. His hands slid up her thighs and brushed the hem of her shirt out of the way, Lisa shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen. But he pulled back suddenly. She let out a little frustrated whine, "What?"

"I wanna show you something." He told her with barely concealed excitement. "I just remembered that I figured something out that we could do."

"Can it wait?" He shook his head. An eyebrow raised, "Really?" He nodded. "Uh, OK. Let's go." She swung a leg so she was on one side of him. Anything that could make him put sex on hold was worth seeing.

He got up and opened his door, "Let's go."

"Um," she pointed behind her at the slider, "shouldn't we go out the back?"

"They're not up," he dismissed. "And there's rocks and crap if you go that way." She smiled and got off the bed.

"You know I can't ride a bike in a skirt, right?" She reminded him when they passed his bike in the driveway.

"While that would be totally hot," she rolled her eyes at him, "I know. We're walking."

"Hm," she gave him a suspicious look and linked their arms, "well that means we're not going far."

"Well duh. How could you expect me to walk far?" She smiled. "I'm lazy."

"That was kinda my point, and why I allowed you to drag me out of bed at almost 12 at night."

"Hey," he looked down at her, "but it's not like you were sleeping or anything."

"That was also kinda my point." He smirked and looked ahead again. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"I never would have guessed," she admitted sarcastically. "Seriously."

"I could tell you," he nodded, "but then I'd have to kill you."

"Can you kill me _after_ we've been at your house awhile?"

He chuckled, "Now who's sex starved?"

"I've been fantasizing about your muscles since I saw you this morning," she said in a tone that made it impossible for him to tell whether she was kidding or not.

"Well that's good, cause I've been thinking about your legs all day," he let his eyes wander down her body to the previously mentioned body parts. "Did I ever tell you how much I love skirts?"

"Oh, well, I have some you could borrow," she offered and looked at him with a straight face.

"Ha, good try. But my mom warned me about girls." He shook his head at her, "Tsk, tsk. Tryna get me into something revealing so you can check out my legs?"

"I have been dying to get you into one of my cheer outfits, but I don't think they'll fit."

"Worried your ass is too big?" He nodded understandingly.

"No, I'm worried your boobs won't fit."

"Shut up."

"Nice comeback." He squinted his eyes at her. She smiled at him, then started giggling.

"What?"

She shook her head, "I just imagined you in a cheer outfit that was way too small, and a wig and make up."

"I look sexy, don't I?"

She fought the smile and laugh, and nodded, "Totally, I'd go gay for you. But please don't become a cross dresser."

"Please," he stopped in front of a building, "I'm way too bad ass." He pulled open a gate and waited for her to walk through. She walked passed him with a questioning look, and he followed, without answering. She stopped a few steps in and looked back at him. He put his hand on her lower back and kept walking, "Little bit more." Greg stopped her and turned to a door in the side of the building. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door before pushing it open, "Et voila." Lisa shook her head slightly and walked ahead.

When she stepped inside, she looked around. Taking in the dozens of shelves and bookcases filled with books. "The library?"

"Yep. When I'm not with you, I'm here, music store, or...thinking of you." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Well, I hope you don't feel bad, but I don't "think", about you."

He stopped walking and his jaw dropped in exaggerated hurt and disbelief, "Ugh, I can't believe this. And they say _men_ are insensitive."

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "So," Lisa turned when she got to a circular wooden table at the center of the room and sat on the edge, "what are we doing in a library at midnight?"

He didn't answer, just raised his eyebrows and put his hand behind him to the knob behind him. He turned it and pushed the wooden door in. She stood up and walked into the small dark room. "Don't be scared." She heard him say in her ear.

She bit her lip and smiled, "Don't worry, I know you'd protect me from the big bad piano."

"I don't know," he walked passed her, "if it was packin, I might just throw you over my shoulder and run."

"It's kind of a weird place for a piano," she noted, watching him run his fingers across the lid before he sat down on the bench.

"It's rarely used as you'd imagine."

Lisa sat down next to him on the bench, "Well yeah, it's a library, it makes no sense why it's here. Speaking of stuff not making sense where it is, what are we doing here."

He looked down at her, "I am going to tell you something I've never told a girlfriend before." She looked up at him, her curiosity growing. "I play the piano..."

She chuckled, laughing at herself for thinking it was something huge. "Yeah, I kind of figured. What with the picture I saw of you at a piano recital and all."

"No, I mean, I _still,_ play."

"Oh." She must admit that that surprised her. Greg was very...not a piano player. She always thought he was the badass with a soft spot. With the leather jacket, motorcycle, and guitar, the last thing she would have expected was a pianist. That also raised the question, "Why didn't you tell me? Did you feel like you had to hide it?"

"No." He answered, sounding slightly defensive. "Just didn't think it was relevant."

"No way relevant to anything."

"Exactly," he nodded, missing the sarcasm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She repeated.

"_Because_, it wasn't a vital piece of information." He replied emphatically.

"But you didn't mention it at all? After," she did some rough math in her head, "10 months?" Her eyes widened and her jawed dropped when something hit her, "You thought I wouldn't like it." He looked away. Wasn't spot on, but it was warm. "You think the bad boy thing gets me hot," she accused. She put one knee on one side of him, and the other on the other side, "I think the piano is totally sexy. God," she laughed, "all these months and you think I like the leather jackets and muscles."

"It's not the leather or the muscles-" he looked up at her in concern, "but you do like those, right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He nodded, "Good. Anyway, most of the girls I've dated-hell, all, liked the stuff everyone seemed to like and hate."

"The stuff you think attracted me."

"_Duh._ And there was no thinking, it was knowing."

"OK, yeah, motorcycles are very hot." She looked off over his head and smiled, "But I like when you're sweet." She pushed his chest with her pointer and middle finger, losing the smile and gaining an annoyed look, "And what attracted me was your attitude, you idiot."

"Leather jackets and motorcycles," he repeated, as if she'd just proven his point.

"_No_," she repeated sternly. "I like the cockiness, the challenge. The reasons you liked me."

"My ass?" He asked in a confused tone, with an expression to match.

"_That_," she laughed. "Your ability to make anything into a joke, though it is frustrating at times. But, I just, I don't know _exactly_ what I like. I just know I do. And I also know that I demand for you to play me a song." She swung her leg over and sat down at his side.

He looked off, as if considering something. "You really think the piano is sexy?"

She laughed, "Completely."

Greg looked down at her, "I knew there was a reason I like you."

"Greg, four letters, two mistakes."

His head fell back in thought, he looked at the ceiling for awhile, then brought his head forward, and exhaled, "I got nothin."

"See, these are one of those frustrating times." He smiled at her. "Now shut up and play me the damn song."

"Yes ma'am." He popped his knuckles and wiggled his fingers before putting them to the keys, "Learned this one by ear." He tapped out the opening keys of Sunshine of Your Love, and so their summer began.


	26. Summer

_An:These are several different parts of their summer. None of these are a day after the previous part. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews guys! I have exactly 100! XD_

Lisa walked into her kitchen. It was noonish on a warm Tuesday afternoon. She opened the refridgerator while she whistled. After finding nothing that interested her, she closed the door and leaned over the counter to grab an apple from the bowel of fruit they always had. She shined the already mirror like surface of red on her tank top. She rolled her eyes at her outfit and turned to exit the kitchen. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly when she almost ran into her father. "Hey." His eyebrows drew together in confusion. He looked down pointedly at her outfit, then back at her. Her mouth opened trying to come up with a plausible lie for why she was walking around in a black and red cheerleading outfit. "I lost a bet."

"Do tell."

"Yeah, if I lost I had to wear this all day, if Greg lost, he had to wear his lacrosse uniform. Stick and helmet included. And only I could remove either."

"What was the bet?" He asked curiously.

It took a split second for something to pop into her head, "He bet he could beat me to the park." She held her pointer finger and thumb an inch apart, "_This _close!" Her dad chuckled. "If I'd had gone that much faster, you'd see him drivin his bike in his uniform." She shrugged and walked passed him.

He turned around and asked her, "What made you come up with those terms?"

She kept walking, "We were bored, and random teenagers."

"Ha!" Greg laughed triumphantly when he saw Lisa walking towards him in her uniform.

"'Ha' what?" She stopped in front of him. He was sitting on his porch steps and had been waiting for her. "I told you I'd wear it. Just not when. But you decided on that. So where'd you put them?"

He smirked, "They're still in the envelope."

"Remind me to put a line through the cheer uniform one in red ink or something."

"Alright," he nodded. "Just remind me to find red disappearing ink." She giggled quietly. "I wonder when I shall use the rest. Do they expire?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should use them all before I can change my mind." She advised.

"So what do want for your birthday?" Greg and Lisa were in his room. She had been coming over at night more since summer started. Not allowing Greg too much sleep during the night. Not that he was complaining at all. She was laying on his bare chest, and a sheet was over her. Lisa drummed her fingers on his chest and looked at him.

He took a deep breath, then suggested, "We could do that again."

"Wouldn't you rather get something new? Like...I don't know, something. I could get you a book or something."

"Like Playboy? Oh!" He exclaimed softly, so he wouldn't wake up his parents. "You could do what Jason thought you got me for graduation."

"Which was...?" She asked warily.

"Naked. Pictures." He said like it was going to blow her mind. "You could be my own personal Ms. June."

"Uh, I don't think so," she said, like she gave it some actual thought.

"Come on..."

"Why do you want pictures? You got the real thing right here."

"It's a guy thing. Kinda proves your love for me."

"Are you saying you'd show them to people?"

"...I'm feeling that the correct answer here is 'no'..."

"You'd be right." She nodded.

"Then I'm gonna go with 'no'." He declared.

"Look at you...So smart."

"You're being sarcastic again, aren't you?"

"What? No, never." She said in a slightly monotone voice. He smiled at her smirk.

"I like you." He put his arms further around her.

She crossed her arms over his chest, "I like you too." Lisa kissed his chest over his heart.

"Liar," she looked up at him, her eyebrows slightly drawn together. "If you liked me you wouldn't have waited til..." he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, "3 hours before I officially turned 18 to ask me what I want."

"No, I already got you something, just thought we'd get this over with." She leaned off the bed and started straining to reach something.

"Get over with what?" He put his hand on her hip to keep her from falling completely off the bed.

"You requesting something completely ridiculous for your birthday." She pulled herself back up, pulling her tote bag up with her. "You know, like a Playboy. I'm surprised you hadn't made your request already. I'm surprised you didn't see the bag when I came in."

"Well, I was kinda preoccupied by you starting to strip."

She shook her head and started digging through her bag, "It's not like it was a special thing."

"So?" He sat up, making Lisa go back on her knees, "You taking off your shirt is you taking off your shirt, is you taking off your shirt." He put the bag in his lap between them and started looking through it.

"It has my clothes in there too." She took the bag from him. "And I want to present it." She looked in and pushed the clothes aside. She found what she was looking for, "Stay here," she instructed. Lisa pressed the sheet to her chest and leaned over to the other side of the bed to where his record player was. She put the record in place and put down the needle. Lisa returned to her postion straddling Greg's lap. She clasped her hands behind his head and smiled. He returned the smiled when he heard Sunshine Of Your Love. She'd turned it down low enough so the music couldn't be heard outside of the room.

"You know," he ran his hands up and down her sides, "we only have like three hours before our relationship of the intimate nature becomes illegal." Lisa kissed him. Greg ran one of his hands down to her thigh and pulled her leg around his waist when he started to roll them over.  
_It's getting near dark  
When lights close their tired eyes  
I'll soon be with you my love  
To give you my dawn surprise._

Lisa opened her front door after she heard the doorbell, and clenched her jaw and closed her eyes at the pain it caused. "Are you OK?" Greg asked. "Cause I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out, but you look kinda constipated."

She opened her eyes, "I got really sun burned when I went swimming. So yeah, we're not hanging out today."

"What's burned?"

"Back and shoulders."

"Damn, I was really hoping it was the twins."

"Why would you wish that on me?" His fingers lightly gripped her arms and he turned her around, "Where are we going?"

"You have aloe vera, right?"

"Greg," she groaned, "I'm so sore."

"Hence the aloe vera. Idiot." He led her up the stairs.

"I might be burned, but I can still kick your ass."

"That reminds me, did your ass get burned?"

"No Greg, I don't sunbathe naked. Oh God," she stopped at the top of the stairs, "that's why you wanted to know if my boobs got burned."

He started walking again, steering her towards her old room, "In the imortal words of..." he stopped at the thresh hold and she sat down on her bed, "I'm sure someone we know has said this, "Duh". I'm going to go check bathrooms."

"There's some in mine."

He nodded and walked across the room to her small bathroom, "So how is it you got so burned?"

"Fell asleep."

"Why did whoever you were with let you fall asleep?"

"She fell asleep too, but she fell asleep under an umbrella."

He came back out with a bottle half filled with green gel. "K, take off your shirt."

"Greg, I can barely move my arms."

He sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, "Lift up your arms, I'll do it."

She turned around, "You make it sound like it's something I'm making you do."

He pulled her shirt away from her back and started to gently slide it over her head when she lifted her arms. She exhaled when the fabric brushed her shoulders. "Holly shit!"

"Thank you for making me feel so much better." She responded sarcastically, the pain making her irritable.

"Well, you didn't warn me of the lobsterrific complexion." He pulled her hair up. "Holly shit. Wow." He pushed her hair out of the way. "This is gonna be cold," he warned before rubbing the aloe on her shoulders.

"Mm," she whined quietly, her face screwing up.

"How long did you fall asleep? You are like," he skipped over the part of her back covered by her bra, "strawberry red. No, I think we need to invent a new color. 'Sun Kissed Red'?"

"Go to hell Greg."

He smiled, "How's it feeling Rubylicious?"

"Better, but you keep up with that crap, and people are going to ask you what the hell happened to your face." He smiled. Greg kept rubbing the aloe on the red areas of Lisa's skin. He pulled back the band of her bra gently and whistled. Burned there too. He made sure most of the gel was off his hands and put his fingers to her bra hook. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, verbally stopping him.

"I wanted to be thorough," he said innocently. "To relieve the maximum amount of pain."

"Well, no matter how altruistic your insane reasons are, they're still insane." She turned her head enough to see part of him, "My doors open, _and_ I'm facing it."

"I'll close the door," he offered. Greg got off the bed and shut her door. He turned around to see her laying on her stomach, with her chin propped on her crossed arms. Most importantly, she wasn't wearing a bra. He sighed contentedly sat next to her on the bed.

Her jaw tensed again when he started rubbing more aloe vera on her back, but she exhaled and relaxed the more he did it. "See, you will be happy that I got your whole back."

"Oh yeah, that one inch across my back."

"Fine," he went lower down her back, "don't appreciate my help." Lisa noticed his hands "accidentally" start to push her pants down.

"Greg, I don't need your help down there."

"Are you sure? I think your ass misses me."

"You can catch up with my ass later, when I'm not cherry red and burning."

"Fine," he sighed. "I just can't believe you were scandally clad without me."

She smiled, "I promise we can be scandally clad later." He started rubbing small circles with his thumbs on the small of her back. Again, she felt her pants start to go down. "Catch up with my ass _later_," she ordered sternly.

He pouted. "Meanie."

Greg blinked several times, a knock waking him up. He looked at his clock, _12:30. Well I guess this is pay back._ He sat up and rubbed his face. Man, was this what it was like to be woken up in the middle of the night? He turned around and got up on his knees so he could unlatch and open the window. Lisa had her arms crossed over the part of the window sill that was outside to hold herself above the ground, and relatively eye level with her boyfriend. "Hi," she smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Hey," he replied sleepily. It had been a little over a week since Lisa had turned bright red, and she had found the last of her pink gone this morning.

"Come on."

"OK...where? Where in god's name could Lisa Cuddy want to take Greg House at this hour?"

"Somewhere where Greg House will stop speaking of himself in the third person."

"Greg House likes to talk about himself in the third person when he's tired."

"Oh come on, you always come over to my house around this time."

"Yeah, but that's when I can't sleep." He clarified.

"So it's fine to disrupt my sleep pattern, but not for me to disrupt yours?" She asked smart tone.

"Yes," his head fell forward briefly in an exhausted nod, "and you expect it by now."

"Come with me now," she leaned forward so their noses almost touch, "or I don't open my window for you for a week."

He blinked tiredly and sighed quietly. "What do I need?"

She smiled triumphantly, "Nothing. Just come on."

"Hold on," he grumbled. Greg nearly fell off the bed when he leaned over the side to grab his shoes, but he regained his balance and pulled on his tennis shoes. He stood up on his mattress, "Move," and climbed through the window when Lisa was out of the way. "Alright, where are we going?"

"I could tell you," she nodded once, "but then I'd have to kill you." He smiled inspite of himself, and his exhaustion. She slipped her hand into his when they started walking, "By the way," she looked at him, "I love the jamies."

"I know, I look pretty sexy in plaid."

"Totally, I'm getting so hot right now."

"I do it for you baby. Though not much effort has to go into making me look good. So, you're wearing jeans and a short sleeve button up. I must say, I don't recall you ever wearing this particular outfit to bed. Though I suppose I could be wrong. Most of my energy and focus into getting your pjs off."

"I knew I was going to come get you."

"Really?" His eyebrows raised in intrigue.

She smiled coyly and walked towards the chainlink fence surrounding the public pool. Lisa dug in one of her pockets and pulled out a key. She put it into the padlock and wiggled the key until it turned. She undid the chain and pulled open the gate. "Come on," she nodded at him to go in.

"How'd you get that?" He asked as she closed the gate behind him.

"Flirted with the life guard," she answered like it was nothing.

"Please tell me it was the girl one." He really didn't like the thought of his girlfriend flirting with the buff 19-year-old life guard with the perfect smile. Though he did applaud the manipulation.

She smirked mischeviously, "Maybe." Lisa unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and started wiggling them down her legs. He look at her in surprised confusion. She smiled, "I promised we could be scandally clad." He just stared at her, stunned, and she kept unbuttoning her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bikini, but matching bra and panties.

She chuckled, and when she came forward, her saw something that made him want to cry tears of joy. Lace. "Your mother let you buy those?" He asked in bewilderment.

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her," she shrugged innocently and started pulling his shirt up. He lifted his arms up, and she had to go up on her toes to get the shirt all the way off. Lisa tossed the item onto the floor, "Anyway, I was thinking, when's a better time to be scandally clad, than at night." Lisa walked over to the shed like thing that held floaty objects, and other pool toy, unlocking the door with her key, she reached in and grabbed a donut. She chucked it into the pool and walked back over to him. She kissed his lips quickly, then walked to the edge of the pool. "You comin?" She asked over her shoulder, before jumping into the deep end.

"I'm in love," he said to himself while she was still under the water. He shoved his pajama pants down his legs and stepped out of them, making sure he was sitting down next to where she would come up.

And sure enough, seconds later, she broke the water's surface. Lisa smoothed her hair back and held onto the edge of the pool. "Are you coming in?"

"You're insane."

"That's weird, usually I tell you that." She smiled.

"I know, I feel funny now."

"So are you coming in?"

He didn't answer, just braced himself on the edge of his pool and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and she put her hands on his shoulders to bring herself closer. Greg sucked on her bottom lip gently. She felt him adjust, and she could have swore she felt him smile. It became clear why when he launched himself forward into the pool. She squealed once before submerged, Greg still on top of her. They were only underwater for a few seconds before Greg got them vertical. She took a lung full of air, trying not to get the water dripping from hair in her mouth. Which proved difficult, it was in her face, and she couldn't even see. And the bastard was laughing at her! He pushed her hair back out of her face, "Yes I am." He said in answer to her question.

"You son of a bitch!" She tried not to laugh.

"You said you wanted me to come in," he defended, "and you were already wet."

"I still need air, you morron."

He scoffed, "Stop being a baby. You were only underwater a few seconds. And you're breathing now. You're not even kicking. You're studly neighborhood jock is doing it for you."

"That's only because then, you have an excuse to hold me against you."

"You let me do that whenever I want," he countered. He glanced at the donut floating by, then grabbed it.

"Greg, I don't think that's going to hold your ass and mine." She gave the small floaty device a skeptical look. It was obviously made for small children.

"Lisa, nothing would hold your ass. I'm surprised your jeans don't split." She glared at him, then flicked his ear. "Hey," he put one hand across her shoulder blades, and the other supported her ass, "I'm not complaining." She shook her head. "Come on," he pushed the donut under him, "when has trusting me ever led you astray?"

"Would you like me to start chronologically, or alphabetically?" She asked playfully, and accepted his help onto his lap. "OK, ow," she said after a moment. "This isn't working so well for me. Straddling you and a floaty thing hurts."

"Well, if you move, we're both going to fall over. Your tushi with keep you floating at the top, but I'm all muscle, I'll sink."

"Have a little faith, will ya?" She started paddling slowly, trying to get them to the edge of the pool. She thought about how she needed to start stretching again, this was really hurting. Lisa leaned forward and grabbed onto the cement to kept herself steady while she turned around.

"Can we stay like this?" He requested. She looked down. Her boobs were eye level with him, and he was taking advantage of that fact.

She chuckled, "This still hurts. I mean, if I stay like this, it'll eventually stop hurting, but tomorrow I'll be really sore."

"Well we don't want that to happen," he pushed them away from the side and kept her pressed against him before rolling off the floaty. Lisa closed her eyes and mouth tightly in preparation. When they came back up, Lisa's hair again in her face, Greg said, "You'd be no use to me."

She let out a puff that barely moved her sopping curls, she gave up and just moved them back with her hand. "Stop doing that."

He grinned, "Well, we're in a pool, we're here to swim. We can't swim above water."

She bit her bottom lip, "Close your eyes." He smiled and closed them. She pried his hands off of her and he felt her swim away. He listened closely to the water, and heard her swim to his side. He felt her put her hands on his shoulders, and her lips next to his ear. She whispered, "Polo." He felt her smile, and she pushed off of him to the side.

He smiled and started to wade through the water, "Marco." He called softly.

"Polo." She answered from the direction of the shallow end. "Keep your eyes closed," she reminded as he made his way towards her.

"Marco."

He heard her move to his left, and answer, "Polo."

"So what do I get when I catch you." He adjusted his course, and again called, "Marco."

"You'll see. Polo." She was straight ahead of him.

He started walking faster, "Marco."

She started swimming faster, and farther into the deep end. "Polo."

He pushed off of the bottom and started swimming, a smile forming on his face, "Marco."

He heard a slightly frantic answer of, "Polo!" She was turning.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

He smiled triumphantly and reached out. His fingers wrapped around her forearm and he pulled her against his chest. Greg put his hands out to keep her back from ramming into the side of the pool and grabbed the edge. "Marco," he said quietly.

She kept her hand between their chests and answered, "Polo."

He opened his eyes, "Now give me my prize."

She grabbed one of his hands and put a piece of fabric into it. He looked down and smiled. Greg dropped her panties and kissed her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That is one of the awesomest things I have ever seen. Probably that I will ever see," he commented awhile later. They were sitting on the steps in the shallow end, and he saw her bra floating on the surface of the water, a foot or two away from them.

Lisa looked away from him to it, "It does not take much to please you, does it?"

"It kinda looks like a little boat," he said, ignoring her. "Your sails fell over little boat."

She chuckled, "Did you smoke weed while I had my back turned?" He smiled at her, then looked back to the "boat".

She leaned across him and grabbed a towel, he did a double take. "How did I not see that?"

"Brought you one too," she kissed his cheek and stood up, wrapping the towel around her body and tucking part in to keep it in place.Lisa grabbed her bra. She stepped out of the pool, "Come on."

"Mm..." He leaned forward and pushed off of the steps towards the deep end, and he let his momentum carry him. "I don't wanna." He turned around to look at her.

"We've been here for hours Greg," she walked towards Greg. "We swam. We went skinny dipping...and then did some skinning dipping related things." He smirked. Lisa had the towel she brought for him in one of her hands. "We have to leave before the sun rises." He sighed in resignation and put his hand up. She raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Just help."

She rolled her eyes, but put the towel into her other hand and grabbed his. She braced herself and prepared to help pull him up. Greg had other ideas, and yet again pulled her into the water. There was a loud splash when she fell in. "Damn it!" She hit him on the arm when she came back up, he was again laughing at her. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"How could you expect me to?" He grinned. "It gets you way too mad for me too stop." She just glared at him. He sighed, "OK, I'll be a good boy and get out." She smiled a little smile and swam the foot to the edge of the of the pool and hoisted herself out, with both of their towels completely soaked, when Greg let go of her.

Greg walked along the edge to the shallow end, "What are you doing?"

"I gotta protect the family jewls," he answered while going up the steps. "Hitting them on the edge of the pool is not ideal. Then _I'd _be no use to you." He cupped his hands over his junk and shuffled towards her.

"Are you serious? _You're _shy?"

"Hey, after being in the water, the air will make me cold, and I don't want _any_ false images in your head. See," he nodded at her, "you're demonstrating the effects of air on wet skin right now."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, _Wow._ "You know, if you wouldn't have pulled me in, I'd have a towel for you to cover up with."

"Ah, but then you wouldn't be wrapped up in a wet towel."

"Wow."

"You know," he stopped when he finally got to her, "you should probably take that off."

"And why's that?"

"I don't want you to get sick." He wrapped an arm around her lower back. "You stay in wet clothes too long, that's what happens. Come on Dr. Cuddy," he admonished, "you should know this."

She rolled her eyes, "Let go of me, or I tie your hands behind your back and tell everyone that it's not cold, and you're not wet."

"Liar," he smirked and pulled her closer. "You're way too proud to let anyone think you have anything less than the best."

She scoffed, "I'm proud? Coming from you?" Lisa walked away from him and took the floaty out of the water. She threw it into the shed and locked the door.

She jumped when she felt his hands on her ass, and his lips behind her ear, "Yes Lisa." She felt him smirk, "Proud."

He kissed her neck and kept going down. "Greg," she turned her head, "we need to go home."

He smiled, "Absolutely." He grabbed her hand and started to walk back to where their clothes were. He grabbed his pants off of the floor.

"Nuh uh," he stood up and looked at her, "_I _need to go home, and _you_ need to go to _your_ home." She clarified with a smiled. He made a whiny groan. "I'll see you in the morning...And you're still walking around with your junk out."

"I'm covering with my pants," he defended.

"Do you know what's even better than that? If they cover your ass and legs as well, at the same time."

"Fine. See you later," he kissed her lightly, and she went up on her toes to make the kiss last longer.

They heard a door open, and a voice say sleepily, "What is that?"

Their eyes opened and they immediately started gathering clothes. Lisa grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head to save time, and she started grabbing her clothes while he pulled on his pajama pants. When they were, for the most part, dressed they ran towards the back gate, Lisa pulled out the key and hurriedly opened the lock, when they were on the other side she locked the padlock again. They ran like hell away from the pool, and when they were a comfortable distance away, they started laughing. "Oh my God," Lisa's head fell forward. "See," she pointed to his chest, "this is why you should listen to me."

"Alright," he nodded, "never again will I doubt you."

"Oh my God," her hand clapped over her mouth, "I left my panties at the pool!" Greg tried very hard not to laugh, but he failed. "Stop laughing," she hit his arm, laughing herself, "this is so bad!"

"This is hilarious," he corrected. To make things even worse, and more hilarious, the next day, Ali came over, whining about how they found a pair of purple lace panties at the bottom of the pool.

Lisa's neighborhood was having a block party for the 4th of July, and the Houses had been invited. Her dad didn't bitch much because the _entire_ family had been invited by his wife, and it was finally an opportunity to meet his parents. He'd only ever talked to his mom over the phone. "They're here," Lisa announced. Her dad looked up from the grill set up on their lawn. Greg handed Lisa's dad a couple of bags of hot dog buns, and the bags were immediately replaced by Lisa's hand. She started to pull her boyfriend away, "OK, bye."

"Nuh uh uh," her dad said. She stopped walking and rolled her eyes. "Stay here."

"Does she do this at your house too?" Greg's dad smiled.

"She does this at your house?"

"Barely see her, unless I walk passed his room."

"Door's open?" He asked contentedly.

"Of course. They're teenagers after all. But she's a good girl," he nodded at Lisa.

Greg smiled and looked down at Lisa and said patronizingly, "Yes Lisa, you are a very good girl." She looked up at him and squinted her eyes, Greg just smiled.

"Greg, be nice." His dad told him.

"I'm always nice. And I just said that she was a good girl. Straight A's and all that," he nodded.

"You have straight A's," Lisa pointed out.

Greg put his pointer finger to his lips, "Sh..." He put his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "I don't want your dad to think you're dating a goody two shoes, he'd come to expect good behavior from me." Both his dad and hers gave him the same look. The annoyed dad look. Greg's eyes widened, "That was weird."

"Well, we're going to leave you guys to get to know eachother, bond." She added quickly while pulling Greg, "We'll be over somewhere else."

"Lisa!" Her dad called after she was about a house away.

She turned around, "We're just going to go talk to Miranda! She's over there!"

"Where?"

"...There?" She said, making it clear that she didn't know. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know!" She admitted. "She has to be here though, she lives on this block!"

"I want to see you in an hour!"

"OK Dad! Go back to your dad bonding time!" She turned around held hand her boyfriend's hand so his arm was around her shoulder. Her dad saw his daughter turn her head to look at her boyfriend, she smiled when he looked down at her, and kissed him. Lisa did look really happy with him. The dad's talked while Lisa's dad barbaqued. They found that they got along. Almost an hour later, Lisa opened the cooler next to the grill and pulled out two sodas, giving him a "see?" look. He shrugged a shoulder. She kissed his cheek, "Told you." She smiled and walked away, sitting down on the porch steps in front of Miranda's house next to Greg. She handed him one of the sodas and looked back at Jason when he started talking. Lisa rolled her eyes and handed him her soda, saying something. She took Greg's soda and took a drink from it. He said something to her that made her smile, he smiled back. Lisa kissed the corner of his mouth, and pulled back when Ali came up to them and laid herself across Greg and Lisa's laps. Mr. Cuddy smiled and looked away from the teenagers. He grabbed and beer out of the adult cooler. "Daddy," he looked up at Lisa, "do you have any trunks that Greg could borrow? We're gonna go swimming."

"Whose house?"

"Miranda's. I thought you'd prefer to not have him swimming in his boxers."

"There should be some in my drawer." She nodded and went into the house, Greg and Jason following. Jason was already in his swimsuit. A few minutes later, they came back out, Lisa in a bikini and Greg pulling the strings on the shorts as tight as they could go. Mr. Cuddy really didn't like that his daughter's boyfriend was in such good shape.

"Lisa," he whined and stopped walking. "My man fingers can't tie this."

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "You may have man fingers," she said as she started to tie the strings, "but you whine like a little girl." She gave the bow one last strong tug and looked up at him. Jason chuckled.

"Shut up Jason," Lisa ordered. Greg stuck his tongue out at Jason smugly, and put his arm around Lisa.

"Losers!" Ali yelled from across the street. She was dressed in what looked like boxers, and her bra. "Let's go! We're jumping off the roof!"

"Alison, what is going on with this outfit?" Greg asked as they started walking towards the redhead. Richard Cuddy didn't hear the reply, but he was sure it was some smartass comment, or weird logic. The teens disappeared into the house, and like Ali said, a few minutes later, he say four people get up on the roof of Miranda's house.

"Lisa!" Her dad called, and the curly haired brunette whipped around. "Be careful!" She nodded and turned back around just in time to see Greg grasp Ali's hips, she keeping his hands there by gripping his wrists, and threw her off the roof. Careful not to throw her too hard, or not hard enough. Lisa shouted threats when Greg picked her up and jumped off the roof after his got a slight running start. There was a loud splash and loud laughter shortly after.

The teenagers stayed in the pool until it got dark, and it was time for fireworks. They all came onto Lisa's lawn and cleaned out the remaining food. Greg spread out his towel out on the lawn and they sat down. Lisa brought her knees up to her chest and leaned on him. She put his coke on his right side and her soda by her free side. She set their plate on his lap while she pulled on his t-shirt over her swim suit and he bit into his third hot dog. A few little kids ran passed with sparklers, Greg watched them, then asked, "So, when do the fireworks start?"

"In a little bit," Lisa answered. "You've never seen them?" She looked at him. Greg shook his head. "Well, they always do it at the school when it gets dark enough, and our house is close enough to it that we can see them from here. It's one of my favorite times of the year." He could practically hear the smile. They finished their food moments before the fireworks started. There was a loud, shrill whistling, before a burst of yellow, green and white. The sky was completely lit up, not unlike Lisa's eyes. There were another three, one right after the other. The highest one shot red out in a circle, one burst white, and the other blue. "When we moved here, I was so upset, I didn't want to move away from Boston. We moved here ten years ago today. And I met Miranda. She got me off the porch, and running around." He felt her smile, "We sat together on my lawn and watched this." White, green, and purple painted the sky. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" She didn't expect him to answer, but he did.

Greg looked down, she was staring up at the sky with a slight smile. He found himself thinking about how willing he was to give anything to keep her like that. "Yeah," he answered, so quietly he thought she didn't hear him. But she turned and looked at him. Lisa saw the seriousness in his face, and smiled. She smiled and nestled her head against his neck. Greg wrapped an arm around her and clasped his hands. They watched the fireworks until the finale was finished. Greg looked down at his girlfriend and chuckled. Lisa had willed herself to stay awake until she saw the finale, but after it was over, she passed out. Greg moved gently to his knees, but kept her head propped up. He put an arm behind her back, and under her knees, he slowly got to his feet and walked up her walk way. He mouthed, "Taking her to her room," to her mom when he passed her. She nodded and he continued up the stairs. Greg took her to her new room and laid her down on the bed. She curled up into a ball and groaned. "Night Lise." He walked into the bathroom and changed out of the borrowed trunks and into his jeans. He came out and saw her dad. Greg pointed towards her room with his thumb, "I'm going to come get my shirt tomorrow. She's asleep." He nodded, and Greg walked down the stairs.

The oldest Cuddy looked back into his daughter's room, and was joined by his wife shortly. "He's not so bad," she said, and walked away.

Lisa woke up at about 8 in the morning, the sun was already way up, which was the reason for her consciousness. She stood up and stretched her arms behind her back, feeling her muscles stretch. She was still exhausted, but she'd never been able to sleep very late, even on holidays and weekends. And in the tradition of summer, she'd been staying up late. Though, she'd been staying out. A lot. Sometimes "out" came to her, but they still stayed up late. Not always doing things they're parents wouldn't approve of, besides being in eachother's room at 12 o'clock in the morning. She walked to the bathroom and looked into the big mirror on the wall. Lisa took a deep breath and pushed her hair back out of her face. She wiped her tear duct with her pointer finger and moved her hand to her neck. Her jaw dropped. Lisa ran her fingers to the black spot on her neck, then lower to the one on her chest, and then..._Oh my God._ "You asshole!" She hit him across the chest when he came over later. "You had to put them right here!" She pointed to the hickey on her neck. "In summer! When I can't put a scarf over it!"

"Wow..." He brushed her hair out of the way, seemingly ignoring her outrage. His fingers trailed down to the hem of her shirt, and smiled, "Does that mean you have one-"

"My dad is going to be pissed when he sees this!" She cut him off. "My hair isn't long enough to cover it without me constantly moving it."

"Oh, come down," he rolled his eyes and turned her around.

"I'm not done yelling at you," she objected, but allowed herself to be led towards her kitchen.

"You can yell at me after I cure you," he granted. He let go of her shoulders when they got to the fridge and opened the freezer.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Here, put this on your various spots," he shoved ice into her hand. Greg closed the fridge and opened the drawer with the utensils, he smiled, _That should be fun,_ he thought fondly, "Can I do the one-"

"Why?" She ignored his last statement.

He grabbed some spoons and put an ice cube to the spot on her neck and held it there til she took the hint and held the ice there. He opened the fridge and threw the spoons in. "Cause I said so. Stop asking so many questions." He picked up another ice cube from her free hand and held it to the spot on her chest exposed by her shirt.

"This is really cold," she commented.

"Well it's hot outside, this'll counter it. See, I'm doing you two services right now." His eyes drifted downward, "Soon, three, if this ice continues to mock me." She chuckled softly.

About ten minutes, and lots of water down Lisa's shirt, later, Greg threw the last of the melted ice into the sink and took a spoon out of the freezer. Lisa leaned away from him when he tried to put the rounded side on her neck, "What are you doing?"

His shoulders slumped and he looked at her in annoyance, "Don't you trust me?"

"Not really. Not when I know what you're sick mind could come up with." She looked from him to the spoon and back suspiciously.

"If I was going to be perverted, would I really keep the ice on two spots, not even the one on the fun part, while I talked to you, in your kitchen?" She sighed, and stepped closer to him. He smiled and touched the spoon to the mark on her neck. Lisa flinched slightly. "Was that so hard?" He asked, slightly condescendingly.

She rolled her eyes, "So tell me why you're doing this."

He chuckled and started massaging the hickey gently, "Hickey are basically bruises, cold activates the clotting enzymes, stops the bleeding. Massage moves the blood around. But don't do it too hard, it'll make it worse."

"Why do you know how to do this?" She asked playfully.

"...No reason," he smirked. "So this might leave a red mark, but, I assume that you'd prefer red over the rainbow that would come if you left this. And if this doesn't work, you could always tell people you just walked into a door." He smiled at her, and she did the usual combo. Fighting a smile, shaking her head, and rolling her eyes.

_An: Not even the end of their shenanigans!_


	27. I'm Stealing You

_An: I forgot to put the lacrosse thing in the last chapter, and the bathroom thing was a request. And, you asked for it, there will be protective, in his own House way of course, House._

"Jason, you're gonna suck at this," Greg warned, for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Man, I'm a natural athlete. I play football. I can handle a non contact sport. Swingin a stick."

Jason had decided to try out for summer lacrosse with Greg. Greg was becoming increasingly annoyed with his friend. "Shut up before you see how much a lacrosse stick to the face hurts." Jason puts his hands up in surrender.

He looked off behind Greg and chuckled, "Wow..."

"What?"

He nodded, "Take a look at that."

Greg turned around. He smiled, Lisa, Ali, Zoey, and Miranda were walking towards the field. The brunettes and the redhead were in skin tight tank tops, and short shorts, the same thing Lisa always wore during cheer practice. Greg whistled. Lisa smiled as they got closer. "Hey."

"Hey," Greg replied. "What's goin on here?" He looked her up and down.

"Well," she put her hands on her hips and gave a half smile, "since you never let me come to your school games, I've decided to come now."

"And you brought your groupies because...?"

"Greg, shut up." Miranda order with a very annoyed tone.

"You'll see," Lisa ignored Miranda and winked at her boyfriend before going up on her toes to kiss him before walking away. Greg sighed contentedly and his head fell to the side as he watched Lisa and her ass walk away.

Ali pat his shoulder, "You poor bastard, she's got you wrapped around her finger." She dodged the lacrosse stick swung at her and jogged to the bleachers.

Greg watched the girls sit down, Zoey equipped with her camera. He shrugged and walk towards the middle of the field when the coach blew the whistle. "They going to be a distraction House?" He asked.

"No coach." He answered. "Well, maybe the curly haired one, but she's a cheerleader, been trained in that." He smiled.

"If she throws you off, I want you to tell Ms. Cuddy to go home." Greg nodded, the smile still on his face. During practice, Greg wasn't thrown off by Lisa being there. Infact, he was being a damn show off. He also got hit in the stomach by Jason. It was an accident, but that didn't mean it hurt any less, or that he was any less pissed. Greg hit him in leg. Hard. He got yelled at, but he still felt better. It also made him feel better that Jason _did_ in fact suck at lacrosse. He always felt better when he was right. At the end, his coach stopped him, "Tell your girlfriend to come around when we have games." Greg smiled, and nodded. "Also, tell your friend that this is not his sport."

Greg laughed, "Oh, I will definitely tell him that." And he did, he took so much pleasure in telling him that, and in pointing out Jason's mistakes, and what he could have done instead. It, of course, made Jason want to punch Greg. Lisa and her friends kept coming to practice, and Lisa would go over to Greg's after. Lisa hadn't been to any games, either because they were away, or Greg "accidentally" forgot to tell her. When it was time for their last game, he finally allowed her to come, or, at least that's what he told himself. She found out the date from his mom, and told him that she was coming. The day of the game, Greg didn't see Lisa, so he thought she wasn't going to be there, but then he saw her. Boy did he see her.

"Wow, you look good in uniform." She smiled.

"Not as good as you..." He took in her outfit. "How do you expect me to concentrate when you're dressed like a damn cheerleader?"

"I thought you'd be over this by now."

He scoffed, "No. And you know I never went to the football games, so, I don't believe I've ever seen you in this one." Lisa chuckled. "So why the libido boost? I mean, uniform."

"Well, lacrosse doesn't get cheerleader, I felt bad, and decided to do my part."

"I don't know how I feel about guys watching you. Cause, you know, your _my_ cheerleader, cheering for _me_."

She laughed, "Don't worry," she put her hands behind his head, "I might put on jeans, and I don't really plan on cheering. Maybe later." Greg chuckled and shook his head. "What? I'm being supportive."

He wrapped his arms around her lower back, "And do I love your support." They heard a whistle, "Gotta go." He gave her a quick kiss.

She kept him where he was for a few seconds, enough time to say with a small smile, "Good luck Wheels." Greg smiled and let his hands slide across her hips as he backed away. Lisa smiled and smacked his butt as he walked away. Greg sighed happily and put the stick across his shoulders, his wrists resting on either side, while he walked onto the field. During the game, Lisa did pull on her jeans over her skirt, she was getting s lot of strange looks, and sat down in the front row of the bleachers on the end. The only player she watched the entire game was hers. She knew it was him by the number on his jersey, his number was 18. He told her he always got that number when he played sports.

When Greg got to his team, and their coach had finished the pep talk, Jason nudged Greg and said, "Keep showin off. You're good, but you're better with her."

Near the end of the game, the scores were tied. They had never, ever been tied, and they had never ever been defeated. Lisa grabbed the rail on the side of the bleachers, and pulled herself up, she walked to the sidelines. "Come on Greg," she said under her breath. As soon as she said that, he got tossed the ball. She stood up straighter and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Wheels, one-eight! Wheels!" She saw him glance at her, before sprinting to the side of the guy in front of him. He dashed towards the small net and chucked the ball towards it. It sailed passed the goalie for the winning point. _And the crowd goes _wild_! _Greg thought. He jumped on Jason, and heard a very familiar voice yell, "Whoo!"

He let go of his friend, and turned to see Lisa beaming at him, and clapping. He clapped Jason on the shoulder and took of his helmet, "I'll see you later." Jason didn't think Greg noticed that he was smiling, if he did, he didn't know how wide it was. Greg jogged over to Lisa, still breathing hard, and still smiling. "What'd you think?"

"I thought you said you did better when I was around?" She asked playfully.

"No, my team said that," he corrected. "And, I'm always good, I just wanted to keep you on your toes." She chuckled and shook her head. He looked at her for a second, then asked, "...Can I please see the entire uniform again."

She couldn't keep in the laugh, even as she rolled her eyes, "Yes." She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs, putting her hand on his shoulder to keep herself steady as she pulled her jeans off over her shoes. "Happy?"

He nodded jerkily, "Very much so." He put his lacrosse stick behind her, and grabbed the other end, and pulled her against him, "Wanna come over to my house? I mean, we may have to put up with the, "Separate, arm's length apart." He shook his head while saying, "My mom doesn't trust me around you after I've played. Something about confusing you with a Reuben," he smirked. Lisa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So what do you say?" She went up on her toes and kissed him lightly. "I agree," he said went she returned to normal height, and opened his eyes, "my mom would totally ruin this, victory glow. We should go do it in the romantic venue of the bathroom." She smiled and shook her head at him. Greg let the stick fall to the ground with a soft thud, he put his hands on her hips, his fingers tapping lightly on her spine. Lisa went up on her toes, while pulling him down to her. God, she loved kissing him, he always pulled her completely against him, usually slid one or both hands down to her ass, but not this time. Well, not the ass thing anyway. They heard a camera. They both stopped kissing, and looked at eachother after their lips weren't together anymore, eyebrows slightly drawn together. Lisa looked at Zoey, her hands still on Greg's shoulders, and his hands still on her lower back.

Zoey looked up from her camera, "...What?" Greg and Lisa both raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well, the lighting was perfect, and this was cute." She explained.

Greg looked at her, "Go."

She glared at him, "Shut up Greg."

"Zoe, we'll see you later." Lisa said politely.

Zoey looked down as she messed with a button on her camera, smirking slightly, "Off to spend some quality time in the bathroom?"

"...No." She answered, almost convincingly.

Lisa gasped when her back hit the wall. She moved her hands from Greg's shoulders, one on the back of his head, the other on his cheek. She couldn't believe she was going to do this...until he pushed up her skirt and squeezed her ass. Lisa's eyes opened briefly, she saw them in the mirror, _Oh my God._ Greg pushed open the door to the big stall, he pulled her legs around his waist, then held her upper body against him when she squeezed his hips with her thighs.

Lisa opened her front door and walked to the kitchen. She was still breathing hard from the tennis match she'd just finished, and forever loves Miranda's mom for dropping her off. Lisa grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and chugged over half of the water in a couple gulps. She some deep breaths and put the bottle down so she could redo her ponytail. Lisa put the bottle to her neck to help cool off, the condensation on the container feeling awesome. Lisa stretched the muscles in her neck and started out of the kitchen singing,

_Elenore, gee I think you're swell  
And you really do me well  
You're my pride and joy etc.  
Elenore, can I take the time,  
To ask you to speak your mind?  
Tell me that you love me better._

"How do you know that song?" Her dad asked when he came through the door. He bent over and picked up his briefcase.

"Oh, um, Greg's kinda got me into rock. We were listening to The Turtles yesterday." He nodded. "So, what are you doing back?"

"Forgot this," he raised his briefcase up to eye level. "Why?" He smiled. "Got someone stashed around here?"

She chuckled, "No, but I am actually going to go hang with Zoe once I shower and stuff."

"Oh yeah," he opened the door, "how'd you do?"

"I won best two out of three. Though, we only played two games," she smiled.

Her dad chuckled and walked out the door, "That's my girl."

She smiled at him until the door closed, then wondered how he'd feel about his girl lying about who she spent most of her time with. Lisa jogged up the stairs to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She thought about how she really had been spending massive amounts of time with Greg, the entire summer had been spent the same way, or a variation of it. It was September, and the days always consisted of Greg, friends, food, and minimal sleeping. Some of the stuff she had done sort of surprised even her. Sex, drugs-nothing hard core-, and rock n roll pretty much described her summer. Lisa pulled the rubber band out of her hair and got under the spray when she had her clothes off. And Greg had gotten more bold as the summer progressed. She couldn't believe what he'd done last week. They went out to see a movie, and when it was over, Greg drove her back home. They pulled up in front of her house on his bike, and she took off the helmet and gave it to him. Lisa saw her dad, so she just gave Greg a kiss on the cheek and turned around. Greg grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, he then dipped her, and kissed her. Not one of the dad approved kisses. A kiss. With tongue. It was a long kiss too, she wasn't sure how long, she was kind of busy kissing back, but he stopped it abrutly and spun her to her feet. She could tell she was blushing, and she was definitely out of breath. Lisa didn't even look at Greg, she just walked towards her porch, and incredibly pissed off dad. And to make everything even better, she saw Greg in the reflection of a window, he was sitting sideways on his bike, with a damn self satisfied smirk, and he waved...He wiggled his fingers at her dad...Lisa shook her head at the memory, _He's an idiot._

Lisa turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her before stepping out of the shower. She and Greg still hadn't talked about what happens when he leaves. It was an unspoken deal. Never bring up the fall.

Lisa walked to her closet and picked out some white shorts and a red t-shirt. She smiled, she knew Greg would like it. It was tight, there was a big tear down the middle for the neckline, _and _had 18 in white on the front. After she was dressed, she looked for the tennis shoes she had been wearing earlier. "You know," she heard from behind her, "I think these would work much better with that outfit." When she turned around, Greg was holding her tennis shoes by his side, and some black heels up to her. "What do you think?"

She chuckled, "No." Lisa grabbed the white shoes from him and sat on her bed to put them on.

"So I missed the tennis outfit?" He asked sadly.

"You've seen it before," she reminded as she tied her laces. When she'd finished, she looked up at him, "What is with you and seeing me in various outfits?"

Greg shrugged, "I don't know." He turned around and fell back on the bed next to her, "The only thing better would be you in a catholic school girl uniform." He smirked at her, imagining it.

"There are two flaws in that," she turned her body to the side and tapped his chest with one of her fingers. "One, I'm Jewish. Two, I go to public."

"Stop ruining my male fantasies Lisa."

"Well, you have so many, I figured you wouldn't mind a few less." She shrugged a shoulder.

"Tsk tsk," he clicked with his tongue disapprovingly, "don't ever think that. Every single one of them."

"For what?" She asked, barely holding back the laugh.

"For...when I miss you."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Greg, I don't want to hear about when you "miss me". Or how often." Greg chuckled. "So, now that I am dressed, and don't have totally random shoes," she raised an eyebrow at him, "I have to go."

"Ugh," he whined.

She laughed, "I said I was going to Zoey's-"

"It's called "lying" Lisa," he told her.

She continued, like he hadn't interupted her, "and this time I wasn't lying. Don't you think we've spent enough time together this summer?"

He blinked at her, then shook his head like a small child, "No."

She laughed, "Well, you can do without me for a few hours." She grabbed his hands and pulled him up, and since she could never actually lift him, he grudgingly helped her, "You're a big boy. You can find something other to do than miss me." She could have swore she heard him growl when she said that. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off her bed, "Go." Lisa smacked his ass lightly. Greg sighed, but walked down the stairs and out the door. She smiled and started on her hair before it turned into a nightmare. Awhile later, Lisa grabbed her keys and locked the door when she was out. She turned around and walked down her walk way. Her eyebrows drew together when she saw Greg on her lawn, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

He grabbed her hand, "I'm stealing you." Greg pulled her her towards the street.

"Whoa," she leaned back, stopping him, "where are we going?"

His shoulders fell, and he glanced up at the sky briefly in irritation, he looked back at her, "It wouldn't be called "stealing" if you knew, now would it?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed, "We're not doing anything dangerous, or illegal." Her eyebrow lowered, telling him he was doing better. Now all he had to do was get rid of the crossed arms and hip. He thought for a minute, "You will think I am very sweet for doing this." Her arms went further down, to her stomach, only the hip to go. "It's somewhere I've never shown you." She looked at him, and adjusted her stance so her hips were even again. Greg grabbed her hand and opened the passenger side door to the car parked in front of her house.

"Wait," she took her hand back again, he looked at her again. "You have a car." She said suspiciously.

"Yeah," he answered, shrugging slightly.

She looked at his face closely, she did not trust him. A car was bad. She knew that sounded odd, a car giving her the willies, but a motorcycle was A OK. She knew that, but it didn't stop her from becoming concerned. _Maybe this is why Ali, Miranda, and Zoey have normal boyfriends, _she thought. "I'm not so sure about this anymore."

"Uh uh," he put his hand on her ass and pushed her into the car. "Can't back out, you already agreed." He shut the door.

"This is kidnapping," she told him boredly later on while they were driving. Her head fell to the side to look at him.

He looked over at her, "You don't seem too upset about this."

"I'm bored. You shut up all of a sudden."

"Aren't you always telling me to do that?" He asked with a smile and an amused tone.

"Yeah, but only when you say stupid, and/or crude things around people that really don't appreciate it. Now you're my only source of entertainment."

"Well," he looked at her, "I don't think I could continue driving if we started having sex, we may have to pull-"

"Shut up," she looked out the window on her side.

"See," he told her with a smile and looked back to the road, "you're always telling me to do that."

"It's because you're annoying."

"You know, some people would take offense to that." He put his foot on the brakes as the light turned red. He grabbed a bunch of cassettes, and smiled at her, "And so we begin, you're summer school. I'm going to school. Maybe then you'll realize what god awful music you listen to."

She opened her mouth. "It's not like I have been refusing to listen to your music, I listen to it all the time." She pointed out.

"Yes Lisa, and I'm so proud," he told her, pretending to tear up, "but you continue to listen to crap," he said disappointedly.

"So I can only listen to bands from the 60s?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "You know I don't do well with people telling me what to do.

"Of course not, I give you full permission to listen to ACDC, Metallica, The Rolling Stones, Def Leppard, Led Zeppelin, and many other good bands," he said with a completely straight face. Lisa smiled and rolled her eyes. Greg smiled his signature, not quite a smile, not quite a smirk, and stepped on the gas. He grabbed a cassette and gave it to her, "Here, put this in."

She looked at the name, "The Kinks." Lisa looked at the side of his head and held up the tape, "We've listen to them."

"We listened to, like, two songs."

She smirked and leaned forward to put it in, "I'm surprised we're not listening to The Rolling Stones."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. We gotta work up to them, I'm affraid you're brain might explode if we start out with them." Lisa rolled her eyes, but pressed play and leaned back in her seat.

"Greg," Lisa said after a couple hours of driving, "you need to pull over now."

"Oh, come on," he whined and glanced at her. "We only have a little bit more to go."

"No, I'm not telling you to let me out, I'm saying I have to pee."

"Oh... OK, good, cause, I was lying about being almost there."

She sighed and shook her head, "Just pull over."

He pulled into a gas station, "What's got your panties in a bunch."

"Well, one, I have to pee, two, we've been driving forever with no sign of stopping, and three," she unbuckled her seatbelt, "I have no idea where we're going." She opened the door and got out. Greg turned off the engine and got out, he'd already made sure they had a full tank of gas when they'd left, they would be OK for awhile longer. He went into the store to get snacks and wait for Lisa. He decided to do the latter first, and she jumped when she opened and he was right there. She exhaled slowly, and deeply. "Can't I go anywhere without you showing up?"

"Hm...No," he shook his head. She shooked her head and walked passed him. "You're pissed cause I brought you into a situation that you had no control over at all." He told her when she started looking through the snack things the store had. He came around on the other side of the shelf, across from her.

"I'm not pissed, I'm hungry, and restless." She looked at him, "I don't like sitting in one place for a long time, especially when I'm hungry."

"I think my explaination's better."

"Of course you do," she said almost fondly, with a slightly smile. She walked towards the refridgerated drinks. He looked down and smiled, until he glanced to the side and saw the guy behind the register checking out Lisa's ass. He walked over to Lisa, who was grabbing some sodas out of the fridge, and completely unaware of the guy. She started to close the door when Greg's hand went suddenly to her ass, and made her jump. Lisa slapped his arm and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"There's a reason I don't let you go anywhere alone." He shrugged. She looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. Lisa walked back towards where she was looking before to get food. Greg tried to find something that looked appetizing, but kept getting distracted by the guy behind the counter. It was very obvious he thought Lisa looked appetizing, and it was pissing Greg off. The guy must have been in his late twenties, most likely early thirties. Greg frowned.

Lisa was standing at a shelf that lined one of the walls. She swore she got the way she shopped from her mother. Everything, no matter what they needed, it always seemed like they need enough of it to last a week, and she had to be absolutely positive that they didn't need anything else. She felt Greg come up behind her, he rested his hands on the sides of her thighs, and his chin on the top of her head. She smiled, "What are you doing?"

"What?" He asked, his innocence completely unquestionable. Greg moved his head to the side of hers and looked at her face.

"This..." She turned her head slightly, "You don't usually get like this."

He made a noise, that if it weren't so dramatic, she would have thought he was offended. "I always feel you up in public."

Her eyebrows raised and she looked back at the shelf as she chuckled, "Alright. Don't get so defensive." Greg smiled and stepped to the side of her, he looked around for something he wanted, and didn't find anything on that side of her, so he went around to the other side. He puffed up his cheeks and swished the air back and forth, he glanced at the clock over the cash register. He accidentally knocked something off the shelf and Lisa bent down to get it. Again the guy looked down, this time his eyebrow went up. Greg's jaw clenched. Not only was that his ass, it even said his name on it for awhile, but he knew that eyebrow move. He did it whenever he saw Lisa in a swim suit, cheerleading uniform, tennis outfit, a towel when she'd just gotten out of the shower...and, well, you get the drift. Lisa straightened up, and smiled at her boyfriend, "For an athlete, you really do suck." Greg smiled at her inspite of his annoyance and growing anger towards the cashier. He walked back to her right side, blocking her from the guy's view, and started shrugging off his jacket. He folded it over an arm, subtly telling the guy, "I'd kick your ass in a fight". "What are you doing?" Lisa asked him.

"Taking off my jacket," he was really good at feigning innocence. "It's hot."

"I still don't understand why you're wearing that in the first place," she readjusted the stuff in her arms and stepped around him, "it's summer."

"It makes me look cool." He said as he turned to watch her.

Lisa put the items on the counter, "Oh yeah, nothing cooler than heat stroke. And drinkin orange juice." Greg smiled, he loved that she knew orange juice helped dehydration. He walked over to the counter and stood next to her. He nonchalently looked from the cashier, to where he was looking at on Lisa. He was doing good so far, kept his gaze to her face.

"So how you guys doin today?" He asked politely while he started ringing up the items Lisa picked out. Only then, did Greg realize, he had not a damn clue what they were buying. _Oh well,_ he shrugged, he was sure she picked at least a few edible items.

"Good," Lisa answered with a friendly smile. "And you?"

"Pretty good," he answered. _Yeah, I'll bet,_ Greg thought. _Got a good look at my woman._ "This looks like roadtrip food," he commented. "Where are you guys goin?"

"I have not a clue," Lisa answered truthfully. She threw Greg a look.

"It's a surprise," he told her yet again.

"Whatever." She shook her head. "Oh, did you bring money with you?"

"Oh...That would have been a good idea," he said slowly, and watched the shocked expression spread across her face. He smirked and pulled out his wallet. Lisa relaxed. "Had you goin there," his smirk stayed. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Here," he handed it to her. She snatched it from his hand, "Man," he sighed, "Mother told me you were only using me for my money."

She ignored him and looked in the open wallet, "How much was it?" Greg smiled and took the opportunity to enjoy how big the rip in her shirt was.

When the answer to her question sounded slightly distracted, Greg looked up and saw the cashier was staring where he was. _Only I can do that damn it!_ "Hold on!" Greg said just as Lisa was giving the guy the cash. He grabbed a box of condoms that were near by and slammed them onto the counter. He looked the guy right in the eye, and said politely, with a smile to match, "OK, we're done."

Lisa looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Put those back," she order under her breath. Greg looked at her, then did as he was told. Lisa grabbed the bags and walked out quickly. That was so embarrassing.

Normally, Greg would have taken advantage of that opportunity to watch her ass, but right now, making sure _he_ didn't watch. was more important. And just to make him even more uncomfortable, Greg grabbed the box again and slid it across the counter, along with cash. This time, no smile, but a look bordering on a glare. Confident he'd made his point, and it was finally understood, he grabbed the box, and said, "Keep the change." Greg pulled on his jacket as he walked out, he straightened his collar, and slowed his walk when he saw Lisa sitting in the car. She did not look happy at all.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded after 15 minutes of silence, besides the music by Cream that was turned down low. She kept her eyes forward, her arms crossed over her chest.

He glanced at her, "What was what?"

"You know damn well." She glared at him, "That was so embarrasing!" She looked forward again, "The ass grabbing thing was bad enough!"

"Remember how I told you there was a reason I don't let you go anywhere by yourself?" He asked, his tone extremely irritated. "Wanna know they reason?" He looked at her for awhile, then looked at the road to make sure they didn't hit anyone. "I can't leave you anywhere without every male in the place eye banging you. Apparently guys almost twice your age aren't excluded from that."

"Ew," she squirmed, "he must have been like, thirty."

"Yeah, and he didn't stop checking your ass out until I grabbed the condoms." He looked at her and said seriously, "Only I get to check you out."

She groaned slightly, that was so disturbing. She did feel better knowing Greg disliked it even more than she did. A small smile tugged at the corners of Lisa's mouth when she remembered Greg taking off his jacket. Her arms relaxed, and she looked at him, "Did you take off your jacket to intimidate him?" He didn't answer, just kept his eyes forward and shifted uncomfortably. "You'd get into a fight over me?" She asked, still smiling. He still didn't answer. Lisa sat up and kissed the corner of his mouth then sat back in her seat. Her smile grew when Sunshine Of Your Love came on, it had come on during several important times during their summer, so she was convince it was their song. When it was over, she thought about how much older that guy was. "Ugh, that's so gross. I'm almost half his age."

"Well, in all fairness, you do have a zesty bod."

She looked at him strangely. "Like, four minutes ago, you were still pissed off about it, what happened there?"

"Well, I was thinking about it like a boyfriend, now I'm thinking about it like a guy."

"It was still creepy." She shook her head slightly.

"Yes it was," he nodded.

"Greg," Lisa half whined later, "are we almost there?"

"What time is it now?"

She looked at her watch, "Almost three."

"When'd we leave?"

"Uh...9ish?"

"Oh...then, no."

"Greg!"

"I'm kidding! We're there in a few minutes." She sighed and looked out the window. They were on The Turtles, and Lisa still had Elenore stuck in her head. Which worked, because the first notes of the song came through the speakers.

_You got a thing about you  
I just can't live without you,  
I really want you Elenore, near me.  
Your looks intoxicate me,  
Even though your folks hate me_

Lisa chuckled softly, _So far, so true, _she thought._  
There's no one like you, Elenore really._

She looked at him. He was really singing. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and he was looking at her. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel with the drums.

_Elenore, gee I think your swell  
And you really do me well  
You're my pride and joy, etc._

He put his arm on the armrest and grabbed her hand,

_Elenore, can I take the time,  
To ask you to speak your mind?  
Tell me that you love me better._

She smiled. He looked at the road, but continued to sing. She especially loved at the end, when his voice went high. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened wide when he hit the high notes. At the end of the song, they finally reached there destination. He pulled into the parking lot of a small diner and turned off the engine. Lisa unbuckled her seat belt and looked at the big lake next to the diner. Her face fell as she started to put stuff together. They'd been driving for almost six hours, always north, and now there was a lake. "Please tell me that isn't one of the Great Lakes," she was holding on to her denial as long as possible.

He smiled at her, "Michigan."

_An: OK, I'm extending my deadline again, two more chapters after this, cause, this one was getting long._


	28. The 4cable Future

"Greg, you have to be kidding me." Lisa looked at him in disbelief.

"Nope," he shook his head. Greg put his arm out to the lake, "Welcome to Lake Erie."

She shook her head, "I'm waiting for the punch line..."

He rolled his eyes, "I think you're becoming mentaly challenge." He turned in his seat to face her, "Lisa." He said loudly and slowly, enunciating each syllable. "We. Are. At. Lake. Erie. And now I am going to buy you lunch. Yes, miracles do happen." He continued normally, "So, would you like to go in?"

Lisa looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "...OK." He smiled, happy she was still going to let him make this fun.

"OK," he pushed open his door and got out, "come on." She exhaled slowly and got out as well. She just knew that this was going to bite her in the ass. Not the food, just, the entire trip. Lisa followed him into the small diner. He intertwined their fingers and pushed open the door. It was as small as Lisa had thought it was, but it was good small, cozy small.

When the guy behind the counter saw Greg, he chuckled and looked down as he shook his head. His smile reached his eyes. Lisa saw Greg smile as they walked towards him. "Well, I can safely say I never thought I'd see you around here again." He said with an Irish accent.

"Yeah, well, I decided I was in the mood for a hamburger and thought I'd stop by." He shrugged.

The young man shook his head. He wasn't as tall as Greg, but he was still a good height, he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and he was cute. "Where did you decide to stop by from?"

Greg shrugged, "A state."

"Ah," he started to nod, "of course."

"I can't believe you still work here."

"Yeah, well, some of like to be employed. Money's good Greg," he nodded. "Though maybe you've been a bit busy for a job." He looked at Lisa and smiled, "Hi."

She smiled back, "Hi."

"Oh, um, Lisa this is Sean. Sean, Lisa," Greg introduced. "Lisa's my girlfriend, Sean's a guy I've known for awhile."

"Tell me," Sean adressed Lisa, "is he still as much as an ass the last time I saw him."

Lisa looked up at Greg, then nodded at Sean, "Probably."

He laughed, "Well, he must be doin something right." He looked at Greg and nodded behind him, "Go grab a booth."

Greg nodded, "Fi?"

Sean held in his laughter, "No."

Greg shrugged and started walking towards a booth near the corner. "He seems nice," Lisa commented as she slid into her seat.

"Yeah," Greg fell into the other side, "he's the kind of guy your dad wishes you were dating. He's a good kid."

"And I'm still older than you," the apparently older man reminded as he handed them menus and set down napkins and utensils.

"Few months," he reminded.

"Whatever." He said, knowing it wasn't worth it to get into it with him. "Now Lisa," he looked at her, "what can I get for you?"

"Ice tea please."

He nodded and looked at Greg. "Beer," he answered in a serious voice as he handed his menu to him.

Sean sighed, "If I were someone else, I'd hit you in the head with something large, and heavy. But since I'm not. Large Coke it is." And with that, he walked away.

"Hey!" Greg called after him. "Two!" Sean waved his hand in acknowledgement without turning.

Lisa smiled at Greg, "I like him."

"Don't get any ideas. He's gay."

"Really?"

"No," he answered seriously. "Just wondering if you'd buy it," he shrugged. "Does he really look gay?" He asked curiously.

"No. That's why I was surprised." She explained. He nodded, it made sense.

Sean came back and set down the drinks. Greg gave a low whistle, "I did not see the apron before. Nice."

"Yeah, you're checking out my ass, and I'm gay. Your order will be out in a minute." Greg smiled in a way that made Sean want to hit him when he handed him Lisa's menu.

"I didn't order," she objected.

"I ordered for you," Greg said.

"Oh yeah, cause there's nothing I love more than when a guy orders for me," she said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me."

"Trust him," Sean nodded. "He ordered the best thing we got. He always ordered it when he came in here." He untied the apron from his waist and said, "Mandy's gonna be your waiter. Thankfully he came at the end of my shift. But it was lovely to meet you Lisa." She smiled at him.

When he started to walk away, Greg said suddenly, "Wait!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out some bills. He slapped them into the Irishman's hand and smiled, "Buy yourself something pretty." Sean looked down, knowing not to expect anything. He opened his hand and looked down at the two dollars in his hand. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You are such an asshole," Lisa told him. And despite her words, her smile was huge.

He smirked and leaned forward on the table, "You love it."

"It's entertaining," she admitted. "As long as you don't do it to me."

He slowly exhaled, "I will try my damndest." Lisa smiled and leaned across the table and kissed him. It wasn't a big kiss, just simple, but it still got him to close his eyes. They stayed lip locked until a young red head cleared her throat quietly. Lisa sat back in her seat, a corner of Greg's mouth twitch slightly in amusement when he saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red. He looked at the waitress, who was trying to hold back her smile. She couldn't have been much older than he was. She set down their plates, gave a friendly smile, and walked away.

When Lisa's cheeks returned to normal color, she looked down at her plate. She scoffed. "Yeah, that doesn't look artery clogging at all." She looked at him.

He chuckled, "You need a break from the rabbit food." He picked up his burger, barbaque sauce dripping onto his hands and plate. "And what better, or more tastey way, than with, an all American, rib-burger thing, dripping with barbaque sauce, buns toasted to perfection-and no, I'm not talking about yours- with a side of perfectly seasoned, salty fries?" He took a big bite, and continued after he had chewed and swallowed, sauce smeared around his mouth. He pointed to the burger, "The only way this could get more American is, if I had a beer, was watching football, or possibly baseball, in my truck, and had a large gun in one of my cup holders." She continued to look at him. "Lisa, I will come over there and make you eat it." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. He rolled his eye, she obviously didn't believe him, which was stupid. He wiped his hands with a napkin on the table, and stood up. He fell into her side of the booth, nearly squishing her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. Greg put a hand on her arm and another on her thigh and moved her. Greg slid her plate in front of her and pulled his across the table.

He tore off a small piece and held it up, "You know you want it." She raised an eyebrow. He started moving his hand in a circle, Lisa continued to stare at him. She felt his free hand move between her legs. Lisa gasped, and Greg popped the bread and meat into her mouth and took both his hands back.

Her mouth closed, and she was about to start yelling at him, but she tasted the food. "Oh my God."

"Told you," he smiled smugly. "I'm always right."

She took a bite of her burger and swallowed before continuing, "Congratulations, but if you ever do that in public again, I will kill you."

"As long as you eat this," he held up his own burger, "I don't care."

Nearly two hours later, Greg had finished his plate, plus the half of Lisa's that she didn't eat. They hadn't be in any rush, and just talked. He paid, the miracles kept coming, _and_, he allowed himself to be taken shopping. He and Lisa walked down the street until Lisa saw a small touristy shop. Greg sighed, but let her drag him inside. She was right, there were lots of magnets, and hats, and sweaters, and things like that. "I think you need this," Lisa held up a pink hoodie with Michigan printed in loopy writing across the chest. "Want me to buy it for you?" She held back a smirk.

He scoffed, "Of course, as long as I can get you this." Greg grabbed a blue shirt with Wolverines written across in yellow, it was also designed for a small child. It might fit her seven-year-old cousin.

She put her pick back, then patted his chest, "That's alright." Lisa turned away and walked forward. She made her way to the sunglasses rack. She turned around with a pair of sunglasses with ridiculously large lenses, they covered her eyebrows to her cheek bones, "What do you think?"

"Very sexy," he nodded and stopped in front of her. "You know, as long as that's the only thing you're wearing," he smirked.

She pushed them back over her forehead onto her head, "Is that the only redeeming situation?"

"Yes. I mean, come on," he took the glasses off her head and put them on himself, "these are too big for me." Greg put them back on the rack. "Now it's my turn to pick." He moved his finger up and down along with his eyes as he looked through the glasses. He grabbed a black pair with much smaller, ovalish lenses and slid them delicately on her. He gave her appraising look, then took them off her and put them on himself. Greg looked back at the shades and chose another black pair, with more rounded lenses. "I like em," he decided. Greg took a dark blue baseball cap off the rack and pulled it onto her head. "With the jacket I gave you, that could very well be the sexiest outfit."

She chuckled, "Why is it you love me in your clothes so much? Cause, I'd be deeply disturbed if I came home and found you in something of mine." She smiled and walked away.

"You're shirts just aren't big enough to hold my sweater meat," he excused and followed her. "Oh god, you're at the jewelry section."

"I'm a girl, I like shiny things. Now shut up or I'll make you wear a mood ring."

"It's gonna turn black, you always stress me out."

She rolled her eyes and continued to look at the bracelets, "Please, it'd be on blue. 'Romance' is the closest thing to 'horny' that the mood ring people designed."

"I should write them a letter," he mused and leaned backwards against the counter. "'Dear Sirs, I believe you should add a color to describe horny to your product. It would greatly expand who buys your product, and is quite honestly the only way in hell I would ever buy it.'"

"I think you may have something there." Lisa flipped over the necklace in her hand to look at the sticker with the price on the back. She turned it back over and put it down.

"What?" He asked. Greg picked it up, it was thin piece of leatherish material with a sliding light blue stone, it had a slight indent of a celtic knot. The way the color swirled made it look like the stone wasn't solid. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

He blinked, "I'd swear you weren't a daddy's girl." He held it up, "Do you want it?"

"I did." She nodded.

"And people call me difficult," he sighed. "Why don't you get it?"

"I don't have any money. If you haven't noticed," her hands went to her front pockets, "these shorts are kinda tight. Don't put anything in them unless it's absolutely necessary, and I had no need for money at Zoey's house."

"This is what you do Lisa," he held the necklace to her chest, a little lower than where it would actually be when she had it on, "when we're checking out, you put this on, smile, lean forward on the counter, this will come down to about here so it looks like it's between your boobs, and ask how much it is. Then, guarunteed, he will say, "free". Promise."

"Greg, not everyone is like you. I can't flash my boobs and get whatever I want. Plus, cashier is a girl."

"Well obviously you are underestimating the persuasiveness of the girls." She bit her lip, trying not to smile. "And I was thinking more along the lines of, I'll buy it for you."

"It's fine, it's overpriced anyway." She shook her head, and took the necklace out of his hand. "Is there anything else you wanna look at? Or do you want to leave?"

"Lise, we're in a store, I'm a guy, of course I want to leave." She smiled and set the necklace down. "Go put the stuff on the counter," he handed her his glasses as well, "and yes, I am continuing to buy stuff, so shut up." She smirked and took the glasses from him. Lisa took off her glasses and hat when she got to the counter. Greg looked at the sticker with the price, overpriced indeed. He glanced over at Lisa, who was chatting with the girl behind the counter. He closed his hand around the necklace, loose enough so Lisa wouldn't ask why is looked like he was trying to make a diamond, but closed enough so Lisa couldn't see it. He walked over to her, and grabbed a postcard.

"There you are," she looked over her shoulder at him, "I was starting to think you got lost."

"Please, you're not getting rid of me that easy." He pulled out his wallet.

Lisa smiled, "I hope not." He glanced at her and did that half smile she loves.

Greg paid for their stuff and Lisa grabbed the bag. She walked out of the store, and Greg watched her as he put the necklace on the counter, "One more thing," he said quietly to the cashier.

Greg walked out of the store with his hands in his pockets. Lisa was waiting for him, the bag with their stuff swinging in a small arc by her legs. "So," she smiled, "where to next?"

"Want to go swimming?"

She chuckled, "No. But we could _walk_ on the beach."

He let out a whine, but gave her his hand, "That's not nearly as much fun."

Lisa smiled, "I'll make it quick. There," she pointed a ways down the shore, "and back."

Greg sighed, "Fine. But I'm _not_ going to do the swinging crap." She smiled sweetly and started swinging their hands. He groaned, "Oh, I hate you."

"Four words, one mistake," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm not making the correction. I'm sticking with my original statement." Lisa smiled and they kept walking. After awhile, Greg just dropped to the ground, nearly yanking Lisa's arm out of the socket. "Time to sit down," he announced innocently.

She bent over slightly, "Ow." She rubbed her shoulder. "You couldn't have _asked_, you asshole?"

"So touchy." He said, not letting go of her hand.

She carefully sat down next to him, "That tends to happen, when someone tries to dislocate my shoulder."

"It's not my fault you lied to me. You said we wouldn't walk that far. I got tired, and I had to sit down."

"Greg, we've only been walking about five minutes." She told him, shaking her head.

"Exactly, I'm exhausted," he joked. She pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. "What are you doing all the way over there?" She looked down at the centimeter separating their thighs. Greg bent one of his knees and moved her closer, with her assistance. He straightened his leg when she was between his legs. "Much better," she felt him nod.

Lisa smiled and let her head fall against his chest, she wrapped his arms around her stomach, "You're just a softy."

"Don't make me bite you," he threatened. "I'll give you a matching-"

She put her hand back, her hand covering his entire face, and effectively quieting him, "Sh..." She felt him smiled, and tighten his grip on her stomach. They sat there for, they didn't know how long, just watching the sun reflect off the water. Well, Lisa was watching the water, Greg was watching her face in the water. He put his mouth on the back of her head, trying to push all thoughts of, "I'm going to miss you," out of his head. _She's yours for three more weeks. 22 days. 523 hours. 31,350 minutes. Roughly 1,880,900 seconds._ The more specific he got, the less time he realized he had with her. _Damn you to hell woman. You're making me count seconds._ "Greg?"

"Hm?"

"...My ass is starting to hurt," she finished the sentence with a laugh. He chuckled as well and helped her get up.

"So, am I taking you back home?" He asked when they got back to his car. Greg opened the door and tossed the small plastic bag into the passenger's seat.

"Um," Lisa looked at her watch, "I don't know." She put her hand down and looked up at him, "It's a little after 5:30 now, we'd get home after 11." She took a breath. "And I don't want to go home," she admitted as she exhaled.

"OK," he nodded, inwardly ecstatic. "We can rent a room. I know a place."

"Of course you do." Lisa was convinced he knew where everything that could possibly ever be useful ever was.

He smiled, "Do you want to go now? To check in and drop stuff off."

"Mhm," she raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "I'm sure that's all you want to do," but she got in the car.

"Honest," Greg promised as he got into his side of the car. "I have know intention of getting you undressed. What kind of boy do you think I am?" He asked in mock disgust.

"Obviously I misjudged you," she joked.

"Obviously," he nodded, with a hurt tone.

"I am so sorry Greg," she appologized, fighting her smile. He kept his eyes on the road, but Lisa saw his mouth twitch. "It's just, with all the other guys I've dated, they all seemed to have one thing on their mind. My ass. Oh," she waved her hand dismissingly, "that's you."

Greg chuckled and pulled to a stop in the parking lot of a motel. They both went to undo their seat belts, "Whoa," she stopped and looked at him, "you know what they're gonna think if we go in there together."

"Since when do you care about what anyone thinks?" She pointed out.

"Touché," he nodded. "Just trying to look out for your interests." He pulled his key out of the ignition and opened his door.

"Greg...I'm not even going there." She got out as well.

"What if I'm _really _nice?" He proposed. She stopped walking and turned to him with an unamused look. "OK, OK," he put his hands up, "no more dirty jokes...in public."

"Well, that's something." Her voice was entirely unimpressed.

He chuckled, "OK, I'll give you a seven day pass." She nodded and turned around. "That becomes void when you're naked, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Yep," she pulled open the door and walked inside. He smiled, _God, I love her_. He usually smiled wider when he thought that, but now, it erased the smile from his face entirely.

Greg grabbed a medium sized duffel bag out of the back seat, and followed her inside. She was talking to the girl at the register, _Is she friendly to everyone she meets?_ But he knew the answer was yes. The girl was about 20, 21, average height, brunette, and hot enough that Lisa would be pissed if he kept looking at her much longer, so he looked away. "Hey," he nodded.

"A room," she nodded, "yeah. One night?" She asked, looking at the computer.

"Yeah, we're just-"

"Didn't ask, not gonna tell," she cut him off. "K, id." Greg grabbed his id out of his wallet and showed her. She glanced at it, pausing a second, her eyebrows drawing together, before shaking her head and looking back at the computer. "OK, 2B. It's," she pointed to her left, "that way, and, as you could probably guess, the second one down."

"Thanks." Greg nodded. Lisa smiled and they walked out of the office.

"You have a bag," she observed when they got to the room.

"Yup," he took it off his shoulder and tossed it onto the queen sized bed.

"Oh my god," her head fell back a little, "you knew you were going to get me to stay, huh?"

He smirked, "I thought I'd have it handy, just in case." He shrugged innocently.

She nodded, "Just in case."

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "We've been over this Lisa, I'm not that kind of guy."

She smiled back and walked over to him, slowly bringing her knees up one at a time on either side of his lap, and putting her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady. "And we've been over this Greg," she said in the same, sweet voice, "you _are_ that kind of guy. The only of that kind I've ever dated."

Greg ran his hands up her thighs, "But you like that kind of guy, so..."

"We both win," she agreed. "And with our competitive nature, that happens so rarely."

"I have a proposition for you Ms. Cuddy."

"I'm listening..."

"I propose that we do something that would allow us both to win. I'll give you some hints. It involves no clothes...And that's pretty much all you get. I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure it out."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in my abilities," she told him with so much sarcasm, he was surprised the words even came out. "But I don't know that you earned it."

His jaw dropped, "Oh come on..." He started lifting fingers for the items he listed, "I drove you here, I bought you stuff, I'm fairly certain I've been less of an ass, I walked with you on the beach, something I've never done with anyone by the way, and I didn't check out that girl in the office." He watched the steadily growing smile on her face, "And you're screwing with me."

She nodded, "Yeah, I am." Lisa kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'm just kinda tired right now. Sitting in one place for a long time is surprisingly exhausting."

"Now you know why I'm always tired." He laid back, pulling her down with him, "Let's just sleep." He tilted his head and closed his eyes. Lisa smiled, she kissed his neck and looked down at his closed eyes. Which immediately opened. "Or not." Greg put a hand on her back, and another held onto her hip when he rolled her on her back.

Lisa giggled, "Not an invitation."

"Damn it." He sighed.

"Yeah, not even all you got goin on can evaporate my sleepiness."

"Then sleep woman," he ordered. "I've been deprived for far too long."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Seriously," he shifted most of his weight to be supported by his right side and grabbed her hand, he slid her hand onto the part of his stomach not pressed to her own, "I'm wasting away to nothing." She felt the muscles of his stomach, and despite all of her teasing, he was in fantastic shape. Greg smirked and looked down, when saw Lisa staring at their hands and bite her lip. He gently put his hand over hers and slid her hand up his ribs, pulling his shirt up on her wrist. All she could see was red bunched around her wrist, but she could feel a lot more. Whenever she would tell him he was getting out of shape, he would tell her it's her fault because he didn't have anytime to exercise, she had started to think that he just bench pressed her while she slept or something. His skin was burning, and his heart was hammering, she'd become increasingly addicted to that sound and feeling over the summer. She felt more in control, which was awesome to know that she wasn't totally at his mercy. Greg stopped moving her hand when it was over his heart, and took his hand away from her. Lisa kept staring at her hand under his t-shirt. "So, I guess you're not sleepy anymore." He barely finished the sentence before Lisa snapped out of it.

"Yes I am," she took her hand out of his shirt and pushed him off of her, "get off of me." She sat up quickly.

"We can watch tv," Greg suggested, and she could here the smile in his voice, bastard. She exhaled and went into the bathroom, next to the door. Greg grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, he started flipping through channels. "We could watch-"

"I'm not watching porn," she refused, checking her hair in the mirror.

Greg grumbled, "You're no fun."

She stuck her head out of the bathroom, "Well I'm gonna take a bath, watch whatever you want." Her head disappeared.

"I think I want to watch that," he leaned to the side to try to see into the bathroom.

"Watch your tv Greg," she called over the sound of the water pouring out of the tub's tap.

He returned to a normal sitting position, "I thought you said you were tired?"

She came out of the bathroom, "I am, not tired enough to fall asleep, but enough to not feel up to strenuous physical activity." A hand went to her hip, and the other pointed to him, "And it is strenuous." She raised an eyebrow at him before walking back into the bathroom.

Greg smirked, and got up. He stopped at the door and put his arms above him, resting on the door frame. "But it's worth it."

She stopped combing her fingers through her hair, "...Maybe." She answered coyly.

He smiled and glanced to the side. "Whoa, that's a small tub. Not sure we're both going to fit in there." Greg teased. He lower his arms and took the few steps it took to cross the small bathroom to the small tub.

"Well," he heard her say from behind him, "it's a good thing we're not going in at the same time." She leaned across him to turn off the water.

She put her hand on the edge to help her straighten up without falling in, because Greg was still standing in her way. "Hm..." he gave the tub a thoughtful look. "I'm not satisfied, and as a good scientist, I continually question and test my theories." He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned around, effectively turning her as well, and fell backwards. He didn't fall, more, sat. He held Lisa tight enough, that she sat too, and the combined volumes splashed much of the water onto the wall behind them, and onto the floor in front of them. Greg made sure neither of them hit their heads on the tile, but he imagined that they would look pretty ridiculous. They were bent almost in half with their legs bent over the edge of the tub. Lisa had gasped when her ass hit the bottom of the tub, and when water had hit her in the face. "So, what do you think? We fit?" Greg asked her innocently.

He was rather surprised when she didn't start yelling, but laughing. They got out of the water, "Well I think that was quicker than a shower."

"See? I know what I'm doing," he joked.

"Only problem, I'm soaked, and I have nothing to wear."

"Oh," Greg pulled off his shoes and socks before walking over to the bed and opening the bag. "I brought these," he threw her a pair of pajamas that he'd found in his nightstand, "you left them at my house."

"OK, then I have something to wear tonight, and I can just wear this tomorrow," she pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"Hm...I was thinking more, you wear those tomorrow, and since those clothes are wet, they would get the bed wet..."

She chuckled, "While that idea could, _theoretically_, work, but I like my idea better." She smiled and started to slide the bathroom door close, "Sorry." Greg looked down and smiled. He turned back around and grabbed the spare clothes he brought. They both started to change, the process taking longer thanks to the wet clothes, and finish getting into different clothes roughly at the same time. Greg looked down at his jacket and grabbed the lump in the pocket through the material. He heard the door slide open, "you know, you keep forcing me into water. Are you afraid I can't swim? Trying the, throw the kid in the pool, method?" She joked. Greg looked at her, she had on shorts and a tank top, squeezing her hair to get rid of some of the water, then put it up into a ponytail. "Whatever the reason, I'm pretty sure my hair hates you."

He smiled. He slipped his hand into the jacket pocket and took a few steps toward her. "Why'd you like that necklace?" He asked curiously.

She smiled and looked down, "It's stupid."

"As most things in the female brain are," he teased. "Why'd you like it?" His thumb played with the strap on her shirt.

Lisa looked at him, and said softly, "The color reminds me of your eyes."

"You really think so?" He asked casually. Greg opened his fist and held the necklace up by the knot tie in the material. He looked down at the stone, "Yeah, I guess it kinda does look like them." Greg held the necklace with both hands, so it was in a circle and pulled it gently over Lisa's head, then ran it through his pointer and thumb until he got to the stone, he pulled it down lightly, so it went as far down as it could. His eyes didn't leave his fingers, "There, now my eyes are where they should be, between your boobs." He looked her in the eyes and said, "Wear it, always."

Lisa went up slightly, her hand cupping his cheek, and kissed his lips lightly. Greg put his hands on her hips and started backing her towards the bed, he put his hand out and carefully lower her to the bed, not ending their kiss, when her knees hit the bed. She felt like they were moving in slow motion, which, was not at all the norm for them.

Their heart rates slowed, started to return to normal, Greg was holding himself over her, Lisa held onto his hips. She had her eyes closed, feeling him kiss her neck softly. He kissed by her ear, "I love you," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck, then her cheek, and whispered again, "I love you Lisa." She squeezed her eyes tighter, denying tears that were trying to escape. It wasn't because of the necklace, or that he said he loved her. It was trip. It was because he was trying to forget their impending separation. That's what this whole trip was, trying to deny the inevitable. If they drove far enough away, it couldn't happen. If they were far enough away, it couldn't happen. If they were far enough away, in their own little world, away from everyone, and everything they knew, reality couldn't come along and ruin everything. It would be perfect.

Lisa arched her back, groaning when she felt her muscles stretch, when the sunlight on her face finally woke her up. She felt Greg's arm across her torso, holding onto her hip. She looked at her arm, it was on top of his, her hand gripping his bicep. She looked over her shoulder, and expected to see his head facing the ceiling, with his eyes closed, but he was turned towards her, with his eyes open. "Hey," she smiled sleepily.

"Hey," he replied quietly.

"What time is it?"

"11:30...roughly."

"Oh my God," she turned over, so her front was facing him instead of her back, "I can't believe I slept that late. I never do." She rested her head on his arm and smiled, "Have long have you been watching me?"

"...I just woke up," he lied, then turned onto his back and stretched and yawned dramatically.

"Yeah," she nestled her head between his jaw and shoulder.

Greg put his arm around her, "So, do you want to go? Or do you want to stay here awhile?"

Lisa sighed thoughtfully, "Well, I'm screwed anyway, let's just stay for a bit. Besides, I don't really want to start our marathon driving session just yet."

"Do you want to get up?" He asked, when they continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling.

"Not right now, I've decided that I'm going to be lazy today."

"I approve this plan," he nodded.

She smiled, "I thought you might."

They laid there for a few more minute, then Greg started singing barely above a hum,

_The tax man's takin all my dough_

_And left me in my stately home_

_Lazin on a sunny afternoon_

_And I can't sail my yatch_

_He's taken everything I got_

_All I got's this sunny afternoon._

"Anything more modern?" She asked playfully.

"Don't hate on a song because you weren't alive when it came out."

"Was I not alive?" She asked curiously.

His eyebrows drew together and he thought a moment, "...I don't know. I don't think so."

"Greg? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Can you go get food?"

"Why do I have to be the not lazy one?" He whined.

"Cause I play that part so often," she answered without missing a beat.

He sighed, "Fine." Greg sat up and grabbed his boxers and jeans, "What do you want?"

"Pancakes please," she requested sweetly. He shook his head and pulled on his sneakers. "Thank you," she smiled in a way that made him want to melt, _Damn her_, he thought while pulling his red t-shirt over his head.

He was only gone 10 minutes before he came back with a plastic bag that smelled of pancakes, and maple syrup. He stopped abruptly, with a disturbed look on his face when he saw Lisa, "I'm Greg House and I do not approve this outfit." She was dressed in the shorts and shirt from yesterday.

"You didn't mind yesterday," she smirked. "In fact, you seemed very pleased with it."

"Yeah, but when I left, you didn't have anything on, so, not an improvement." He toed off his shoes and fell onto the bed next to her. He opened the boxes, one of them had an omelet, and the other had pancakes. She reached for her requested item, but he put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed, "They didn't have any pancakes, so I got you this." He looked at her with a totally straight face. She blinked at him slowly, then leaned across him for the pancakes. He leaned forward, blocking her access even as she kept trying to reach around him, "No Lisa, I told you, there's no pancakes!" She moved the omelet and straddled his lap. Greg went to pick up the container, "There's no-" Lisa turned his head towards her and shut him up. He loved it when she shut him up. He opened his mouth when he felt her tongue run over the line of his lips. He let his hand fall onto the nightstand, she leaned forward, pushing him back against the headboard, and put her hands on his chest. Her hands went to his shoulders and ran down his arms, when she got to his right wrist, she grabbed her food and moved off of him onto the other side of the bed. She popped off the lid of the container that held the syrup and poured it over her pancakes. "Hey," he said in an annoyed and confused tone.

She looked at him, and said in his tone from earlier, "There aren't anymore kisses right now," she leaned forward and grabbed the omelet, then put it in his lap, "so I got you an omelet instead." Greg smirked, she was good.

After they'd eaten, they closed their boxes and put them to the side so they could lie on their backs. "So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I dunno, " she tilted her head towards him. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," he rolled onto his elbow and looked at her, "there is something you could do to repay me for the food. It's a team effort."

She smiled, "Why does it not surprise me that you would want sexual favors in return for something that benefits us both? Oh, and thank you for the food," she sat up and kissed him, then laid back.

"Cause it benefits us both," he smiled sweetly.

She rolled onto her elbow to look at him. "You are so _cocky_," she said with a slight smile. An eyebrow raised, and he smirked. She rolled her eyes and looked at him in disbelief, "I meant annoying, and ego centric, and big headed, and..." she played with the front of his shirt, "incredibly sexy." He smirked and slid his hand over her hip.

"And this is why I'm cocky," he annouced later. He hand his hands behind his head. Greg looked at her, "You enable me." Lisa smiled. He glanced down at the space between them, "We're on the wrong sides."

"What?"

"You always sleep on this side," he pointed towards his side, "I know, cause it's closest to my backyard, and when I roll on my side," he rolled to face her, "you're laying on my left arm, and my right goes over your waist." She smiled. "What?"

"You're so logical when explaining how we usually lay." She kissed his chest, going onto her side as well.

"Well if you want that broken down," she kissed his neck below his jaw, "first I grab your ass-Ow!" He exclaimed when she kissed his bottom lip, she pulled back quickly and her hand went over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot." He hissed in pain. "I'm sorry," she put her thumb on his bottom lip in the corner, Lisa ran her thumb down his lip, so she could see the bite mark on the inside of his lip, "are you OK?" She was careful not to touch the shallower cut on the outside of his lip.

"Yeah," he chuckled and took her hand off of his lip, "I'm OK." Greg's head tilted to the side, "Goes with my other ones," she bit her lip and ran her fingers lightly over his neck and shoulder, then he tilted his head to the other side.

"Oh my God, I didn't know I gave you _that_ many." Her hand went down to his chest, her eyes following it. She looked back up at him and said teasingly, "Well that's what you get for demanding sex all the time."

"Well, then I guess all the lost blood is worth it," he smirked. "And I think they make me look more manly, defined. Battle scars."

She kissed his cheek, "You are nothing, if not defined. Strange even."

"You love it." He accused.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh. Normal's not nearly as entertaining as whatever you are."

He rolled his eyes, "You ever consider a career in motivational speaking?" She shrugged innocently. "So, wanna go home?"

Her smile fell. Lisa put her head on his chest and put an arm around his waist, "No."

He laid back, "Good. There was this place I forgot to take you to last night," he said, the tips of his fingers tracing her spine, "it's the one place in Ann Arbor I like going. It's a, piano bar. We moved from Japan, to Michigan," she giggled. "I know, it's...we only stayed here a few months, then we moved south. I then became a legend, then after a year and a half or so, a sassy cheerleader grabbed hold of my testacles and hasn't let go since." Lisa muffled her laughter on the side of his chest. "But in my time in this area, I liked going there. They let me play the piano. But I was caught up in being my badass self, so I didn't go much."

She put her chin on his chest and looked at him, "Do you want to go?"

"It's not open," he shook his head. "But we could do something related."

"Oh God, please tell me there weren't prostitutes there." Greg smirked.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in a music store. Fully clothed. "Prostitutes," he scoffed and walked over to the jazz section.

Lisa smiled, "Well, can you blame me? That's pretty much all you think about."

"Untrue," he denied.

"Oh, music, food, lacrosse, I'm so sorry," she supplied sarcastically.

"One more thing," Greg faced her, his eyes flashing down to the jewlery around her neck, then back to hers, "you." Greg looked back at the albums. "OK, we shall move onto a new course in your schooling. Jazz and Blues. Normally I'd separate these lessons, but, they're right here," he waved at the to genres side by side, "so we'll just cover the basics right now." He told her about Teddy Wilson, Duke Ellington, she of course knew Louis Armstrong, and many more. They left the store with two bagfuls of music, and then went to get ice cream.

"How much money did you bring for this exactly?" She asked him while they walked on the shore. She licked her strawberry cone, enjoying immensely the bits of actual strawberry.

"Um," he dug into his back pocket, and pulled out a wad of cash and held it up to her. "However much this is."

"Oh my God," she looked at it.

"I love it when you say that," he smirked. Lisa grabbed the cash out of his hand, "I can't believe you're using me for my cash."

"How do you even have this much money?"

"I am I master of saving...and I make you pay for everything." He shrugged.

She gave him his money back, "No, you're pretty good about not sticking me with the bill. And this definitely makes up for all the bills you _did_ stick me with."

"Good, and this trip worked for me too. I found a definite top favorite outfit. Well, it's beneath Catholic school girl, but, you know, what could beat that? Anyway, my favorite outfit is the one you were wearing this morning. Not the annoyingly conservative one," he said, his face wrinkling in memory of the shorts and shirt, "the one I left you in. You know, the sheet and necklace. I think you should just wear that forever."

"Um, no. I don't think so. I can think of several people off the top of my head that would have a problem with that."

"Screw them! My woman, I will see her in what I choose!" She raised her eyebrows. "...As long as she also chooses it. Or I'm fantasizing." She smiled. "Hey, what's that over there?" He pointed to the side of her.

She looked, "What?" When she didn't see anything, and felt her hand pushed down slightly, she sighed and looked back at her dented ice cream.

"What?" He asked innocently. Then folded his bottom lip over on itself so she could see the bite mark, "I was putting cold on it so it didn't start swelling."

She rolled her eyes, "You couldn't use your own?"

"No."

"Why not?" She asked expectantly.

He dabbed some of his ice cream onto the end of her nose, "It has girl in it, and everyone knows girls have cooties." She wiped the ice cream off her nose with her napkin, giving him a look. "Aw, you were a brown noser for a minute there."

"You weren't worried about my cooties earlier," she said, ignoring his last comment.

"Well, the open wound in my mouth has led me to re evaluate the issue."

"Well then," she grabbed his wrist, went up on her toes and licked the chocolate from the edge of the cone to the top of the visible rounded top.

She went back to her normal height, and looked up at his mesmerized expression. He extended his cone to her, "I will give you this entire thing if you do that again."

Lisa smirked. "You put ice on bruising," she corrected as she walked away. Greg smirked when he caught a glimpse of a small purple spot on the right side of her neck that she had yet to notice. They walked, munching on their cones, making fun of each other, Lisa rolled her eyes a lot, until they had finished the ice cream. They got quiet as they got to the parking lot where the car was, an unspoken understanding that it was time to go home. Lisa continued to the other side of the car, the driver's side and put her hand out over the roof towards Greg. "I wanna drive." He looked at her. "Come on, you know I won't crash." He continued to stare at her. "I trust you on a bike," she pointed out. He sighed, then tossed her the keys. She beamed, and they both got in. "You know, I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but you need to relax," she told him after they'd been on the road about twenty minutes. He had been watching her every move since she started the engine.

"I know, it's strange to me too." He assured.

"Calm down, I won't crash." He took a breath and let his shoulders relax. "Now," she kept her eyes on the road, and turned on the radio, "we are going to take a break from my lessons. I love the music," she assured, "but it's time to take a break." Adam Ant's Goody Two Shoes started. Lisa smiled at Greg, "You know you love Adam Ant."

"Well this is my song for you anyway," he shrugged. Lisa rolled her eyes. They drove the rest of the almost 6 hours, stopping for gas once, with Greg much more relax about Lisa driving his dad's car, even messing with her.

When they saw the park, Lisa announced, "I need to stretch my legs. Mind if we pull over a minute?"

"Sure." Lisa pulled into the parking lot. They both unbuckled their seatbelts and got out. Greg started quizzing Lisa on her newest material. "Best soul artist?"

"Ray Charles."

"Very good," he nodded. "Best Jazz singer?" He hopped onto the picnic table.

"Cab Calloway." She answered confidently, stopping in front of him.

"And while we're on the subject. Blues Brothers..."

"Cheap, but a good movie. And Aretha Franklin is awesome." He smiled, proud of her achievements. "Greg, the point of getting out of the car was to stretch."

He put his hands in his lap, "Go ahead, I think the cheer stretches would be particularly affective. Maybe you want to touch your toes," he suggested innocently. "I mean, I don't know what stretches make a girl feel better, except for a few that aren't very good to do in public."

She blinked at him, "Walk with me."

"Damn," he groaned as he pushed himself off the table. "You and your walking." He followed her to the path that wound through the trees. They passed quite a few that had hearts with initials and names. Greg paused when he saw a bare one. "Hm. Hold on," he requested. Lisa stopped walking and watched him walk towards the tree, stand on something close to the trunk to reach higher, and pull out a knife. She watched him curiously while he carved something into the trunk. After a few minutes, he jumped down, and took some steps backward towards her. "There," he nodded, satisfied.

Lisa looked up, definitely surprised by what she saw. Written in a square box was,

_Greg House_

_Lisa Cuddy_

_4 the_

_4cable Future_

"That looks like '4cable'." She said, her head tilted to the side,

He looked back up at it. "Oh...Well it's supposed to say 'foreseeable'." Laughter burst out of Lisa. Greg looked at her and chuckled, "What do you think?"

She kept laughing, "Well, it's different."

"Then it's perfect. This...I don't even know what they're called, but it could definitely be picked out of a line up."

Greg smiled at her, her smiling back. "'4cable'?"

His head fell back, his smile big, "Shut up."

She shrugged and let him put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm just saying." By the time they got back to the car, the sun was very close to being completely down. Greg opened the passenger door for Lisa, she fell in, and he went around to his side. They drove in silence to her house, and the end of their vacation. Greg pulled to a stop in front of her house. "Here it is," she exhaled, looking at her house, every light in the house on, standing out against the black surrounding it.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

She looked at him, and said sincerely, "Thank you. For everything."

"Think of it as an early birthday present." She smiled. Lisa pushed herself up slightly, and positioned her head, so she could kiss only his upper lip. He smiled. Greg felt her smile, and kiss his cheek. Lisa grabbed her stuff and got out of the car. Greg watched her walk up her walkway, then pulled out the postcard he bought. He pulled off the cap of a pen with his teeth and scribbled something onto the back before hopping out of the car and throwing it into the mailbox. He jogged back to the driver's side of the car and drove away quickly.

Lisa took a deep breath when she got to her front door, she slid the key into place and turned the lock. She opened the door confidently, and started towards the stairs. "Lisa! Where the hell were you?" _There it is..._ Lisa thought. She didn't make it 7 steps before her parents were _there_. She stopped walking.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Her mother demanded.

"I'm sorry-"

"No!" Her father interupted. "You're sorry for being a few minutes late for curfew, _not_ almost 24 hours!"

"We called everyone! No one knew where you were! Do you know what we had to think? What could have happened to you!"

"I'm fine-"

"Obviously!"

"We didn't _know_ that!" Her dad said. "You could have been kidnapped, or dead! We didn't know!" That had been all he could think about, his little girl in someone's trunk, or...

"We have been looking for you since curfew! Worried out of our minds!" Lisa could have sworen she saw tears in her mom's eyes. The same thing had been on her mind as her husband's. And while she was so happy to see her girl home, she was _pissed_.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Her dad demanded.

Lisa opened her mouth, trying to come up with a lie, but sighed, _Fuck it._ "I drove to Lake Erie with Greg." Her parents stared at her in shock, their eyes wide, and their mouths open. She took that opportunity to start up the stairs, the rage returning to her parents as they turned around.

Greg walked into his house, he tossed his keys onto the counter, a pleased smirk on his face. He turned around and jumped slightly, the smirk leaving when he saw his dad. _Wow, _he thought, _there is no plausible lie to fit this situation, but I am nothing if not a hard worker._ "Uh..."

"Don't lie Greg," he halted him, "I know."

"You know?"

"The frantic calls from Lisa's parents was a great tip." Greg nodded. "Where'd you two go?"

That question sort of surprised him. Enough to reflect on his face. "Michigan," he answered.

"Was this about school?" He asked, cutting to the heart of it immediately. Greg stared at him, not saying a word. Not capable. "She's a great girl, I know you like her, you wouldn't have been with her this long if you didn't. I know you're worried about what you two are going to do. You need to break up with her."

Greg took a breath, he knew this was coming, the fight about Lisa. His dad trying to tell him what to do, trying to control his future, "Just because you-"

"Greg," he said in his commanding drill instructor voice, "I'm not done. Listen." Greg stopped talking. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't do anything with her, in all the time you were with her." Greg opened his mouth, but his dad cut him off, "We're pretending. I don't want to know." Greg closed his mouth. "How do you think you'll do alone from September to December? Assuming you're even allowed to see her? Can you be good while you're away?" Greg kept looking at his dad, trying to get the word 'yes' to come out strongly, 100% sure. "She's a good girl. Unless you're 110% sure that you won't hurt her while you're gone, you need to tell her. We both know you Greg, you can't honestly say that to me." John saw his son's jaw clench, his eyes looking wetter than usual. "Do you love her Greg?" He asked, not because it was a mystery, just to get his son to think about it. But Greg nodded. "Think about it." John put his hand on Greg's shoulder, "Your mom'll be back from your aunt's in the morning. Get some sleep."

"So am I grounded or something?" Greg asked, finding his voice, and not caring about the answer.

"No." Greg looked at him. "You spend all your time with her, and she will not be leaving the house. So if I did ground you, you would have to stay here. Now you're going to choose to. It'd be less you a punishment if I did ground you." He walked down the hall, leaving Greg in the living room.

_An:...Dun dun dun duhn._


	29. If You Love Something

_An: Sorry bout the wait, wasn't sure how much I like it. Anyway..._

Lisa Cuddy had not left her home in two weeks. She had not placed or recieved a phone call, watched tv, or eaten chocolate in that time. Yes, she had not been allowed to eat chocolate. All of those things (chocolate aside) she had been expecting, the thing that surprised her was, she hadn't seen Greg. He hadn't been doing his late night visits. Ali had been coming by about every other day, trying to get Lisa's dad to let her talk to her, to no avail, though Lisa did try on several occasions to talk to Ali through her bedroom window. Also did no good. Mouthing things from 15 feet away, while the other person tried to read their lips while walking by without drawing attention. Miranda had come by as well, and Zoey, and anyone her parents thought she hung out with. They meant it when they said they had called everyone. Everyone wanted to know why she'd disappeared for an entire day. She hadn't talked to her parents much, they were still incredibly pissed off, and the hickey didn't help. It didn't help at all.

Greg House _had_ left his home in two weeks. Not many times, or for very long, at least not during the day. Mostly he went running. His mom had asked him once when she caught him coming home at 2:30 in the morning, sweating and breathing deeply. He had given a sarcastic answer, that made her give him her mom look, but she left him alone. His dad had never asked him, even when he had found him doubled over the sink, clutching his ribs, taking harsh breaths. Running always helped him think, and he definitely needed all the help he could get. He had also had many visitors. All wanting to know where he and Lisa had gone. None getting any answers. Miranda had asked if he was OK, and elbowed her boyfriend for being a douch bag. The only people that seemed interested in hanging out were Ali and Riley, the only person he hung out with at all was Riley. He knew how to sit against a wall and talk about inconsequential things and throw a ball back and forth.

Lisa was in her kitchen, listening to the radio. She smiled when she heard Goody Two shoes, and turned it up. She started looking through her fridge, head moving along to the music. She closed the fridge and opted for an apple instead, she smiled and started singing along when the "No one's gonna tell me, what's wrong and what's right. Or tell me who to eat with, with sleep with" part came. She was thinking about how fitting it was when she turned around and saw her dad. She stopped singing, "Hi." She looked at his look, "I'm not sleeping or eating with anyone." He nodded and walked passed her to the fridge. She walked out of the room in time to hear the phone ring.

"Lisa..." Ali whined when her friend picked up the phone, "I'm sick."

"How'd you get sick?"

"I ate bad sushi."

She hesitated a moment, "...You _actually _ate bad sushi, or you're pregnant?" She asked, remembering that's what Ali had told Riley months ago.

"I actually ate bad sushi," she groaned. "You need to come take care of me."

"Why me?"

"Cause Miranda isn't answering. I think she went to Jason's to...Man, I feel so bad I can't even think of a thing for sex."

"Wow, maybe I should come over. But I can't, grounded and all."

"Please..." She begged.

Lisa sighed, "I'll ask my dad."

"Hurry up." The line went dead.

Lisa turned around and went back into the kitchen. "Dad, can I go over to Ali's? She's sick and whiny." He raised an eyebrow, with a, "do you really think I'll fall for that" look. "I'm serious. Call her. She ate bad sushi, and she wants me to come over cause Miranda isn't answering." The look didn't let up, "OK, hold on." She walked back to the phone, brought it was close as she could to her dad, redialed Ali's number, and put it on speaker.

"If this is Lisa, why the hell aren't you on your way?" She demanded, still sounding miserable. "If it's not, I'm sick, go away."

"...It's Lisa's dad. She's on her way."

"Thank you." Ali said, and Lisa mouthed.

"Feel better."

"That's why I need your mini Dr. Cuddy."

"She'll be over in a little bit. Bye Ali."

"Bye."

"I want you to call me every half hour," he told his daughter after she hung up.

Lisa nodded. "Ali appreciates this." She tossed him the apple, and put the phone back in its original place. She walked out the front door and started towards Ali's house. Smiling again, _Or tell me who to eat with, sleep with._ _Oh my God, I haven't seen Greg in a long time._

Greg sat sideways on his motorcycle by the curb. He didn't know why he was there, he wasn't even pointed the right direction to watch cars pass. _Oh no._ This is probably why he'd stayed in his house all this time, there she was. She was walking about 50 feet away, starting to pull her hair up. She swished her hair, and saw him.

Lisa smiled and ran over to her boyfriend. Greg looked down, he felt like he was going to be sick, and he must have looked like it too, because her footsteps got heavier and slower. He looked up and her smile was gone. He kind of smiled at her, though it looked like just a bit of a grimace. Her smile returned, but it wasn't as big, "Hey you," she greeted.

"Hey," he nodded.

"What are doing here? Doesn't seem like the most fun place to sit on your motorcycle," she smiled.

He shrugged a shoulder," Just watchin cars pass."

"I haven't seen you in like, two weeks," she put her hands on his chest, he looked down at them, "I think it's the longest you've gone without grabbing my ass. And other things I've come to expect from from our time together," she smirked.

"Yeah, been busy."

"I'd say we could go to my house, but my dad is home. He would not be very happy to see you."

"Probably not," he agreed quietly, still not looking at her.

She looked at his face, but continued, "I'm going to Ali's, I'm sure she'd only complain for about thirty seconds if you came with." She smirked at him. "Though she is kinda sick, and a little whiny, but she would probably be herself."

He looked back down, "No thanks." Part of his brain was telling him to get it over with, the other was yelling at him to stop, forget he ever was going to bring it up-forget he ever thought it. He saw her hands slip into his, and her body moved closer to him, in between his legs. She was practically radiating concern. _Funny, you're concerned about how I am when I'm the one about to..._

"Greg," her tone matched her body language, "tell me what's wrong. You're worrying me."

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for this, and all the while, this little voice kept saying "Don't do it, don't do it." Over and over again. _Why is this so hard? I've done it before. _"You didn't love them," the voice reminded. "Lisa, we need to break up."

He looked up, she was smiling. "Why, have you decided to run away with Jason? Whatever will I tell Miranda?"

His grip tightened slightly on her hands, "Lisa." He swallowed.

She didn't look happy or playful anymore. It was the absolute worst expression he had ever seen on her face. She looked confused and hurt. "Why?"

"Because we should."

Lisa started shaking her head. She stepped closer and her hands moved up his body to the back his head, "No, we're fine."

"We're great," he agreed sadly, "but we still should. I'm leaving in a week, we'll never see each other, we won't even be in the same state."

"I don't care," she shook her head. "As soon as school starts, I know that my dad will get me a car." She smiled, "Probably something to do with you being out of the state. I can come visit you over breaks."

"Lisa," he put a hand on one of her wrists, "you're young-" now he was just grabbing for stuff.

"Greg, I'm 16, please don't do this."

"You're not going to want to do this long distance, it doesn't matter how you feel about me. You can't go a day without kissing me, either that's because you want to kiss me, or you want your boyfriend to be affectionate with you. I can't do that in Maryland."

"I don't care," she insisted.

"Yes you do, you didn't like two weeks without me. But maybe not. Maybe you don't care right now, but you're trying to convince me of something, and you're stuborn, it isn't helping your judgement.

Her hands slid down as she took a few steps away from him, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we need to."

She turned around, her head falling back, and took a few steps before facing him again. "You don't know what I need!" It looked like she was smiling, but he could tell she was just keeping the muscles in her face tight so she didn't start crying. His theory was priven when her mouth opened and a harsh breath escaped, also by seeing the moisture in her eyes. _Please don't cry_. "I want you. I don't need the physical stuff." He stood up and took a step away from his bike, she stood in front of him. She grabbed his jacket near his hips, "I can wait."

He looked up, then back at her with a frustrated and annoyed look on his face, and snapped, "Maybe I can't."

That was something she did not expect. Her mouth opened and she stepped away from him. "What?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Maybe I don't want to go 4 months without sex, then have to drive through two states to get some. I already waited nine months before you let me, 9 months for only 3 and a half months of sex."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"So many things, but you knew that. You like it too, you like rebelling, and that's why you said yes to me You wanted rebellion."

Every emotion she felt was replaced by just one emotion. Rage. "Do you want to know why you were obsessed with me?" She invaded his space, for the first time, nothing in her entire body was attracted to him. Nothing. "Because I don't take your crap, and that gets you hot. Would you like to know why? Because you're a twisted, masochistic son of a bitch! You like bossy because you like being controlled-"

"You can't control me, you never could!"

"Oh yeah, you only spent everyday with me and took me to school functions to make me think I won?"

"I don't love you. I just said that to get into you pants. Harder than I thought it would be."

"Screw you."

He put his arms out to his sides, "When and where sweetheart? Be a lovely parting gifted. Though the first time I was a little disappointed I must say. I figured with that body and ass, there was no way you hadn't let any guys into your cookie jar. And even if you hadn't, I just couldn't stop thinking about how sweet it was going to be breaking you in."

He felt her hand connect to his left cheek. He didn't put his hand to his cheek. He wasn't surprised. "You win, I don't want you anywhere near me. You can go to hell. Have fun in Maryland, I'm sure Hopkins has plenty of naive teenage girls you can take advantage of." She started to turn, but whipped around and looked at him, "Or maybe you just want a blonde with big boobs. Sorry to waste your time. Brunette, big ass. Exact opposite." She walked away quickly. He saw her hand move up to her face, but go back to her side almost immediately. _Don't cry_.

Lisa ran through her front door and up the stairs. Her dad was standing by the stairs with a snack, and when his front door swung open and shut, his youngest daughter ran in. "Hey, I thought you were going to Ali's-" he stopped when he saw her face. It was briefly, she just glanced up and continued up the stairs. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, "Sweetheart, what happened?" He called up the stairs.

He went back in the kitchen and set his food down on the counter, his wife closed the fridge and looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Lisa's crying." He left the room and climbed the stairs to his daughter's room.

Lisa was laying on her stomach with her face burried in her pillows, her knees pulled up slightly to the side. She was completely still, but she was white knuckling the pillow to keep it pressed to her face. He sat down next to her on the bed, and put his hand on her back. Lisa immediately sat up and burried her face in the side of his chest. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. You were right," she took deep, shakey breaths and cried into her father's shirt. "He said horrible things to me. He siad that we needed to break up, because he wanted to be able to whore around, and that, with my ass, there was no way there weren't any boys that had gotten into my cookie jar, and that I wasn't as easy as he thought I'd be." Her dad's jaw clamped shut tightly, but he managed to keep his arms securely, but gently around her. He told me, that even though he was wrong, and I was still a virgin, he just kept thinking about how sweet it would be breaking me in." It took everything in Dr. Richard Cuddy not to leave right now and kill a certain 6 foot tall asshole with a talent for hurting his baby girl. He just put his left hand on the side of her head, and rubbed his other hand up and down her back soothingly. Lisa gripped his shirt tighter, and sobbed, "I still love him Daddy. Make me stop." He didn't know what to say to that, so he just put his cheek on the top of her head and kept rubbing her back. "Why would he say those things?"

He moved his left hand to her cheek and sighed, "I don't know baby, I don't know."

One of her hands moved up to his and squeezed it. She made a noise that sounded like a muffled scream, he felt her unclench her jaw, "It hurts."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, "I know sweetheart."

"Make it stop." Richard didn't have the heart to tell his baby girl that that was one of the few things he couldn't do, so he just rocked her gently.

Awhile later, he left her original room, leaving Lisa passed out on her pillows. He closed the door behind him and went down stairs. "How is she?"

"Well, as we've established, I've never been a teen age girl, but I think it's safe to say she feels like any teen age girl that has just been brutally broken up with." He shook his head, "I'm going to kill him."

His wife picked up the phone when it rang. "Hello? Ali, this is a very bad time, she's not coming over."

"...What'd he do?" She asked.

When Blythe House came home from the grocery store, she was surprised to see her son sitting at the dining room table, staring at it. She put down her bags, "What's wrong Greg?"

He looked up at her, "I messed up Mom."

"What'd you do sweetheart?"

_An: One left._


	30. Set It Free

_An: I'd like to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter. And Eryngrace94, I owe you a fic._

Lisa woke up and went into her bathroom to splash water on her face to wake her up. She rubbed her face, trying to forget what had happened last week, which was admittedly, easier said than done. When she came down the morning after her heart got decapitated, she smiled and said good morning to her parents...which worried them. And whenever they saw after that, she was quiet, but smiled until they left the room. She hadn't done any crying, only once so far. Her dad had neglected mail when she was on lock down, and had asked her to get the mail. When she'd started flipping through the massive stack of mail, at the bottom she found a postcard from Michigan. She turned it over, "Wish you could be here." She bit the inside of her cheek, and after giving her dad the mail, had said with a trembling lower lip that she was going to the store. He didn't say anything when she came back without anything. Greg had _not_ meant for her to read that, but she didn't know that. Lisa squeezed her eyes tightly, telling herself that when she opened them, her head would be cleared. Her hands slid to her neck, and she looked at herself in the mirror, _Tada._ She exhaled slowly and put her hands on her sink. Her eyes trailed down her neck to the purple, turning green spot, and felt the sudden urge to punch something, and cry simultaniously. She figured punching the mirror would take care of both those things without her father looking at her with a pitying expression, but then she would have to explain why she punched a mirror.

Lisa walked out of her bathroom and fell onto her bed. She'd been allowed to move into her old room. She heard her doorbell ring, and figured it was Ali or Miranda. Her dad opened the door, and she heard, "What are you doing here?" It was not the tone he used with her friends. Her head turned to the side.

"I want to see Lisa," she barely heard _him_ say.

"No." Was her dad's short answer.

She heard Greg's hand hit wood, stopping the door from closing, "I'm never going to see her again."

"Good. Get started with that." Greg stopped the door again. There was a pause, "She doesn't want to see you. And that's not just an opinion." This time the door actually closed.

"Lisa!" She heard him yell. She sat up and saw him through her window on her lawn. "I didn't do it right, you know I'm an idiot! I've been packing to leave this week! But I just wanted to see you before I left!" She swung her legs over the side of her bed, and she started towards the window, his eyes fell before she got there, "I just wanted to tell you that, and this time," he paused, preparing himself, "I promise I _will_ actually leave you alone forever this time!" She moved to the side of the window when he looked back up. "Bye Lise," he whispered and walked back to his motorcycle.

Lisa looked at him, her head resting against the frame. _Go get him_, the little voice said, and for once, Lisa followed its directions. She took off, skipping three steps when she got to the stairs, and continued out the door, not bothering to close it, or stop when her dad called her. "Lisa, what are you doing?"

She didn't stop running until she hit Greg's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. He recovered from shock quickly and put one arm around her lower back, and the other hand below her neck. He wasn't sure how long he sat sideways, hugging her, or when exactly he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw her dad. He didn't look angry, or annoyed, he just looked confused. "Lise," he said quietly, "I gotta go." She sniffled, and nodded, pulling back just far enough to see him and moved her hand to his cheek. He pushed a curl behind her ear, one of his hands still on her waist, _Don't kiss her, don't let her kiss you._ "I have to go." He let go of her and she took a step back while he sat propperly on his bike. He couldn't look at her as he drove away, but she watched him to the end of the block. Lisa walked eback to her house, and when she passed her dad, and saw her mom, she said, "Please," she swallowed, "don't say anything." She blinked a few times and went upstairs.

_An: (Hides behind hands) Don't throw rocks at me, there's a sequel! ...(Opens fingers) I already started, and I have my playlist ready._


End file.
